Naruto SKY
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Una vieja leyenda olvidada que muestra algo viejo que los bijuus, de algo antes del tiempo mismo Un mundo diferente al conocido donde los jinchurikis son queridos, un juego de profecias olvidadas y tres pequeños niños que son la clave para salvar este mundo Un Naruto sin el Kyubi, dejado de lado por sus padres y un grupo mas viejo que el mundo ninja mismo ¿le dan una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: San Kotei no Yami**

**Prologo: Una Historia Diferente**

…

_En el comienzo del mundo, antes de que la humanidad siquiera naciera, cuando la tierra aún era joven y en ella solo habitaban los primeros seres que se convirtieran después en animales y plantas, un planeta libre de toda maldad y bondad, solo con energía, simple y pura energía, a veces citada como Chakra, Reatsu, en otras llamada magia, tal vez la energía del cosmos, __Seiryoku, dos__ criaturas nacieron de esta energía: Ryu, el encargado de proteger los cielos, el mar y la vida, y Tora, la reencarnación de la tierra misma encargada de velar por aquellos de abandonaban este plano de existencia para regresar a ser uno con la energía y traer a la misma para formar nuevos seres, ambos eran el equilibrio en esa tierra joven, mas por el destino mismo, se puso ante ellos a una criatura nueva, el hombre, un ser que comenzó a desarrolla energías propias, para su desgracia, la mayoría negativas: Celos, Ira, Envidia, Avaricia, pero también sentimientos que pese a ser pocos, conseguían ser más fuertes: el Amor, el Cariño y la Comprensión, la pena mayor fue que poco a poco estos sentimientos buenos empezaron a ser consumidos por los malos, plagando la tierra misma de dolor y sufrimiento, Ryu y Tora no consiguiendo saber cómo equilibrar a este nuevo ser empezaron a ser corrompidos por aquellos sentimientos, en especial a Tora que de ser totalmente blanco, líneas negras comenzaron a pintarse en su pelaje, Ryu prefirió alegarse, quedándose en su templo del cielo y no bajando de ahí, siendo contagiada por aquellos sentimientos puros de las personas que eran pocos, descuidando los mares y a la vida misma, que comenzó a ser destruida por aquellos seres, tomando la muerte como un juego, personas iban y venían de los diferentes planos de existencia que Tora corrompida no podía controlar, rompiendo el balance natural de las cosas impuesto desde el inicio de las eras. Ante esto, Ryu decidió bajar del cielo a intentar controlar lo que pasaba, consiguiendo infundir temor en el hombre, que lejos de respetarlo, solo le temían por el hecho de ser algo desconocido por ellos, por lo cual comenzaron a intentar destruirlo, el ser guardián de los cielos consiguió evadir a los humanos, y separar a Tora de ellos, que cada vez se corrompía más por el odio y dejaba de controlar los diferentes planos existenciales, delimitantes de la vida y la muerte, Ryu intento volver a la normalidad a su otra mitad, pero esta, lejos de aceptar la ayuda, ataco a Ryu en un intento de matarlo, consiguiendo que se enfrascaran en un duelo de miles de años, que trajo destrucción al mundo y la misma raza humana, en ese momento, el __Seiryoku intercedió ante los otrora guardianes del equilibrio de una forma inimaginable, les arrebato sus poderes, el de la vida, la muerte y el renacimiento, indispensables en ese momento para restaurar el equilibrio en el maltrecho planeta, dejando a Tora con todo el odio dejado por la humanidad, y a Ryu con aquellos sentimientos buenos que la gente tenía, para después confinarlos, a Ryu, a su templo en el cielo, el Tengoku y a Tora a permanecer bajo tierra, en el Makai hasta el fin de los tiempos. La energía creo a tres seres más para cuidar al mundo, tres aves a las cuales les dio cada uno de los tres dones sagrados, a Taka, al cual le otorgó el poder de la vida misma, nombrándolo su cuidador en lugar de Ryu, tomando color gris por su pureza un poco corrompida y adoptando el poder del viento para cuidar al mundo el solo, a Karasu, el ave al que le dio el poder de la muerte, antiguo poder de Tora, por lo que sus plumas se volvieron oscuras, como las líneas en el pelaje del guardián de la tierra, el cual obtuvo el poder del hielo, al también cuidar de los mares y vigilar al mundo junto a Taka para decir quien deja este plano de existencia, y a __Hō, al que le dio la habilidad del renacimiento, y adopto la forma del fuego luego de resucitar a los humanos de entre las cenizas dejadas por la pelea entre Tora y Ryu, los cuales comenzaron a rehacer sus vidas, bajo el cuidado del Seiryoku, que se encargó de mantener los sentimientos malos de la humanidad en perfecto equilibrio con los buenos; pero para la desgracia del cosmos, los antiguos guardianes del ciclo del mundo consiguieron libelarse de sus prisiones, y deambularon libres por el planeta ahora como guardianes del bien, en el caso de Ryu, y del mal, como lo fue Tora, ambas ahora con dos acompañantes, en el caso de Ryu, otros 2 dragones con un poder similar a él, salvo con la diferencia de que su elemento guardián era el fuego, de uno y el cristal del otro, en vez del viento original de Ryu, y Tora con dos almas demoniacas que se perdieron en el mundo sin ser conocidas para intentar manipular a los humanos y así traer una vez más la destrucción al mundo y así poder matar a Ryu de una vez por todas, más las tres aves sagradas lo derrotaron y lo encerraron de nueva cuenta en el Makai, pereciendo en la contienda, mas Tora no fue tonta y dejo su semilla del mal en el mundo, ante esto, el cosmos mismo, creo una profecía que se cumpliría cuando fuera el momento, una que le dio a los humanos, para que la recordaran y no volvieran a cometer los mismos pecados que sus antecesores, esperando no tener que cumplirla por el bien del mundo:_

"_**Cuando el tigre empiece a devorar al Dragón, aquellos con el poder sagrado volverán reencarnados a caminar por este mundo, separados la victoria no obtendrán. Mas si aquel con el poder los une, y codo a codo aprenden a luchar, el equilibrio restaurado será."**_

_Y con esta leyenda es con la que la gente creció, vivió y murió, generación tras generación, inconscientes del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos, ya que una de las semillas de Tora empezaba a dar frutos, creando a la mayor bestia conocida por la humanidad, el demonio hecho de maldad pura, denominado por la misma raza humana como "Mahou Juubi" un ser demoniaco de diez colas, empezó a aterrar el mundo, trayendo la tan apreciada destrucción que Tora deseaba, más de nueva cuenta, sus planes se vieron frustrados esta vez, por su otrora compañero, Ryu, quien se encargó de encerrar a la bestia en un ser humano que poseía valentía y determinación en él, convirtiéndolo en el primer jinchuriki de la historia al contener al Juubi dentro de él._

_Mas, al estar el Mahou Juubi hecho de la misma energía de Tora, de Seiryoku, y al quedar encerrado dentro de una persona, le dio a este la habilidad de sentir la energía del cosmos, pudiéndola manipular a conciencia, además de obtener la mirada del demonio, la cual le permitía darse cuenta de cosas que su mirada normal no conseguía y al que mucho tiempo después la gente la llamaría Rinnengan, esa persona, al cual la gente denomino Rikudou Sennin, empezó a desarrollar técnicas basado en el Seiryoku al cual llamo Chakra, volviéndose el creador del Ninjutsu, y aprendió filosofías de vida dadas por Ryu, el cual buscaba la paz en el planeta entero y las cuales se encargó de repartir por el mundo obteniendo seguidores por donde pasaba, los cuales se fueron juntando en sectas y posteriormente en clanes._

_Al aproximarse el momento de su muerte, el Rikudou Sennin decidió separar el poder del Mahou Juubi en nueve partes, dando origen a los Bijuus, a los cuales cuido y les dio un nombre: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isopu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki y Kurama, para después utilizar una técnica de nombre Chibaku Tensei para encerrar el cuerpo del Mahou Juubi y mándalo al espacio dando origen a la luna._

_Después mando a llamar a sus dos hijos, los cuales habían heredado una característica suya, el mayor heredo uso ojos parecidos a los de su padre, al cual denomino Sharingan y que posteriormente daría origen al clan Uchiha, pero que también heredaron algo del Mahou Juubi, el deseo de poder, y el menor el cual poseía la determinación y valentía de su padre, los que en un futuro se nombraría como el clan Senju; el Sabio eligió por sucesor al menor al ver la maldad en su primogénito, pero al morir, sus deseos no fueron respetados por este, ya que se sentía ofendido al no haber sido elegido, dando inicio a la que sería conocida como" la maldición del odio" hundiendo en un conflicto aparentemente eterno a los Uchiha y los Senju_

_Este término generaciones después en la primera batalla épica de la historia, entre Uchiha Madara, le poseedor del Eternal __Mangekyou Sharingan__ y Senju Hashirama, el usuario del Mokuton Ninjutsu donde el primero intento utilizar al Kyubi, Kurama, que para ese tiempo había perdido su nombre al ganarse el miedo por parte de los humanos, para vencer a su rival, pero este había acabado encerrado dentro de Uzumaki Mito, la esposa de Hashirama y descendiente perdida del Rikudou Sennin, al igual que todos los Uzumaki, un clan que habitaba en una isla cerca de la costa del país del fuego, convirtiéndose en la primera jinchuriki de las bestias con cola, al acabar el combate, y que ambos contendientes hicieran una tregua al respetarse y reconocer las habilidades del otro decidieron acabar con la interminable lucha entre clanes para formar la primera aldea ninja, ubicada en el país del fuego y que sería conocida como Konohagakure no sato, prontamente siendo imitados por los demás clanes, creando así: la era de las aldeas ninja, donde cinco se alzaban con el título de las más poderosas, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Konoha, en el país del fuego; la aldea escondida entre la arena, Sunagakure no sato, Suna, en el país del viento; la aldea escondida entre las rocas Iwagakure no Sato, Iwa, en el país de la tierra; la aldea escondida entre las nubes, Kumogakure no sato, Kumo, en el país del rayo y finalmente la aldea escondida entre la niebla, Kirigakure no sato, kiri, en el país del agua. Pero toda aldea necesita un líder para guiarla, por lo que el líder de la aldea fue nombrado kage, dando así origen al Hokage, el Kazekage, el Tsuchikage, el Raikage y el Mizukage, las cinco sombras líderes del mundo ninja, Hashirama, fue el elegido como Shodaime Hokage, lo cual desato una revuelta por parte de Madara, terminando en una confrontación de proporciones legendarias en el que posteriormente seria conocido como el Valle del fin, donde ambos contendientes perdieron la vida._

_Senju Tobirama, el hermano menor de Hashirama y usuario el Hyoton Ninjutsu asumió el cargo de la creciente aldea como Nidaime Hokage, liderándola ante la __Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen, la primera guerra mundial ninja, en la cual falleció protegiendo su aldea y enfrentándose a los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku de Kumo, dos ninjas con grandes habilidades ya que tenían en su poder las armas atesoradas del Rikudou Sennin, dejando como Sandaime hokage a su aprendiz más confiable, tanto de él cómo de su hermano, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el cual se encargó de liderar la aldea por un largo tiempo, en el que también se dedicó a entrenar a aquellos que se volverían leyenda durante la Dainiiji Nikai Taisen, la segunda aguerra mundial ninja, los Densetsu no Sannin, los Tres Ninjas Legendarios de la Hoja, un equipo imparable compuesto por Jiraiya, el Gama-sennin, el Ermitaño de los Sapos, Senju Tsunade, Namekuji-hime, la Princesa de las Babosas, descendiente directa de Hashirama y Orochimaru, el Hebi-ouja o Gobernante de las Serpientes._

_Durante todos esos años, la profecía dejada por el Seiryoku se fue perdiendo en el olvido, mas fue reencontrada por alguien, nadie supo quién, solo que fue alguien, de inmediato, la gente empezó a interpretarla por ellos mismos al haber olvidado las leyendas de sus antepasados, llegado a la conclusión de que "aquellos con el poder sagrado" eran los jinchurikis, al ser el poder de los Bijuus lo más cercano al poder divino conocido por ellos, ya que en todos esos años las demás bestias también fueron selladas en otras personas de diferentes maneras a las de Mito, obteniendo cada aldea dos seres con "el poder sagrado", Kiri con el Sanbi y el Rokubi, Kumo con el Nibi y el Hachibi, Iwa con el Yonbi y el Gobi, Suna con el Ichibi y el Shichibi, siendo Konoha la única con uno, pero era el más poderoso, el Kyubi, siendo que tras la muerte de Mito, la carga recaería en una Uzumaki por igual, de nombre Kushina, que tras recibir el poder sagrado se decretó su permanencia en Konoha y empezó su camino como Kunoichi en la academia siendo alabada por todos, con bastantes pretendientes al ser la poseedora del poder sagrado, al igual que como paso con los demás Jinchurikis, fueron respetados e idolatrados por las demás personas; solamente hubo una persona que no la alabo como idiota en toda la academia, un chico bastante peculiar de cabello rubio alborotado que decía que su mayor sueño era ser Hokage, Namikaze Minato, que junto con los ninjas más "poderosos de su generación", Uchiha Fugaku y Hyuga Hiashi, los tres descendientes y futuras cabezas de los clanes más importantes de Konha, fueron tomados como aprendices por el único Sannin que seguía en Konoha, el Gamma-Sennin Jiraya,_

_La historia siguió su camino y al estallar la Daisanji Ninkai Taisen, la tercera guerra mundial ninja, trayendo la devastación de Uzugakure quedando solo como única Uzumaki con vida Kushina, volviéndola aún más "deseada" por todos, al grado de que Kumo decidió secuestrarla para poder acabar con Konoha, siendo salvada por la persona menos esperada, Minato, que en el proceso le confeso sus sentimientos, para después ser el héroe de todos al detener a Kumo con su Jutsu secreto, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, la Técnica del Dios del Rayo Volador, por lo que recibió el nombre de Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, el Destello Amarillo de la Hoja, al ser capaz de acabar solo, con un batallón enemigo, posteriormente, después de la guerra, Fugaku y Hiashi tomaron posesión de su lugar como líderes de clanes, Minato contrajo matrimonio con Kushina y se le dio el puesto de Yondaime Hokage, por su valorada participación en la guerra._

…

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual: Jiraya de los Sannin, el maestro y casi padre de Minato estaba sentado frente a su alumno y casi su hijo en la mesa de su cocina, en el complejo de clanes, también estaba Kushina que ya tenían un abultado vientre demostrando que su embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Jiraya-sensei?-pregunto el rubio mirando a su maestro

-vengo a hablar con ustedes por algo que ha pasado últimamente-contesto el albo de manera seria

-¿qué paso?-pregunto la pelirroja parada detrás de su esposo interesada en la actitud del, según ella, viejo pervertido

-hace un mes, Gamabunta, me invoco en el monte Myobokuzan por que había sido llamado por el gran sapo sabio-empezó a explicar-al llegar me dijo que había de darme otra profecía, la cual francamente de dejo atónito-confeso

-¿Qué decía la profecía?-cuestiono el Hokage

-dice: _"__**De la unión del amanecer y del ocaso, dos estrellas surgirán, donde una su brillo perderá, más el viento la encontrara y con sus semejantes la llevara, y a los prisioneros liberaran"-**_le conto lo que había dicho el sabio sapo

-espera…¿Qué?-pregunto atónito Minato al empezar a entender por dónde iba la cosa

-lo entienden ¿no?-inquirió serio el Gama-Sennin-el amanecer…-dijo mirando a su alumno-…y el ocaso-dijo mirando a su esposa

-pero eso significa…-empezó la Uzumaki anonadada

-¡que tendremos gemelos!-exclamo lleno de alegría el rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa, pero a los pocos segundos recobro la compostura al recordar la profecía-espera…¿cómo que su brillo perderá?

-no lo sé-confeso el alumno del tercer Hokage-pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara en día en que nazcan-ante esto ambos padres, se pusieron serios

-¿qué haremos?-pegunto el rubio esperando alguna idea

-ya hable con el sensei, el parto se hará lejos de la aldea, con toda la protección que podamos darles sin levantar sospechas-contesto el mayor mientras se levantaba-estaré con ustedes por si las cosa se complican-les dijo-no dejare de nada les pase a mis ahijados-afirmo antes de salir de la casa

…

Se supone que este debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida ¿no? El día en que se convertiría en padre, entonces….¿cómo había llegado a esto? pensó mirando a un tipo con una túnica negra y una máscara naranja con franjas negras estilo camuflaje que tenía a sus dos hijos recién nacidos, uno rubio y otro de cabello rojo, uno en cada mano sosteniéndolos como si se tratara de una balanza. Después de haber matado a la esposa del Sandaime que era la que había ayudado en el parto y a todos los Anbus que había puesto para la vigilancia

-y bien…Yondaime…¿a quién salvaras, a tu hijo, o a tu hija?-pregunto el sujeto mostrando una voz joven, quizás de un hombre de 20 o 25 años mientras los balanceaba peligrosamente

El Hokage se mordió el labio inferior pensando en una estrategia para rescatar a sus dos hijos, mientras que su esposa estaba aún tendida en la cama de parto bastante débil mirando la situación

-bueno, qué más da…ahora lo sabré…-sentencio el de la máscara mientras dejaba caer a los infantes que lloraban incontrolablemente.

En cuestión de milésimas, el rubio lanzo un kunai en dirección a su oponente que desapareció de su vista, cosa que por segundos no le importó, puesto que utilizo su jutsu especial, aquel que le valió el título de "rayo amarillo": el Hiraishin no jutsu para cruzar la habitación y atrapar a sus dos hijos

-ya están a salvo, papi está aquí-les susurro a los bebes que se tranquilizaron un poco, pero cuando el Namikaze giro su cabeza vio con horror que su esposa ya no estaba en el lugar-maldición-dijo por lo bajo frustrado-solo fue una distracción, su verdadero objetivo era Kushina

Tras decir esto, desapareció de la cueva donde estaban para reaparecer en un cuarto en donde había una cama bastante amplia, en donde dejo a los dos bebes con cuidado, Mientras eso hacia el rubio, el enmascarado había transportado a la pelirroja y ahora la tenía parada sobre una roca en el centro de un mini-lago, con las manos encadenadas a dos enormes rocas que estaban a los lados

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunto con dificultad la Uzumaki

-¿no es obvio?-contesto el enmascarado-quiero a tu inquilino-le dijo mientras miraba al vientre de la mujer que tenía el sello bastante "abierto" dejando un agujero negro en el centro desde el cual comenzó a salir el chakra del Zorro sin importarle los gritos de dolor de su jinchuriki

Al finalizar el ritual y con el enorme zorro libre, la agotada mujer se desplomo en la roca

-bien, ahora que ya está afuera, ¿qué te parecería si te mato con tu propio "poder sagrado"?-le cuestiono con una voz bastante sádica el hombre mientras el Kyubi levantaba una pata listo para aplastar a su ex-carcelera pero en el instante en que esta iba a morir a manos de su Bijuu, fue rescatada por un destello amarillo que termino con ella en bazos en la copa de un arbol

-para ser el hombre más velos en el mundo ninja, ¿no crees que llegaste tarde?-pregunto casualmente el enmascarado-despídete de todo lo quieres-le sugirió antes de absorber al Kyubi y a sí mismo por el agujero de su mascara

-"¿un Jutsu de espacio/tiempo? Así fue como secuestro a Kushina tan rápido"-pensó el Hokage antes de aparecer en la habitación donde estaban los bebes y dejar a su esposa con ellos-ahora vuelvo-les dijo mientras se ponía su chaleco y encima su tan distinguida gabardina

Mientras que en Konoha, todo era normal, en una tranquila noche de otoño, cuando de la nada, el Gran Kyubi no Youko apareció en el centro de la aldea causando destrucción por doquier, siendo prontamente detenido o al menos intentado ser detenido por los shinobis de la aldea, entre ellos, al Sandaime Hokage y el Gamma-Sennin, pero cuando la bestia con cola estaba lista para lanzar su terrible Bijuu-Dama en dirección de la montaña con los rostros grabados de los Hokages, todos pudieron ver a su actual líder aparecer y literalmente desaparecer el ataque del zorro con uno de sus Jutsus de cambio de espacio

-"de nada servirá intentar derrotar al Kyubi si el tipo con la máscara lo sigue controlando"-pensó Minato antes de que su sexto sentido, adquirido por todo lo pasado en la guerra, le alertara y se girara empuñando su Kunai modificado intentando empalar a su atacante que era el enmascarado, pero asombrosamente su mano atravesó al hombre como si se tratara de un fantasma, de inmediato el sujeto trato de absorberlo por el orifico de su máscara, casi consiguiéndolo, pero el rubio se consiguió liberar gracias a su jutsu para aparecer en un prado, siendo prontamente seguido por el hombre de la mascara

-así que ya te diste cuenta de mi poder ¿eh? ¿Y ahora que harás?-pregunto tranquilamente el hombre mientras se colocaba unos grilletes unidos por una cadena en las muñecas

De inmediato los dos conteniente se lanzaron de nuevo a la pelea y de nueva cuenta el Namikaze atravesó literalmente al pelinegro que parecía que lo iba atrapar con la cadena, más el rubio utilizó su técnica para zafarse ya que en el prado donde estaban estaba rodeado por los kunais modificados del de la gabardina

-"no puedo tocarlo, pero él se tiene que materializar para atacarme, el jutsu se está agotando, eso solo me deja con una oportunidad"-pensó girando para ver a su oponente mientras empuñaba su kunai

-ya sabe que solo tiene una oportunidad"-pensó el enmascarado-"esto se reduce a un duelo de velocidad"

Al instante ambos contendientes se lanzaron al ataque, dispuestos a vencer a su rival, la acción pareció detenerse por instantes mientras todo ocurría en cámara lenta, el brazo de Minato lanzaba el Kunai que atravesaba el cráneo "fantasma" del enmascarado mientras este intentaba agarrar al Yondaime por su manga, al término de que el kunai paso por completo por su cabeza, y su mano rozaba la tela de la gabardina un pensamiento se apodero de la mente de Tobi

-"gane"

Más, sin embargo, pudo sentir todo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo por el Rasengan del rubio que estaba sobre él

-Mi Hiraishin nivel dos-susurro el de Konoha

Al término de la técnica se podía ver un sello en la piel expuesta del de cabello negro

-"me venció y me quito el control del Kyubi, pero eso no significa que perdí"-pensó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie para después ser golpeado por su oponente en todo el rostro-"¿Cómo?"-se preguntó antes de sentir su piel arder-"¿acaso me marco en ese ataque? Diablos, ya no tiene caso seguir aquí"-al momento de levantarse se giró para ver a su oponente en posición de seguir con la pelea-has ganado la primera pelea Namikaze Minato, pero la guerra aun no acaba, después de todo, solo es uno de los nueve-le dijo mientras desaparecía por el torbellino que salía del agujero de su mascara

-"no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que detener al Kyubi, ¿pero cómo?"-se preguntó mirando al cielo, para después aparecer en la habitación donde estaba Kushina y los dos bebes

-Kushina, tenemos que detener al Kyubi-le dijo acercándose a la cama-¿estas lista?...-pregunto de manera triste, al saber lo que debería de estar pasando por la mente de su esposa

-hagámoslo…-fue todo lo que dijo la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo por estar contemplando a los dos pequeños que ya estaban dormidos, para que después su esposo la cargara y desapareciera del lugar

Mientras todo esto pasaba, los ninjas de Konoha apenas si podían controlar al Zorro que aun después de ser liberado del control del extraño seguía atacando a lo que tenía en frente, que por desgracia era la aldea, que ya había perdido a muchos ninjas cuando de la nada apareció una enorme rana que cayó del cielo aplastando al Kyubi

-contenlo un poco Gamabunta, lo tenemos que llevar lejos de la aldea-pidió el hombre sobre el animal, que era nada menos que Minato

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-se quejó el enorme sapo para que segundos después el Kyubi desapareciera de debajo de él dándoles por fin un respiro a los Shinobis de Konoha, menos al Sandaime y a Jiraya que de inmediato comenzaron a buscar al Bijuu y a Minato, siendo que estos dos había aparecido en un prado un tanto alejado de Konoha

-¡Kushina!-exclamo el hombre a su esposa que estaba de pie enfrente de donde había aparecido el Kyubi, de inmediato de su cuerpo salieron unas cadenas blancas que atraparon al zorro sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo

-sabes que solo hay una forma de volver a sellarlo en ti ¿no?-pregunto de manera seria el rubio que caía al lado de su esposa de pie

Como respuesta la mujer bajo la cabeza mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla

-hai…-contesto con voz cortada

-cuida de los niños-le dijo el Yondaime mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos para invocar al dios de la muerte

Hasta aquí la historia no sería tan diferente, Minato muerto, Sarutobi de nuevo Hokage, Kushina con el Kyubi sellado y los dos recién nacidos tendrían una vida tranquila y feliz

O al menos eso hubiera pasado, si…esa vida no hubiera sido tan mala

Pero para su desgracia, las cosas no podrían ser tan simples (no sería bueno para el fic XD)

Un instante, un movimiento, un segundo, fue todo lo que se necesitó para cambiar esta historia.

El Kyubi en ese instante concentro de nuevo todo su chakra en su boca formando la temible Bijuu-dama, o al menos lo que pudo recaudar en un segundo, volviéndola, si bien pequeña y no tan fuerte, aun bastante destructiva y lanzándola contra el rubio Hokage que reacciono lo más rápido que pudo para lanzar su Kunai al aire y aparecer a veinte metros del suelo evitando el ataque y también su onda de choque

-"demonios"-pensó fugazmente mientras caía solo para ser mandado contra un árbol por un golpe del Kyubi que ahora estaba libre, pero el hombre pudo evitar el impacto utilizando su técnica para regresar al prado donde pudo ver que su esposa había salido volando por el anterior ataque del demonio

-"maldición ¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? si no sello al Kyubi en Kushina morirá, y si lo encierro es posible que no pueda contenerlo por estar tan débil"-pensó desesperado el hombre apareciendo para salvar de nuevo a su esposa de las garras de la bestia con cola

-Minato, no podré contener al Kyubi yo sola-le susurro su mujer-¿qué hacemos?-le pregunto

-no lo sé cariño, no lo sé-le contesto esquivando los ataques del zorro cuando la garra de este partió por la mitad el tronco donde hace unos segundos estaban parados, dándole una idea descabellada al hombre-pero…¿y si solo contienes la mitad de su poder?

-pero…¿y la otra mitad?-inquirió pensando en lo que acababa de decir su esposo, a lo que este solo agacho la cabeza-Minato, no pensaras en….no podemos hacerlo, aún que la gente diga que es un don sagrado, tu sabes que no lo es, tienes una idea del dolor que les causaríamos, más que un don sagrado es una maldición, prefiero morir a que le hagamos eso a nuestros hijos-le reprimió la pelirroja repudiando completamente la idea que sabía que tenía su esposo

-es lo único que podemos hacer ahora… de lo contrario, la otra alternativa causaría que los dos muramos y eso sería peor, no los podemos dejar sin familia-argumento haciendo ver a su esposa que solo tenían esa salida

-¿pero quién?-fue lo único que se limitó a cuestionar la mujer que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos-¡en nuestro hijo! Si lo sellamos en él, el sello nunca se debilitara-dijo con un poco de esperanza

-es sabido por todos que todas las Jinchuriki del Kyubi han sido mujeres Uzumaki, son las únicas que pueden contenerlo, y ella tiene tu pelo lo que significa que tiene más de tus genes-le dijo mientras dejaba su esposa, que lloraba a mares al sentirse impotente ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer, en una roca un poco lejos de la zona de guerra hecha por el Kyubi para que después el Hokage apareciera en el cuarto de los bebes y tomara a la niña para regresar a donde el zorro al llegar se encontró con Jiraya y Sarutobi que se encontraban son la princesa de Uzu

-¿Cuál es el plan Minato?-pregunto el peliblanco mirando a su alumno y a su ahijada

-volveré a encerrar al Kyubi, pero lo separare y meteré una mitad en Kushina para que no muera y la otra mitad en…

-Natsuru…-finalizo la mujer que se veía más muerta que viva

-necesito que lo distraigan lo suficiente, como para que me pueda acercar-les pidió el rubio a los dos mayores mientras le entregaba él bebe a su esposa

-dalo por hecho-dijo el albo mientras convocaba a tres ranas gigantes, entre ellas a Gamabunta

-aun no acabamos ¿eh?-dijo mientras se lanzaban contra la bestia mientras que Sarutobi invocaba a su fiel compañero Enma y lo convertía en el bastón para después atacarlo también

En ese momento el Yondame realizo una secuencia de sellos que duro aproximadamente dos minutos aun haciéndolo a una velocidad abrumadora para después solo lanzar su Kunai en dirección a la cabeza del zorro y aparecer literalmente entre los ojos de este mientras que sus manos brillaban, la derecha de color blanco y la izquierda con un brillo negro

-_Onmyouton no Füin (sello del elemento Ying y yang)-_susurro el hombre mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al Bijuu que poco a poco comenzaba a brillar, la mitad en color blanco y la otra en negro para después comenzar a concentrase en las palmas del Namikaze y que al término sus manos se juntaran como si ambas estuvieran magnetizadas obligándolo a formar una esfera de energía de color blanco y negro

Instantes después el hombre apareció al lado de Kushina que sostenía a su hija

-perdón Kushina-se disculpó en un susurro el ojiazul mientras hacia un aparentemente sobrehumano esfuerzo para separar sus manos y con ellas las esferas e incluso a su esposa y a su hija-_Atsukau no wakareru (división de carga)-_dijo mientras golpeaba el abdomen de su esposa y el de su hija (ya que ambos estaban desnudas, una por que no le había puesto ropa desde que nació y la otra porque le habían descubierto el vientre para controlar el sello anterior)

Al termino del golpe, ambas cayeron de espaldas, una inconsciente y la otra llorando solo para ser detenidas por el Sannin y por el anterior Hokage

Lo siguiente que supo la pelirroja después del golpe propinado por su esposo, era que se encontraba en una cama de hospital, siendo atendida por media docena de médicos, sin importarle esto, se levantó de golpe al sentir algo, se sentía extrañamente perturbada, no podía explicarlo bien, sentía que alguien la estaba pasando muy mal, pero no pensó más en eso cuando su esposo entro al cuarto

-¡Minato!-exclamo-¿Cómo esta Natsuru?-le interrogo de inmediato al recordar lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas

-Kushina…-empezó el hokage intentando hallar de decir lo que pasaba, lo cual no le gusto en nada a su esposa-veras….yo…

-¡Minato!-le grito la pelirroja sujetando al rubio por los hombros-¿Cómo esta Natsuru?-repitió implorando con la mirada una respuesta

-ella…está en peligro….-dijo el rubio desviando al mirada-al parecer su cuerpo no puede acostumbrarse tan fácilmente al chakra del zorro, por lo que la están tratando en este momento en la sala de cuidados intensivos, está en peligro de morir

De inmediato la mujer intento ir a dicha habitación pero fue detenida por su marido

-¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-le ordeno retorciéndose para zafarse

-no puedes ir ahora, tú también estabas inestable hasta hace unas horas, no estás bien-le regaño el rayo amarillo mientras la sujetaba del brazo

-¡no me importa! tengo que ir con ella-le dijo soltándose del agarre de su cónyuge

-¡no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla!-argumento el ojiazul mientras la intentaba volver a agarrar

-¡tú no entiendes!-le grito la mujer-¡siento que ella me necesita! ¡Siento que está sufriendo! ¡Minato, es una bebe, ni siquiera puede hablar o quejarse y ahora su vida corre peligro por una decisión que TU tomaste!-le recrimino-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento una conexión con ella ahora, tal vez se deba al chakra del Kyubi o porque ahora soy madre, pero siento que me necesita-le dijo ya un poco más tranquila-y desde este momento no pienso dejarla ni un segundo sola-le dijo acercándose a la salida, fue entonces cuando lo vio, a su hijo, que estaba en una cuna cerca de la puerta, la miraba y tenía los brazos extendidos, como si supiera quien era ella y el pidiera que lo cargara para sentirla pero…

Solo lo miro, solo eso….no hubo más, ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto…..no hubo nada, ni siquiera un sentimiento en su mirada, para reconocerlo como su hijo

La mujer cerró los ojos unos instantes y siguió su camino, sin reparar ni un segundo más en él bebe que aun tenia los brazos estirados

-espera Kushina, voy contigo-le dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación también sin hacerle caso al bebe, si los dos no hubieran estado ciegos por la preocupación por Natsuru, se hubieran dado cuenta de que Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba junto a la cuna y miraba la puerta por donde habían salido los padres con una expresión de furia y tristeza en su mirada

Justo en la puerta, repasando la escena antes vista, se encontraba el Gamma-Sennin Jiraya en la mayor encrucijada de su vida, había estado desde que las trajeron al hospital, junto con Hiruzen y había ido a comprar un café para el frio de la mañana he intentado coquetear con la mujer que atendía la caja pero ahora estaba con dudas, vio cómo su sensei cargaba al pequeño que seguía con los brazos estirados en dirección a la puerta como si esperase que la persona que él sabía que era su madre regresara a que lo cargase, vio como el viejo intentaba jugar con el cómo hasta hace poco pero el niño ni siquiera rio, solo estuvo con los brazos estirados viendo a la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía el impulso de ir con su alumno a ayudar a su ahijada pero veía a su ahijado inmóvil mientras sus pequeños ojos hasta hace segundos rebosantes de alegría, la alegría de un niño, se volvían cristalinos y empezaba a llorar en una manera de expresar el dolor que lo hecho por su llamada madre había provocado

Solo se mantuvo quieto en el mismo lugar.

…

Podía ser que fuera un niño de 6 años, pero eso no significaba que fuera un tonto

Él sabía perfectamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta de una insignificante cosa:

Que sus padres no lo querían.

Sinceramente no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, es decir, desde que tenía memoria, ellos nunca se habían preocupado por el, jamás le habían comprado nada, nunca lo habían llevado de paseo o a las reuniones de los clanes y tampoco lo entrenaban o le dedicaban tiempo a él, ni siquiera le servían comida si él no la pedía, todo lo gastaban en Natsuru, si, Natsuru, su hermana gemela, la actual dueña del "poder sagrado" y su supuesta hermana, pero bueno, francamente el ya ni siquiera veía a su familia como una, para el solo era el "estorbo" en la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, ya que a él jamás lo reconocían, los aldeanos se reían de el al escucharlo decir que era el hijo del Yondaime alegando que el hokage solo tenía a una hija y era pelirroja como su madre, hablando de ella, Naruto se preguntaba si era adoptado, ya que siempre las mamas de los demás chicos los cuidaban, lo abrazaban y los mimaban, pero la suya solo lo hacía con Natsuru, nunca le había dedicado más de tres palabras continuas y para ella Natsuru era "su todo" mientras que para su padre era "su princesa" , y él era "su nada", no les importaba, había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se acordaban de su nombre.

Maldijo otra vez su suerte, si él hubiera sido el jinchuriki en vez de su hermana, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes

-"Yo no tengo la culpa de nada"-pensó

Y era la verdad, él no tenía la culpa de lo acontecido con el extraño de la máscara naranja hace seis años

Él no tenía la culpa de la "gran idea" de su padre al sellar al Kyubi en Natsuru

Él no tenía la culpa de que su hermana fuera una mocosa hiperactiva que nunca paraba de hablar y acaparaba la atención de todos

Él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres solo entrenaran a su gemela por ser "la poseedora del poder sagrado"

Él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres lo ignoraran y prefirieran a la jinchuriki.

El niño siguió caminando por las calles de Konoha, sumido en sus pensamientos

-"si de verdad me quisieran, hubieran tenido la decencia de siquiera inscribirme en la academia"-recordó como sus padres había ido a inscribir a su hermana pero "casualmente" se habían olvidado de él y al preguntarle a Jiji sobre eso ya que él era el director, el anciano se disgustó mucho, pero no había nada que hacer, tendría que esperar un año antes de entrar a la academia

Y hablando de Jiji, era la única persona con la que podía contar, era de hecho el que le compraba ropa, ya que si fuera por sus padres, el andaría desnudo por la aldea, el Sandaime era la única persona que se preocupaba más por el que por Natsuru, ya que nunca los iba a visitar después de que una vez que fue a la casa, Minato y Kushina insistieron en que entrenara a Natsuru para que fuera la mejor Kunoichi de todas, y el anciano respondió que si la entrenaba, también lo entrenaría a él, y ante la mueca de disgusto de sus padres, los cuales argumentaron que" entrénarla con alguien mas, solo entorpecerá su entrenamiento"

Bueno, ese día Naruto, y también Minato y Kushina, aprendieron a no cabrear al "Shinobi no Kami" por nada del mundo

Él era el único adulto en el que Naruto tenía plena confianza y el único que consideraba como familia

-"buen, tampoco puedo dejar de lado a Itachi-aniki"-se corrigió mentalmente recordando al chico pelinegro con el que solía platicar en algunos momentos del día, ya que era un anbu a su temprana edad, lo que hacía que le admirara, aunque también la agradable el hecho de que era alguien sencillo y sin mucho orgullo, justo como a él le gustaban las personas, él le comentaba sus vivencias y le platicaba lo molesto que era su hermano menor, ya que era un engreído al igual que todo su clan, Naruto siempre le preguntaba a qué clan pertenecía pero el solamente respondía: "si te lo digo, no me lo creerías". También le platicaba de su hermana, la cual quería conocer, ya que él decía que era una chica linda y que se llevaría perfecto con el

-"si la conociera, la llevaría a que jugara conmigo y con Naita-chan y Mun-chan"-pensó sonriendo, ellas eran sus dos mejores amigas, pero ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, las había conocido una noche que se había quedado en el parque viendo las estrellas, ya que podía regresar a cualquier hora a su casa, ya que ni siquiera se daban cuanta de si estaba o no, y ambas chicas llegaron llorando al lugar, él les pregunto que les pasaba y le contaron sus problemas sin ninguna desconfianza, Naita-chan tenia los mismos problemas de él, solo que tal vez no a un caso tan extremo, tenía un gemelo y un hermano mayor y su padre solo tenía ojos para los varones, siempre despreciándola, solo su hermano mayor y su madre le dedicaban tiempo pero no la podían entrenar ya que su padre les reñía diciéndoles que "era una pérdida de tiempo entrenar a alguien que solo cuidaría bebes"

Mientras que Mun-chan era algo no exactamente igual, ella era la hija menor, en realidad era la única, pero su primo, que era un año mayor que ella, había pasado a ser parte de la familia después de que su tío murió y su padre había decidido adoptarlo, y ahora su madre estaba esperando otro bebe, pero el problema era que su primo era prácticamente un genio, por lo que su padre se había empezado a enfocarse en él y la había dejado de lado por el simple hecho de ser "débil"

Tal vez fueron sus vidas lo que causaron que se identificara con ellas, tal vez solo fue por el simple hecho de que los tres querían un amigo, pero sea cual sea la razón, los tres niños terminaron jugando esa y todas las noches siguientes sin siquiera decirse sus nombres, solo habiéndose inventado unos apodos que les recordaban la hora de sus juegos, Naita, Mun y Sutaru

Otro punto a mencionar era su relación con el Gama-Sennin Jiraya, ya que siempre que iba a la casa, les daba el mismo regalo a Natsuru y a él, pero cuando el chico pensaba que se quería acercar a él, su hermana lo jalaba y le pedía que le contara alguna historia y que la llevara a algún lado, solo para ser secundada por sus padres y que lo dejaran de lado

El chico siguió caminando por las enmarañadas calles de Konoha hasta llegar a una enorme casa de dos plantas perdida en una parte poco habitada de la aldea, entro, se quitó los zapatos y se fue directo a su habitación, si podía llamar habitación al lugar que ocupaba en el polvoriento desván de la casa, en donde solo cabía su cama, paso frente al comedor y los vio, estaban ahí, los tres, disfrutando de una agradable cena familiar, riendo y disfrutando el momento, apretó los dientes en una manera de reprimir su furia y siguió su camino, subió a su alcoba y se acostó ignorando todo el polvo del lugar, se tapó y se mantuvo mirando el techo por un rato, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que opto por subir al tejado a contemplar las estrellas, lo único que conseguía calmarlo cuando estaba de malas o intranquilo

Y en este momento estaba las dos cosas

Estaba de malas por lo visto recientemente en la cocina pero estaba intranquilo por otra situación:

_Flash Back _

_Era el atardecer, y Naruto se encontraba caminando en dirección al parque para jugar con sus amigas como siempre, pero no contaba con que Itachi saldría a su encuentro antes de llegar_

_-Hola Naruto-kun-saludo el joven_

_-hola Itachi-aniki-saludo mirándole, se veía raro, no se veía como siempre, tranquilo y serio, se veía más bien algo triste y de cierta forma ansioso_

_-¿puedo hablarte un momento?-le pregunto el mayor, causando que el joven se extrañara por ese comportamiento_

_-hai-contesto de todos modos mientras lo seguía al puente de madera que cruzaba el rio de la aldea_

_-Naruto, veras…seré directo-le dijo después de estar un rato solo mirando el agua pasar-me iré de la aldea por un tiempo, no sé cuánto la verdad-le mintió, sabía muy bien que nunca regresaría-así que quisiera pedirte un favor_

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto aun más extrañado por esas declaraciones_

_-¿cuidaras de mi hermana desde ahora?-le pidió el chico mirándolo a los ojos, mostrando que hablaba enserio, como nunca antes en su vida_

_-…..por supuesto-le contesto después de unos segundos estoico-pero….no es por molestarte pero ni siquiera la conozco, digo, me has platicado mucho de ella pero nunca me la has presentado, así que….¿cómo sabré quién es?-le dijo mirándolo como un niño mira a alguien cuando no entiende algo_

_-descuida….ya la conoces-le dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a irse_

_-espera Itachi-aniki. ¿Porque te vas?-le dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchara_

_-si te digo…..jamás me lo creerías-le contesto despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano_

_Esa era la segunda pregunta que no le había contestado su "hermano mayor" _

_La primera había sido con lo referente a su clan_

_El pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros, ya le insistiría en cuando regresase_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Pero desde que se había despedido de él, esa extraña sensación de intranquilidad no se le quitaba de encima

Solo consiguió olvidarse de ella por el tiempo que estuvo jugando con sus amigas

Sostuvo el collar que ahora traía en el cuello, el cual solo consistía en una correa y una piedra con forma de estrella de color blanca, un regalo de sus amigas por el año que habían pasado juntos, siguió mirando las estrellas por un tiempo mientras jugaba con el collar hasta que sintió una presencia al lado

-buenas noches Jiji-saludo conociendo demasiado bien esa presencia

-hola Naruto-kun ¿de nuevo sin poder dormir?-le pregunto sentándose junto a el

-hai….-dijo agachando la mirada-pero…¿Qué te trae a estas horas aquí?-pregunto curioso, ya que no era normal que el Sandaime lo visitara a estas horas de la noche

-veras, te quiero presentara un viejo amigo mío-le respondió el hombre bajando de un salto mostrando su poder-así que acompáñame-le pidió comenzando a caminar

Naruto se sintió extraño

De alguna manera sentía que su vida daría un cambio en cuando se fuera con Jiji

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

…

Momentos antes:

Puede que fuera un viejo, pero eso no significaba que fuera un tonto

Digo, no por nada era llamado el dios de los Shinobis y también conocido como el profesor.

Él sabía todo lo que pasaba en esa aldea, lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor

Lo bueno, si es que podía haberlo, era el hecho de que Minato y Kushina siguieran vivos después del ataque del Kyubi y que estuviera dándole atención especial a la nueva jinchuriki, su hija, Minato había podido retirar de la ecuación peligrosa que eran sus viejos amigos de guerra, Koharu, Homura y Danzo y él había sido nombrado director de la academia

Lo malo, era lo que había pasado con los Hyuga, ya que Kumo había intentado "hacer las paces con Konoha" cuando en realidad querían secuestrar a la pequeña Hinata, y lo hubieran conseguido, pero la serie de negociaciones llego a su fin con la muerte de Hisashi, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi y cabeza de la rama secundaria, lo que causo que Hiashi entrara en depresión y fuera aconsejado por Minato, su compañero de equipo, lo cual acabo con la adopción de Neji, el hijo de cuatro años de Hisashi, también estaba el hecho de que veía como prácticamente Konoha se desmoronaba, se dormía en sus laureles, si había habido tres guerras mundiales ninja, que le aseguraba que no habría una cuarta y en el estado en el que se encontraba la aldea, serian fácilmente aplastados, ya que Minato no hacia otra cosa más que entrenar a su hija y Kushina por igual, además de que Jiraya seguía sin estar todo el tiempo en la aldea y que todas las niñas que iban a entrar a la academia solo serían carne de cañón al estar embobadas con Sasuke, el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha y "todo un prodigio"

Pero lo peor, si, sin duda lo peor, era el hecho que de tanto Minato como Kushina se habían prácticamente olvidado de su hijo, de Naruto, eso era lo peor, el chico había crecido prácticamente como un huérfano, nunca había recibido cariño de sus padres, solo le daban de comer y un techo bajo el cual dormir, como si estuviera en un orfanato

-"no, creo que en un orfanato le hubieran dado tan siquiera un poco de atención"-se corrigió el Sandaime sentado en su despacho en la academia solo siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna

Sin duda eso era lo que más le dolía de todo el asunto, el pequeño niño parecía estar condenado a recorrer un camino oscuro y para nada feliz, él lo había conseguido retrasar, él era prácticamente su única familia, la única persona mayor en la que confiaba

-"aparte de Itachi"-pensó

Si, él lo sabía, acerca de la relación de Naruto con Itachi, el primogénito de Fugaku, al cual el pequeño trataba como a su hermano mayor y el pelinegro le redituaba queriéndolo como su hermano, ya que odiaba a Sasuke por su arrogancia producto del excesivo trato hacia el por parte de los demás miembros del clan

También era una coincidencia el hecho de que tanto Naruto como Hinata y Aiko fueran ignorados por sus respectivas familias; a Hinata, Hiashi empezaba a dejar de verla como a su hija por centrarse en Neji, que era prácticamente un genio, a Aiko, la gemela de Sasuke, al ser su padre Fugaku, un machista sin remedio, provocara que no la entrenara como lo hacía con Sasuke y con Naruto….bueno, era mejor no seguir hablando de eso, el problema era que sin importar como lo viera, todos sus pensamientos lo llevaban de nuevo a Naruto, si tan solo hubiera una forma de entrenarlo para evitar que se fuera por el camino oscuro, el mismo camino que siguió su alumno Orochimaru

-"¿pero cómo?"-se preguntó-"no lo puedo entrenar yo, porque Minato y Kushina son demasiado testarudos y cabezas huecas cuando lo quieren y si lo entreno querrán que entrene a Natsuru"-Natsuru, otro punto a tratar, esa niña era bastante hiperactiva, le recordaba a Kushina cuando llego a la aldea hace tantos años, pero el problema era que toda la atención en ella por ser la contenedora del "poder sagrado" la estaba volviendo egocéntrica y vanidosa, al grado de que ella misma demandaba la atención de todos los que la rodearan y eso a la larga sería un problema

Pero regresando al tema principal, el problema era que no sabía qué hacer con Naruto, Jiraya tampoco podría entrenarlo, casi nunca estaba en la aldea y cuando los visitaba, si bien siempre intento ser imparcial, Natsuru acaparaba su atención siendo secundada por sus padres, lo cual lo dejaba fuera de ecuación, Kakashi, tampoco era una opción ya que al ser alumno de Minato, él ya había hecho planes para también entrenar a Natsuru y prácticamente ignoraba la existencia de Naruto

Sin duda se estaba quedando sin opciones

Y no sabía a quién recurrir

-"si hubiera alguien que pudiera entrenarlo"-pensó cerrando los ojos y fumando su pipa

-_un ryu por tus pensamientos_-escucho una voz contestarle proveniente de la nada, una voz de alguien tal vez un poco más joven que él o tal vez mayor, que mostraba una firmeza y una energía enormes

De inmediato el antiguo Hokage se puso en guardia

-nada mal para tu edad, pero si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera podido hacer como unas 20 veces-le dijo la voz mientras de entre las sombras de una de las paredes salió una figura humana, sorprendiendo a Sarutobi

-tu…-susurro el anciano

Al momento en que la sombra se posó en la parte iluminada de la habitación, el tercer hokage pudo observar a un hombre de mediana estatura y de edad aparentemente avanzada por su cabello largo completamente blanco al igual que su barba, la cual tenía una forma extraña en su mandíbula, algo así como almenas, llevaba unos anteojos de forma redonda y tenía una cicatriz vertical en su ojo derecho, la cual estaba cicatrizada y no le impedía ver, vestía de taje en color blanco solo que sin saco, en su lugar portaba una gabardina bordada que solo portaba en los hombros, dando una apariencia de viejo sabio y poderoso, aun mas intimidante que la del Sandaime

-Rayleigh-dijo Sarutobi mirando con asombro al recién llegado

-Yo…-saludo el hombre sentándose en la silla del tercero sin pensarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó directamente Hiruzen de manera meramente sorprendida

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a un viejo amigo?-pregunto simulando estar ofendido mientras sacaba una licorera de entre sus ropas y le daba un trago

-y una mierda Rayleigh-espeto el no tan anciano hombre (aquí todavía tiene el cabello castaño y sin arrugas en los ojos)-¿qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar mirándole intensamente

-Ok, ok-confeso el hombre sin siquiera inmutarse por la mirada del Hokage-tu ganas Sarutobi, te diré porque estoy aquí, este es un viaje de negocios-dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a revisar las carpetas que tenía en el escritorio el directo de la academia

-¿de negocios? pero si pensé que ya eras dueño de tres cuartos de las tiendas de la aldea-contesto Hiruzen sorprendido-¿con quién vienes a hacer negocios?-pregunto curioso

-contigo-respondió tranquilamente sin siquiera mirarlo, ya que seguía leyendo las carpetas de los alumnos de la academia

De repente, cerró la carpeta que estaba leyendo en ese momento y la puso sobre el escritorio junto con otras cinco

-elige una-le pidió-y entrenare a esa persona-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿estás loco?-contesto molesto el Sandaime-¿Cómo puedes tomas esto a la ligera? Si quieres entrenar a alguien yo….

-elige una-ordeno de nuevo el de cabello blanco

El exlíder de la aldea suspiro y se resignó a escoger una carpeta, pensando en que había perdió su única oportunidad de conseguir a alguien que entrenara a Naruto, tomo la segunda de la derecha y se la tendió al de lentes con pesadez, el hombre la tomo entre sus manos sonriente

-y el ganador es…..-dijo abriendo la carpeta-…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

El hokage abrió los ojos y la boca al oír el nombre

-¿pero…como….?-intento preguntar

-¿te lo dije no?-le corto su acompañante con una voz un poco más seria-un ryu por tus pensamientos, y estas pensando: ¿Quién entrenara al pequeño Naruto, para evitar que tome el camino equivocado?

-¿pero cómo sabes que el….?-intento preguntar le hombre

-Hiruzen, soy yo-le contesto como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente, aunque sinceramente, lo era-he venido a Konoha una vez al año desde el ataque del Kyubi y he visto como se han ido desarrollando las cosas ¿por qué crees que no me he presentado con Minato desde que lo nombraron Hokage hace siete años, si contigo lo hice en los primeros tres meses?-pregunto, ahora estaba completamente serio

-porque…-intento dar una respuesta pero nada se le ocurría

-quería ver hasta donde llegaba su estupidez, lo he visto todo Hiruzen, desde que Kushina estaba embarazada hasta lo que han hecho a últimas fechas, he venido año tras año para ver si al imbécil que tienen como hokage se le ocurría tratar mejor a su hijo, pero ya me harte de esperar, es hora de actuar-le dijo levantándose-si Minato no hace nada por su hijo, yo lo haré-y se dirigió a la puerta-si quieres que lo entrene, llévalo a la puerta de la aldea dentro de media hora- dicho esto el hombre desapareció en las sombras que ocultaban la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido

De inmediato el hokage intento seguirlo pero termino chocando con la puerta, y al encender la luz, comprobó que está todavía tenía el seguro por dentro puesto, justo como lo había dejado, sonrió y se acercó a la mesa y observo las carpetas, entonces cayo en cuenta de algo, que era imposible que tuviera la carpeta de Naruto ahí, si no lo habían inscrito ese año, comprobó otra de las carpetas que había sobre la mesa y vio que era la misma de Naruto, comprobó las otras tres, y descubrió que eran la misma

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, aún más, antes de salir en busca de Naruto.

…

Después de eso fue a buscar al pequeño Naruto y lo encontró en el tejado de su casa viendo las estrellas, como supuso que estaría haciendo y tras pedirle que lo acompañara, ambos pusieron marcha hacia la entrada principal de la aldea

-¿y quién es este amigo que me quieres presentar?-preguntó curioso como todo niño el rubio

-es una persona que conozco desde hace muchos años y que te quiere conocer-le respondió el viejo

-¿y por qué a mí y no a Natsuru?-preguntó de manera un tanto reprimida el chico

-no lo sé-mintió el hokage-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?-le aconsejo llegando a la entrada

-y...¿en dónde está?-inquirió extrañado el chico al no ver a nadie en el lugar

-llegamos con un minuto de adelanto-le aviso Hiruzen sacando un reloj de bolsillo-y él es alguien que se toma enserio la puntualidad-le dijo mirando las manecillas del reloj dar las doce de la noche en punto

De inmediato, un remolino de color plateado apareció de la nada justo en la puerta asustando al rubio y asombrando al Tercero por el poder que demostraba, en cuando el ciclón se desintegro dejó ver al mismo hombre que había hablado con Hiruzen en la academia

-así que tú eres el pequeño Naruto-kun ¿eh?-le dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras se acercaba al pequeño que estaba escondido tras las piernas del Sandaime

-Naruto, él es la persona que quería que conocieras-le dijo el hombre de cabello café

-Mu…mucho gusto señor….-saludo lo más cordial que pudo mirando aun con temor al desconocido, que solo rio al ver tanta formalidad-mi…mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

-no seas tan condescendiente muchacho-le dijo alegremente el aparente anciano-mi nombre es Silver Rayleigh y vengo a hacerte una propuesta

-¿Cuál?-cuestiono con un poco más de confianza el niño al ver que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones

-vámonos-le dijo simplemente

-¿Qué?-preguntó el ojiazul incrédulo

-vámonos-repitió el de anteojos-quiero que vengas conmigo-le dijo simplemente

-¿Jiji?-volteo a ver al que era prácticamente su abuelo de manera nerviosa

-tranquilízate Naruto-kun-le dijo el hombre-Rayleigh no es mala persona y tiene un motivo para decirte esto ¿no?-preguntó esto último al nombrado

-de hecho si-contesto este-vamos Naruto, no me digas que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza dejar la aldea-le dijo mirando cómo se sorprendía el niño-ahora yo te doy esa oportunidad, si vienes conmigo podrás dejar la aldea sin tener que preocuparte por la comida, la ropa o ese tipo de cosas-le explico mientras se arrodillaba frente al rubio para estar a su altura y ponerle una mano sobre su hombro-mira Naruto, yo sé cómo ha sido tu vida aquí-le confeso sorprendiendo más a su escucha-lo sé todo, desde cómo te trata el estúpido al que tienes que llamar padre-eso sorprendió al chico ya que era la primera persona que el escuchaba que llamara estúpido al Yondaime, ya que para todos era casi un ídolo por lo ocurrido hace seis años-hasta quienes son tus únicos amigos en toda la aldea, lo que yo te ofrezco es una oportunidad, eso es todo, una oportunidad de ser fuerte, de poder proteger a tus amigos…y de ser alguien…

-¿Por qué a mí?-le interrumpió el niño mirándolo confundido-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no ella? Ella es la que tiene el poder sagrado, ella es la que algún día será muy fuerte, ella es…-le dijo apretando los puños-ella es…la única que tiene el apellido Namikaze Uzumaki-termino con rencor profundo en su voz, cosa que asusto un poco al Sandaime-la única a la que ven mamá y papá

-por eso-le contesto tranquilamente el de cabello blanco-precisamente por eso, ella es una jinchuriki, contenedora del poder sagrado…pero tú no, tu si quieres hacerte fuerte, tendrás que esforzarte y tirar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, por eso quiero ayudarte, quiero ayudarte a que les demuestres a todos los que alguna vez te despreciaron, incluyendo a tus padres que Naruto jamás se rinde, y que el será más fuerte que la mocosa engreída que tienen por hija

-¿puedo?-le preguntó inseguro el chico bajando la mirada

-¿puedes?-contraataco el hombre mirándolo intensamente a través de sus gafas-eso dependerá de ti, pero yo te doy esa oportunidad ¿Qué dices? ¡Si vienes conmigo te prometo que pondrás al mundo de cabeza!-le aseguro sonriendo de una manera tan confiada que contagio al rubio

-¡Lo hare!-grito el chico-me volveré tan fuerte como para poner al mundo de cabeza, acepto, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo será?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-Seis años aproximadamente más o menos -le contesto-regresaras para graduarte como un ninja de tu generación-le aseguro, alegrando al niño-ahora quiero que vayas a tu casa y traigas todas tus cosas, partimos de inmediato

-¡si señor!-contesto enérgicamente el joven mientras corría en dirección a su casa

-ese es el espíritu-alabo el mayor mirando como el niño desaparecía entre las calles antes de mirar al Hokage-Hiruzen, a partir de ahora me encargare de Naruto-le dijo-pero quiero que te prepares, porque dentro de 6 años el regresara y acompañado de dos más, no se quienes serán pero te advierto que serán imparables, así que tienes ese tiempo para ponerte en forma

-¿Qué?-inquirió sorprendido el tercero-no...yo no…puedo-dijo débilmente-yo no…

-"sirvo como maestro"-termino el peliblanco-no me hagas reír Hiruzen, ambos sabemos que el mejor maestro del mundo ninja después de mi eres tú, no por nada te dicen el "Profesor", y no me salgas con lo de Orochimaru-le dijo adelantándose a lo que iba a argumentar el de Konoha-ese error pudo pasarle a cualquiera Hiruzen, a cualquiera, y ahora te doy a ti la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía, en seis años esos niños podrán patearle el trasero a ese estúpido de Minato, y si no te preparas lo suficiente barrerán el suelo contigo-le advirtió comenzando a caminar-no te preocupes, lo hare muy fuerte, pero no será alguien malvado, con solo verlo a los ojos lo supe, a pesar de todo el rencor que le tiene a su familia, sabe que estaría mal intentar lastimarlos…sin duda sabes como escogerlos Hiruzen, ese chico es bastante especial-le dijo divertido antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de los edificios

El tercer hokage no digo nada más, solamente se fue meditando las palabras de aquel hombre que ahora se haría cargo de Naruto, sin duda tendría que ponerse a entrenar.

…

El pequeño Naruto ya tenía todas sus cosas en una mochila, unos cuantos dulces y un poco de dinero ahorrado de lo que le daba Jiji junto con sus pocas o casi nulas pertenencias preciadas, entre ellas un juego de armas que le había regalado Itachi y un monedero con forma de rana que le había regalado Jiraya, no llevaba ropa o comida ya que le había dicho que no tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas con él, se dirigía a la entrada de la aldea, pero se desvió para pasar al pequeño parque donde jugaba con sus amigas, de las cuales no había podido despedirse, pero lo sentía, sabía que si no tomaba esa propuesta ahora, lo lamentaría el resto de su vida y también sentía que eso no podría esperar ni un segundo más, no sabía sus nombres o donde vivían para ir a buscarlas y despedirse, por lo que opto por dejar una nota en el banco de arena donde siempre jugaban, en donde les explicaba la situación y se despedía de ellas

La acababa de enterrar bajo una fina capa de arena para que fuera encontrada fácilmente por sus amigas cuando una voz lo hizo sobresaltar.

-¿listo?-le pregunto dicha voz perteneciente a Rayleigh

-ha…hai…-tartamudeo aun asustado el niño-pero…¿que hace aquí?

-solo vine a recoger algo que olvide-le dijo mientras se acercaba a un árbol y tomaba una licorera de plata que esta recargada contra las ramas de la planta-bien, en marcha-le dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida de la aldea

Tan pronto como se acercaron al portón que estaba cerrado vieron a Sarutobi esperándolos

-¡Jiji!-exclamo el niño feliz

-¿no pensabas irte sin despedirte verdad?-le dijo sonriente

-¡por supuesto que no!-exclamo el chico mientras lo abrazaba

-bien, cuídate mucho Naruto-kun, esfuérzate mucho para que algún día puedas quitarle el sombrero a Minato-le dijo agarrándolo de los hombros al pequeño-¿Sabes qué? Sé que lo harás…por eso…estaré esperando ver cómo le echas en cara lo equivocado que estaba al dejarte de lado–termino mostrándole una gran sonrisa junto con unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

-¡por supuesto!-contesto el niño llorando de la felicidad y la tristeza de despedirse su única familia en la aldea

Después de esa corta pero emotiva despedida, el Sandaime les abrió la puerta y salieron a la oscuridad de la selva

-en marcha Naruto, que el camino será muy largo-le aviso el peliblanco

-¡si señor!

…

-¡MALDICION, PERO QUE MIERDA HICE!-se escuchó gritar a alguien por la mañana en Konoha y era nada menos que Sarutobi, que se encontraba en el despacho de la academia sujetándose la cabeza con las manos-¿ahora cómo se lo explico a sus padres?-se preguntó antes de tomar en cuenta un pequeño detalle-bueno, no creo que se den cuenta pronto, si lo hacen en este año será maravilloso…-se burló quitándole importancia-pero eso no importa, así sea hoy o dentro de seis años….¿qué les diré en cuando pregunten?-con esa interrogante se había despertado y aun a las 9:00 am no tenía ninguna idea-como sea…mejor voy a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos…-se levantó y su brazo golpeo la pila de carpetas con los nombres de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y de entre ellas salieron las que Rayleigh le había entregado como parte de su juego, fue entonces cuando se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto la noche anterior, todas las carpetas tenían un símbolo diferente entre ellas y ninguno era el de la academia de Konoha, el primero tenía por símbolo una calavera con un sombrero de paja (la bandera de los Mugiwara), el segundo era un cráneo visto de enfrente en lo que parecía ser llamas(el Logo del guante de Rukia de Bleach, el de shinigami)y se leía "Academy S.S", el tercero tenía dos dragones enrollándose entre sí y con la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo vistos de perfil mientras entre sus garras tenían el ying y yang y decía: Ryozampaku, el cuarto, un escudo de armas como de caballero con dos espadas cruzadas por el centro y se leía: Hakurei-Ryou y el ultimo tenía un triángulo modificado con la parte de abajo ovalado y a los costados unos pliegues para que se viera más ancho dándole la apariencia de la punta de una flecha (el logo de Assasin's Creed) y abajo decía: "Academy Silver"

Miro los logos y comprendió lo que eran, los emblemas de varias escuelas, suspiro y sonrió, de verdad que Rayleigh siempre pensaba en todo

…

Uchiha Itachi era alguien que pocas veces se sorprendía, alguien que no muy a menudo lograban descolocarlo, alguien a quien podía estarle lloviendo un millar de flechas en llamas y el seguiría en calma, pero había sido la segunda vez que lo sorprendían, aun recordaba la primera vez, había ido a buscar a Aiko después de que había huido de la casa después de unas duras palabras de Fugaku su "padre" al decirle que jamás seria alguien en la vida, y la había encontrado jugando felizmente con Hyuga Hinata, "la heredera legítimamente ilegítima" como la conocía toda Konoha al enterarse de que el líder del clan había adoptado a su sobrino que era mayor, y con un niño rubio que reconoció al instante, era el niño con el que siempre platicaba cuando tenía tiempo libre y le contaba historias sobre sus misiones, el chico al que quería como a un hermano desde que lo había conocido:

_Flash Back:_

Se encontraba caminando por los campos de entrenamiento intentando calmarse después de una discusión con su padre porque había ayudado a Aiko enseñándole algunas técnicas del clan, cuando escucho un "maldición" resonar por el lugar por lo que fue a ver quién lo había dicho y se encontró con un niño rubio de 5 años que intentaba mantener una hoja pegada en su frente pero sin éxito alguno, el chico parecía frustrado en serio

-he niño, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde?-le pregunto acercándose a él ya que eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, una hora sumamente inapropiada para que un niño como el estuviera entrenando

-intento mantener esta estúpida hoja pegada a mi frente, Jiji me dijo que si lo hacía me empezaría a ayudar dándome consejos para entrenar-le contesto el pequeño sin siquiera verlo por estar tan ocupado concentrándose

-¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar aquí, tus padres podrían empezar a preocuparse?-le pregunto mirándolo apacible como siempre-¿y no eres un poco pequeño para entrenar?-inquirió falsamente, ya que a él su padre lo había empezado a entrenar desde el momento en que pudo mantenerse en pie el solo

-no importa-le respondió el niño con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse-a mis padres no les importa si llego tarde ya que apenas se dan cuenta de que existo-esa respuesta causo conmoción al pelinegro ¿unos padres que no se preocupaban por su hijo? ¿Pero qué clase de monstros eran? se preguntó sin poder ocultar su semblante asombrado-y en cuando a entrenar-siguió el chico-ellos entrenan a mi "hermana" desde hace 2 años, por eso yo también lo tengo que hacer, si algún día quiero superarla…-en ese momento la hoja se cayó de su frente-…ahh ¡Maldición!-bufo molesto mientras la recogía

¿Ellos entrenaban a su hermana pero a él no?

-¿cuántos años tiene ella?-le pregunto pensando en que debía de ser mayor y el chico estaba celoso

-mi edad-contesto le joven volviendo a colocar la hoja en su frente aun sin mirar a su escucha

Decir que Uchiha Itachi estaba sorprendido era poco

¿Unos padres que ignoraban a su hijo al grado de no preocuparse por a qué hora llegaba a su casa mientras que entrenaban a su hija de la misma edad que su hijo? Era algo ilógico, tonto por donde se mirara ¿Quién haría algo como eso? De alguna manera tenía una idea

-¿y…cómo te llamas?-le pregunto finalmente esperando confirmar sus dudas

-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-contesto simplemente el niño mientras intentaba atrapar la hoja que se volvía a caer de su frente-¡me rindo! Esto es muy difícil.

Pero el ojinegro ya no escucho eso, su mente estaba intentando procesar la información recibida, si, él sabía que los Namikaze tenían dos hijos, gemelos que eran un poco menores a Sasuke y Aiko y también por sus misiones como anbu sabía que tanto el Yondaime como su esposa entrenaban a su hija, ya que la niña era la dueña del poder sagrado desde el ataque del Kyubi hace seis años, pero el siempre pensó que también entrenaban a su hijo ya que era una total estupidez dejar de lado al pequeño

-"bueno…no del todo"-penso recordando como trataba su padre a la pequeña Aiko

-…te daré un consejo…-le dijo cerrando los ojos, por primera vez el rubio lo miro-en cuando te la pongas intenta no pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada, deja tu mente en blanco y concéntrate en la sensación de la hoja en tu piel-le aconsejo-anda…prueba-le acerco una hoja que acababa de arrancar de un arbusto cercano, el niño lo miro por unos momentos y sonrió

-¡de acuerdo!-exclamo alegre mientras tomaba el pétalo volviendo a sorprender a Itachi ya que no mostraba ninguna desconfianza a pesar de que era un total desconocido para el

El niño se colocó la hoja en la frente y cerró los ojos, de pronto hubo un cambio en el ambiente

Era como si toda la naturaleza alrededor del chico despertara y lo mirara, como si lo reconociera como alguien importante, Itachi juraba que los árboles se habían doblado acercándose a él y una flor que aún era un capullo se había abierto mostrando toda su belleza hacia él, un viento cálido envolvió el lugar alborotándole un poco el cabello al rubio y haciendo sentir al Uchiha una enorme tranquilidad que no había sentido en años, el césped había crecido unos centímetros y se abrazaba de los pies del pequeño y el agua que hasta hace unos momentos estaba turbia se tranquilizaba como muestra de respeto

Quien hubiera visto a Itachi le hubiera tomado una foto, ya que tenían en su rostro una expresión de total shock, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente entreabierta y es que la escena no era para menos

Después de unos minutos el niño abrió los ojos y su acompañante pudo ver por fracciones de segundo un destello blanco en sus orbes azul zafiro y aún tenía la hoja pegada que estaba más verde que cuando la había arrancado del arbusto

-¡Wow! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡De verdad lo conseguí!-exclamo alegre el pequeño-¡muchas gracias!-le dijo sonriéndole aun sin tomar en cuenta la mueca desencajada del anbu-muchas gracias…he…¿Cómo te llamas aniki?-pregunto inocentemente, pero eso consiguió hacer reaccionar al pelinegro

-soy….Itachi-se presentó omitiendo su apellido, ya que si el chico sabía que clan pertenecía no sabía lo que haría

-¡muchas gracias Itachi-aniki!-volvió a agradecer el niño

-descuida, pero ahora vete a tu casa, tienes que descansar ahora que ya conseguiste dominar eso-le dijo sonriente, por alguna razón, el chico le caía bien

-¡de acuerdo! Nos vemos luego-se despidió el rubio antes de echar a correr de lo emocionado que estaba

_Fin del Flash Back_

No podía evitar sonreír con el simple recuerdo

Desde ese día se había visto con el pequeño y lo había ayudado al tiempo que lo conocía más y más, al grado de quererlo como un hermano y odiar al Hokage y a su esposa por como lo trataban, además de estar en contacto con el Sandaime ya que era la única persona que cuidaba de él, casi como si fuera su abuelo, y si se daba algo de crédito, el sentía que era como su hermano, pero un hermano de verdad, no como su hermano de "sangre" que solo era un tonto niño mimado igual de arrogante que su padre, si bien en un principio añoraba tener un hermano y recibió dos, las reglas de su clan básicamente decían que su hermana solo servía para niñera y que Sasuke sería el líder en caso de que Fugaku muriera ya que él estaba al servicio del Hokage y eso estaba mal visto por los Uchiha, en especial por el líder que aun que era algo parecido a un amigo/enemigo de Minato, aun creía que lo que pasaba en el clan Uchiha, solo le concernía al clan Uchiha, y eran esas cosas las que lo orillaban a la idea de matar a su clan, incluyendo a Sasuke y solo dejar viva a Aiko, en especial ahora que tenía una cuartada

Unas horas antes, en el despacho del Hokage:

-¿podría repetir eso último, por favor…Hokage-sama?-pidió el pelinegro, aun refiriéndose a su líder con el respeto que sin duda, no se merecía

-quiero que te marches de la aldea-le repitió el rubio, que estaba sentado en su silla con las manos entrelazadas mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio-escucha….últimamente ha habido rumores….sobre una organización llamada Akatsuki que dice ser el llamado "poder" que unirá el poder sagrado, por lo que han intentado reclutar a los jinchurikis de otras aldeas-le explico mirándolo seriamente

-eso me suena como una vil farsa de unos tontos que planean algo malo-le contesto tras reflexionar unos segundos la información

-ese es el problema-respondió el Yondaime-no son solo tontos con aires de grandeza, son un grupo de personas poderosas, entre las que destacan los inmortales Hidan de la lluvia y Kakuzu de la cascada, así como el marionetista Sasori de Suna y la artista Deidara de Iwa, liderados por un tipo de nombre Pein de la lluvia, pero resulta que en realidad es Yahiko, uno de los ex alumnos de Jiraya-sensei

Ese dato sorprendió un poco al ojionix, pero no lo mostro

-en realidad son poderosos, y Pein maneja el elemento Fuuton, por lo que podría ser el "viento" de la profecía de Jiraya, y si se lleva a Natsuru…

Si, Itachi estaba al tanto de las profecías por ser el mejor anbu después del alumno del ojiazul Hatake Kakashi, ambos tenían toda la información ya que eran los guardias personales del líder de Konoha, tanto de la del poder sagrado como de la de las estrellas, y él tenía su propia opinión al respecto, lejos de lo que creían los demás, de que Natsuru era la que había pedido su brillo

-piénsalo, sé que no es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero solo pienso en ti como el indicado para hacer esta misión, que te infiltres en la organización para vigilar que es lo que realmente trama y si sería conveniente dejar que mi princesa fuera con ellos

Ahí estaba, la verdadera razón de la misión, el Uchiha apretó disimuladamente los labios, solo lo quería como mandadero para ver si el lugar estaba bien para que su hija fuera a jugar

-lo pensare…Hokage-sama, tendrá mi respuesta esta noche-le contesto para salir antes de que se le lanzara encima, como había tenido ganas desde que era el "hermano" de Naruto

Desde que había salido al medio día de ese lugar lo había estado reflexionando seriamente, al grado de pensar rechazar la misión, pero una pelea con su padre por defender a Aiko que había estado intentando aprender unas técnicas Katon del clan lo había hecho pensar en algo diferente, pensaba aceptar al misión, masacraría a todo su clan dejando viva a su madre y a su hermana, después se iría, y si todo salía bien, culparían a Minato por lo que había hecho y lo quitarían del puesto, si, sin duda no era un mal plan, tenía el defecto de que ya nunca podría volver y que posiblemente Naruto y su hermana lo odiaran por lo que haría, pero era un peso que estaba dispuesto a soportar por ayudarlos

Lo había decidido, ya se había despedido de su Kinpatsu Otouto (pequeño hermano rubio) y le había encargado a Aiko, ahora estaba en el parque esperando la media noche para empezar con su tarea final mirando las estrellas, estaba tan sumido en sus reflexiones que no noto como alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que le hablo

-es una buena noche para un cambio ¿no crees?-le pregunto, consiguiéndolo asustar y poniéndolo en guardia-tranquilízate chico, la vida no siempre es pelea tras pelea, aun que te hayan hecho pensar eso-le tranquilizo y volvió a sorprenderlo el viejo de lentes antes de que bebiera de una licorera que saco de entre sus ropas-da igual que decidas, pero piensa que el mayor castigo de los orgullosos, es caer gracias a su arrogancia

Ok, eso si ya lo estaba asustando, ¿Quién era ese viejo y por qué parecía saber todo lo que estaba pensando hacer?

-yo…-intento hablar pero su acompañante lo interrumpió

-piénsalo así, tu sabes que él está equivocado y tú sabes quién es en verdad importante, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo engañas y ayudas al importante mientras parece que lo obedeces?

El pelinegro entendió a lo que se refería pero seguía con al misma duda ¿Quién coño era él?

-si pero ella…-intento justificarse

-¿ya se la encargaste no?-le pregunto a lo que el chico solo asintió-entonces de que te preocupas…¿no me digas que dudas de él?

Ante esto, Itachi se enfado

-eso jamás-le dijo seriamente, mostrando que se ofendió con la pregunta

-eso pensé…-le respondió el de pelo blanco, sin inmutarse por la reacción de su escucha-pero entonces ¿por qué dudas?

El anbu no supo que responder a esa pregunta por lo que permaneció en silencio

-mira…has lo que tu decidas mejor, no pienso detenerte, pero detente a pensar en las personas a las que crees que ayudaras, ¿no piensas que sufrirán con el simple hecho de que te vayas? En especial la persona que te considera como su única familia

En ese momento pensó en Aiko, su Imouto (hermana menor) y le quedo claro de que la chica sufriría con el simple hecho de que él se fuera, aunque fuera a la misión del Hokage

-pero el…

-el estará bien, de eso me encargare yo-le contesto sorprendiéndolo de nuevo-por eso quiero que pienses en ella, porque si lo haces, la hundirás en la oscuridad, aun mas de que si solo la dejas

-pero si no lo hago, ella…-intento contestar

-mira-le cortó para mirarlo seriamente-lo que tú quieres hacer es imposible, quieres dejarla caer en el hoyo y esperar que no pase del suelo-le explico para la sorpresa del chico, al darse cuenta de que tenía razón-pero te propongo esto:-cerró los ojos para pensar en las palabras a utilizar-déjala caer al fondo

-¿está loco?-le cuestiono indignado el pelinegro

-no, escucha-le contesto-déjala caer, cuanto más bajo cae alguien, más alto se levanta-le dijo-ella encontrara la manera de seguir adelante, tal vez en un principio por las razones equivocadas y tal vez se hunda más, pero ella enmendara el camino cuando se dé cuenta de lo que realmente importa y podrá salir de donde la dejaste-le seguro para convencerlo

-pero…¿y si no se da cuenta y sigue cayendo?-cuestiono preocupado por su hermana menor

-es ahí donde entra "EL" al trato-le dijo sonriendo-tú lo ayudas consiguiendo la información para mí, y en cuando regrese, y creme que lo hará, si ella sigue cayendo, la rescatara sin pensarlo

-…-el ojinegro no respondió nada, analizando lo reciente dicho por su, ahora, contratista

-es ganar o ganar Itachi-kun-le aseguro, por un segundo, imitando su tono al nombrarlo-tendrás asegurado el futuro de tu hermana y el de tu hermano esta ya dicho conmigo, la diferencia es que en vez de hacer algo que podría traerte problemas en el futuro, simplemente usas al idiota del Yondaime como tapadera para ayudarnos, en especial a él, que sabes que lo necesita-sin esperar respuesta alguna se puso de pie, le dio un trago a su licorera y se la puso en la mano del anbu-toma, necesitas un trago para pensar las cosas, pero si decides ayudarme, y por ende ayudarlo a él, bueno, lo sabré-le dijo comenzando a alejarse

-¿Y si él no puede salvarla?-le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos al pensarlo

-entonces eso significa que no confías plenamente en quien llamas "hermano"-fue todo lo que dijo el anciano antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche

Y ahí estaba ahora, asombrado y totalmente descolocado por las palabras de aquel hombre, con la licorera en sus manos y con la interrogante rondando en su cabeza ¿Quién era él? También pensaba en lo dicho y debía admitir que el hombre tenía razón, pero…¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabía todo? en su desesperación, apretó al botella dispuesto a lanzarla al fondo del lago, cuando al cerrar la mano alrededor del objeto, sintió una especie de relieve en su palma, detuvo su acto, y observo la licorera en sus manos, y al momento de girar para ver que originaba la sensación del relieve…

Bueno, se podía decir que Itachi ahora había sido sorprendido tres veces en su vida, y dos veces en una misma noche

-….así que es el….-susurro sonriendo mientras veía la imagen en la licorera-…eso lo explica todo….-dejo la licorera recargada en un árbol y desapareció con un Sunshin, para reaparecer en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, toco un par de veces y espero a que le dieran permiso de pasar

-¿y bien Itachi, ya decidiste?-pregunto sin ocultar su ansiedad el rubio

-acepto la misión Hokage-sama-le dijo haciendo sonreír al líder de la aldea-pero tengo una duda….¿qué cuartada usare para desertar de la aldea?-le pregunto curioso

-sé que me odiaras por esto Itachi-le dijo quitando sus sonrisa de su rostro, mostrándose serio

-"eso ya lo hago"-pensó en respuesta

-pero se de la muerte de tu amigo Shisui…-empezó el Yondaime, el pelinegro de inmediato supo por dónde iba la cosa-…así que usaremos eso como cuartada…diremos que tú lo mataste-le dijo esperando oír algún reclamo de su parte, cosas que nunca sucedió

-de acuerdo-fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha antes de dar media vuelta listo para irse-partiré de inmediato

-Itachi-le llamo de nuevo el ojiazul-te encargo mucho el éxito de esta misión, por el bien de mi familia….

-hai hokage-sama…por el bien de su "familia"-contesto el joven antes de salir por la puerta

…

Vemos a Rayleigh y a Naruto caminando por una zona boscosa cerca de la frontera del país del fuego con el de la tierra, llevaban alrededor de una semana de viaje tenían más o menos unas 3 horas desde que había dejado la posada donde pasaron la noche y el mayor había estado volteando mucho hacia atrás durante el camino

-¿pasa algo Ray-ojisan?-pregunto el rubio al ver al anciano algo intranquilo, justo cuando llegaban un pequeño claro entre los arboles

-nada Naruto-le tranquilizo el peliblanco con una sonrisa deteniéndose-pero creo que tengo que ir al baño, así que espera aquí-le pidió comenzando a adentrarse en la selva, pasados unos minutos se detuvo con toda la calma del mundo

-bien, ya va siendo hora de que se muestren ¿no?-pregunto con toda la paz del mundo-llevan siguiéndonos desde que salimos de la posada

De inmediato, alrededor de 20 hombres aparecieron de entre las copas de los arboles

-oh, así que el anciano tiene algunas habilidades ¿no lo creen chicos?-pregunto uno con una sonrisa confiada

-parece que sí, pero mejor denos todo lo que traiga y no saldrá herido vejete-pidió otro sacando un Kunai

-si…yo creo que no…-contesto del lentes antes de que tensara sus músculos y una potente onda de aire saliera de su cuerpo en todas direcciones, para después ver caer K.O a los bandidos-que pena….¿y son ninjas renegados de nivel Jounin?-les pregunto a los hombres inconscientes-de verdad que los estándares ninja han decaído mucho estos años-se quejó-bueno, daré una vuelta a ver qué encuentro, Naruto sospechara si regreso de inmediato-y dicho esto comenzó a caminar en una dirección al azar

Mientras que con Naruto:

Vemos al pequeño parado en medio del claro, esperando a que el anciano regrese

-oye onii-chan…-escucho de repente-¿crees que tenga comida?

-no lo sé-contesto otra voz-pero se supone que lo debemos de emboscar, ya después veremos que trae

El chico hayo el origen de las voces y miro hacia las copas de los árboles y se encontró con dos chicos de su edad, uno pelirrojo sangre ojiverde y otro rubio platinado ojigris.

-he….¿qué hacen?-pregunto curioso viendo a los chicos

-un segundo-pidió el rubio claro-¿listo?-su compañero asintió-a la cuenta de 3…

El chico que estaba en tierra dio un paso atrás para salir corriendo por si intentaban algo, ya que los dos se veían muy serios

-1…2…3!

-¡Jan…Ken…Po! (Es el Piedra, papel o tijeras en japonés, si no lo sabían, bueno, siempre se aprende algo nuevo)-exclamaron los dos niños moviendo sus manos, el pelirrojo puso su mano en forma de piedra, es decir, cerrada, mientras que el otro la puso abierta, papel

-bien, gane yo-dijo el rubio platinado mientras que el otro chico se sentaba en la rama con cara desanimada, luego bajo de un salto del árbol, que de hecho no era muy alto, como de unos 2 metros y la rama estaba a 1.50 de altura, pero para Naruto le pareció increíble que alguien cayera de esa altura sin lastimarse-hola mi nombre es Drager-se presentó el chico-y esto es una emboscada-dijo mientras ponía sus puños frente a el

El de las marcas en las mejillas se tensó en su lugar, el niño frente a él quería pelear, y el jamás lo había hecho en su vida, pero ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Había visto infinidad de veces a Itachi practicando su taijutsu, solo era cuestión de pegarle a tu oponente ¿no? De inmediato imito a su ahora oponente y puso sus puños cerrados a la altura de su cara, encorvándose un poco

-¿listo?-pregunto el de cabello claro, para ver a su oponente asentir con la cabeza-¡aquí voy!-y lanzo un golpe con la derecha, que el ojizafiro esquivo haciéndose a un lado, de manera sumamente burda-vaya, eres bueno-alabo el ojigris a la persona frente a él, como si estuvieran en un increíblemente buen enfrentamiento-¡pero esquiva esto!-lanzo una patada, lo más alta que pudo, llegando solo a la altura de su cadera, pero el rubio dorado se hizo para atrás de un salto para evitar el ataque, de nuevo, cualquiera que lo viera se reiría con la escena, debido a la manera tan lenta con la que se movían y actuando como si fueran maestros en el arte

-es mi turno-dijo mientras contraatacaba el hijo del Yondaime con un golpe de izquierda que su rival evadió lanzándose a un lado como si se tratara de un potente ataque que destruiría el bosque entero

-eso ha estado cerca, por poco y muero-se quejó el chico mientras se paraba-eres asombroso, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto tomando su posición de nuevo

-soy Naruto-le contesto el niño con la seriedad del momento, para después lanzar una patada con la derecha que fue evitada por el platinado que salto para atrás como él y de inmediato se lanzó con la izquierda para golpearlo, pero el Uzumaki detuvo el golpe con el brazo, como había visto a su hermano mientras practicaba con su amigo Shisui, y después imitar el movimiento del Uchiha al agacharse e intentar barrer a su enemigo que salto como si su vida dependiera de ello

-vaya, es todo un maestro…-escucho decir al chico que estaba en el árbol, y no pudo evitar inflar el pecho con orgullo mientras se ponía de pie, de inmediato vio cómo su oponente lanzaba otro golpe con la derecha y él lo detuvo como antes, pero el chico no se rindió y lo ataco con la izquierda, por lo cual se vio obligado a saltar para otras para evitar el ataque

-pero nii-chan no se queda atrás…-escucho al pelirrojo hablar con emoción, como si viera una pelea épica

De inmediato el de konoha lanzo su golpe con la izquierda, pero al dar el paso, una raíz de un árbol que estaba perfectamente oculta con el césped, lo hizo tropezarse y terminar empujando al su rival antes de caer de bruces al suelo

-¡oye!-le recrimino el chico-¡eso no se vale!-dijo empujándolo en cuando se puso de pie

-¡eh!-dijo el rubio dorado regresándole el empujón-¡no fue mi intención!

Antes de que pudieran seguir en su disputa, ambos sintieron como alguien los empujaba por un costado, y al ver quien era, se trataba del pelirrojo que había estado en el árbol viendo la pelea y que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Kyuto!-le regaño el ojigris-¿qué crees que haces?

-¿Qué?-se defendió el chico sin dejar de sonreír-se veía divertido

-pero yo gane, yo lo iba a emboscar-contesto el niño mirándolo severamente-¿además, dos contra uno no es justo?-le dijo para intentar convencerlo

-y por eso….-respondió el ojiverde-¡es que yo peleare contra los dos!-exclamo mientras lanzaba un golpe con ambas manos a los otros dos, que lo esquivaron saltando

-por mí no hay problema-contesto sonriendo el Uzumaki mientras se ponía en guardia

-ya que…-concordó el otro imitándolo

Después de esto los tres niños se lanzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, malhechas y ridículamente predecibles, pero con una dedicación y una actitud que pareciera un enfrentamiento de proporciones legendarias

Rayleigh que había decidido regresar con Naruto desde hace rato vio como los niños que sin duda eran parte de esa banda de ladrones decidían quien "emboscaría" al chico y vio como la pelea entre los rubios se llevaba a cabo, con una sonrisa divertida al ver su actitud, y en especial lo emocionado que estaba el pelirrojo al ver la pelea, por lo que no le sorprendió que decidiera entra al "juego", el "enfrentamiento" siguió como si se tratara de una pelea digna de escribirla en la historia, al menos desde la perspectiva de los niños por un rato, ya que pasando el tiempo, los niños comenzaron a trasformar, su "asombrosa pelea" en un juego de las traes, donde el llamado Kyuto "golpeaba" a Naruto y este atacaba a Drager, que le regresaba al golpe al pelirrojo y el ciclo se repetía, a veces alternando entre las posiciones o la dirección, por un rato, y precisamente eso fue lo extraño, ya que el anciano empezó a sentir algo raro conforme los niños dejaban de estar tensos por la pelea y se divertían jugando entre ellos

Un cambio en el ambiente le aviso de que algo raro pasaba, el sol que había estado oculto por una nube salió e hizo brillar el prado donde los pequeños jugaban, mientas que todo comenzaba a cobrar vida propia, el peliblanco fue testigo de cómo una flor brotaba a sus pies de la nada, en segundos creció al grado de abrirse revelando un crisantemo, para segundos después se marchitara al grado de deshacerse en polvo y desaparecer, para luego resurgir de entre las cenizas de nuevo, todo en menos de 10 segundos, repitiendo el mismo ciclo, al igual como pasaba con los árboles que florecían para luego marchitarse y volver a cobrar vida, o el césped que creció hasta los 50 centímetros para luego secarse y deshacerse, para después volver a surgir, todo en torno al prado donde jugaban los pequeños,

El anciano no cabía en sí de la impresión, era algo mágico, algo asombroso y algo tan bello de ver, además de esa sensación de paz y bienestar que envolvía el lugar, como si hubiera un equilibrio en el mundo, en "ese" mundo, el que abarcaba los alrededores del prado donde los pequeños jugaban sin preocupación alguna, como si el mismo universo se alegrara de ver a esos pequeños jugando, de verlos juntos

-"de verlos reunidos…"-pensó el de lentes-"tantos años buscándolos…tantos….y jamás hallándolos….solo enterándome de la existencia de uno por mera coincidencia, y ahora, sin más…llegan los dos en un encuentro por demás insospechado….jamás pensé qué lo haría…es algo tan estúpido y tan solo una mera coincidencia…pero…el universo jamás se equivoca, y esto no es una coincidencia, es el destino, la profecía se ha puesto en marcha"-pensó viendo como los niños jugaban por horas sin detenerse, y que la naturaleza les siguiera el juego por todo el tiempo, hasta que cayeron rendidos en el pasto jadeando, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, acostados en direcciones diferentes pero con la cresta de las cabezas en el centro formando un triángulo, los tres viendo hacia el cielo

-que…divertido…-jadeo el pelirrojo

-…si…jamás me había divertido tanto…-contesto Naruto-solo con Mun-chan y Naita-chan….y nunca jugamos así

-¿quiénes?-pregunto el otro rubio

-son mis amigas, de mi aldea-respondió recuperando el aliento-son las únicas personas de mi edad con las qué juego, pero nunca así

-onii-chan y yo siempre jugamos así, pero por alguna razón fue más divertido contigo que cuando solo somos nosotros dos-le dijo el ojiverde

-hey chicos… ¿se divirtieron?-pregunto Rayleigh saliendo de entre los árboles, de inmediato los dos desconocidos se pusieron de pie y el rubio les siguió, los dos hermanos parecían a punto de echarse a correr-esperen chicos, no les hare nada-les detuvo al ver sus intenciones

-¿y los demás?-pregunto Drager-se supone que iban a atacarlo mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de el

-digamos que han huido a buscar ayuda médica-fue lo que se limitó a responder el mayor

-espere…¿eso significa que nos dejaron a solos? ¡demonios! Ahora como se supone que regresaremos a la posada, ni siquiera sabemos hacia donde queda-se quejó el rubio platinado

-¡Waaa! Estamos perdidos-exclamo asustado el otro pequeño

-si…supongo que fue mi culpa de alguna forma-empezó el anciano-así que ¿Qué les parece si los invito a que vengan con Naruto y conmigo?-pregunto mirándolos con una sonrisa como al que le dedico a Naruto en la aldea, cuando lo conoció, causando el mismo efecto en los chicos

-¿Qué?-fue lo más inteligente que pudieron decir ambos niños

-que gran idea-estuvo de acuerdo el hijo del cuarto-vengan con nosotros-les pidió

-pero…nosotros no…-intento decir algo el de ojos grises, pero el asombro no lo dejaba

-vengan, sé que ustedes no tienen familia, por eso estaban con ese grupo de ladrones, los dejaron solos y ahora solo tienen dos opciones, aceptar y venir con nosotros o quedarse y perderse en el bosque con al posibilidad de morir-dijo alegremente el anciano, asustando a los chicos

-¿pero a dónde van?-pregunto el pelirrojo, siendo más inteligente que su hermano

-a hacerme fuerte…-contesto Naruto-para demostrar a la gente lo que valgo…

-y para eso necesitara un equipo…-siguió el de lentes-¿qué dicen?

-pero nosotros no tenemos un motivo por el cual hacer eso…-argumento el rubio de los hermanos, desviando la mirada

-lo tendrán, créanme que lo tendrán-el viejo lo miro de una forma en especial, como diciendo "sé que lo tienen"

El rubio miro de reojo a su hermano con una mirada triste, cosa que el ojiverde ni se dio cuenta por estar pensando en por que hacerse fuerte

-vengan con nosotros, Drager, Kyuto-insistió el joven-pongamos este mundo de cabeza, ¡si estamos juntos estoy seguro que causaremos una revolución en el mundo!-les dijo sonriendo

-"hey, el mocoso se robó mi frase"-pensó por un momento el de barba

-¡de acuerdo!-exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a su hermano-¡siempre me ha gustado hacer un desastre!

-de acuerdo….iremos con ustedes….-acepto el otro chico cruzándose de brazos

-genial, ahora…¿por qué no nos presentamos?-pidió el anciano sonriendo

-Darkkus Drager-dijo el rubio

-Darkkus Kyuto-dijo el pelirrojo

-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-se presentó el otro rubio

-Silver Rayleigh…-contesto sonriente el anciano-en marcha, aun estamos lejos de donde vamos-y dicho esto, los ahora, cuatro viajeros, reanudaron su camino

…

Había pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde el encuentro entre Naruto y Rayleigh y Kushina empezaba notar algo raro en la casa, como si hiciera falta algo, o alguien, desde hacía dos semanas que la comida estaba intacta cuando la dejaba en el refrigerador, cuando antes tendía a desaparecer un poco de vez en cuando en especial cuando hacia Ramen, o también seguían intactos los vasos de Ramen instantáneo, tenía dos semanas que no lavaba la ropa que no era de ella, de Minato o de Natsuru, y todas las noches estaban tranquilas, cuando antes a las once o doce de la noche escuchaba a alguien llegar y subir al desván, ese chico, su otro hijo...¿Cuál era su nombre? Ha claro, Naruto, tenía dos semanas que ni siquiera lo veía pasearse por la casa, cuando antes lo veía parado en el marco de la puerta cuando Minato y ella jugaban o veían tele con su hija, de hecho, la última vez que recordaba haberlo visto era hace quince días parado en el marco de la puerta cuando estaban cenando, decidió subir al desván, a la habitación del chico para ver si se encontraba en casa, y se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar lleno de polvo, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí en días, además de que faltaban varios objetos, se diferenciaban las siluetas por la cantidad de polvo que las llenaba, y podía darse cuenta de que eran algunos de los regalos de Jiraya, ya que las conocía muy bien, porque también su hija tenía los mismo regalos

-"Debe de estar paseando por la aldea"-pensó, para evitar ese extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a carcomerla, y es que eso era normal, habitualmente lo veía entrar a la cocina a eso de las 11 de la mañana, beber un poco de leche del refrigerador sin siquiera darle los buenos días, aunque eso ya a últimas fechas, en un principio recordaba como siempre la saludaba efusivamente, pero como se paraba a la misma hora que su hija, ella atendía a Natsuru primero, y cuando lo iba a atender, el chico ya no estaba, y poco a poco comenzó a dejar de siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aunque eso no le molestaba, y después desayunar por su cuenta, el chico siempre salía de la casa para regresar hasta altas horas de la noche, llegar sin decir nada y subir a su habitación a encerrarse, para repetir la misma rutina al día siguiente

En un principio no le preocupaba, bueno, al menos lo veía y sabía que seguía vivo, pero no recordaba haberlo visto últimamente, no desde que habían inscrito a Natsuru en la academia y a él lo habían olvidado, ese día fue el único que recuerda que les hablo después de tanto tiempo

Flash back

-¿Cómo que no me inscribieron en la academia?-pregunto tan pronto llego a la puerta de la cocina y los vio comiendo, eran las 4 de la tarde, una hora rara para que estuviera en la casa, se escuchaba molesto

-¿Qué?-preguntó Minato deteniéndose con los palillos con un trozo de sushi cerca de su boca

-ni siquiera fueron capaces de inscribirme…¿de verdad?-pregunto con sarcasmo-ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de hacer eso…las inscripciones ya acabaron y le he preguntado a Jiji, y no estoy en las listas…

-pero hoy fuimos a inscribir a Natsuru…-contesto Kushina mirando al chico sin entenderlo-¿tu también querías ser ninja?

- ¿saben qué? olvídenlo-les contesto rodando los ojos y dándose media vuelta-no se ni para que me molesto-y salió otra vez de la casa, dejando a unos Minato y Kushina extrañados por ese raro comportamiento

Fin del flash back

Desde ese día no recordaba haberlo visto, más que en la noche oírlo llegar y desde ahí no recordaba ni siquiera haber notado su presencia, ni un día más, y de alguna manera, eso comenzaba a asustarla

-mamá…-la llamo la pequeña pelirroja sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-¿si, mi amor?-pregunto la mujer viendo a la pequeña que parecía un clon suyo en miniatura, solo que un poco más bronceada que ella

-¿podemos ir por un helado?-pidió la niña mirando a su madre con expresión suplicante, aunque no era como si la necesitara, sus padres tendían a cumplirle todos sus caprichos a la hora que ella quisiera, pero nunca estaba por demás cautelosa, eso lo había aprendido a la mala con Jiraya-ojisan

La antigua Kunoichi originaria del remolino lo pensó por un segundo, la hora de la comida ya estaba cerca, y con el helado podría arruinarle el apetito a Natsuru, pero por otro lado, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Naruto caminar por la aldea

-ok, vamos-le dijo con una sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa

Mientras caminaban por la aldea rumbo a la heladería, la pelirroja mayor no podía evitar mirar hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza de ver al rubio caminar por las calles de la aldea hablando con el Sandaime o solamente paseando, como solía verlo cuando Minato y ella salían a pasear con Natsuru, pero nada, no lo vio por ningún lado

-"bueno…tal vez este con Hiruzen en su casa, charlando"-pensó intentando convencerse de que era cierto

Pero para su desgracia, vio pasar al Sandaime caminando por la aldea, como le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero solo, sin ninguna compañía apreciable, en cuando el maestro de los Sannin cruzo su mirada con la de la pelirroja, solo pudo reflejar en sus orbes una gran decepción, la misma que le había dedicado durante estos tres últimos años siempre que la veía,

Y pensar que todo esto empezó por una decisión que, en su momento, le pareció correcta.

Desde el momento en que había salido del hospital después de salvarle la vida a Natsuru, y que oficialmente fuera declarada la nueva jinchuriki de la aldea, tanto su esposo como ella habían intentado criar a sus hijos con la misma naturalidad que lo haría toda familia, si bien era cierto que tenía un poco de más preferencia por su hija, ella crio a su hijo lo mejor que pudo, sin rencor y con todo el amor de una madre primeriza, los llenaba de cariño a ambos infantes, los hacia quererse y convivir el uno con el otro como los hermanos que eran, pero toso eso se fue al carajo después del tercer cumpleaños de los niños

Ese día, como los dos últimos años, les habían celebrado a ambos su fiesta, con pastel y regalos, nada ostentoso, solo algo entre familia, la cual no era mucha; solo ellos, cuando llego al hora de abrir los regalos, la pequeña pelirroja les había pedido una muñeca en específico, pero no habían podido conseguirla, por lo que le regalaron otra similar, pero a la niña eso no pareció gustarle, empezó a ser berrinche y de un momento a otro, el chakra del zorro se libero

Si bien al estar la casa un poco apartada de la aldea y el hecho de que tanto ella como Minato habían peleado contra el zorro en todo su poder, no les fue difícil inmovilizar a su hija y no salió nadie ni nada dañado, bueno si, no pudieron evitar que Naruto resultara con quemaduras leves debido a que estaba cerca cuando Natsuru exploto

Tras unas cuantas investigaciones y pruebas también en Kushina, resulto que al parecer el sello era diferente al utilizado con anterioridad para sellar al zorro, por lo que este permitía el paso del chakra demoniaco más fácilmente, por eso la niña en un principio no podía albergarlo y por eso podía liberarse más fácilmente en cuando se enfadara

Desde ese momento, ambos padres, decidieron que no podían educar a su hija de manera normal, no cuando podía acceder con toda libertad a la energia divina y tenía el mismo temperamento de su madre, por eso comenzaron a entrenarla y a prestarle mas atención a ella que a Naruto, que cuando este les pedía ir a entrenar, ellos le decían que no por temor a que saliera lastimado durante ese tiempo, ya que le enseñaban a Natsuru a dominar sus emociones y las cosas a veces se salían de control, sin darse cuenta, ese comportamiento se fue haciendo una rutina, y poco a poco comenzaron a dejarlo de lado casi en todo, también alejándolo de su hermana, sin saber que comenzaban a sembrar rastros de rencor en su hijo, ya que para mantener a Natsuru contenta, le cumplían todos sus caprichos y a Naruto ni siquiera le regalaban algo ya ni en su cumpleaños, así como cuando los niños crecieron y a la pelirroja le dieron una habitación para ella sola, al rubio lo mandaron al hatico porque ni siquiera lo recordaron cuando hicieron el cuarto

-"sin duda soy una madre horrible…"-se recrimino bajando la mirada, recordando a su mejor amiga Mikoto, que también había tenido gemelos, y a pesar de que Fugaku insistía en solo entrenar al varón llamado Sasuke, ella se las apañaba para ayudar a su pequeña Aiko, aun en contra de las reglas de su clan, y ella que debería de ser aun mejor, ya que no la limitaban estúpidas reglas machistas, se había olvidado de su hijo como si nunca hubiera existido

Y sin siquiera querer evitarlo, ya que si bien en algunos momentos lo llegaba a recordar, rápidamente desechaba ese pensamiento por estar con su hija, mientras que su amiga siempre intento ver por sus dos hijos, aun con la imposición de que solo viera al hombre, y ella, ni siquiera se había molestado en comprarle ropa a su hijo, ya que cuando se daba cuenta de eso, el pequeño ya tenía ropas nuevas compradas por el Sandaime, que siempre cuidaba de su hijo como ella debería de haberlo hecho, lo cuidaba y lo instruía, sin darse cuenta, el anciano ya le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, ¿o habría sido ese otro chico?, uno al que Naruto nombraba constantemente en las conversaciones que llego a escuchar que mantenía con el tercero, un tal Itachi ¿pero que ese no era el nombre del hijo mayor de Mikoto? Debería ser una confidencia, ya que era imposible que siquiera se conocieran, ya que cuando Minato, Fugaku y Hiashi tomaron la decisión de empezar a crear lazos entre los niños, a los únicos que llevaban era, por parte del Uchiha a Sasuke, y por parte de los Hyuga, a Neji, y ambos deban muestras de ser arrogantes y con un complejo de superioridad bastante grande, de hecho, los tres niños se parecían, ya que si debía de ser honesta consigo misma y con su familia, Natsuru también se había vuelto arrogante debido al trato que tenían con ella, y ya ni siquiera había visto a las pequeñas Aiko y Hinata, desde que eran bebes, ya que Fugaku y Hiashi se oponían a llevarlas , uno por el simple hecho de ser mujer, y el otro con el pretexto de que era débil, pero sabía que tanto Mikoto como Hisana cuidaban de ellas y ahora que lo pensaba, nadie cuidaba a Naruto, Fugaku y Hiashi tenían en alto a Sasuke y Neji mientras que sus amigas cuidaban de sus hijas, ellos tenían en lo alto a su hija, pero ni siquiera se preocupaban por su hijo, eso explicaba por qué dejaron de hablarle, pasado el tiempo, y pese a estar preguntándose una y otra ves que había hecho para ganar su indiferencia, la respuesta ahora era clara, ellas sabían de Naruto y se habían sentido indignadas de tenerla como amiga, ellas teniendo que lidiar con sus esposos y las reglas de su clan para ayudar a sus hijas y no descuidar a sus dos pequeños y ella simplemente dejando de lado a uno, sin ningún motivo en particular, para ellas debía ser la peor escoria del planeta

-"y sin duda tienen razón"-no dejaba de recriminarse, la culpa la carcomía y sabía que no tenía excusa válida para su comportamiento…

Incluso ni siquiera lo había inscrito en la academia, pero no era algo que ella hubiera decidido, desde un inicio ella jamás quiso que sus hijos fueran ninjas, ella quería que llevaran una vida normal y tranquila como civiles, pero como Natsuru era la contenedora del poder sagrado, debía de estar preparada para defenderse por sí sola en caso de que algo pasara, pero ella no había inscrito a su hijo porque ni siquiera sabía que quería ser ninja, hasta que les recriminó a la hora de la comida, aunque ella pensó que debió de haber sido solo celos, los mismo que mostraba en un inicio cuando le compraban a Natsuru cosas y a él no

-"pero nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas…."-pensó de manera optimista, solo había de encontrar a Naruto e integrarlo a la familia, podrían trasformar la habitación de huéspedes de la casa en la nueva habitación el chico, sin duda eso lo alegraría, y debería de empezar a pasar tiempo con él, y a ayudarlo a que confié de nuevo en ellos, si, sin duda había mucho que hacer, pero como buena Uzumaki no se rendiría, haría a Naruto otra vez un miembro de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki, costara lo que costara, y sobre la academia, bueno, intentaría convencerlo de que lo dejara, pero si el niño había heredado su terquedad, bueno, después de todo su esposo era el maldito Hokage, ¿debería de poder hacer algo al respecto, no?

Con estos pensamientos Kushina y la pequeña Natsuru ya regresaban de la tienda de helados, cuando pasaron frente a Ichiraku's Ramen, el puesto favorito de la familia, y reviso la hora, las 4:30, al hora en que el rubio menor solía comer, ya que en sus recorridos ocasionales, lo veían entrar en el lugar a esas horas

-"tiene que estar ahí…"-pensó fugazmente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por su rostro-espérame aquí un segundo Natsu-chan-pidió soltando al mano de la pequeña que seguía comiendo su helado, por lo que no protesto o hizo algo en contra de ser dejada de lado, entro en el local y lo solo vio a Iruka, el Chunin que era el maestro de su hija en la academia, que la saludo cordialmente cuando la vio, tras regresarle en saludo, se acercó a la barra donde estaba Ayame, la hija de 12 años del dueño del restaurante que ayudaba a su viejo en el lugar

-¿lo de siempre Kushina-sama?-pregunto con respeto y alegría la pequeña castaña

-no…-contesto automáticamente-Ayame-chan, gracias, pero solo vine a ver si no estaba Naruto por aquí-le dijo mirándola de manera inquisitiva

-¿Naruto-kun?-repitió la pequeña-…mmmm…no, no ha venido, de hecho, no lo he visto desde hace como dos semanas…-le contesto pensativa la niña

Esa contestación descoloco a la pelirroja, empezando por que terminaba de unir los clavos de ese misterio, si Naruto no estaba paseando por la aldea, hablando con el Tercero o en Ichiraku's no había otro lugar más donde pudiera estar, simplemente no había otro….

-Gracias…-fue lo único que atino a decir antes de salir disparada del lugar, coger a su hija de la mano y llevarla literalmente arrastrándola hasta la torre del Hokage en donde llego y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta de una patada asustando a su marido

-Minato-lo llamo de manera seria, cosas que sorprendió aun más a su escucha-¿has visto a nuestro hijo?-pregunto preocupada

-¿hijo…?-inquirió un poco desconcertado el rubio-pero si Natsuru está a tu lado...-contesto extrañado

-no, me refiero a Naruto ¿has visto a Naruto?-se corrigió para darse a entender, aun que estaba desesperada

La cara del actual Hokage pasó por varias etapas, que iban desde el desconcierto, pasando por la remembranza, para terminar con preocupación

-no…no desde hace dos semanas….-contesto tras indagar un poco en su mente y recordar que de hecho, hacía más de dos semanas que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a su hijo pasearse por la aldea con el Sanda¡me, cuando siempre lo hacia

-no está en ningún lado, ni paseando por la aldea, ni con Hiruzen, ni en Ichiraku's-le dijo la pelirroja-Minato…¿no crees que habrá…?-intento preguntar, pero la simple idea la aterraba

-aun no saquemos conclusiones, mejor vayamos a preguntarle a Sarutobi si no sabe algo, si dice que no, enviare de inmediato a buscarlo por las cinco grandes naciones Shinobis-le contesto el rubio mostrándose tan serio en este asunto como cuando estaba en la guerra, pero sabía que si el tercero no sabía de él, el niño había desaparecido

Sin decir algo más, ambos salieron de la torre y se dirigieron al complejo el clan Sarutobi, llegaron y pidieron hablar con el Sandaime de inmediato, cosa que les fue concedida dada la importancia de ambos personajes, al llegar al despacho privado del anciano, entraron dando tumbos y preguntaron a coro ambos ninjas,

-Hiruzen…..¿sabes dónde está Naruto?

Al pasar unos segundos y relajarse se dieron cuenta de que en el lugar se encontraba parado Jiraya mirándolos con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos, la misma mirada qué tenía Sarutobi, solo que esta estaba acompañada de una leve sonrisa de satisfacción

El castaño giro su cabeza para ver a su alumno y le tendió la mano sin responder a la pregunta de sus invitados

-me debes 1500 ryus-le digo simplemente sonriendo

Aun mirándolos de aquella extraña manera, el Sannin saco de su bolsillo una cantidad considerable de billetes, y se las dio a su maestro sin decir ni una palabra

-¿pero….-empezó el rubio desconcertado

-….que?-termino su esposa, en la misma condición que el

-verán…-empezó el mono de guerra al ver el shock de las personas frente a él-yo aposte con Jiraya cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba, él estaba convencido de que no pasarían más de tres días, yo aposte a que tardarían más de esa fecha, así que apostamos que me daría cien ryus por cada día que pasaran sin darse cuenta, han pasado dieciocho días, sus tres días de plazo terminaron y pasaron quince días, me debía 1500 ryus-les explico como si estuviera divertido con la situación y sus caras

-y yo que pensé que no perdería una cantidad significativa de dinero….-les dijo decepcionado el albo

-entonces tu….-intento decir algo el Namikaze aun procesando lo recién visto

-oh, por supuesto que lo sabía, después de todo se fue por mi culpa-les corto sabiendo la pregunta que haría-yo lo saque de la aldea

-¿pero a donde lo mandaste?-pregunto sorprendida y un tanto ofendida Kushina

-a la Academia Silver-fue la respuesta corta y concisa del mayor

-¿la Academia Silver de Finanzas y Economía?-pregunto impactado el ojiazul, esa era una escuela de gran renombre hecha para hijos de daimoyos o de grandes empresarios-pero esa es una escuela muy cara, no podemos costear algo así….-comenzó a hablar

-¿y en qué momento les pedí dinero?-cuestiono ofendido Sarutobi-para su información, lo inscribí desde el día en que ustedes no lo inscribieron a la academia y en ningún momento necesite que me dieran dinero-les dijo seriamente

-pero no puedes….-intento protestar Kushina, aun sorprendida por la situación en la que estaba

-claro que puedo y lo hice-le respondió el ojicafe-cuando vi que ustedes no hacían nada por su hijo yo decidí hacer algo, ahora soy su tutor legal en lo que concierne a la escuela y al único al que deben de rendirle cuentas, así que no sé de qué se preocupan, les quite un peso "insignificante" de encima ¿no?-les cuestiono, usando el mismo tono que usa alguien contra su enemigo, estaba siendo sarcástico y mostraba cierto rencor en la voz

Ante la impotencia que sintieron después de aquella declaración, ambos padres solo cerraron la boca y bajaron al mirada, derrotados, Kushina contenía las lágrimas, técnicamente había perdido a su hijo, todo por sus decisiones y ahora no sabía que hacer o que decir

-¿cuándo volverla?-pregunto Minato, que al parecer lo había aceptado de inmediato, como una sentencia de muerte, que sabes que no sirve de nada no aceptarla, aun así, ya estaba dicha

-dentro de seis años-contesto Hiruzen mirándolos seriamente, como lo había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación

El hokage solo apretó los labios y los puños, hizo una ligera reverencia y dijo

-gracias por hacerse cargo de él, Sarutobi-sama-y salió del lugar arrastrando a Kushina y a su hija del lugar

Una vez el trío hubo salido, y el aire del despacho se destenso, Sarutobi suspiro y saco su pipa

-¿crees que haya sido buna idea dejar que se fuera con él?-cuestiono el ermitaño de los sapos

-sí-contesto con convicción el alumno de Hashirama-tú lo has visto, han tardado medio mes en darse cuenta de que desapareció y aun que Kushina parecía arrepentida, aun si lo intentaran integrar a su familia, jamás lo entrenaran o lo prepararan como el, empezando por el simple punto de qué seguirían mostrando favoritismo descarado hacia Natsuru, además, es una buena lección para que escarmienten-termino mirando al cielo atreves de su ventana

Afuera del complejo Sarutobi se encontraba la familia Namikaze Uzumaki discutiendo

-¡tienes que decirle que lo regrese!-exclamo Kushina-él no puede haber hecho eso sin nuestro consentimiento, ¡es nuestro hijo!-estaba alterada, y la única razón por la que no exploto en la oficina del tercero fue porque Minato la saco antes de que terminara de procesar toda la información recibida

-ya no hay nada que hacer Kushina-le contesto su esposo, se mostraba serio pero también triste- ya lo has escuchado, tiene medio mes que lo mando a la academia, a estas alturas ya debió de haber empezado sus clases, no puedo sacarlo así como así, además, tiene razón, nosotros no hicimos nada por él, por lo que decidió hacerlo el, no podemos objetarle nada porque nunca hicimos algo por Naruto, además, velo de esta forma-le dijo al ver qué Kushina no parecía convencida-si está en la academia de Finanzas, no será ninja

Ese comentario pareció gustarle a la pelirroja, que solo atino a comenzar a pensar en lo dicho y lo acontecido las últimas horas, para verlo todo desde una manera más analítica

Mientras esto pasaba, la pequeña niña que ya casi acababa su helado, que había visto y oído toda la discusión entre sus padres con Sarutobi, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

¿Quién era ese Naruto que mencionaban?

…

Mientras que Minato y Kushina apenas se daban cuenta de su desaparición, en una costa oculta pasando el país del viento se podían ver llegar a un muelle a tres niños y a un anciano, dirigiéndose al único navío anclado en el lugar, un barco menor, de no más de 25 m de eslora, velero, de color blanco con líneas cafés, era un bonito barco, pero lo más destacado de la embarcación es que la vela, que estaba extendida mostrando todo su esplendor, era negra y tenía estampado la imagen de la clásica calavera pirata, con el cráneo y los huesos en forma de cruz, la diferencia era que este llevaba un sobrero de paja amarillo, con una línea roja (vamos, tienen que saber que símbolo es)

-bien chicos-les llamo Rayleigh adelantándoseles, mientras los pequeños observaban el barco-aquí empieza su viaje-les dijo

Los tres niños estaban listos para subirse al barco con bastante emoción, pero el peliblanco los detuvo poniendo su mano delante

-chicos, escúchenme antes de que suban al barco-les pidió mirándolos-quiero que estén seguros de la decisión que tomaran, en el momento en que pongan un pie ahí esto empezara y no podrán detenerlo nunca, así que deben de pensar si en serio lo quieren hacer, será un largo camino, lo admito, en los próximos seis años solo aprenderán lo básico, y les costara mucho, dejaran sangre, sudor y lágrimas en todo el camino, habrá momentos en los que quieran rendirse y mandar todo al diablo, tal vez odien a sus maestros y tal vez me odien a mí, pero todo eso no será nada comparado con lo que verán y aprenderán, las habilidades que obtendrán o despertaran, las personas que conocerán o los lugares que visitaran, chicos, este solo es el primer paso que daremos, el barco nos llevara a un lugar más allá del mundo que conocen, el mundo shinobi no es ni la décima parte del total del mundo y ustedes lo recorrerán por completo, enfrentarán sus mayores temores, serán torturados, humillados y abatidos, créanme, probaran el sabor del lodo en innumerables ocasiones, pero descubrirán lo que es ser, no un shinobi, sino que serán guerreros al acabar lo que les tengo preparado en estos años, tendrán infinidad de pruebas que no serán fáciles, se romperán los huesos más veces de las que podrán recordar, probaran su valentía incontables veces, no deberán tenerle miedo a la muerte si quieren llegar al final de este camino, pero el poder que obtendrán no se comparara con nada que ESTE mundo conozca, sé que ahora mismo tienen o no algo por que hacerlo, pero sin duda encontraran más razones para seguir, los maestros que tendrán serán más poderosos de lo que en su vida podrían imaginar, y les exigirán hasta la última gota de su energía para seguirles el paso, tal vez los consideren fenómenos, pero si logran dominar todo lo que les espera, nada, y de verdad nada, los detendrá nunca, chicos, si de verdad están dispuesto a seguir adelante con esto, den un paso al frente

Si pensarlo ni un segundo, Naruto dio el paso

-yo lo decidí desde el momento en que me propusiste este viaje, y ¡yo jamás me retracto! Llegare al final del camino, no importa que tan largo sea, para demostrarle a todas esas personas que no creyeron en mí y a todas las que lo hicieron las hare sentirse orgullosas de depositar su confianza en mí-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin mostrar ningún temor en ellos, antes de sonreír de una manear que sorprendió a Rayleigh, ya que era muy parecida a la que daba su viejo amigo Roger, pero regreso su mirada a los otros dos pequeños, el rubio platinado miraba asombrado al Uzumaki, sin duda asombrado por la confianza que emitía, mientras que el pelirrojo solo sonrió de una manera que no se podía describir de otra forma si no salvaje, antes de dar un paso adelante

-estoy dentro, siempre me han gustado los retos, yo también quiero ser poderoso, para no temerle a nada en este mundo ni en ningún otro-su mirada era muy parecida a la del rubio solo que esta estaba llena de confianza mientras lo retaba, como si esperara que le dijera algo más y estaba dispuesto a todo, era totalmente diferente a la que siempre tenía, que era juguetona y totalmente inocente

-"es el"-pensó fugazmente el hermano del pelirrojo mirándolo asombrado y un poco asustado, antes de recobrar la compostura, casi de inmediato que la gente normal no se hubiera dado cuenta, solo que Rayleigh no era alguien normal

-Yo también voy, quiero entender, conocer, aprender y saber más de las cosas de este mundo-fue todo lo que dijo el peliplateado dando el paso, pero al hacerlo Rayleigh pudo observar por un breve instante como el color de sus ojos cambio de gris a un rojo amatista.

-bien, si ya está todo dicho, solo queda un punto que tratar-les dijo el de lentes sonriendo- ya que técnicamente ahora son mis…err…"protegidos"…díganme ¿les gusta su apellido?-les pregunto

-no-contestaron de inmediato y a coro los pequeños

-¿por qué?

-me recuerda a la familia a la que nunca pertenecí-respondió Naruto bajando la mirada

-mmm….no lo recuerdo…-dijo el ojiverde retomando su actitud de siempre-….solo sé que no me gusta…¿Por qué no nos gusta nuestro apellido onii-chan?-le pregunto a su hermano que por un momento se mostró tenso, sin saber que responder

-solo….solo no nos gusta….-contesto desviando la mirada al mar

-Ya veo…-contesto el hombre mirando a Drager con los ojos entrecerrados-bien, ¿Qué les parece si les cambio el apellido?

-¿se puede hacer eso?-pregunto curioso el ojiazul

-sí, sin problema

-¿y que apellido seria?-cuestiono un poco más relajado el ojigris

-bueno, ustedes quieren poner este mundo de cabeza ¿no?-miro como los tres chicos asentían-bien, todo aquel que ha causado estragos en el mundo lleva la "D" en su apellido, así que a partir de ahora serán….

Los niños lo miraron expectantes

-los hermanos D. Draconia-termino sonriendo el hombre.

…

Bien, aquí con un nuevo fic, esperando que sea del agrado de ustedes, ya que esta historia es la primero que hago con la colaboración de mi hermano al 100%, así que no sé qué esperar, pero ustedes me lo dirán, verán he metido a tres Oc, dos ya son conocidos, ya que han estado en mis fic de Bleach infierno y Black youkai mientras que una es solo para este fic como Himari en Shippu Makai

Esta promete ser una historia diferente a todo lo antes visto en la sección de fic en español de Naruto, sin llegar a sonar pretencioso, solo espero que le den una oportunidad y si les gusta mándenme un rewi para alentarnos a mí y a mi hermano a continuarlo, y compartirlo con las demás personas

Bueno, sin más, me despido

Atte: Kyle Cross


	2. Chapter 2

josmanava1989, sedy and naruhin, Guest, Noelialuna, Devil-RAAM, Andore-kun: Aquí esta, después de muchos meses de espera, el tan ansiado capitulo Numero 1 de esta historia para su disfrute y esperando que les agrade, no olviden dejar su comentario y gracias por las porras.

Kaira Raiton Kurama: Gracias por el apoyo hermano y…ese es el plan.

Minnyna: ese es el chiste, entretener a los que lo lean, he aquí el nuevo capítulo y gracias por ser una seguidora de este loco fic.

El angel de la oscuridad: Gracias por tu rewi hermano, es un gran honor para mí ya que yo también leo tus historias y me alegra que te guste

July-duendecillo: Gracias, lo sé, es inigualable ¿no? Y eso que es, a mi gusto, solo un prólogo, ósea, corto, habitualmente mis capítulos oscilan entre los 35 a 55 hojas a verdana 9, el prólogo de Sky solo fue de 37 hojas y este está arriba de las 50 (52 para ser exactos, sin contar las contestaciones) pero admítelo, es mucho mejor que solo leer 8 o 10 páginas que te dejan con el sabor de boca de no haber leído nada.

rubysaotome: Siempre es grato saber que alguien queda traumado con la historia….naa no te creas, gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación y mi historia no es Kawai, es salvaje! Jaja, no en serio, gracias por tu apoyo y que disfrutes este capitulo

Rochy: bro, gracias por tus porras, y te diré la verdad, a riesgo de que quieran línchame, no conozco a esos tipos Matt y Near que mencionas por que no he visto Death note y la verdad no me llama la atención aunque ya se cómo acaba gracias a los spoilers, con respecto a tu pregunta de qué lugares le esperan a Naruto, pues te digo que leas que en este capítulo se revelaran, y pues la verdad lo pensé pero creo que eso si ya estaría demasiado viajado hasta para este fic, pero pronto se verá algo interesante asi que espéralo…

Stigmarojas: bueno, respondería tus interrogantes pero eso sería arruinar el capítulo así que mejor leo y coméntame que te pareció, es algo afuera de este mundo.

terminex: lo sé, a mí también me molesta de repente eso, y precisamente por eso intento hacer mis capítulos largos, lo de naruto odiado o ignorado por su familia es un clásico, como no ponerlo pero ¿en serio me como letras?, es raro por que habitualmente leo como 20 veces lo que escribo para encontrar fallos en el pero bueno, gracias por el aviso, con respecto a las parejas, es en general, un Naru-Hina-OC-harem pero eso se verá hasta mucho más adelante, pero ¿por su hermana? Hummm….lo pondré a votación, a ver qué opina el público ¿ok?

G. Auger: See, es extraño encontrar fics con capítulos tan largos ¿no? Pero bueno es por darle gusto a ustedes como lectores, la historia tendrá de todo un poco y créeme, cuando digo de todo es todo, no solo de One piece, lo veras en este capítulo, y la premisa, es clásica como ya dije, solo que obviamente el como la llevare será lo asombroso, así que, disfrútalo.

Menma Namikaze-Hellsing: si bro, si se entendieron, ¿pero para que arruinarte la sorpresa si puedes leerlo y ver qué tal?

yuhoelmer : si, lo había subido pero lo borre por problemas de mi compu, pero este ya no se mueve de aquí, no por obra y gracia de Son goku

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: gracias hermano, es un placer ver que alguien como tú, cuyos fics leo y me encantan, pero no hermano, no hay error Hidan por la banda y lo poco que se si es de la lluvia y en el manga, Onoki, el Tsuchikage se refiere a Deidara como su "discípula" así que…

**Bueno, gracias a todos lo que me dejaron rewi en esta historia y espero les agrade este capítulo, así que Vamos!**

**Capítulo I: SKY-Draconia Style **

_Mar de Nami, 10:36 pm:_

En un yate de último modelo, bastante grande, con capacidad de 200 personas, estacionado en medio del mar, se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta del año, aquella organizada por industrias Gato, de trasportaciones y envíos, para celebrar que ahora eran prácticamente amos y señores del país de las olas, estaban reunidos ahí todos los grandes inversionistas de la organización desde reconocidos millonarios hasta Yakuzas sin escrúpulos y la basura más podrida de la sociedad, la fiesta había sido increíble en todos los aspectos, buena música, buena comida y buen entretenimiento de todo tipo, si, sin duda la fiesta del año

O al menos lo era hasta hace unos momentos

Ahora la música se había detenido, los platos de comida estaban a medio comer en las mesas y el entretenimiento ni siquiera llamaba la atención, y es que toda la gente estaba reunido en torno a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien

Shikimori Kazuki, la mano derecha de Gato, el dueño de la empresa y el que había ofrecido tan asombrosa fiesta, estaba tirado en el suelo justo a la mitad de la pista de baile, muerto, sin señal alguna de vida y justo en su cuello, un pequeño dardo que al parecer era el que le había puesto fin a su patética existencia, en el bolsillo de su camisa, una nota que decía:

"De parte de SKY, para Kiri"

Ante esto los Yakuzas y Multimillonarios presentes estaban aterrados, Kirigakure era la aldea que originalmente protegía Nami y sus alrededores, pero con la guerra civil ocasionada por Yagura, esas aldeas como Nami eran blanco fácil, el saber que Kiri había ordenado la muerte de la mano derecha de Gato, significa que estaba a punto de volver a tomar el control de las islas de su perímetro

-SKY…-susurro uno de los supuestos guardaespaldas del ahora hombre muerto, en cuando leyó la nota-¿Quiénes son?

A unos 50 metros del Yate, escondido entre la oscuridad del inmenso mar, un jet ski estaba flotando aparentemente perdido, cuando una mano salió del agua y se aferró al borde del aparato

Una figura envuelta en la oscuridad se levantó y se sentó en el artefacto acuático

-tsk…-dijo la sombra mirando en dirección al Yate de la fiesta, ahora arruinada-el infeliz de Gato solo envió a un esclavo, ni siquiera se molestó en asistir a su fiesta, bueno, eso de todas formas será un golpe para ellos…en fin…no será una misión fallida después de todo-y dicho esto saco un papel de entre sus ropas totalmente seco-y he conseguido una buena cantidad de información acerca de sus inversionistas, habrá que eliminar algunos de manera paulatina, acerco su muñeca a su rostro-10:45-dijo-bien, tengo tiempo suficiente para llegar al punto de encuentro y creo que en el camino podre eliminar a varios de esos inversionistas…supongo que estas ya no harán falta-y tras esto saco de algún lado invisible por la oscuridad varios papeles que aventó al mar-es hora de irme antes de que empiecen a revisar los alrededores-y dicho esto, activo la moto acuática y salió de ahí a una velocidad asombrosa, justo a tiempo para evitar que un reflector se posara en él

A la luz del aparato, las hojas que empezaban a hundirse en el mar fueron visibles

Eran tarjetas de presentación a medio sumergir en las que se alcanzaba a leer:

"D. Draconia Asesor Financiero de Silver Inc."

_Frontera de Iwa y Kumo, 11:00 pm:_

En alguna ciudad perdida entre la frontera de los países elementales, de esos pueblos que prácticamente están aislados de la sociedad, un castillo de forma victoriana se alzaba poderosamente y de forma sombría en el lugar, mientras una mancha anaranjada era visible por todo el pueblo y se movía en dirección a la edificación. Y es que este pueblo estaba harto de las injusticias de su Rey contra ellos y que vivían en pobreza extrema, sin nada para comer, los precios de los consumibles eran ridículamente caros, su trabajo en los lugares bajo el dominio del rey, que eran todos, ni siquiera les pagaban un sueldo suficiente para comprar algo y encima de eso tenían que pagar impuestos muy elevados si querían conservar a lo que ellos ya no llamaban vida, muchos de ellos habían tenido que dar a sus esposas o hijas al rey para poder seguir teniendo un hogar y aquel que intentaba oponer resistencia era asesinado de manera pública, una Tiranía como esa no se había visto nunca y la gente había llegado al punto de ruptura, al punto en donde ya no les importaban más sus miserable vidas y solo querían la cabeza del rey empalada en todo lo alto en el centro del pueblo y por eso estaban a unos minutos que comenzar lo que posiblemente sería la más grande revuelta civil de todo la historia de las naciones elementales

Se encontraban alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia con el castillo en el cual se podían ver que los arqueros estaban colocándose en el techo en espera de los aldeanos, cosa que a ellos no les importó, derrocarían al rey esa misma noche o todos morían en el intento, no había otra opción, al llegar a los 500 metros de distancia un chico de alrededor de 17 años, de cabello castaño alborotado se adelantó a la multitud

-¡escuchen hermanos!-grito el chico para que todo los escucharan-¡A llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esta Tiranía! ¡De acabar de una vez por todas con el Rey Akutou y su reinado del terror! ¡Hermanos! ¡Esta noche el destino de la aldea de Yahaba será escrito! ¿Están conmigo?

-¡SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-el rugido de la gente sacudió el lugar

-¡Yusei, confiamos en ti para guiarnos a la victoria!-exclamo un hombre de mediana edad, mirando a su dirigente-¡estaremos contigo hasta el final!

-perfecto hermanos-respondió feliz el nombrado Yusei-es hora… ¡al ataque! ¡Por la aldea de Yahaba, por Izayoi y por toda la gente que ha muerto por sus órdenes!

La gente comenzó a correr contra el castillo y los arqueros se preparaban para atacar cuando algo los detuvo.

Una explosión.

Una potente, increíble y asombrosa explosión resonó en todo el lugar, le siguió un potente temblor que obligo a los aldeanos a hincarse por tal poder, y solo fueron capaces de dirigir su mirada al castillo, que para su sorpresa, comenzó a presentar fracturas en su arquitectura y fachada, el temblor también sacudió a los arqueros que tampoco lograron mantenerse de pie e incluso algunos terminaron cayendo del techo el edificio

A esa explosión le siguió una segunda, y una tercera y una más, y otra más y una serie de explosiones que comenzaron a derribar el castillo, destruyéndolo desde dentro, gente de los techos salió volando por las explosiones y nunca se sabría si murieron por eso o por la caída, llamas comenzaron a salir de lo que algunas ves fueron hermosos vitrales ahora totalmente destruidos, humo comenzó a cubrir el firmamento nocturno y el castillo comenzó a caerse lentamente en partes, grandes bloques de cemento se estrellaban estruendosamente en el suelo, pasando desapercibidos gracias a los sonidos de las explosiones que originaban tal desastre, prontamente el fuego alcanzo el techo, y arriba del castillo, un aura rojiza-anaranjada se veía creando un espectáculo que combinaba lo tétrico con lo hermoso, esa aura, acompañada por los gritos de agonía, diluida en el murmullo del viento nocturno y ese calor del averno disminuido por el frio casi otoñal asombraba a todas las personas presentes

El castillo prontamente comenzó a desmoronarse, a simple vista se podía ver que era prácticamente imposible que alguien sobreviviera a ese infierno, al poco tiempo los temblores disminuyeron conforme el edificio iba quedando en ruinas, ruinas que seguían en llamas, haciendo que el espectáculo continuara, la gente, lentamente comenzó a regresar a su hogar, a su aldea, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado ahí, quien había sido capaz de destruir desde el interior semejante fortaleza

Sus pensamientos y preguntas quedaron apagados al llegar al centro de la aldea, en el cual había una gran explanada, en donde solían realizarse las ejecuciones públicas, ante ellos aquel lugar en donde personas inocentes habían muerto, ahora se encontraba una gran asta levantada justo en el centro y en ella, para sombro de todos, se encontraba la cabeza de un hombre, de no más de 25 años, de cabello castaño revuelto con unas líneas rojas que bajaban de sus ojos cruzando sus mejillas

-el rey…-susurro Yusei al ver la cabeza, se acercó al mástil, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de manera lenta, todo aquello parecía surrealista, primero la destrucción del castillo y ahora la muerte del tirano rey de su aldea, solo, si tan solo su amada Izayoi estuviera con él, consideraría esto un sueño, el mejor sueño de su vida

-Yusei…-escuchó la voz de una mujer, al voltearse, vio lo que jamás creyó, alrededor de 30 mujeres, de distintas edades, estaban a la entrada de la explanada, y entre ellas, su amada, que lo miraba de las misma forma que él, totalmente sin creer lo que pasaba, que los dos estaban ahí, en ese momento

-¿estoy muerto…?-se preguntó lentamente mientras se acercaba a la chica que jamás pensó volver a ver que solo negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar

-no…-susurro la chica antes de ser abrazada por su novio y prometido, aferrándose a él con todo lo que pudo, al igual que mucha gente con las mujeres recién llegadas

-¿pero cómo…?-preguntó el hombre

-una persona nos sacó de ahí, iba encapuchado, por lo que nunca le vimos la cara, nos sacó de la habitación donde estábamos y nos guio a la salida trasera del castillo y dijo que regresáramos a la aldea, de camino aquí vimos como el castillo era destruido, en un principio pensé que ustedes habían atacado el castillo, y pensé que estabas muerto…pero…

-¡he miren!-exclamo un niño apuntando a la estaca que atravesaba la cabeza del rey, en la que un papel bailaba a causa del viento de la noche y termino desprendiéndose de la estaca para caer lentamente, siendo tomada por Yusei

"De parte de SKY, para Iwa"

Era lo que decía la nota que estaba manchada de sangre del ahora muerto dirigente del lugar

Mientras que en las ruinas del castillo, de entre los escombros ardientes, una figura encapuchada y escondida por el humo se asomó caminando entre las rocas, los cuerpos y los restos de lo que alguna vez adorno el castillo

-…ja…¿Quién diría que en un castillo con tanta gente la vigilancia fuera tan pobre y los objetos a explotar fueran tantos?…o bueno, fue un gran espectáculo el que monte, espero que los aldeanos lo hayan disfrutado-dijo al aire la figura mientras avanzaba a lo que alguna vez fue la entrada al castillo-en fin, será mejor ir a al punto de reunión ahora que tengo tiempo…mmm….pensándolo mejor….-empezó mirando al cielo cubierto de humo-tal vez pase por ese restaurante que me recomendó el viejo, habrá que probar que tal esta la comida y tal vez les lleve algo…-dicho esto metió las manos en sus bolsillos-oh…vaya…-susurro mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo derecho-parece que me olvide de dárselo a esa chica….mmm…da igual, ya no hará falta-y dicho esto aventó el papel a las llamas que estaban a punto de consumirse y al contacto con el material lo incendiaron de inmediato, comenzando por la parte derecha de la hoja dejando solo una parte parcialmente legible:

"D. Draconia Jefe de Recursos Humanos de Silver Inc."

_Desierto de Suna, 11:30 pm_

En un campamento base, escondido entre las dunas del desierto, se veía mucha gente ataviados con túnicas que los cubrían completamente exceptuando los ojos, la mayoría de ellos conversaban amenamente mientras bebían algo de licor, otros estaban puliendo sables y espadas, como si se prepararan para algo importante, varios estaban parados en puntos estratégicos del lugar, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden

Dos de ellos en particular, conversaban animadamente

-en serio, entonces había tres hoyos, y yo no estaba seguro sobre…-platicaba uno, pero una sombra paso atrás de ellos, escabulléndose fácilmente sin que lo detectaran entre las carpas negras del lugar

-Keitaro…¿escuchaste algo?-pregunto uno de los guardias a su acompañante

-no Shinji…nada-contesto extrañado el hombre que había estado hablando-¿tu si?

-no…no estoy seguro…-el chico miro hacia atrás y busco cualquier anormalidad en el lugar, sin resultado alguno-debió ser solo mi imaginación, que ya me estoy cansando de estar escondido aquí, quiero regresar con Asuka…

-tranquilo hermano-le dijo el otro hombre-¿crees que no quiero regresar ya con Naru? Pero hacemos esto por el bien de nuestro pueblo, si no Suna jamás dejara de ser débil, si nosotros tomamos el control, será la más poderosa de las 5 naciones elementales

-lo sé, pero…no puedo dejar de pensar que está mal…-susurro el más pequeño de los guardias

Mientras tanto, la sombra seguía avanzando entre las carpas camufladas, sin hacer que nadie repare en su presencia prohibida en el lugar, al llegar a lo que parecía ser la más grande de todas, que estaba ubicada cómodamente en el centro del fuerte improvisado, se detuvo frente a la "puerta", que no era otra cosa más que una cortina hecha con cuentas de cristal, entro tranquilamente al sitio, donde una persona al parecer lo estaba esperando, ya que en el centro del lugar se hallaba una mesa redonda, de no más de 50 cm de diámetro, con dos tazas de té y una tetera que sacaba un poco de humo por la boquilla

Se detuvo mirando la escena preparada, con lo que por su lenguaje corporal, parecía ser desconcierto

De la nada y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, una mano le acaricio suavemente la espalda

-te estaba esperando…-le susurró al oído una voz suave, delicada y sofisticada, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de oscuridad y casi perversión-toma asiento-le pidió pasando a su lado revelando a una mujer de unos 22 años, era alta y de cabellos castaños, con las puntas curvándose en torno de las solapas levantadas sobre sus hombros que estaban muy abiertas, de modo que se veía que su garganta se unía a la comba de sus senos, de los cuales parecía muy estar orgullosa, antes de hundirse en la tela negra de su vestido, que aprisionaba su cintura estrecha, la ampliación magnifica de sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus rosados muslos ,rodeando su fina cintura, un cinturón ancho cuya trinchera hacia que uno sintiera cosquillas en el estómago al saber que todo era real debajo de él, si sin duda toda una mujer, florecida a la perfección y cualquier hombre desearía tener ese cuerpo tan intensamente que haría cualquier cosa

El encapuchado la miro por unos segundos, analizándola en la parcial oscuridad de la tienda, que era iluminada solo por unas velas aromatizantes puestas en unas cómodas a los costados de la habitación

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento tan elegantemente que sorprendió a su improvisada anfitriona, la cual sonrío tan encantadoramente como pudo para después imitarlo

-así que, ¿señor…?-empezó calmadamente, mirándolo a los ojos atreves de la capucha

El hombre misterioso solo le paso una tarjeta de presentación la cual la aludida tomo agraciadamente antes de leerla

-vaya…esto es inesperado…-fue lo que dijo sin cambiar ese tono tan tranquilo-pero de alguna forma no resulta sorprendente…bueno, ya que estas aquí pasemos a los asuntos que nos incumben–tras esto sirvió una taza de té para su acompañante y otra para ella, el desconocido acepto la taza con un movimiento de cabeza-veras, desde hace un tiempo te he…seguido…-termino después de pensar las palabras para expresarse, su aire encantador y sensual seguía presente, sin cambiar su mirada inteligente y seductora-a ti y a la organización que representas

-oh…¿en serio?-inquirió el encapuchado bastante interesado, revelando una voz profunda y misteriosa-porque de ser así, serias la primera en saber de nuestra organización…

-nunca subestimes las habilidades de una chica…-le respondió lamiéndose lentamente los labios al tiempo que se subía un poco la falda dejado ver buena parte de sus muslos al encapuchado que permaneció impasible ante tal vista-…cuando quiere conseguir información…

-eso nunca lo puse en duda…-contrarresto el invasor tomando un trago del té

-pero debo admitir que he quedado maravillada por todo lo que has hecho…asesinatos, robo de documentos, infiltraciones, sabotajes, es una larga lista la que he recopilado…

-no soy solo yo…-dijo de manera modesta pero sin perder la cortesía

-oh, eso lo sé-respondió con una sonrisa juguetona la mujer, oculta detrás de la taza a la cual le había dado un sorbo-pero no debes de quítarte merito, un hombre con tus habilidades nunca debería ser subestimado, todos los asuntos en los que han estado implicados no son cosas fáciles, y mucha gente ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlas, pero ustedes….ustedes las hacen posibles…-un brillo surco su mirada por unos momentos, como si estuviera ilusionada por tal poder al que ahora tenía al alcance de sus manos

-entones supongo que sabes a lo que he venido-le dijo casualmente su acompañante para después darle un trago a su té calmadamente

-ciertamente…-contesto la mujer mirando el fondo de su taza de manera indescifrable-y sé que lo conseguirías sin problemas, me lo acabas de demostrar al llegar aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero antes quisiera que me escucharas-pido mirándolo de esa manera en que solo las mujeres saben hacerlo

-adelante

-sé que no eres el líder de esa organización tuya, y eso a mí me parece un desperdicio, te he seguido por todo este tiempo y se de lo que eres capaz-se acercó a el sobre la mesa, mostrando buena parte de sus pechos-así que...quería proponerte algo…-lo miro con deseo, observándolo de arriba abajo atreves de la tenue iluminación del lugar, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua-…únete a mi…-se levando de su silla, y rodeo la mesa rosando el mantel de seda con las yemas de sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo-y a mi causa…te puedo asegurar que no solo te daré poder, te prometo que serás el próximo gobernante de Suna y quien sabe, tal vez después de todo el mundo shinobi-sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al encapuchado, la castaña se posiciono tomando asiento en las piernas del chico, quedando con sus pechos a la altura de la cara de su acompañante que por inercia la tomo de la cintura mientras ella pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza del de negro-pero por sobre todo….a mí-le dijo acercando su boca al oído del invasor-y podrás tenerme todos los días junto a ti…-le susurro llena de deseo mientras tomaba las manos del chico y las ponía en sus muslos antes de comenzarlos a subir acercándolos a su feminidad-no me importaría ser tuya por todo lo que me queda de vida…Na…

-por tentadora que parezca tu oferta-le corto el chico zafando sus manos del agarre y tomándole las manos de la mujer para juntarlas a la altura de su pecho-debo de decir que me has tomado por sorpresa y necesitare de unos minutos para considerarla…

En ese momento la mujer sonrió muy débilmente mientras pensaba: _"lo tengo" _

-no tienes nada que pensar…-le corto mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo acercaba lentamente a sus labios-tan solo se mío…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos al tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su boca, sintió como la mano del chico recorría su cabello tomándola también de la mejilla, una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios estando ya a menos de dos centímetros de los labios del encapuchado antes de sentir como la mano del desconocido se deslizaba a su cuello para después sentir el frio metal atravesando su garganta, abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que el encapuchado tenía en su cara

-fuiste una mujer muy inteligente Yuuzuki-chan-canturreo feliz el desconocido, mientras la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura y se levantaba de su lugar ayudando a la mujer que sentía como se desangraba sin poder hacer nada-conseguías cualquier tipo de información utilizando tu cuerpo, no sé si llamarte una mujer muy lista, o solo una zorra barata, te acostaste con 159 hombres de altos cargos alrededor del mundo, incluyendo a líderes de aldeas pequeñas tan solo para conseguir tus objetivos, desataste cinco revueltas y tres guerras civiles, dos golpes de estado y muchos asesinatos a traición, más los que tu mandaste para deshacerte de las personas que te estorbaban, y planeabas tu misma hacerte con el poder de Suna…muy lista…utilizaste la lujuria de los hombres para controlarlos, no me sorprende, la historia del mundo se suele hacer en una cama, pero tu mayor error fue dejarte seducir por el poder…¿en serio crees que no sabíamos que nos investigabas? SKY dejo correr esa información para arrinconarte, sabíamos que no podrías resistirte a nuestro poder y recurrirías a tus medios habituales para convencernos…jajaja-rio suavemente mientras la dejaba en la silla donde ella había estado sentada-es una pena, pero SKY no es una organización tan sencilla de disuadir…así que temo que tendré que rechazar tu oferta-la mujer murió a los pocos segundos y el la coloco suavemente sobre la mesa dando la apariencia de que se había quedado dormida en la silla con la cabeza recargada sobre el hermoso mantel de seda-bien, es hora de ir al punto de reunión, de seguro ya deberán de estar ahí esperando…ja, como si eso de llegar puntuales se les diera a esos dos…

Sin decir nada más el misterioso asesino salió de la carpa, solo para que segundos después el soldado que respondía a nombre de Keitaro entrara al lugar

-Kyryu-sama esperamos órdenes para empezar con el golpe de estado-dijo a la mujer que a su juicio estaba descansando sobre su mesa de té-¿Kyryu-sama?-llamo a la castaña mientras se acercaba a ella después de que esta no respondiera, entonces, bajo la iluminación casi extinta de las velas pudo notar un pequeño charco de líquido oscuro que salía de debajo de su jefa-¿se encuentra bien…Kyryu-sama…?-pregunto temeroso el chico mientras la movía solo para ver como caía inerte al suelo dejando al descubierto el charco de sangre sobre el que había estado

-¡AAHHH!-grito un espantado Keitaro mientras salía corriendo alertando a todos de lo ocurrido

De haberse quedado un poco más había reparado en la tarjeta que estaba del otro lado de la mesa junto a la otra tasa del liquito aún caliente en la que se leía

"De SKY para Suna"

Mientras que también hubiera visto la tarjeta de presentación que yacía junto al charco de sangre sobre la mesa y que había empezado a absorber el líquido dejando ilegible una parte del texto, el resto de lo escrito, que poco a poco también comenzaba a desaparecer decía:

D. Draconia Vicepresidente de Silver Inc.

…

_6 años, 6 largos años han pasado, demasiado tiempo en opinión de muchos, pero cuando has vivido tanto como yo, los años dejan de parecer tan largos y sientes que pasan en un parpadeo, muchas cosas han cambiado aquí y otras siguen igual, todos aquellos que alguna vez vi de pequeños han crecido hasta convertirse en grandes hombres y mujer, chicos y chicas que están más cerca de convertirse en shinobis y descubrir cuan duro puede ser este mundo, si he de ser sincero, estoy triste de ver como una generación más está a punto de emprender un camino del cual no muchos sobrevivirán, menos con la actual situación que se vive aquí, es una decepción enorme la cual siento, y si esto sigue así, no creo ser capaz de poder mirar a mis maestros a la cara cuando el momento llegue, Konoha, la Konoha que ellos alguna vez crearon ya no existe, este lugar es ahora no más que un nido de arrogantes y engreídos, son pocas aquellas personas que no han sucumbido a la arrogancia, prueba fehaciente de esto es el actual Hokage, Minato no ha entrenado en más de seis años, solo pequeños sparrings para demostraciones o entrenamientos con su alumno o su hija, nada serio; que me hace creer que en el momento en que alguien lo ataque morirá sin poder hacer nada,, su alumno, Hatake Kakashi, puede que sea el mejor ninja en toda la aldea, superando a muchos Uchihas, pero en vez de pasar esa llama a las siguientes generaciones, se dedica a entrenar de manera individual a la hija de su maestro, Fugaku y Hiashi, los líderes del clan Uchiha y Hyuga, y consejeros de Minato son aún más engreídos que el rubio Kage, ambos dirigen con puño de Hierro sus respectivos clanes con sus políticas machistas que apostaría mi colección de Icha Icha que eso los llevara a la perdición tarde o temprano; muchos creen que cuando eres viejo dejas de percibir lo que hay a tu alrededor, pero están muy equivocados, es con los años con los que más te das cuenta en las cosas y te fijas en los pequeños detalles para deducir lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, sé muy bien lo que pasa en la Aldea, tal vez incluso mejor que Minato, bueno, creo que hasta un niño de 6 años vería más de lo que ve el pero ese es otro tema, la nueva generación de ninjas que esta pronta a salir de la academia, la mejor generación que se ha dado en mucho tiempo, en ella están los herederos de las grandes familias de Konoha, los Yamanaka, los Nara y los Akimichi, el trio Ino-Shika-Cho ahora serán representados por Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, las familias Inuzuka y Aburame cuyos herederos son Kiba y Shino, y las "honorables" familias Uchiha, Hyuga y Namikaze por sus respectivos descendientes, Sasuke, Neji y Natsuru, pero la cosa no acaba así, es la mejor generación que ha habido en mucho tiempo por varias razones, entre las cuales destaca una nueva familia que se ha abierto paso a un lugar reconocido entre las grandes casas de la aldea, la familia Shiraishi, con las gemelas Ririn e Eve, las cuales están entre las cinco mejores kunoichis de esta generación, si, dije cinco, porque yo sé, que tanto Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Aiko, las mujeres menospreciadas por sus padres, son incluso mejores que los varones ya que se han esforzado por conseguir destacar, sin el apoyo ilegal que han recibido sus hermanos, esta también Rock Lee, un chico que no puede moldear el Chakra pero que ha aprendido muchas cosas de Taijutsu y es el mejor de toda la generación en esa materia, esta también Ama Tenten, la hija de los herreros de la aldea, una amante de las armas, y aun que ellos dos junto con Neji son un año mayores que los demás, se decidió que saldrían este año para "mantener a los mejores juntos" en el caso de Neji y porque Lee y Tenten, al ser hijos de civiles sin mucho talento, no consiguieron graduarse el año anterior pero han conseguido mejorarse este año, si, sin duda esta es la mejor generación que ha habido en mucho tiempo, es prometedora, sin lugar a dudas, pero temo que la arrogancia será la perdición para ellos en especial para los "herederos legales" de las casas superiores, Sasuke, Neji y sobre todo Natsuru son los más arrogantes seres que he visto y temo por el futuro de la aldea al verlos, cada receso en el que observo a esta prometedora generación no puedo evitar pensar: "Minato, ¿Qué has hecho?" al ver como él y sus consejeros han hecho que sus descendientes sean los seres más orgullosos que he visto en toda mi vida, el "trio de oro" como suelen llamarlos la gente, son solo unos niños consentidos que se estrellaran de cara contra el suelo al ver cuán difícil puede ser la vida, sé que son tiempos de paz, pero ninguna paz dura para siempre, y sé que ellos vivirán algo grande, no sé qué será, pero puedo presentirlo, la única esperanza para esta generación no ha aparecido, aun cuando hace un par de días recibí una carta de Rayleigh donde decía que él junto con sus compañeros llegarían en exactamente seis días después del momento en que la carta llego a mis manos, mañana se cumplirá ese plazo, y espero, sobre todas las cosas, que él sea capaz de terminar con este ciclo de arrogancia y odio, tengo toda mi fe puesta en él y en sus compañeros, mi fe de que preservaran la llama de la voluntad de fuego y la pasaran a la siguiente generación, la cual tal vez no vea, pero sé que lo harán_

_No sería justo que me equivocara._

Terminando de escribir estas líneas se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana de su despacho para observar la luna que esa noche brillaba más que cualquier otra que recordara, como si el universo avisara que pronto algo pasaría, sonrió, menos mal que se había preparado, regreso a donde la mesa y tomo la hoja que había encontrado junto con los papeles de las "escuelas" hace ya seis años

_Hiruzen, sé que no tendrás ni la más remota idea de cómo prepararte para lo que te espera dentro de seis años, así que para ayudarte, he decidido dejarte una versión más ligera de mi régimen de entrenamiento que veras junto con esta nota, espero que te sirva_

_Atte.: Rayleigh_

_P.D.: En el campo de entrenamiento del complejo Sarutobi hallaras un sello especial, colócalo en la entrada, impedirá que nadie en la aldea sienta tu chakra, y un consejo, para aprovechar más el tiempo, utiliza un kage bunshin para que haga tu trabajo en la "academia"_

Se miró en un espejo que tenía en la oficina, y debía de admitir que ahora entendía porque Rayleigh con la edad que tenía podía hacer lo que hacía, si solo le había dado la versión "light" no se imaginada como seria la versión completa, gracias a ese entrenamiento ahora era un poco más ancho de espalda y todos sus músculos volvieron a su posición original con más firmeza que nunca, debajo de su túnica parecía un chico de 30 años, y también le había ayudado a que los años no se le vieran, ya que apenas comenzaba a tener esas arrugas en los ojos, pero aún eran muy suaves como para notarse sin que les prestaras atención, dándole la apariencia de unos máximo 35 años, además de que había aprendido muchas cosas que en su vida imagino, sin duda ahora era alguien diferente, no, ahora había vuelto a ser el dios de los shinobis, el profesor…

Claro que como era de esperarse, nadie en la aldea noto estos cambios por estar sumidos en su arrogancia, y sin duda ese sería el primero de sus errores más peligrosos…

…

En un pequeño claro a las afueras de la aldea de Konoha:

En medio de la aparente nada, tres chispazos fueron visibles gracias a la luz que produjeron, y tres sombras aparecieron tras esos flashes de luz

-Yo…-saludo una de las siluetas levantando al mano a forma de saludo dejando ver un pequeño brillo azul zafiro en su cara-¿Cómo les fue chicos?

-pan comido hermanos, debieron ver que espectáculo monte, le hubiera tomado foto, hubiera sido una buena imagen para un calendario…-dijo otro de los desconocidos antes de llevarse algo a la boca y comérselo, mostrando un brillo verde esmeralda-llegue hasta ahora porque pase a ese restaurante que me recomendó el viejo, les iba a traer algo, pero me dio hambre en el camino así que…-comento tras pasarse el bocado-y a ti…¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?-le pregunto a la sombra restante

-pudo haberme ido mejor-suspiro-pero el infeliz de Gato ni siquiera se molestó en ir, solo elimine a Shikimori, pero eso será suficiente para atemorizarlos-contesto la silueta mientras se quitaba algo en la cara, a la altura de los ojos que brillaron a la luz de la luna en color gris plata-y demore en llegar por que en la fiesta conseguí algunos nombres, y pase a hacerles unas "visitas" antes de venir…¿y tú?

-sin problemas, Suna está a salvo de algún golpe de estado, la mayoría eran hombres sin pantalones para tomar el control si algo como eso pasaba, por lo que pronto se disolverá la organización…-lanzo un suspiro mientras veía la aldea escondida entre las hojas con nostalgia y cierto rencor en sus ojos azules-supongo que ha llegado el momento…de regresar…después de todo este tiempo…jaja…me pregunto qué tanto habrán cambiado…

-¿estás preparado?-pregunto el ojiplata con una nota de preocupación detrás de su seriedad

-…si…-fue la respuesta corta de la sombra

-entonces es ahora… ¡let's rock!-dijo emocionado el que había estado comiendo

-….hmp…

-bien hermanos, movámonos…-dijo el que aprecia el líder-y recuerden…

_-Que la paz prevalezca en este mundo…_

Y tras decir esto al unísono, las tres sombras desaparecieron en un borrón dejando chispas en el lugar donde habían estado

…

En el despacho de Sarutobi:

Regresaba de una ida nocturna al baño, desde que había empezado el régimen, su cuerpo le pedía menos descanso aunque más energía, comía como dos Akimichis juntos, por lo que solía quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche contemplando la luna perdido en sus cavilaciones

Pero esa noche fue diferente

Tan pronto entro en su despacho, sin darle tiempo a que si quiera prendiera la luz, su oído percibió el inconfundible sonido de algo cortando el aire, con habilidad, detuvo dos flechas que iban directo a su pecho, el mismo sonido pero ahora con algo más pesado resonó en la habitación, el mono de guerra aventó las flechas y detuvo otros dos proyectiles con la misma dirección que resultaron ser cuchillos especiales para lanzar y ladeo la cabeza para esquivar un tercero de estos objetos

-salgan quienes quiera que sean-ordeno tranquilamente, sinceramente estaba seguro de que solo los demás Kages podrían hacerle frente con sus actuales habilidades

Por respuesta, dos brazos aparecieron detrás de él camuflados entre la oscuridad del despacho, con claras intenciones de golpearlo por la espalda, con una sencilla llave de judo, ejecutada con ambas manos, consiguió proyectar a ambos brazos y a sus respectivos dueños por encima de él, solo para ver como las sombras giraban en el aire para caer ágilmente de pie justo al lado de su escritorio, más en específico junto a su silla que curiosamente estaba volteada, de inmediato empezó con una secuencia de sellos dispuesto a acabar con esos intrusos, pero se detuvo al ver como ambas sombras, que eran iluminadas por la luz que se filtraba por su ventana, levantaban las manos a la altura de su cabeza en señal de rendición

-vaya…es hábil para ser alguien tan viejo…-comento una de las sombras antes de que pudiera comenzar a interrogarlos, su voz era desafiante y hostil, casi salvaje

- ¿Qué esperabas? si es nada menos que Hiruzen Sarutobi, Nacimiento: 8 de febrero, Edad: 65 años, Altura: 1,65 m, Peso: 50,6 kg, Tipo de sangre: A, Ocupación: director de la academia, exHokage, líder del Clan Sarutobi, Rango ninja: Kage, Registro ninja: 000261, Familia: Sasuke Sarutobi, Padre, fallecido; Akane Sarutobi, Madre, fallecida; Biwako Sarutobi, Esposa; Asuma Sarutobi, Hijo; Arashi Sarutobi, Hijo; y Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nieto-empezó la voz de la sombra izquierda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esta sonaba seria y fría-fue el Sandaime Hokage, siendo nombrado durante la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, mientras eran perseguidos por los ninjas de Kumogakure, los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku. Junto con Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, fue el estudiante del primer hokage Hashirama senju y el segundo hokage Tobirama Senju, los cuales lo llamaban cariñosamente "Saru",, fue el maestro de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru, los que más tarde se convertirían en los afamados Densetsu no Sannin. De hecho es uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia, era tan inmensamente poderoso que fue admirado como el "Dios Shinobi" en su mejor momento. De acuerdo con algunas de mis investigaciones se dice que es el Hokage más fuerte de Konoha que ha existido superando por mucho al actual-agrego solo para escuchar una risilla proveniente de su compañero y de otra voz que no podía ubicar de donde venía-Tiene la costumbre de tratar de terminar las cosas en paz, para evitar el derramamiento de sangre entre sus aliados y sus enemigos. Corroborando esto cuando se comenzó a investigar una serie de desapariciones dentro de Konoha. Al llegar a la fuente de los secuestros, con su alumno Orochimaru siendo el responsable. Utilizando a los que secuestró como sujetos de prueba en su búsqueda por ganar la inmortalidad, en última instancia, fue incapaz de decidirse a matar a su ex pupilo, lo que le permitió escapar y hasta últimas fechas siendo libre y sin una ubicación actual, considerándolo como su más grande error de juicio por parte de Danzo Shimura, ex consejero civil y con el cual mantiene una "rivalidad" desde que ambos eran gennin y que hasta la fecha sigue existiendo-continuo después de una pausa, al ver el rostro desencajado del anciano-También se le conoce como "El Profesor" debido a su increíble poder intelectual y a su amplio conocimiento de las técnicas y formas de combate shinobi, su conocimiento de jutsu es vasto, entre los que son destacables la Técnica de Telescopio, Bunshin Shuriken no jutsu y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, además de que su afinidad al Elemento Fuego y al Elemento Tierra. Su maestría era tal que podía exhalar un chorro de fuego de su boca, crear un río de lodo bajo el oponente y hacerle perder el equilibrio o crear una cabeza de dragón que lanza bolas de lodo a un adversario y además es capaz de usar el Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra escupiendo un torrente de barro que se solidifica en un escudo protector con solo el sello Carnero. También ha demostrado ser hábil en la combinación de técnicas elementales, ya que es capaz de encender los proyectiles de barro con su Elemento Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego, creando un flujo de lava que se puede fundir casi cualquier cosa. Supuestamente conoce todas las técnicas dentro de Konoha. Además también tiene una invocación personal: Enma, el Rey Mono. Enma puede convertirse en un bastón duro como el diamante, que puede alterar su longitud y el ancho a voluntad o se convierten en una jaula para protegerlo, Esta es su arma personal y preferida ya que mostró gran habilidad al esgrimirla al lograr hacer retroceder a Kyubi durante su ataque a Konoha. Enma podría también manifestar partes de su cuerpo y atacar a un enemigo con sus garras y colmillos, que añade un elemento de sorpresa a la batalla. Debido a la larga vida que había vivido, fue nombrado como director de la academia ninja al dejar el puesto de hokage, debido a su sabiduría y que pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre hablando con los jóvenes. Para heredarles lo que él llama la "voluntad de fuego" a las siguientes generaciones. Y por último de acuerdo a lo que logre investigar sus alimentos favoritos son los vegetales y las sardinas. Su frase favorita es "El verdadero significado". Sus hobbies son: charlar con muchachas jóvenes y leer un libro llamado "Icha Icha" que es escrito por su alumno Jiraya-termino de hablar para sorpresa del tercero

-¿Como…?-intento preguntar, pero estaba bastante impresionado por la información tan completa que tenían esos sujetos que no pudo seguir, quienes fueran lo habían investigado bastante bien

-Vaya….este…-continuo otra de las voces, la que había hablado primero-¿sabías que eso puede ser confundido fácilmente con acoso, hermano?

El informante bufo molesto, mientras que una pequeña risa comenzaba a sonar con la ubicación de la silla de su escritorio mientras se giraba dejando ver a una tercera sombra sentada tranquilamente mientras apoyaba los brazos en el escritorio y recargaba su mandíbula en el dorso de una de sus manos

-te tomaste enserio lo de investigarlo ¿no?-comento entre risas-lo cierto-dijo una vez que se tranquilizó mientras un brillo azul zafiro asomaba por entre las sombras-es que Jiji es alguien bastante entretenido-y tras esto procedió a retirarse la capucha que cubría su cabello revelando una hermosa cabellera dorada como el oro, revuelto y en punta

De repente, como si algo hubiera hecho "click" en la cabeza del tercero, este comenzó a maquinar todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos

-"haber Hiruzen piensa"-se dijo a sí mismo-"han pasado exactamente seis años desde que él se fue…"-miro el reloj colgado en la pared el despacho-"y han pasado apenas veinte minutos del sexto día desde que recibí la carta de Rayleigh, y ante mi hay tres extraños y uno de ellos tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, y me ha llamado Jiji…oh por dios…"

-Naruto…-susurro asombrado con los ojos de par en par

Y como si el mismo cosmos le quisiera responder, las nubes que ocultaban a la luna se movieron dejando al astro nocturno iluminar el cuarto con una enorme intensidad dejando ver a tres sujetos, tres niños, de no más de 13 años, vestidos de una manera sumamente extraña pero poco reconocible por la parcial oscuridad, dos de ellos estaban parados a cada lado de su silla, uno con los ojos verdes y que tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y el otro de ojos grises con las manos detrás de sí, y a un tercero, el que estaba sentado en la silla, que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y diversión al ver su rostro desencajado con sus ojos azules

-el mismo…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, el antiguo líder de la aldea fue directo a abrazarlo, a lo que el chico respondió con bastante efusividad, el hombre mayor pudo ver como los dos chicos que estaban con su nieto adoptivo relajaban sus posturas mientras lo veían curioso

-dios… Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me sorprendiste, mira cómo has crecido-le felicito el hombre revolviéndole el cabello

-gracias Jiji-contesto el chico-tú también me has sorprendido, ¿cómo le has hecho para conservarte tan bien?, te ves mejor que hace seis años

-jaja…-rio el castaño-secretos que algún día te diré…pero bueno, ¿porque no me presentas a tus amigos?

-te equivocas Jiji, ellos no son mi amigos-le contesto de manera seria el chico, cosa que sorprendió al hombre que se separó de el por el asombro

-¿a no? Pero….-intento decir algo

-no, ellos son mis hermanos-le corto sonriendo-somos los hermanos D. Draconia-se presentó mientras se ponía de pie e iba junto con los dos aun encapuchados

-Drager D. Draconia-hablo el que había dado el reporte mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando un cabello rubio platinado más claro que el de la heredera de la familia Yamanaka, lo tenía liso y peinado totalmente para tras siendo que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de las orejas con unos ojos gris plata que cubrió con unos lentes negros de diseño deportivo-un placer-saludo formalmente

-Kyuto D. Draconia-se presentó el otro mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando un cabello rojo sangre peinado en rastas, pero no de esas amontonadas, su cabello era corto de los lados y atrás, solo de arriba era largo y tenía las rastas gruesas delineadas en cuadros con la porción de cabello utilizada para estas, que llegaban un poco arriba de los hombros y tenía un paliacate amarrado en la frente de color negro que pasaba por debajo de las rastas-¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-saludo de la manera más informal posible mientras se recargaba en la pared

-bueno, al menos no saco la zanahoria esta vez…ha claro, falto yo, Naruto D. Draconia-se presentó el chico que faltaba sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento por la mueca de su abuelo-¿ha pasado tiempo, no Jiji?

-¿pero cómo…?-intento preguntar Sarutobi, pero no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír

-Rayleigh lo arreglo hace cinco años y medio-contesto el rubio-realmente no es como que me hubiera desagradado la idea desde un principio-confeso con tranquilidad

-ok chicos, tenemos mucho de que hablar…-se apresuró el no tan anciano hombre mientras se masajeaba la sien

-lo siento Jiji, pero esta visita solo fue para informarte que hemos llegado, para que dejaras de preocuparte-le corto Naruto-quisiéramos quedarnos y darte todos los detalles, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, mañana tendrás noticias de nosotros, nos vemos

-hasta luego-se despidió el de lentes mientras que el del paliacate solo hizo un gesto con la mano antes de que los tres desaparecieran en un chispazo de luz dejando al Sandaime con un palmo de narices

-presiento que a partir de ahora empiezan los problemas…-fue todo lo que dijo mentiras veía la luna que brillaba fuertemente esa noche-hacía falta un poco de tormenta para hacer la vida más divertida…jaja-y después de eso se fue a dormir, sin duda sería un largo día

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenia

…

Eran alrededor de las doce del mediodía y Minato ni con todos sus kage bunshin podía con el papeleo, estaba pensando en contratar un asistente, pero sus posibilidades eran muy reducidas, ya que no tenía mucha gente en quien confiar plenamente para ese trabajo, ya que el único candidato posible para eso era Kakashi, pero el tipo era bastante irresponsable como para pedírselo, suspiro, al parecer no llegaría temprano a casa ese día, siguió trabajando en el papeleo cuando escucho como tocaban su puerta

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto la inconfundible voz de su esposa tras la puerta

-adelante-dijo el rubio sin despegar sus ojos del papel de autorización de fondos para la creación de un coliseo para los exámenes Chunin antes de sellarla

La pelirroja contenedora de medio poder sagrado entro tranquilamente, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, los seis años no habían hecho mella en ella, salvo por las leves ojeras que ahora presentaba debido a la tortura auto implantada por lo ocurrido hace seis años que se notaban más gracias a la cara entristecida que tenía al momento de entrar al despacho del Hokage, cosa que de inmediato presintió su esposo que levanto la vista para observarla

-¿Qué pasa Kushina?-inquirió preocupado al ver a su esposa así

-Minato-llamo ella débilmente mientras cruzaba los brazos por debajo de sus pechos-¿has sabido algo de él?-pregunto bastante triste, pero con una cuerda de esperanza en su bella voz

-¿de él?-repitió el Yondaime-¿de quién hablas?-cuestiono directamente ante su extrañeza

-¡¿Cómo que de quién?!-exclamo molesta la habanero sangriento-¡de nuestro hijo! ¡¿De quién más podría estar hablando?! ¡De Naruto!

Ante eso el rubio líder de la aldea se abstuvo de darse de cabezazos en su escritorio, ya que había sido por esa misma estupidez que lo había perdido en primer lugar

La contracción de culpa en la cara de su marido fue suficiente para que la Uzumaki supiera que ya sabía de quien hablaba

-Ya hace seis años que se fue-empezó regresando a su tono melancólico-¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que regrese?-inquirió mirando por la ventana que mostraba toda la aldea

-si, según Sarutobi debería de llegar pronto…-contesto el ojiazul también mirando por el ventanal

-pero Minato…¿no crees que es extraño?-empezó Kushina mirándolo-en estos seis años no nos ha enviado ninguna carta, ni una fotografía, no sabemos cómo es ahora, cuanto ha crecido ¡no sabemos nada de él!-exploto de repente, cosa que no sorprendió a su esposo-Hiruzen nunca nos ha dicho nada de él, solo nos dice "Esta bien" y ya, nunca nos ha dicho si ha enviado un carta o algo ¡ni siquiera estamos seguros de que siga vivo!-le grito bastante histérica la pelirroja

-lo se…-susurro el Hokage con el cabello tapando sus ojos mientras al parecer seguía viendo la aldea-pero no podemos hacer nada Kushina, escuchaste a Sarutobi aquella tarde, nosotros nunca hicimos nada por él, nunca lo cuidamos y solo nos preocupábamos por Natsuru, ni siquiera fuimos capaces de darle su propio cuarto y lo hicimos dormir en el desván, Kushina, esto mismo es lo que nosotros nos ganamos-regreso a verla, y al observarla en ese estado tan deprimente, solo suspiro-pero velo por el lado amable, él no es ni será un ninja, fue a una escuela de finanzas para tener una vida lejos de todo esto, tal y como tu querías para el-le dijo intentando animarla, aunque el tono levemente rencoroso que mostro no ayudo mucho, ya que él quería que sus hijos siguieran con su legado volviéndose ninjas, algo que solo consiguió a medias-así que considérate afortunada si se digna a venir a la aldea y no mudarse a alguna otra para nunca tenernos que ver…

Esas declaraciones fueron suficientes para derrumbar la moral y el coraje por más de enésima ocasión en ese día de la pelirroja de Uzu, que solo se recargo en la pared mientras su rostro reflejaba esa impotencia que sentía al saber que las palabras de su marido eran reales, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por las comisuras de sus ojos, apretó los puños fuertemente y agacho al cabeza, consiguiendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos

-me niego…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos-me niego a aceptar que eso pase-dijo en un susurro, que escucho el rubio al levantar la vista-no importa que haga, si sé que se va a otra aldea lo iré a buscar, no me importa si no me quiere ver, yo…yo…-apretó con más fuerza los puños mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas antes de susurrar presa de la impotencia-no….lo….

Antes de que la esposa del Hokage pudiera seguir, un Anbu de cabello gris y en punta como si se acábese de despertar con una mascara de perro apareció en el despacho

-Sensei-llamo el ninja su mentor-tenemos un problema…-dijo un tanto dudoso

-¿problema?-Minato se mostró confundido al igual que su mujer-¿Qué sucede?

-ah…-intento explicarse el ninja, sin que se le ocurriese nada en realidad-hay…un….unos…bueno…es que son…no son….

-¡por dios, Kakashi dilo de una vez!-le pidió bastante exasperado el rubio

-es que…mejor venga a verlo por sí mismo-le dijo el Anbu saliendo de la habitación

-¿esperabas a alguien importante?-inquirió Kushina mirando a su esposo

-no, no esperaba a nadie…

Sin perder más tiempo, el hokage con su esposa y alumno salieron a ver de quien se trataba, al llegar a la avenida principal de konoha vieron que en efecto, un numero interminable de artefactos extraños parecidos a carrosas solo que sin caballos que las jalaran, con ruedas negras y que emitían un sonido parecido a un bramido, que traían consigo múltiples muebles y electrodomésticos de todo tipo y hasta algunos desconocidos para ellos, todos con una dirección poco conocida para los aldeanos que estaban atentos al espectáculo montado

-Mamá, Papá ¿Qué pasa?-escucharon los Namikaze y al voltear vieron a una linda niña de unos doce años, de largo cabello rojo suelto justo como el de Kushina, vestía una blusa de manga extra corta, que apenas si le cubría los hombros y le llegaba a unos cinco centímetros arriba del ombligo dejándoselo al descubierto luciendo una especie de tatuaje que era el símbolo del Yin Yang justo en el, sus colores eran de un azul turquesa en el frente y atrás, y naranja de la franja que cruzaba sus hombros, llevaba un chaleco a la cadera abierto también naranja y en sus brazos traía unos guantes largos hasta debajo de los codos con los dedos descubiertos, eran azul turquesa en la parte de las manos mientras que desde el pico que cruzaba el dorso hasta el final del guante eran también naranja, en la parte inferior usaba unas licras arriba de las rodillas naranja con una franja en los costados azul (aclaremos, también turquesa) y unas zapatillas parecidas a las de la Sannin Tsunade en el mismo color

-Natsuru-llamo Minato a su hija-¿Qué haces fuera de la academia?

-alguien se enteró de lo que estaba pasando y con el barullo que se armó por venir a ver que sucedía, Iruka-sensei nos dejó salir a todos-contesto la chica tranquilamente con una sonrisa

-Minato-llamo otra voz a espaldas del Yondaime-¿acaso esperabas a alguien influyente y no nos avisaste?

El ahora cuarteto se giró para ver a seis personas, a Uchiha Fugaku y a su esposa Mikoto con su hijo Sasuke (el emo viste con el traje negro de los exámenes chunin) y a Hyuga Hiashi con Hisana, su esposa, acompañados de su hijo adoptivo Neji (el tipo trae la ropa normal del anime)

-no…ni siquiera yo sé qué diablos pasa…-contesto un tanto irritado el rubio porque todos le echaran la culpa de ocultar información

-¿pero que osadía es esta de entrar sin permiso a una aldea?-pregunto al aire bastante molesto Fugaku, siendo secundado por su semejante Hyuga

Ambas mujeres de los clanes con Doujutsus miraron a la pelirroja por unos momentos con esa mirada fría que le habían dado por los últimos seis años, antes de sonreír y saludarla

-hola Kushina-chan-dijo levantando al mano Mikoto

-¿sabes qué pasa?-pregunto Hisana (la mujer luce como una Hinata de Shippuden pero unos años mayor, con un Kimono blanco)

-no…-negó un tanto confundida la ojivioleta

-por cierto, Kushina-chan, recuerda que este viernes iremos al cine y pasaremos a comprar algo de ropa-le dijo la Uchiha al oído, con ese tono frio que le helo los nervios a la Uzumaki antes de asentir con la mirada en el suelo, ya que como olvidar aquella conversación hace cerca de seis años

Justo después de la partida de Naruto, Kushina estaba sumida en la depresión, nada conseguía sacarla de ese estado casi catatónico, ni las suplicas de su hija Natsuru la hacían reaccionar, por lo que Minato ocupo su último recurso, les pidió ayuda a las viejas amigas de su esposa, Mikoto y Hisana, al escuchar lo ocurrido, ambas mujeres accedieron ayudarla

_Flash Back:_

_En el complejo Namikaze, más en concreto en la sala de la casa central, se veía a tres mujeres sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa con una tetera que sacaba un poco de vapor muestra de lo recientemente hecha que estaba la bebida, unos pastelillos para acompañar el líquido relajante y las tres tazas con té frente a las mujeres de los clanes más prestigiosos de la aldea, una pelinegra, una peliazul oscura y una pelirroja_

_-vamos Kushina-chi-llamo tiernamente la matriarca del clan Hyuga a su vieja compañera de equipo y amiga de la infancia-cuéntanos cómo te sientes…-le pidió con suma preocupación_

_La ojivioleta solo se mantuvo mirando su taza sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para ver a sus amigas_

_-vamos Kushina…-fue el turno de Uchiha Mikoto de llamar a su vieja amiga-puedes hablar con nosotras, sabes que te apoyaremos…-le recordó amablemente, pero la Uzumaki no le hubiera creído si hubiera visto la sonrisa socarrona que ambas "amigas" tenían adornando sus labios-cuéntanos que te duele…_

_-yo…-empezó la mujer sin dejar de ver su té-no sé por qué se fue…_

_-¿Quién se fue?-pregunto aparentando estar sorprendida la ojiblanca _

_-Naruto…mi bebe, mi hijo…se fue de la aldea….y ni siquiera se despidió…-dijo empezando a sollozar la esposa del Hokage mientras escuchaba la exhalación de sorpresa (obviamente fingida) de sus amigas-y no lo entiendo…no encuentro una razón para que lo hiciera, si, sé que no siempre lo cuidábamos como se debería, pero no tenía por qué irse, aunque entrenemos a Natsuru nosotros lo queríamos….pero el…se fue, sin decir ni una sola palabra, se marchó a una academia a la que Sarutobi lo inscribió sin nuestro consentimiento, y el solo se fue…sin avisar, ni dejar una nota…solo se fue…y yo lo extraño…quiero que vuelva-termino levantando por fin al mirada en espera de ver en los ojos de sus compañeras de equipo algún sentimiento de comprensión o consolación, pero lo que encontró en ellos fue un profundo odio reflejado en ellos, cosa que la sorprendió_

_-Kushina….-empezó Hisana mirándola con los ojos helados, cosa que jamás había visto en ella-cinco palabas…-le dijo mientras hacia el numero con su mano derecha-TE-LO-TIENES-BIEN-MERECIDO…-termino remarcando las palabras con un enorme odio mientras bajaba un dedo tras cada palabra_

_Ante tal declaración, la princesa de Uzu busco ayuda en su amiga pelinegra pero al verla, solo se encontró con la característica sonrisa Uchiha de burla, dejado entendido que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Hisana_

_-yo tres palabras-secundo la mujer de ojos ónix imitando a la otra mujer con los dedos-ERES-UNA-ESTUPIDA-le dijo repitiendo el gesto de la Hyuga_

_-pero-intento defenderse la contenedora de medio poder sagrado-¿Por qué?_

_-por favor Kushina…-contesto fastidiada la esposa de Fugaku-¡lo que acabas de decir es una reverenda estupidez! ¿En serio crees que no sabemos lo que tú y el imbécil de tu marido le hicieron al pequeño Naruto?_

_-nunca le dabas de comer, el pobre niño tenía que robar comida del refrigerador para cenar, y nunca comía aquí porque tu nunca le servías si no te pedía, no le comprabas ropa, esa se la compraba el Sandaime cuando la necesitaba, dormía en el desván, ustedes nunca se preocuparon por su educación…-le enumero la mujer de Hiashi mientras se levantaba furibunda de la mesa y le contaba las cosas con los dedos, espantando a la pelirroja que no sabía cómo se habían enterado de todo eso_

_-¿pero cómo es que ustedes…?-intento preguntar_

_-él nos lo dijo-fue la respuesta cortante de la fémina del clan del Sharingan-como lo veíamos platicando con el Sandaime cada día, nos acercamos a preguntarle por qué y nos contó cómo lo trataban, ¡por dios Kushina! ¡Un niño de seis años nos dijo todo sabiendo que estaba mal lo que hacían! ¡El niño sabía que ni siquiera se preocupaban por el! ¡El mismo nos dijo que ustedes no lo amaban!-termino la pelinegra con odio indescriptible que aterro a su vieja amiga, y le partió el corazón escuchar lo que creía su hijo_

_-pero…-intento contrarrestar la ninja del remolino_

_-no hay pero que valga-le cortó ahora la peliazul-no tuviste ni la dedicación de tan siquiera inscribirlo en la academia…_

_-¡pero yo no quería que fuera ninja!-fue el turno de explotar de la habanero sangriento-yo quería que mis hijos vivieran una vida tranquila y feliz como personas normales, con Natsuru no nos quedó otra más que inscribirla y entrenarla por la carga que lleva_

_-pero esa no era ni decisión tuya ni de Minato-contrarresto Mikoto-el pequeño Naruto se la pasaba diciendo que quería hacerse fuerte, y en el momento en el que fue consciente de que entrenaban a Natsuru el buscaba alguien que lo entrenara, él le dijo a Sarutobi que quería entrar a la academia para ser un gran ninja como el, ¡no era una decisión que les correspondiera a ustedes! Y aun así decidieron por él sin siquiera preguntárselo… ¿Y de verdad te preguntas por qué se fue sin siquiera despedirse? No nos vengas con sandeces, tu bien los sabes…así que no vengas con que lo extrañas y quieres que vuelva ¿para qué? ¿Para seguir ignorándolo por favorecer a la niña mimada que tienes por hija? ¿Para seguir manteniéndolo alejado de su familia como si fuera una simple bolsa de basura? ¡Eres patética!-le grito totalmente enojada la pelinegra-¡Estúpida y una hipócrita de primera! ¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo difícil que es para nosotras prestarles un poco de atención a nuestras hijas por las políticas estúpidas de nuestros clanes? ¡Aiko tiene un mes deprimida desde que Itachi se fue acusado de traición! ¡Cuando estoy segura de que el no hizo nada! ¡La única persona que la defendía de su padre se fue de la aldea acusado de matar a su mejor amigo! ¡Tienes una idea de cómo se siente!-la ojinegra señalo a su amiga que se mantenía callada dejándola expresarse-¿y sabes los problemas que pasa Hisana?-al ver como la mirada de su compañera se posaba en ella, la mujer decidió hablar_

_-cuando Hiashi adopto a Neji pensé que quería corregir los errores que lo condujeron a la muerte de su hermano y estaba feliz de recibir al pequeño en la familia, pero gracias a la mentalidad machista de él, ha hecho a Neji el heredero legítimo de la familia principal condenando a Hinata a la rama secundaria, y gracias a eso mi hija tiene un complejo de inferioridad que ha sido respaldado gracias a la partida de alguien querido para ella-termino con los ojos cerrados para no exaltarse como su compañera pelinegra, ante la incrédula mirada de la ojivioleta que hasta para ella eso le parecía estúpido_

_-¡Y ustedes!-continuo donde se había quedado la Uchiha apretando los puños del coraje-…que no se rigen por reglas estúpidas…que pudieron dedicarle sin problemas el mismo tiempo a los dos sin nada que se los impidiera…decidieron dejar a su hijo de lado bajo la estúpida consigna de que Natsuru por ser la contenedora del poder sagrado era la que merecía su atención…¿sabes que es lo único que me da gracia de esta situación?-le dijo esta vez sonriendo de una manera bastante tétrica gracias a la furia que aun tenia-que pareciera que tú y Minato son lo contario a nuestros esposos, que son feministas, ya que prefirieron a su hija que a su hijo…_

_-yo…-trato de decir algo la dueña de la casa regresando a su taza de té_

_-¿sabes qué? no nos interesa oír tus excusas patéticas…no venimos a escuchar cómo te compadeces de tu estupidez y te lamentas por un error que tuviste todo el tiempo en frente y hasta que algo radical paso no fuiste capaz de ver-otra vez la interrumpió Hisana logrando que su amiga las volviera a encarar con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro-nosotras no venimos a ayudarte-respondió a la pregunta muda de la pelirroja-solo venimos por que el "Yondaime" nos lo pidió y no es como si nos pudiéramos haber negado, pero nos importa un cacahuate como te sientas, y de hecho hasta nos alegramos de que el pequeño Naruto se hubiera ido porque sin duda es mejor que este lo más alejado que pueda de ustedes-termino con esa frialdad que sueles darle a tu peor enemigo y a la persona que más te desagrada en el mundo_

_-¿pero entonces….?-continuo confundida y dolida por las recientes palabras de su llamadas amigas_

_-estamos aquí por que tomamos una decisión-le respondió Mikoto-nosotras no dejaremos que algo como lo que tu pasaste nos suceda, no permitiremos que nuestras hijas decidan irse por que no se sienten amadas por su familia, así que las entrenaremos-le miro bastante decidía, justo como la Hyuga a su lado asombrando a su compañera ya que sabía que no por nada fueron reconocidas como las rosas sangrientas de la hoja durante la tercera guerra ninja-pero te necesitamos a ti…-al ver de nuevo la mirada confundida de la mujer de Uzu siguió hablando-piensa Kushina…eres la maldita esposa del Hokage, nos podrás apartar uno o dos campos varias veces a la semana, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, esto tiene que ser un absoluto secreto, nadie más que tú se debe de entrar, y utilizaremos la excusa de que vendremos a verte para ayudarte para hacerlo…pero realmente no nos importa lo que escojas a hacer en ese tiempo, si lloras, duermes o si quieres ir a vernos hazlo, pero nosotras no nos preocupamos por ti, quiero que te quede claro eso _

_-yo no…-intento negarse la habanero sangriento al saber lo que pensaba la "Rosa negra"_

_-no puedes negarte-le detuvo la "Rosa blanca"-si de verdad te duele el haber perdido a tu hijo por tu estupidez, nos ayudaras a que no suceda de nuevo con nuestras hijas…_

_Ante esa frase, la pelirroja supo que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar, aun con el nudo en la garganta al saber que estaba realmente sola en eso, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y fue todo lo que necesitaron sus acompañantes para levantarse dispuestas a irse_

_-¿Sabes?-dijo Hisana mientras se empezaban a marchar dejando a la mujer del remolino en la mesa otra vez mirando su taza de té frio-agradece que donde quiera que este….está recibiendo un mejor trato y una mejor educación que la que tú le hubieras dado en toda su vida, así que alégrate por el…y ten encuentra que no solo fueron tus errores, también fueron los de Minato, fracasaron como padres y no espero que los corrijan, solo recuerda, que todo en esta vida se paga Kushina y tu ni siquiera has empezado…-le dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando sola a la mujer con su dolor_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-miren, el desfile ya acabo-la voz de Natsuru atrajo de nuevo a la realidad a la princesa del país del remolino

Efectivamente, las extrañas carrozas con muebles habían dejado de aparecer, y ahora mismo el lugar se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral a la espera de que algo más pasara

Algo que sucedió

El aire en silencio de repente comenzó a ser roto por el ruido de algo parecido a un rugido, que prontamente se escuchaba más y más fuerte, y una estela de polvo comenzó a ser apreciable desde la distancia, como el rugido fue haciéndose aún mayor, una silueta comenzó a ser apreciable a lo lejos, pero no fue hasta que estuvieron enfrente del Hokage que los pudieron distinguir bien

Se trataba de tres objetos extraños, al parecer tres vehículos motorizados, el primero y el que venía hasta en frente se trataba de un aparato de dos ruedas a simple vista se veía bastante rudo, un tanto grande, con un logo legible en la parte delantera

-Harley..Davidson…-leyó en voz baja Minato

En el vehículo desconocido venia una persona aparentemente manejándolo, en cuando llego enfrente del clan Uchiha se detuvo y se bajó revelando a un chico de unos 13 años, aun que aparentaba tal vez un poco más, vestía con zapatos formales, un pantalón de vestir negro bastante formal, una camisa de manga larga de color rojo sangre desabrochada los primeros tres botones y encima de esta una chamarra de cuero negro con un logo en la espalda que decía "**MFZB**" rodeado de llamas, traía unos lentes negros, un paliacate negro amarrado en su frente que pasaba por debajo de sus rastas rojas vino y se recargo a un lado de su (vamos, todos saben que es) motocicleta, para después quitarse de los oídos unos auriculares que tan pronto dejaron sus orejas empezaron a sonar a un volumen increíble

**-¡EVERYTHING FALL APART! **

Todo el mundo tuvo el mismo pensamiento en mente en cuando el chico llevo la mano a su bolsillo y se detuvo la música

-"debe de estar sordo"

Detrás de él, otro artefacto motorizado, este era uno de cuatro ruedas, de un bonito diseño, que al parecer alguien lo reconoció

-oh por dios…es un Enzo Ferrari rojo 2012…-se escuchó convenientemente entre el público, sin ubicar quien dijo eso en especifico

Al estacionarse dicho automóvil frente a la cabeza del clan Hyuga, la puerta del conductor se abrió dándole paso a otro chico, de la misma edad del primero, solo que este era rubio platinado, también usaba lentes negros, pero vestía de manera totalmente formal, ya que usaba también zapatos y pantalón de vestir, solo que el traía una camisa blanca con un saco negro a juego con el pantalón y una corbata también negra, sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió del vehículo y al hacerlo, la gente a su alrededor, en especial los Hyuga que estaban frente a él, pudieron escuchar la inconfundible melodía clásica de la novena de Beethoven sonando a un nivel bastante delicado, apenas si para ambientar probablemente el interior del auto al cual le dio la vuelta para ir al lado del copiloto, en donde abrió la puerta para que ante la atenta mirada de todos, le ayudara a bajar a una despampanante morena de cabello naranja y de ojos del mismo color, de alrededor de unos 18 años, con un cuerpo envidiable para muchas mujeres aun siendo kunoichis y que tenía a muchos hombres con la quijada por el suelo, fueran jóvenes o mayores, tranquilamente la ayudo a salir y le ofreció su brazo cosa que la chica acepto gustosamente para después acompañarla de regreso a la puerta del conductor y abrirle la misma, ante la desconcertada mirada de la chica que solo atino a preguntar:

-¿Por qué?-revelando una voz que dejaría a los mismo ángeles en ridículo

-temo Mirra-chan-contesto el rubio con una voz seria pero afable-que nuestro viaje acaba aquí, este es mi destino

-pero yo me quiero quedar contigo-le rogo la chica con los ojos húmedos, ante lo cual todos los hombres tragaron sonoramente

El rubio solo negó levemente con la cabeza

-no puedes, tienes que ir a atender tu nueva agencia de modelaje, y yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí en las cuales no me ayudarías mucho, así que ten-le dijo dándole las llaves del auto, cosa que la chica no acababa de creer-considéralo como un regalo, regresa a tu casa y tal vez pase por ti algún día-tras esto le sonrió, y la chica con un suspiro solo atino a darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y entrar en el vehículo, para después despedirse con un gesto con la mano mientras aceleraba

Todos los hombres estaban que no acababan de creer lo visto, ¿Cómo un niño conseguía ligarse ese forro de mujer que hasta le rogaba por quedarse con él, y encima le regalaba un carro de lujo?

-¿sabes…?-comento tranquilamente el pelirrojo que había visto la escena con toda tranquilidad y con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro-en tu carro tenia todos mis discos de Zebrahead…-reclamo con su voz meramente desafiante y sin otro adjetivo para describirla que salvaje

-ya te los compraras de nuevo-le contesto el rubio con calma mientras ambos veían como otro vehículo arribaba al lugar-¿por cierto, que hacían tu discos en mi Ferrari?-le pregunto mirando al pelirrojo con un tono burlesco

-pues que querías, no esperabas que llevara el Lamborghini a las carreras callejeras ¿o sí?-le respondió el pelirrojo al momento de que el último auto se detenía y escuchaba un leve bufido por parte de su escucha

Esta vez se trataba de una camioneta, negra con los vidrios polarizados, en la parte posterior se leía la marca: "Hummer", el automóvil llego a detenerse justo en frente de Minato y su familia, en cuando se detuvo, del lado del conductor bajo una persona enorme, de fácil unos dos metros con diez centímetros, se veía a simple vista un tanto gordo de piel morena, vestía con un traje de gala, son con una cadena de oro blanco en el cuello y unos anillos en sus dedos de oro con joyas, el hombre fue a la puerta de atrás y la abrió para dar paso a un chico de la misma edad que los otros dos, solo que este era de un rubio dorado, que tanto Minato como Kushina reconocieron, el chico vestía de la misma forma que el otro rubio solo que sin corbata y traía desabrochado solo el primer botón, también tenía los lentes negros cubriéndole los ojos, tan pronto se bajó del automóvil, camino en dirección a sus llamados padres, ante lo cual estos no supieron que hacer, solo para sorprenderse al ver como los pasaba de largo ignorándolos olímpicamente, así como el pelirrojo a los Uchiha y el otro rubio a los Hyuga, solo para ir directamente con Sarutobi que había estado detrás de Minato y Kushina todo el tiempo

-Hola Jiji-saludo el rubio conocido mientras abrazaba a un Sandaime que no cabía en sí de la impresión, no por la aparición de Naruto como todos los demás, sino por la extravagancia como tal, en el acto

El primero en reaccionar fue Kakashi que seguía con su máscara de Anbu, solo que de una forma nada agradable, ya que bueno, siendo honestos, al tipo nunca le cayó bien el rubio por el simple hecho de que nunca se tomó el tiempo para conocerlo

-¡Naruto!-exclamo molesto el ninja-¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar así a tus padres?!-dio un paso enfrente con la intención de encarar al chico que ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo, solo que no contaba con que el tipo que venía con Naruto se interpusiera-¡tú quítate gordo!

De inmediato el tipo frunció el ceño y miro disimuladamente hacia atrás solo para ver como Naruto lo miraba de reojo y asentía sin decir nada, el hombre se quitó el saco y lo aventó al suelo quedando solo en camisa

-¿con que gordo, he?-pregunto con su vos profunda, y antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, de la nada, todo su cuerpo cambio de forma de golpe adaptando un físico envidiable que rompió su ropa superior haciéndola añicos en un segundo, impresionando a todos

-por dios…tiene la musculatura del Raikage A-dijo Minato presa de la impresión

-bien, ¿Qué decías flaquito?-se burló el hombre mientras tronaba los nudillos y el Anbu comenzaba a sudar frio

-Buccha, basta-dijo tranquilamente el rubio, ante lo cual el hombre tomo su saco del suelo, lo sacudió y se lo puso sobre los hombros sin regresar a su forma de gordo, para después acercarse a la cara del peligris

-de la que te salvaron…Anbu…-le susurro para que solo él lo oyera-o de lo contrario-en ese instante movió un poco el cuello hacia un lado y el alumno del cuarto escucho con toda claridad el sonido de las vértebras del hombre tronando-¿entiendes?-a lo que solo trago saliva antes de dar un paso hacia atrás

Mientras tanto, Naruto solo veía la escena de reojo, mientras que Sarutobi movía los labios sin emitir ni un sonido

-y… ¿Cómo estas Jiji?-le pregunto ignorando lo acontecido detrás de él mientras se quitaba los lentes para mirar a los ojos del anciano que seguía sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba

-he…uh….ha….¿bien?-contesto o casi inquirió el mono de guerra, ya que fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió decir ante la escena que estaba viendo-…¿y tú?

-de maravilla-respondió el chico con una sonrisa radiante-tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero antes que todo, déjame presentarte…._a mea familia_…-y ante la expresión puesta por todos, incluidos el propio Sandaime, explico-oh, cierto, ustedes no hablan italiano-miro de reojo a "su familia" biológica que sintieron la mirada de burla mandada por el chico-me refería a MI familia, te presento a Drager D. Draconia-dijo mientras hacia un gesto cortes con la mano señalando al otro rubio, que dio dos pasos en dirección al viejo, se quitó con toda la calma posible los lentes, revelando unos orbes de un gris plata con una seriedad y soberbia plasmada en ellos y le extendió la mano derecha al tercero que imito el gesto de manera natural

-es un placer conocer por fin a nuestro abuelo…-le dijo tranquilamente, ante lo cual el nombrado no supo que responder de momento

-y él es Kyuto D. Draconia-siguió con las presentaciones el "hijo" del Yondaime, a lo cual el pelirrojo imito los primeros gestos de su nombrado hermano, mostrando unos ojos verde esmeralda, solo que en cuando su mano hizo contacto con la del viejo, el chico la cerro y le dio un medio abrazo chocando sus hombros ante la desconcertada mirada de este ultimo

-¿what's up Roshi?-le dijo el joven-sabes, ahora que por fin conozco a mi abuelo, hay, algunas cosas que tenemos que arreglar…-y de la nada saco una calculadora-me debes….domingos, cumpleaños, días festivos, graduaciones, primera comunión, bartnitsba, navidades, hanukas, años nuevos, y alguno que otro logro y fecha más…-mientras enumeraba apretaba los botones del aparato a una velocidad increíble-y considerando el tipo de cambio que se maneja en este lugar nos da un total de…-y solo le enseño la calculadora sin que nadie más pudiera verlo, y solo fueron testigos de cómo la quijada del viejo bajaba a más de la mitad de su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían globos recién inflados

-¿te parece demasiado?-pregunto un tanto confundido el joven regresando a ver la calculadora-pero si te aplique el descuento para la tercera edad…

-Kyuto-llamo Naruto-no molestes a Jiji con tus locuras tan pronto…-le regaño con una media sonrisa-y por cierto, tú no eres judío

-sí, pero él no lo sabía…-contesto con un puchero mientras se escuchaba decir a Drager un "tu no cambias" por lo bajo

El rubio regreso a ver a su abuelo que estaba aun más en Shock que antes y solo le trono los dedos frente a la cara

-he, Jiji…¿estás ahí?-pregunto sonriendo

Al parecer esas palabras consiguieron hacer que el Sandaime por fin pudiera tirar toda la lógica por la ventada y responder la duda que carcomía a todos los presentes por dentro

-wow, Naruto, un momento….-dijo mientras hacia el gesto con las manos pidiendo que se detuviera-¿Cómo que son tus hermanos?

-pues así es-contesto calmadamente el chico-desde hace cinco años y medio que me cambiaron el apellido y ahora ellos son mis hermanos…a todo esto-dijo otra vez mirando de reojo a sus padres-soy Naruto D. Draconia

-¿pero quién…?-fue la respuesta automática de Hiruzen, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba

-oh, vamos es obvio que fue…-intento responder el bronceado joven, pero se detuvo antes de sonreír con una sonrisa como de quien comete una broma-¿sabes? Me sentiría más a gusto si conversáramos fuera de oídos indiscretos-le menciono mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver a los aldeanos que estaban en círculo con ellos en el centro-¿te gustaría acompañarnos a comer para platicar de todo?- ante el asentimiento de Sarutobi el chico le invito a ir de regreso a la camioneta, haciendo que toda la gente se quitara de su camino, con Buccha como advertencia para el que intentara algo, al llegar al vehiculó el hombre más grande abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Hiruzen que subió un tanto extrañado ante la nueva experiencia mientras que Kyuto avanza entre la gente hacia su moto y Drager se quedaba en medio de sus hermanos, el rubio dorado estaba por subir a su asiento cuando se detuvo y volteo a ver a su nombrado hermano al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo y solo lo observaron ahí parado tranquilamente mientras que en su oreja derecha resaltaba un dispositivo extraño para las personas presentes pero que ellos reconocen como un audífono bluetooh y al parecer acabando de hablar

-he…Drager-llamo el chico con raíces en esa aldea a su hermano-no te ofendas pero, ¿cómo llegaras a la casa?-pregunto con interés

-quien te manda a regalar tu carro Onni-se burló el ojiverde que ya estaba sentado sobre su moto, con los lentes puestos y a punto de colocarse sus audífonos

-¿gustas acompañarnos?-invito cortésmente el ojiazul

-gracias pero no-respondió el chico colocándose los lentes-descuiden hermanos, ya saben que en esta vida, solo los detalles importan…-y tras decir eso un sonido parecido a un "tatatatatata" que cada vez sonaba más cerca se hizo presente.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un aldeano haciendo que todos miraran asombrados el artefacto volador que se avecinaba

-¿es un pájaro?-inquiero otro lugareño

-¿es superman?-pregunto otro

-no, es solo el helicóptero privado de mi hermano-contesto el de la moto de manera aburrida

Al llegar el nombrado helicóptero sobre la posición del rubio platinado, solo dejó caer una escalera de cuerda de la que el chico se sujeto

-los veo en la casa…-se despidió el de lentes mientras comenzaba su trayectoria aérea alejándose del tumulto de personas de Konoha

-¿en qué momento lo llamo?-pregunto al aire el pelirrojo-pero si quiere jugar…juguemos-y tras esto se coloco sus audífonos y arranco a una velocidad que competiría con el Ferrari regalado para salir dándoles a comer su polvo a todos literalmente

-pero si la casa está a cinco minutos…-susurro un tanto confundido y con una gota en la nuca nuestro héroe-pero bueno, no lleguemos tarde-estaba a punto de subirse cuando se detuvo en seco, como si algo se le hubiera pasado por alto, regreso su mirada al hokage y su esposa y sonrió, mas cínicamente de lo que había sonreído nunca-por cierto…-dijo mirando la expresión anonadada de sus padres-buenas tardes Minato-sama…Kushina-sama…-y sin decir nada se colocó de nuevo los lentes y subió al automóvil mientras que Buccha cerraba la puerta detrás de él, y volteaba a ver a todos con una sonrisa burlona antes de entrar en el carro y marcharse del lugar, dejando a todos con más preguntas que respuestas

Una vez hubo desaparecido el automóvil de la vista de todos, el silencio sepulcral combinado con una tención casi asfixiante se hizo presente en el lugar, los aldeanos, muchos aun incrédulos por la situación, no daban crédito a lo que había pasado ya que aún no comprendían la magnitud de lo que acaban de presenciar, prontamente fueron abandonando el lugar, regresando a sus actividades cotidianas, al igual que la mayoría de los shinobis que no sabían quién era aquel rubio que se dirigió tan insolentemente a su líder, pero en vez de intentar investigarlo, al ver la cara de confusión total de su máxima autoridad, prefirieron retirarse y después buscar respuestas, pero para los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, las cosas fueron diferentes

-¡Minato!-exclamo el líder del clan Uchiha, bastante indignado por tal "insolencia"-¿Cómo permites que un cualquiera te hable de esa manera? ¡Eres el maldito Hokage, hazte respetar!

-"hablando de que le hablen bien"-pensó cierto líder de clan con los ojos blancos antes de hablar-¡Fugaku!-le regaño bastante serio-¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

-sí, si me cuenta de que tres mocosos extranjeros le faltaron al respeto a Konoha, a nosotros y principalmente a Minato-contesto el pelinegro bastante furioso-¡que osadía la suya!-maldijo mirando a su semejante del clan Hyuga con bastante odio

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, el Yondaime seguía sin mover un musculo repasando una y otra vez en su mente la escena vivida hace unos momentos sin prestarle atención a sus viejos compañeros

-¿Sabías que a veces eres un completo imbécil?-pregunto el castaño masajeándose la sien bastante frustrado-….Fugaku….el niño rubio….ojiazul….que parecía un mini clon de Minato y que el falto al respeto…por si no te diste cuenta-le explico bastante lento, como quien le explica algo a un niño retrasado-…ERA-SU-PRIPIO-HIJO-termino remarcando aún más las palabras ante la cara del poseedor del Sharingan que se sorprendió por unos momentos antes de aparentar su típica seriedad

-…eh…claro que lo sabía-contesto de la manera más natural que su orgullo le permitió-solo quería saber si tu habías estado atento….

El Hyuga solo miro a su compañero de manera incrédula, dándole a entender que no le creyó ni por un segundo, antes de preferir dirigirse a Minato que seguía sin moverse

-eh…Minato-llamo a su antiguo compañero-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo que reacciono al sentir el contacto físico

-¿eh? ¿Qué?-fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció el rubio Kage mirando a Hiashi

-te pregunte que si estás bien-le contesto el castaño mirándolo de manera preocupada

Ante lo cual el rubio por inercia se toca todos sus puntos vitales verificando que estuviera "bien"

-si….¿por qué preguntas?-cuestiono tras asegurarse de no tener una herida física

-por favor Minato-fue el turno del Uchiha de hablar tras meditar un poco las palabras del poseedor del Byakugan, sensibilizándose por unos segundos con su "rival"-llevas cinco minutos en tu mundo, desde que tu hijo, aquel que se fue hace seis años, acaba de regresar y te ha ignorado de una manera brutal…-le recordó de la manera más suave que pudo (aclaremos que no era muy suave que digamos)

Ante estas palabras, el Hokage se convenció de que lo recientemente vivido no había sido un sueño, y su hijo había regresado, había llegado de una forma nunca antes vista en las naciones elementales, bajado de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa en la que llego, pasar de largo sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a él o a Kushina ni mucho menos a Natsuru he ido directamente con Sarutobi, con quien entablo una conversación en la cual revelo que tenía otra familia y se había cambiado el apellido para después irse a un lugar desconocido no sin antes dedicarle la inconfundible "formalidad de burla"

Y como si algo se hubiera prendido en el cerebro de Minato, fue capaz de atar los cabos suficientes y pensar con más claridad sacando una verdad que lo entristeció y le derrumbo toda esperanza posible de alguna reconciliación con su hijo

-encontró otra familia…-susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que sus consejeros lo escucharan, y solo fueron capaces de poner una mano en los hombros de su amigo en señal de apoyo

…

Mientras todo esto pasaba con los hombres de los clanes, las mujeres eran otra historia:

Las "Rosas sangrientas" seguían en shock, las tres sin mover un solo musculo, impactadas por la escena recién vista, sin tener la más remota idea de que decir ante la bizarra situación y la primera en reaccionar fue la Rosa roja, que se pellizco el brazo izquierdo como queriéndose asegurar de que no estaba soñando, como muchas veces lo había hecho desde hacía seis años

-¡ah!-mascullo por lo bajo, pero fue sufriente para sacar de su estupor a sus "amigas" que la miraron esperando su reacción-¿no estoy soñando?-pregunto al aire mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse-no estoy soñando-repitió mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas-¡No estoy soñando!-exclamo llorando, aunque el primer impuso de las otras dos mujeres fue el de intentar burlarse, pero al escuchar su siguiente frase volvieron a quedar sorprendidas-¡mi bebe regreso! ¡Mi bebe volvió a Konoha!

-¿eh?-fue lo único que salió de las bocas de las viejas compañeras de la ninja de Uzu antes de sentir como eran abrasadas por ella

-¡mi bebe regreso! ¡Por fin podre enmendar lo que hice mal hace seis años! ¡Volveremos a ser una familia!-exclamo presa de la felicidad la pelirroja

-he…Kushina-llamo Hisana separándose de ella-por si no te diste cuenta-empezó con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz-"tu bebe" llego en un vehículo extraño que nunca antes hemos visto…

-los ignoro olímpicamente a ti y a Minato…-siguió Mikoto que también se había separado de la ojivioleta

-solo hablo con Sarutobi…-continuo la Hyuga

-dijo, explícitamente, que se había cambiado el apellido-fue el turno de la Uchiha

-presento a dos niños como sus hermanos…

-y se burló de ustedes antes de irse-termino la ojinegra-¿aun así estás tan feliz de que "tu niño" regreso?

Y ante la confusión de las mujeres, la princesa del remolino volvió a abrazarlas

-¡entonces ustedes también lo vieron!-festejo la mujer-entonces es verdad…¡regreso!-y sin decir nada más, soltó a su amigas y se fue conteniendo brincos de felicidad a hablar con su esposo

Una vez solas el par de mujeres, solo fueron capaces de mirarse entre ellas y suspirar, ya que no solo estaban felices por el regreso del rubio, sino que también sentían lastima de su vieja amiga por su reacción

-jeje…-una pequeña risa provino de la pelinegra, ganándose la atención de su amiga-¿Quién diría que alejarse de ellos le sentaría tan bien al pequeño rubio?-pregunto con la característica sonrisa Uchiha-he regresado, y como pocos lo hacen…

-ciertamente, ha regresado…y con él ha llegado el momento de que Kushina empiece a pagar…-continuo la peliazul sintiendo un poco de lastima por su antigua amiga

-…¿Quién diría que sería su propio hijo el que se las cobrara?-esta vez pelinegra lo dijo con un tono semejante al de su amiga, mientras ambas veían como Kushina se alejaba arrastrando a Minato

…

Pero mientras que todo esto sucedía con los mayores, el afamado "trio dorado" había dejado el lugar tan pronto los desconocidos se fueron, ya que para ellos el espectáculo fue solo eso, no más que un simple circo, iban juntos, ya que a través de los años y las constantes comparaciones y el hecho de que los obligaban a estar casi todo el tiempo juntos, forjaron una especie de compañerismo, por lo que pasaban algunos momentos del día juntos, después de todo, si bien por su cuenta era vanagloriados, cuando se reunían eran objeto de adoración casi divina, y mientras se alejaban sin un rumbo fijo en el que todos los que los veían los saludaban con una reverencia bastante alegres, cosa que a ellos les encantaba, no pudieron evitar hablar de lo recién visto

-y…¿qué les pareció el espectáculo, chicos?-pregunto con su coqueta voz la hija del Yondaime

-hmp…-fue el típico sonido prepotente que el pelinegro dijo como respuesta-nada que alabar, al parecer son solo un trio de payasos, nunca se compararan con los clanes más famosos de Konoha… ¿o tú qué opinas Hyuga…?-pregunto mirando a su similar y es que si bien el consideraba a los Uchiha como únicos y que comparados con ellos todo el mundo estaba un peldaño abajo, debía de admitir que los únicos capaces de quizás estar a su altura eran los dos que tenía al lado, por lo cual no le molestaba mantener contacto con ellos

-esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Uchiha-contesto el castaño-son solo un trio de imbéciles que se creen mejores a los demás civiles, pero se nota que solo son unos más del montón…-fue la contestación seria y prepotente del chico de ojos blancos que siempre vio a todos por debajo de él, pero había aprendido con los años a ver a los que estaban con el cómo unos iguales-¿tú qué crees, Hime?-inquirió mirando a la pelirroja que solo se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensante antes de responder

-pues…me parecen interesantes, y he de admitir que son un tanto guapos, así que será divertido ver lo que hacen cuando se enamoren de mi-fue la contestación vanidosa de la chica de ojos violetas-pero fuera de eso, no me interesan en lo más mínimo lo que hagan-termino restándole importancia al hecho-ciertamente no son más que personas comunes y corrientes

-nada en comparación con el clan Uchiha…-siguió hablando el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa, soberbia y arrogante

-o a mi….-continuo el poseedor del Byakugan con el mismo gesto en la boca

-y mucho menos con la contenedora del poder sagrado-termino la chica con la misma mueca que los otros dos mientras seguían caminando disfrutando de la atención especial de todos los aldeanos

…

El alguna parte de Konoha, se podía ver como la tan extraña caravana estaba detenida rodeando una edificación de alrededor de tres pisos, bastante amplia, que podría describirse como una casa estilo occidental de lujo, mientas que un mar de gente iba y venía entrando a la casa con muebles y aparatos electrodomésticos de todo tipo, entre los cuales destacaba desde lo básico como un refrigerador o una estufa hasta alguno nunca antes vistos para las personas de la aldea, en medio de todo el mar de gente que metía las cosas a la casa, sobresaltaba la figura del musculoso moreno que acompañaba al rubio ojiazul a su llegada cargando algo parecido a un ropero de su misma estatura y de una rubia plata como el de cierta Yamanaka, de ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable, enfundada en un uniforme que consistía en una camisa ceñida a su escultural cuerpo de color blanco con un moño negro, un short de corte militar negro y botas militares con un pequeño tacón del mismo color que su bermuda con un aparato en forma de tabla en el cual movía algo con las manos y daba indicaciones a los obreros; dentro de la casa, más en concreto, en un despacho aledaño a la sala del recinto en el que cruzaba la masa de gente, se podía observar a los tres chicos recién llegados sin sus sacos que estaban colgados en un perchero junto a la puerta y sentados en una silla de madera fina junto a una mesa no muy grande, del mismo tipo de material en el cual se veían cuatro vasos medianos con un líquido de color madera claro con tres hielos en cada recipiente y en el centro de la misma una botella de vidrio cortado bellamente grabado con el mismo liquido en él, y una etiqueta en el que se leía: "jugo de manzana"…(¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que fuera alcohol?), en frente de los jóvenes, al otro lado de la mesa, se observaba a un Hiruzen caminando de lado a lado del despacho mientras se sujetaba la cabeza o se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz o la sien murmurando cosas sin sentido

-Jiji…-llamo Naruto tranquilamente dándole un trago a su bebida mientras observaba a su abuelo caminar de lado a lado frenéticamente-deberías de relajarte…

Pero el alumno del primer Hokage no le hizo caso y siguió andando por el lugar mascullando

-pero es que…y luego….entonces….y él dijo…-se alcanzaba a escuchar decir al más anciano de los cuatro

-Sarutobi oji-sama-fue el turno de Drager mientras le servía un poco más de jugo -siéntese y tome un poco de jugo para calmarse…

El aludido le hizo caso, se tomó el vaso de jugo de un trago y continuo con su vaivén en el recinto sin deja de hablar el solo

-…¡ANCIANO…SIENTESE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-exclamo desesperado el pelirrojo con voz autoritaria golpeando la mesa con las manos sobresaltando al mencionado y a sus hermanos por la sorpresa-me empieza a marear…-agrego sujetándose la cabeza

El castaño por fin reacciono y tomo su lugar en la silla frente a los jóvenes al otro lado de la mesa de manera muy tranquila, suspiro, relleno el vaso con el líquido café antes de llevárselo a la boca y le dio un sorbo antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa en donde instantes después apoyo los codos mientras entrelazaba las manos y ocultaba su boca tras esta

-ok…bien, Naruto…Drager…Kyuto-empezó mirando a los chicos-¿serían tan amables de explícame que sucede aquí?-inquirió amenamente y con una voz tan calmada que pareciera que había estado sentado todo el tiempo

El Sandaime solo recibió como respuesta tres sonrisas, una salvaje, otra mustia (ósea, que no expresaba nada) y otra reluciente y burlesca mientras los jóvenes solamente se miraban entre ellos sin decir nada

-¡MALDITA SEA!-exploto el aparentemente no tan viejo hombre-¡EXPLIQUENME QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE CON USTEDES! LLEGAN ANOCHE A MI CASA INFILTRANDOSE EN ELLA COMO SI NADA, SIN QUE MIS ESTUPIDOS ANBUS SE ENTEREN DE NADA, ME ATACAN EN MI DESPACHO Y ME DEMUESTRAN QUE SERIAN CAPACES DE ASESINARME DE AVERME TOMADO DESPREVENIDO, SE PRESENTAN DE UNA MANERA SUMAMENTE DIGNA Y ANTES DE PODER PASAR A LAS PREGUNTAS SIMPLEMENTE SE ESFUMAN SIN DEJAR RASTRO ALGUNO…PARA QUE LUEGO DOCE HORAS DESPUES LLEGUEN A LA ALDEA MONTANDO UN CIRCO NUNCA ANTES VISTO DANDO LA APRIENCIA DE SER SOLO TRES NIÑOS MIMADOS ¿QUE LES PASA? SON…SON…¿QUE DIANTRES SON USTEDES?-termino mirando desesperado a los chicos que solo lo veían impresionados por la cantidad de palabras que dijo sin detenerse a respirar

-me sorprende que no le haya dado un infarto…-murmuro Kyuto a sus hermanos que solo asintieron aun asombrados

-ok Jiji, tranquilízate un poco-le apaciguo el rubio originario de Konoha mientras le invitaba a tomar un poco más de su bebida-¿quieres respuestas? Te las daremos, pero tendremos que explicarte todo lo que hicimos desde que salí con Rayleigh por la puerta de Konoha hace seis años

-tengo tiempo…mucho tiempo…-fue la respuesta corta y llena de desesperación del viejo Kage

-ok, mira, una vez que salí con Rayleigh de la aldea-empezó a contar le rubio-nos dirigimos a un puerto escondido al otro lado del país del viento…

-pero nadie sabe lo que hay atravesando el desierto…-intervino el mono de guerra

-pues nosotros si lo sabemos-respondió tajante el chico-pero por favor no me interrumpas o nunca acabare de contarte esto, que es bastante largo-le pidió-cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, un grupo de ladrones intento emboscarnos, Rayleigh los alejo de mí y los derroto sin que yo me diera cuenta, solo que no contaba con que dos niños de mi edad me emboscaran-el hombre conocido como el profesor dirigió su mirada a los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación que sonreían con nostalgia al recordar ese acontecimiento tan peculiar-tuvimos un enfrentamiento entre los tres de proporciones colosales, según nosotros-siguió hablando el ojiazul-y cuando en algún momento dejamos de pelear y solo jugábamos, regreso Ray y al saber que los ladrones los habían dejado a su suerte a los dos chicos, les ofreció que me acompañaran, ellos aceptaron, y subimos al barco del viejo para comenzar a navegar por el vasto océano, tardamos cerca de un mes en tocar tierra, en ese tiempo nos conocimos más a fondo y entablamos una fuerte amistad junto con Rayleigh, que nos enseñó varias cosas como a leer y escribir, también nos contaba historias fantásticas de un chico que navegaba por los siete mares buscando ser el Rey de los piratas…cuando arribamos a tierra firme el viejo nos metió a una escuela casi de inmediato, la academia "Ryozampaku", ahí tuvimos una maestra con quien aprendimos un poco de manejo de armas y cada quien tuvo de tres a cuatro maestros que eran…

-unos desgraciados…-intervino Kyuto temblando-sádicos…negreros…infelices…

-Kyuto, no te pases, respeta a los senseis…-le pidió Drager con una gota en la nuca

-ellos eran unos expertos en todo lo referente a artes marciales y sus diferentes estilos-el rubio lo miro seriamente por unos momentos mientras añadió-ellos son tan poderoso que te aseguro que cualquiera de ellos podría derrotar a cualquier Kage y eso te incluye, sin romper a sudar, si, sé que suena increíble-agrego al ver la cara de su abuelo-pero nosotros no lo creíamos hasta que lo vimos, en esa escuela pasamos solo año y medio, pero aprendimos de una manera tan brutal que al acabar ese tiempo ya estábamos a nivel intermedio avanzado-ese hecho asombro al antiguo Hokage que no se esperaba que en ese tiempo aprendieran tanto-luego de eso fuimos inscritos en un internado, la "academia S. S." o "Soul Society", un lugar para jóvenes con talentos ocultos, capaces de ver espíritus y otras criaturas fuera de este plano de existencia, ahí nos especializamos en el manejo de Katanas a un nivel que únicamente nos podían derrotar los maestros de aquella escuela

-de acuerdo con lo que investigue-intervino Drager-superaríamos a cualquier Anbu especializado en lo que ustedes llaman Kenjutsu sin problemas y tal vez podríamos derrotar a los tres más débiles de los que llaman "espadachines Gatana"–término sujetándose la barbilla con una mano en pose pensante

-y aprendimos a manifestar nuestra energía de la manera más básica-siguió el ojiazul-estuvimos también año y medio y después fuimos transferidos a la "Hakurei-Ryou" un internado de tiempo completo, donde simplemente aprendimos a socializar…

-¿Cómo pueden aprender a socializar?-interrumpió el viejo bastante incrédulo, imaginándolo como una pérdida de tiempo

-Dime Jiji…¿si te dijera que los demonios y los seres sobrenaturales son reales, me creerías?-contesto con otra pregunta el chico de manera mordaz

-…no-respondió el maestro de los Sannin un tanto confundido por la naturaleza de esa cuestión pero bastante serio

-y asumiendo que existen…si te dijera que no todos son malos como los pintan los cuentos y las leyendas ¿qué dirías?-cuestiono siguiendo con sus interrogantes aparentemente sin sentido

-eso es mentira, si de verdad existen los demonios todos son malos y los seres no naturales solo hacen el mal-fue la respuesta rápida del hombre

-te equivocas-le dijo el chico sonriendo tranquilamente-la Hakurei-Ryou era un internado de alta categoría, en donde se reunía gente de toda las posiciones sociales que habitualmente eran demonios, ángeles y seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo…el reto fue socializar ahí, siendo simples humanos, y debo de admitir que fue una experiencia al principio bizarra, ya que como tu, teníamos esos prejuicios, pero pasado el tiempo, nos dimos cuenta de la verdad…que las apariencias suelen engañar…-agrego divertido por la cara de su única familia en esa aldea- aunque aprendimos algunas cosas fuera del programa, pero ese era el reto principal, nos quedamos por el mismo tiempo que en las demás escuelas, y al salir, nos tomamos un merecido descanso, viajamos por el mundo, conocimos todos los rincones de este, aprendimos varias lenguas que en tu vida a has oído como el Italiano, el francés, el alemán hicimos eso por los seis meses siguientes de salir de la escuela, y después, fuimos por primera vez a la academia Silver, donde refinamos nuestras habilidades…

-¿y que habilidades…?-intervino el castaño mirando a los chicos-¿en que son buenos cada uno? Porque por lo que me acaban de decir saben taijutsu, kenjutsu y manejo de "energía" ¿y aun así se especializaron?

-así es, veras Jiji cada uno es experto en un área: Kyuto es experto en asesinatos a larga distancia, emboscadas y…

-todo lo referente a cosas explosivas-añadió el pelirrojo con un encendedor en la mano mientras lo prendía y apagaba

-Drager es todo un maestro en investigación, planificación y…

-Asesinato silencioso…-termino mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera, antes de quitarle el encendedor a Kyuto y aventarlo por la ventana ante las suplicas de este

-¿y tú?-pregunto el sorprendido Saru

-yo me especialice en infiltración, hurto y en el arte del asesinato

-¿Cómo que el arte del Asesinato?

-sí, puedo matar a mi objeto de la forma idónea y en cualquier circunstancia, a diferencia de ellos, que tiene que ponerlo bajo sus términos-explica con una sonrisa divertida, como de quien platica de una travesura

-¿y todo eso aprendieron en Silver?-pregunto aun anonadado por la información recientemente recibida

-jaja…¿no, cómo crees? También aprendimos temas avanzados de finanzas y el cómo manejar una empresa del tamaño de Silver Inc., no por nada, somos la nueva sangre, líder de la industria-le dijo mientras el otro rubio le pasaba una revista en la cual los tres posaban en un escritorio, con Naruto sentado en el centro y detrás mientras los otros dos se recargaban en las esquinas del mueble mirando a la cámara, que tenía por encabezado de primera plana la leyenda: "los nuevos líderes de Silver Inc." -luego, regresamos a las naciones elementales donde empezamos a hacer algunas misiones como asesinatos, recolección de información y demás, nos presentamos frente a los demás Kages y luego, regresamos aquí…

-alto….¿cómo que se presentaron frente a los demás Kages…?-siguió con las preguntas el Sandaime

-obvio…¿qué esperabas? ¿Que hiciéramos todas esas misiones sin su permiso? nos considerarían una amenaza-contesto el ojiverde con una mueca de estar señalando lo obvio

-pero…-intento preguntar algo pero el asombro no lo dejaba articular palabra

-nos presentamos ante el Raikage, la Mizukage, el Tsuchikage y el Kazekage ya que Rayleigh los considera dignos de saber el secreto de SKY-agrego el ojigris seriamente

-es por eso que el estúpido de mi "padre" ni siquiera tiene idea de que existimos-termino el ojiazul

-wow…-fue lo único que salió de la boca del profesor-¿entonces únicamente se centraron en su entrenamiento para ser SKY?

-por supuesto que no…-contesto de nuevo el rubio dorado-en todas las escuelas nos dedicamos al estudio de las materias normales, como matemáticas, biología, física y demás-agrego el chico feliz de volver a sorprender a su abuelo

-entonces…¿cuál es su nivel de conocimiento?-tanteo el terreno el mayor

-tenemos los conocimientos que ustedes consideran de aldeanos como para entrar a la universidad-respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo con orgullo

El Sandaime se dejó caer en su silla pasándose las manos por el rostro antes de suspirar

-dejen ver si entiendo…-empezó lentamente poniendo las manos en la mesa-por lo que acaban de decir, su nivel es de un Anbu con años de experiencia ¿y aun así me dicen que solo manejan solo lo elemental? ¿Están bromeando?-pregunto con desesperación ante tal pensamiento

-no…-fue la respuesta al unísono de los chicos

-¿Entonces por qué vinieron aquí? ¡Yo no les puedo enseñar nada!-exclamo frustrado el maestro de los Sannin

-te equivocas…-respondió su nieto bajando la mirada y sonando afligido-el mundo en el que nos hemos desarrollado…es muy diferente al mundo Shinobi, ya que siempre hemos tenido el más grande factor de nuestro lado: el factor sorpresa, la gente no sabe nada de nosotros, y ciertamente eso es lo que nos ha mantenido con vida…

-lo que hemos realizado, lo hemos hecho desde las sombras-continuo Drager-con gente sin ninguna habilidad, las misiones que hemos completado en este mundo, las hemos hecho contra civiles o ninjas de poca categoría, poco menos que gente sin talento, al entrar a su residencia anoche, fue la infiltración que más trabajo nos ha costado…

-pero si yo pregunte y ninguno de mis Anbu se dio cuenta de su intromisión…-contesto el antiguo Kage

-sí, logramos entrar y salir sin ser notados, pero no por eso quiere decir que fue fácil, Jiji, estamos acostumbrados a entrar y salir solo mirando, contigo, tuvimos que observar, robar información de las patullas y concertar un plan de infiltración…algo que nunca habíamos hecho, enfrentarnos a Ninjas entrenados con habilidades especiales, como el manejo de los elementos, con experiencia y dispuestos a matar, es otro nivel para nosotros, uno del cual aún estamos lejos…

El alumno del primero solo suspiro y se puso a pensar tratando de comprender la relevancia de lo que ha escuchado hasta el momento mirando a los jóvenes frente a el

-pero…¿yo que papel juego aquí?-pregunto otra vez el viejo hombre aun sin comprender la relevancia de lo que le pedían

-¡demonios anciano!-exclamo el pelirrojo golpeando la mesa mientras se paraba-lo que queremos es enfrentarnos a los Shinobis ¿y quién mejor para enseñarnos que el dios de ellos? tú conoces todos sus secretos, sus habilidades y sus defectos ¡¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?!-cuestiono el chico desesperado

-¿pero por qué…?

-porque los secretos no duran para siempre-contesto esta vez el rubio platinado-y llegara el momento en que busquen las cabezas de SKY

-Jiji…-intervino el otro rubio-tu bien sabes que cuando alguien tiene un precio por su cabeza los enfrentamientos nunca paran y el número se incrementa día con día, llegara el momento de que un ejército venga tras nosotros…-mientras señalaba a sus hermanos-y Jiji nosotros…no estamos dispuestos a morir…Así que-el rubio se levantó siendo imitado por el otro rubio ya que el pelirrojo seguía de pie-por favor…-dijo mientras juntaba su puño derecho con su palma izquierda y hacia una reverencia

-entrénenos…-continuo el ojigris imitando a su hermano

-sensei-termino el más salvaje de los tres con una reverencia igual de respetuosa

El Tercero, al ver esto, esbozo unas sonrisa interna mientras se tornaba serio y frio y dejando de lado todo lo escuchado solo pregunto

-¿por qué habría de entrenarlos?...denme un motivo para hacerlo…

-porque nosotros…-contesto ahora el pelirrojo

-no estamos dispuestos…-siguió el más serio de los tres

-a ver morir a quienes apreciamos…-termino el nacido en Konoha mientras los tres levantaban la mirada mostrando algo que asombro aún más al anciano, ya que los ojos de Naruto se tornaron blancos, los de Drager de un rojo amatista y los de Kyuto se tornaron tan negros como un abismo, pero los tres diferentes pares de ojos rebelaban esa llama de determinación que él creía perdida, sonrió, esta vez mostrándola con orgullo antes de decir, lo que marcaría el inicio de una nueva era en el mundo Shinobi

-Acepto

Pasaron unos segundos del ambiente solemnemente antes de que el pelirrojo exteriorizara

-ok, ya acabamos aquí, hora de ir a por algo de comer-mientras el anciano veía como los ojos de los chicos regresaban a su color natural

-Kyuto…tú piensas con el estómago….pero recuerda que aún tenemos algo que hacer-le regaño el de nuevo ojigris mientras se colocaba sus lentes y se levantaba, siendo imitado por el otro rubio

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar el Sandaime por tan extraño cambio de ambiente-¿no íbamos a empezar con el entrenamiento?

-lo siento Jiji-contesto el ahora ojiazul-pero todavía tenemos unos asuntos sin resolver-le explicó mientras los tres tomaban su saco del perchero y abrían la puerta para salir-pero si quieres quedarte hasta que regresemos, Vicky-chan te atenderá como es debido

-espera…¿Quién es ella?-inquirió un ruborizado anciano

-¿no la viste cuando llegamos?-pregunto el rubio dorado un tanto extrañado-bueno, estaba bastante ocupada ordenando todo lo relacionado con la casa…

-¡Seras!-llamo el pelirrojo asomando la cabeza por la puerta

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que la mencionada chica apareciera un con la Tablet en la mano

-¿me llamo amo Kyuto?-inquirió la chica mostrando una voz dulce

-see…el abuelito quiere que le hagas compañía en lo que regresamos-contesto el ojiverde

-de acuerdo-acepto sin miramientos la joven rubia

-¿Qué? Pero…¿adónde van?-pregunto confundido por los recientes hechos el tercero

-obvio Jiji, a hablar con el baboso que tienen por líder-señalo su nieto adoptivo

-¿para….? ¿Por…? ¿Cómo…?-intento decir el hombre

-para entrar a la academia-respondió el de lentes

-Pero no que yo….-el pobre hombre seguía sin poder completar alguna frase

-sí, tu entrenaras a SKY, pero las "estrellas de Orión"-aclaro Naruto sonriendo al recordar un viejo apodo para ellos-tienen que distraerse en algo, y que mejor que jugando a ser Shinobis-termino mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el trio salía de la habitación, dejando aun pobre Hiruzen sin tener ni idea de que decir

-he….¡espérenme!- exclamo reaccionando y saliendo detrás de ellos cual bólido-¡no pueden irrumpir en la oficina del hokage así como así!

-se nota que no los conoces…-murmuro a manera de respuesta la sirvienta antes de regresar a sus labores

…

Ahora mismo Minato no paraba de suspirar mientras intentaba concentrarse en el papeleo que aún tenía que hacer, cosa imposible con lo sucedido hace poco, pero trataba de aparentar tranquilidad mientras que por dentro solo repasaba la escena una y otra vez para buscar una sola señal, deseando con toda su alma haber escuchado mal, pero el mensaje fue claro y ya no había esperanzas de una reconciliación…

-"te presento a mi familia"-se repetía esa frase en la mente del alumno del Gamma Sennin

A cada lado del rubio Kage, estaban los líderes de los dos más importantes clanes de Konoha, amigos y consejeros del Hokage sin saber que hacer o decir mientras solo se miraban entre ellos buscando alguna idea para ayudar a su viejo compañero de equipo que prácticamente suspiraba más de lo que respiraba mientras sellaba hojas de pedidos y reportes de misiones sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlos

-Minato…-llamo finalmente Hiashi-tal vez deberías irte a descansar por hoy…

-el Hyuga tiene razón-intento ayudar Fugaku-necesitas descansar para aclarar tu mente, que viviste mucho hoy…

-estoy bien…-murmuro el ojiazul sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlos sonando más a un "estoy en mi peor momento"-quiero terminar esto para mañana no tenerlo atrasado…

Los otros dos hombres no respondieron, solo se mantuvieron a su lado sin decir nada más

Pero mientras esto pasaba en el escritorio del líder de la aldea, en un sofá de tres plazas dispuesto a un costado de la habitación estaban las tres mujeres del equipo de las Rosas Sangrientas de Konoha, con la pelirroja sentada en el centro con sus amigas a cada lado

-y luego iremos por un helado, diseñaremos su cuarto con todo lo que le guste, si le gusta la música le comprare una guitarra, iremos de compras…¿Qué talla será? Me platicara todo lo que hizo en estos seis años, le contare en que ha cambiado Konoha, lo llevare de paseo…-seguía hablando de sus planes con su "pequeño" la princesa de Uzu, sin impórtale lo que le dijeran sus antiguas amigas-comenzare a enseñarle las cosas que no sepa de matemáticas, tal vez lo lleve a la biblioteca de la aldea…

Mientras la ojivioleta seguía con sus desvaríos, las mujeres de los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuga solo se miraban entre ellas con una mezcla de pena y preocupación por su antigua compañera de equipo ya que parecía que el Shock de que su hijo la ignorara no la dejaba pensar con claridad mientras seguían intentando hacerla reaccionar pero no conseguían sacarla de sus ensoñaciones de los planes que tenía para ella y su "bebe"

De la nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a una persona muy conocida por el hokage, era alto, de tez bronceada y cabello blanco, además de su distintiva ropa con todo y sandalias de madera

-Minato…-llamo el único de los Sannin que seguía visitando Konoha-¿es cierto…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, la princesa de Uzu se lanzó contra el albo y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al hombre ya que ella siempre le rehuía y le decía pervertido (no es que no lo fuera)

-¡Jiraya-sama!-exclamo la pelirroja-¡mi hijo volvió! ¿No es genial? ¡Mi bebe regreso!-le dijo bastante alegre mientras sonreía-¡por fin poder arreglar las cosas con el! ¿No es genial? ¡Si lo es!

El peliblanco por inercia busco la mirada de su alumno y al verlo, este solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con tristeza, dándole a entender al hombre que no había pasado nada bueno

-si…es genial Kushina…-contesto con una voz bastante tranquila mientras la tomaba por los hombros a la esposa de su aprendiz y la sentaba con las demás mujeres de la habitación-pero ahorra energías, que las necesitaras para hacer todo lo que quieres con el Gaki…-ante esta frase las otras dos rosas sangrientas se golpearon disimuladamente la frente ya que no se les había ocurrido esa forma de hacer que Kushina se tranquilizara, como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, para después alejarse de las mujeres e ir con su alumno aun la duda en la cara

-Minato…-dijo apenas se paró frente al escritorio-¿Qué paso?-pregunto con tono marcial, que muy pocas veces usaba-¿es cierto?-cuestiono mirando a los consejeros de manera seria

-pues…si, Jiraya-sensei-contesto Hiashi mirando a su mentor-el pequeño Naruto regreso…

-¿y… de verdad hizo lo que me conto Kakashi?-inquirió al Uchiha

-Eso depende-respondió Fugaku mirando al Sennin-¿Qué le conto Hatake?-pregunto con duda

-que Naruto regreso de una forma nunca antes vista en las naciones elementales, con dos chicos y el vistiendo de manera rara, los ignoro a los tres, hablo únicamente con Hiruzen-sensei y antes de que se fuera se burló de ti-termino mirando al rubio Kage

-…si…-contesto casi ausente el ojiazul parando por primera vez de sellar documentos-básicamente eso fue lo que paso…-le miro de la manera más triste que su maestro había visto en toda su vida de conocerlo

Como única contestación el Sannin suspiro y se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada más

-le ensañare lo básico para que sepa defenderse, para que cuando sea una estrella no necesite de guardaespaldas ¿Qué música tocara? ¿pop, Rock, música clásica o Jazz? No importa, yo lo apoyare en su carrera-se escucharon los desvaríos de la pelirroja en la habitación-porque somos su familia…

Ante las palabras de la princesa de Uzu todos en la habitación estaban sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el ermitaño noto como su alumno estrella sonreía débilmente

-¿pasa algo Minato?-inquirió curioso por esa sonrisa tan extraña en esa situación pero por respuesta, el rubio se levantó de golpe mientras golpeaba el escritorio, asombrando a los presentes, menos a su esposa que al parecer ni siquiera lo había escuchado y seguía hablando

-¡sí! ¡Mi rosa roja tiene razón!-exclamo de golpe-no importa que tan enojado este con nosotros, lo apoyaremos y le demostraremos que lo queremos, que a pesar de todo sigue siendo nuestro hijo, no importa en que se convierta, somos su familia y estaremos con él para apoyarlo y amarlo, tanto o más que a Natsuru, es más, lo entrenaremos con ella, le ensañare todo lo que sé. Inclusive Kakashi y Jiraya lo entrenaran…

-¡Minato!-grito de repente el "trueno escarlata" del "equipo tormenta" llamando al "Rayo Amarillo"-¡¿tú también vas a empezar?! ¡Tenemos suficiente con la locura de tu….!

-Fugaku ¡cállate!-gritaron al unísono el Hyuga y su maestro logrando detener al Uchiha antes de que terminara la oración

El pelinegro los miro por encima del hombro del ojiazul y vio cómo su maestro se ponía un dedo en los labios indicándole que se callara y a Hiashi diciéndole con la mirada "si sigues te mato" consiguiendo que se confundiera

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pregunto con su característico tono malhumorado

Después del desliz del ojinegro el Sannin solo se acercó al Hokage y le puso la mano sobre el hombro

-me alegra que pienses así Minato-le dijo apretando su hombro-la fe es lo último que muere, pero antes que nada, tienen que hablar con Naruto para poder aclarar las cosas-le aconsejo intentando hacer que regresara en si

-¡tiene razón sensei!-exclamo el rubio-lo primero que haré será hablar con él ¡voy a buscarlo! ¡Entre más rápido hable con el más rápido será parte de mi familia!-dijo acercándose a la puerta

-¡Minato espera!-pidió en un grito el "trueno blanco" poniéndose enfrente de su compañero para impedir su avance-¡piensa bien las cosas!

-¡No hagas locuras!-secundo el ojionix poniéndose junto al castaño para detener a su compañero

-¿de qué hablan?-contesto aun exaltado el rubio-si no hay mejor momento que el ahora….¡Kushina!-llamo a su esposa que salió de sus desvaríos para ponerle atención-¡vamos a buscar a nuestro….!

ZAZ

De la nada e interrumpiendo al loco Hokage, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par revelando la figura de el mismo chico que planeaba ir a buscar el Yondaime y su esposa, parado en la puerta con parsimonia, mientras que a su lado estaban los dos chicos con los que había llegado temprano ese día, uno a cada lado y con el pelirrojo con la pierna levantada demostrando que el había pateado la puerta que sorprendió a todos

-bueno, bueno, bueno…-empezó el pelirrojo arrastrando las palabras-parece que llegamos a la fiesta a tiempo…

Entraron los tres chicos ante la atenta mirada de los presentes mientras observaban el lugar

-…este sitio no ha cambiado en nada…-empezó el rubio mirando al rededor-la decoración sigue siendo pésima…y los muebles ni siquiera combinan

-además de ser corrientes…-agrego sutilmente el rubio platinado que también miraba la habitación

-¿eh…?-fue el sonido general que se escuchó en el despacho por parte de todos los adultos

-bueno, el tiempo es dinero así que…-empezó el rubio centrando su mirada en aquel que era su padre-Hokage, consejeros…-llamo sin darle ninguna emoción a su voz-venimos a hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto sumamente relevante, así que…

Ante la estupefacción e incredulidad de todos los presentes que no daban crédito a lo que veían, la única que tiro la lógica por la ventada fue la pelirroja que sin aviso previo, comenzó a correr en dirección a su hijo hasta abrazarlo fuertemente

-¡Bebe! ¡Oh dios mío, mira como haz crecido!-exclamo la princesa del remolino abrazando al rubio-¡que guapo, te pareces a tu Papá! ¡Bebe, que bueno que regresaste! ¡Te ensañare tu nuevo cuarto! ¡Te llevare de compras! ¡Te compare una guitarra, o un batería! ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Qué música te gusta? ¿Qué colores son tus favoritos? ¿Te gusta el Ramen? ¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué aprendiste? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia feliz!-termino su discurso separándose un poco de el para verlo mejor y solo pudo ver la fría mirada del chico clavándose en ella

Con movimientos lentos y respetuosos, sin intentar lastimarla, el chico poco a poco comenzó a liberarse del abrazo materno

-con todo respeto Kushina-san…-empezó el joven alejándose de ella-…yo no soy su hijo…

En ese momento los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron de estar eufóricos a volverse como platos mientras se congelaba en su sitio ante esas palabras que le rompían el corazón

-…ah…-suspiro el mini rubio-mi familia está aquí a mi lado-dijo señalando a los otros dos chicos-además de mi abuelo Sarutobi y mi otro abuelo, ya que en lo que a mi concierne, no tengo ni padre ni madre…

-pero Naruto-san-interrumpió una shockeada Mikoto por las palabras del chico-¿pero qué dices?...Kushina es tu…-no pudo continuar ya que el nombrado alzo la mano pidiendo silencio

-mire, Mikoto-san…-contesto suavemente-hasta donde yo sé, una madre: te cuida, te educa, te da amor, cariño, te escucha, te ayuda…en pocas palabras, ve por ti-explicó enumerando las cosas que decía con la mano-y en la época que viví aquí…yo no tuve nada de eso, lo único que tuve fue: desprecios, olvidos, maltratos, incomprensiones…en palabras menos, desatenciones de los que se hacían llamar mis padres, así que…en lo que a mí respecta, nunca tuve una familia aquí, por lo que a mi concierne, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki es solo de tres personas…ella-le dijo señalando a la ojivioleta que seguía sin reaccionar-su esposo y su hija…yo pertenezco a la familia D. Draconia, así que, espero que no se confunda-pidió-ahora si me disculpa, yo y mis hermanos tenemos asuntos que discutir con el Hokage, y le agradecería que tanto usted como sus amigas, se retiraran

-¿pero por qué?-inquirió entre molesta y asombrada la mujer del clan Hyuga

-reitero, los asuntos que nos conciernen son únicamente entre nosotros, el Hokage y sus consejeros, y con el debido respeto, ustedes no tiene nada que hacer aquí, así que de nuevo les invito a retirarse-le contesto el chico mirando a las mujeres en el sofá mientras señalaba la puerta con la mano en un ademan cortes para que se fueran

Las compañeras de la habanera sangrienta estaban a punto de responder cuando vieron como la mirada del ahora Draconia se movía de forma fugaz a la pelirroja y al observarla ellas, se dieron cuenta de que su vieja compañera parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, ya que al parecer las palabras escuchadas fueron demasiado para ella y comprendieron el mensaje, se levantaron de su asiento y fueron hasta su amiga, para después tomarla de los hombros e incitarla a moverse para salir de la habitación mientras le susurraban preguntas esperando a que respondiera

-ahora que ya nadie nos interrumpe y que por fin Sarutobi-oji-sama nos alcanzó-anuncio el ojigris mirando como el nombrado entraba por la puerta un tanto agitado-creo que es momento de hablar sobre el motivo por el que estamos aquí-acto seguido, fue hasta la puerta del despacho para cerrarla y acercarse al escritorio acompañado de sus hermanos

Minato que había estado frente al escritorio al escuchar como su hijo los había negado solo se dejó caer sobre su mesa de trabajo escuchando cada palabra de su vástago al tiempo que solo escuchaba el sonido de sus esperanzas romperse y desaparecer, en cuando escucho al más formal de los tres hablar, más por reflejo que de manera consiente, camino hasta su silla y se derrumbó en ella, mientras que sus consejeros solo se tornaban serios y se posicionaban a cada lado de él, Jiraya por su lado había preferido recargarse en la pared del lado derecho del despacho mientras su maestro se sentaba a disfrutar del show y recuperar el aliento

Los hermanos D. Draconia solo caminaron hasta pararse frente al escritorio para quedar de frente con los adultos, con Naruto frente a su progenitor, con Kyuto frente a Fugaku y Drager frente a Hiashi

-después de este pequeño retraso-empezó Naruto-he de ser más directo y franco sobre el tema que venimos a tratar-miro al Kage a los ojos en un encuentro de azul contra azul y termino con toda franqueza-….queremos ser ninjas

El silencio reino otra vez el sitio por algunos segundos antes de que fuera cortado por el pelinegro

-¿están bromeando?-pregunto con incertidumbre y un poco de burla el Uchiha

-pero…ustedes son simples civiles…¿no?-contraataco el ojiblanco también sin creérselo

-es imposible para ustedes ser ninjas-siguió el ojinegro ahora si con un tono de burla total

-por eso queremos ser inscritos en la academia-respondió el nacido en Konoha

-¡es absurdo!-exclamo el de cabello negro-tardarían años en convertirse en shinobis "aceptables" y el curso de los chicos de su edad ya está por terminar…y faltan dos meses para que inicie el nuevo…

-precisamente por eso-le interrumpió el hijo del rayo-¿para qué perder más tiempo? Queremos ser inscritos en el curso que está por terminar

-¡pero que estupidez!-volvió a atacar Fugaku-eso es imposible, los chicos que están por salir tienen seis años preparándose para ese momento, ¿y ustedes quieren entrar una semana antes de acabar? ¿Quiénes se creen para venir aquí a pedir tal cosa?

-solo por que vengan y lo pidan, no haremos lo que ustedes digan, no nos importa de donde vengan, ni quienes sean realmente, aquí nosotros decidimos y ustedes no entraran a la academia solo por que quieran-secundo el castaño también molesto

-…ah…-suspiro de forma cansada Naruto, sabiendo que no llegaría a algún lado de esa manera-no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías…Drager, haz tu magia…-pidió mirando al otro rubio y que este solo asintiera para después sacar del bolsillo interior del saco algo parecido a una libreta rectangular, alargada y pequeña con una cubierta de cuero negro y la coloco sobre el escritorio, de la manga de su saco salió un bolígrafo que atrapo y comenzó a escribir en la libretita por unos segundos, para después arrancar la hoja en la que escribió y deslizarla por la mesa para mostrársela al "equipo tormenta" y que Fugaku lo tomara para mirarlo antes de sorprenderse enormemente

-¿y esto?-pregunto moviendo el papel en su mano antes de pasárselo a su semejante Hyuga que también se sorprendió

-simple…-contesto el llamado Drager-la cantidad impresa en ese cheque es un "donativo" que haremos a la aldea si se nos acepta en la academia inmediatamente.

-¿tantos ceros?-inquirió el trueno blanco volviendo a mirar la cantidad

-sí, es simple o nos aceptan o ese cheque inflara la economía de otra de las aldeas ninja…¿o serían tan estúpidos como para rechazarlo?-les pregunto mirándolos con burla disimulada sutilmente

-…ehh…-intento contestar el poseedor del Sharingan pero no lograba idear algo que decir

-para que lo entiendan-volvió a hablar el rubio dorado-si no es Konoha, cualquiera de las otras cuatro aldeas ganara tres Shinobis y "un poco" de dinero extra-termino con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿así que…aceptaran la oferta o nos retiramos? Y con nosotros el cheque también se va…-dijo tendiendo la mano en la espera del papel

-wow…¡esperen!-exclamo reaccionando el Kage para mirar a Naruto y después a Sarutobi-Hiruzen…¿hay espacio en la academia?

-si…si hay tres espacios disponibles-dijo casualmente ocultando su sonrisa

-¡bien!-dijo el rubio mayor golpeando la meza con el puño-mañana empiezan sus clases

-¿está loco?-hablo por primera vez el pelirrojo-mañana es domingo, empezaremos el lunes, por cierto…¿a qué hora es la entrada?

-a las siete-contesto el tercero aun sin moverse de su asiento

-¿bromea?...llegaremos a las 11…tal vez 12…-contesto indignado el ojiverde

-da igual, ya están en la academia-termino Minato ante la sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes

-ok, hemos terminado aquí, con su permiso Hokage, nos retiramos-se despidió amablemente el rubio antes de emprender la retirada con sus hermanos y antes de salir dirigirse a su abuelo-y Jiji, recuerda que estas cordialmente invitado para cenar esta noche, a las siete, nos vemos-se despidió saliendo del despacho dejando a cuatro de los presentes sin saber que decir y a uno muriéndose de risa por dentro

El silencio volvió a reinar por algunos segundos antes de ser roto por el Gamma-Sennin

-¡¿estás loco Minato?!-grito mirando a su pupilo que solo se quedó abatido en su silla mirando al techo-¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar a tres…¡tres niños! En la academia solo por un poco de dinero?

-¿un poco?-repitió el poseedor del Byakugan mientras le pasaba el cheque a su maestro que al verlo abrió los ojos cual platos y su quijada llego a su cintura

-bueno…ah…esto…-intento decir el albo mirando aun la cifra en el papel-…admito que no es "un poco" de dinero…pero aun así…el aceptar a tres niños que no saben nada de la vida Shinobi es peligroso…y…sensei…¿Por qué ayudo a esa estupidez?-inquirió mirando a su profesor que solo sonrió mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su alumno-además, no sabemos nada de ellos-siguió hablando el hombre-¿Cómo sabemos si de verdad este cheque tiene fondos?

-¡Minato!-exclamo Fugaku-…¡eres un estúpido! ¿Por qué aceptaste a esos niños así sin más?

-¿no lo escuchaste?-contraataco el rubio mirando a su compañero y consejero bastante contrariado, como si le preguntara si lo que había hecho era correcto-si no lo hacía, se volvería a ir, no lo hice por el dinero, lo hice para no volver a perder a mi hijo…

-¡¿pero…?!-intento contestar el hombre, pero al ver la mirada tan triste en los ojos de Minato, por primera vez en su vida decidió quedarse callado

-bueno…-interrumpió el otro concejal-lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no podemos arrepentirnos, ellos entraran a la academia aun si el cheque fuera falso…

-jajaja…-interrumpió la risa de Sarutobi llamando la atención de los presentes-no se mucho sobre ellos, pero les puedo asegurar….que por el dinero no hay problema…

-¿a qué te refieres sensei?-inquirió desconcertado Jiraya hablando por todos sus alumnos

Y como única respuesta, el Sandaime, saco de entre sus ropas, una revista que puso sobre el escritorio, la misma revista que tomo de la casa de los chicos

-creo que esto resolverá sus dudas sobre si tendrá o no fondos el cheque-se burló mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa

Y al ver los presentes la imagen principal de la revista, solo una frase paso por sus cabezas

-"oh por dios…¿que hemos hecho?"

…

"Las estrellas de Orion" se encontraban regresando a la mansión que tenían por casa a eso de las 4:30 de la tarde, después de haber caminado de regreso desde el despacho del Hokage y que todo el mundo los viera y comenzaran a murmurar sobre ellos, si, la noticia de los tres chicos recién llegados seguramente ya estaría en oídos de toda Konoha y tal vez hasta en algún pueblo cercano a la aldea, lo cual significaba que no tardarían mucho en dar con su identidad pero eso era parte del plan

Tan pronto entraron, pudieron observar a Seras y a Buccha sentados en la sala, la rubia leía un libro que en la portada decía "Drácula" mientras que el moreno estaba haciendo pruebas en una mezcladora de sonidos en el centro y con sus audífonos tipo orejeras estaba sumido en su música

-estamos en casa-saludo Naruto mientras se sacaba el saco siendo imitado por sus hermanos

-jóvenes amos, me alegra que volvieran-saludo la mujer dejando el libro en la mesa de centro para ir a recibirlos con Buccha detrás de ella, que al verla pararse vio que sus jefes habían vuelto y dejo su artefacto y siguió a la chica-¿Cómo les fue con el Hokage?-pregunto haciendo una reverencia de respeto justo como la del hombre sin pelo

-¿consiguieron entrar a la academia?-inquirió el Moreno en un todo respetuoso

-¿podrían dejar eso de una vez?-pidió un tanto molesto el ojiazul mientras se sentaba en el sofá de tres plazas con sus hermanos al lado-ya no hay nadie aquí así que no tienen que ser tan formales, además Seras, tu sabes que somos nosotros los que deberíamos de mostrarte respeto a ti y no al reves

-no se puede evitar-contesto la joven sin cambiar su tono de voz-fue un favor especial que me pidió Rayleigh, el cuidarlos y ayudarlos como su totora durante su estadía en las naciones elementales

-sí, pero no te pidió que actuaras como una sirvienta todo el tiempo-contraataco el rubio relajándose mientras aceptaba la bebida que le había ofrecido el moreno

-see, está bien que te quieras sentir joven actuando como una maid-contesto el pelirrojo tomándose su bebida de un trago-pero eso no quita el hecho de que seas una vie…-pero el instinto asesino emitido por la chica no lo dejo continuar, de verdad odiaba que hablaran de su edad

-sea como sea-intervino Drager antes de que la chica intentara matar a su hermano-estamos solos aquí, así que no hay necesidad de mostrarse recatados Seras-chan, en cuando a ti Buccha, sabemos que nos respetas genuinamente desde que te sacamos de la Blood Prision, pero te hemos dicho que no nos gusta que nos traten tan formalmente, solo lo toleramos para mantener la fachada de los Draconia…

Ante estas palabras el dueto se miró entre ellos por unos segundos y asintieron para tomar asiento en el sillón de dos puestos que estaba frente a los chicos

-de acuerdo mocosos…se los debo, los obedeceré-comenzó la mujer cruzando la pierna de una manera bastante sensual, mientras su voz dejaba de ser seria y servicial para volverse sofisticada y excitante al tiempo que juguetona-ya que fueron las primeras personas en mucho tiempo que no se espantaron de que fuera una Vampira

-¿ya te lo dijimos no?-contesto el ojiazul-antes de conocerte fuimos a una academia en donde nos encontramos todo tipo de monstros, enterarnos que eras una Vampiresa no fue una gran sorpresa, solo lo fue enterarnos de tu edad

-sí, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que una persona tan aparentemente joven en realidad era una anciana de más de mil años?-agrego el ojiverde sonriente, solo para después ver a Seras sobre el con la daga oculta que ella portaba clavada a un lado de su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

-amo Kyuto…-llamo con una voz dulcemente aterradora mientras acariciaba la mejilla de el con su mano libre-le pido por favor que se abstenga de hacer bromas o de andar divulgando mi edad…-le pidió con una sonrisa escalofríate liberando su energía para ejercer presión en el ambiente

-ha…hai…-contesto un aterrado pelirrojo mientras que sus hermanos solo suspiraban por su insensatez y su afán de provocar a la chica con su edad

-bueno, no tenemos todo el día así que hablen de una vez…-dijo levantándose y sacando el arma del mueble, sacando un poco de relleno consigo, para después regresar a su lugar y sentarse como antes-…¿Cómo les fue?

-de maravilla, cayeron en al trampa, el lunes comenzamos en la academia-respondió sonriente Drager

-¿y salen?-inquirió el hombre mostrando una voz ruda, ósea, la de siempre

-el viernes de esa semana

-¿solo cinco días?-cuestiono curiosa y divertida la chica-¿no es eso muy poco tiempo, incluso para ustedes?

-sí, el plan original era estar por lo menos dos semanas, pero debido a todos los contratiempos que tuvimos nos atrasamos-contesto el ojiverde mirando al techo-supongo que no tuvimos que tomarnos esa semana de vacaciones en las Bahamas antes de venir aquí ¿no?

-…¿y cuál será la cuartada? digo, si los mandan a hacer misiones como los Draconia, SKY no podrá hacer las que les conciernen-cuestiono la sirvienta ignorando el ultimo comentario del pelirrojo justo como los demás, lo que hizo que el ojiverde terminara en un rincón del cuarto en cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo mientras murmuraba cosas como: "nadie me hace caso"

-no habrá problema-respondió el rubio dorado mostrándose serio-a los equipos recién salidos en la academia solo les asignan misiones de rango D

-¿rango D?-cuestiono Kyuto confundido estando otra vez en el sofá de repente-¿no se manejan por estrellas?

-no, las misiones aquí se dividen en rangos: D, C, B, A y S, las D son solo meros encargos estúpidos que gente común puede hacer, pero ellos aquí las usan para hacer que los equipos entablen relación entre ellos antes de mandarlos al campo a hacer misiones más normales-contesto el rubio platinado acomodándose los lentes negros

-pero eso es estúpido ¿no deberían de preparar a los equipos desde antes de salir de la academia?, así tan pronto salgan podrían hacer misiones reales sin problemas-opino el chico mostrándose un tanto extrañado

-dile eso a mi padre y a sus consejeros…-respondió el nacido en konoha terminándose por fin su bebida-pero como esas misiones son meros chistes, podremos entrenar sin contratiempos con Jiji y tomando en cuenta que a esas alturas ya todo el mundos sabrá quienes somos, dudo que el Yondaime quiera arriesgarse a mandar a los Draconia a hacer misiones reales, por lo que nos mantendrá con las de rango D por lo menos un par de meses más que a los de más ninjas, así que no hay problema con solo estar una semana en la academia-termino levantándose-bien hay que ir a preparar el campo de entrenamiento, Jiji vendrá en unas cuantas horas y hay que tener todo listo para cuando llegue, Buccha, ayúdanos a preparar el campo, Seras, deberías de ir a conocer la aldea y así podrás ver los locales que no están bajo el control de Silver Inc. Para avisarnos, nosotros nos encargaremos luego y trae un poco de Ramen de Ichiraku´s para cenar-pidió escuchando un "ok" antes de salir con sus hermanos para ir al lugar donde entrenarían desde ese día

…

La niña más querida de Konoha se encontraba regresando a su casa una vez que se aburrió de las atenciones de los aldeanos por ese día, estaba empezando a oscurecer por lo que obligo a sus dos "amigos" a acompañarla hasta la entrada de su casa, al introducirse en el complejo, como todos los días, se sentía una quietud bastante confortable, que se acentuaba con el sonido de las pequeñas olas que se formaban en el estanque de la casa, al entrar a la residencia central que era la de su familia noto con cierta extrañeza que algo no iba bien, el lugar se miraba lúgubre y con una atmosfera algo tensa, y esas respiraciones entrecortadas que resonaban por todo el edificio eran prueba de ello, siguió el sonido tan peculiar que la guio hasta la sala donde vio con cierto asombro a su madre sentada en el sofá con las manos sobre su rostro sollozando y acompañada de sus antiguas compañeras de equipo a su lado, con Mikoto tomándola del hombro por la izquierda y a Hisana a la derecha sobándole la espalda

-tranquilízate Kushina…-le pedía la Uchiha de manera sincera-debes de clamarte un poco…

-por favor Kushi…-llamaba cariñosamente la peliazul-respira hondo y serénate…-pedía, pero lo única que obtenían por respuesta eran los sollozos de la pelirroja

-no puedes estar así, trabajaste tanto estos seis años como para dejarte caer así…-siguió la pelinegra

-sí, no dejes que lo que paso te afecte…-continuo la Hyuga-no tienes que ponerte así por lo que paso con…

-ya volví-interrumpió la pequeña pelirroja hablando para llamar la atención de las mujeres, causando que las dos que no lloraban se sobresaltaran al no haberla notado cuando entro y a Hisana por el haber estado a punto de decir algo que no debía de decir frente a la niña

-bienvenida de vuelta Natsuru-chan-contesto por Kushina, Mikoto-¿paso algo interesante hoy?-pregunto cortésmente con una sonrisa

-nada en realidad-respondió la chica un poco extrañada por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella-salvo por los tres chicos guapos que llegaron hoy, nada que sea digno de decirse-confeso mientras se acercaba a su madre, pero Hisana se le adelanto y se puso de pie

-me alegro-dijo la madre de Hinata sonriendo dulcemente mientras se ponía entre ambas pelirrojas

-¿qué le pasa a oka-san?-pregunto yendo directamente al grano, como solía hacerlo la portadora de medio zorro mientras se ladeaba para ver por detrás de la ojilavanda

-nada…solo está un poco triste por algunas cosas que el pasaron hoy-contesto la ojinegra mientras que la citada mujer seguía llorando aunque con un poco más de moderación

-¿tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto sonando preocupada la menor mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho

-no, para nada-respondió la rosa blanca de inmediato

-oh bueno-dijo la ojivioleta encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué hay de comer?-inquirió dándose media vuelta para retirarse, sin ver la cara de asombro que pusieron las madres de Neji y Sasuke por la manera de actuar tan engreída de la chica

-ehh…creo que hoy cenaran afuera-contesto aun aturdida la rosa negra-así que puedes ir a comprar lo que quieras…

-¿está bromeando Mikoto-san?-contesto regresando a ver a la nombrada con asombro y ofensa-¿yo, ir a traer comida? Ni muerta…-contesto molesta-oka-san es la que siempre va

-entonces envía a alguien querida…-contraataco la mujer de Hiashi sonriendo aunque de manera un poco forzada antes que su amiga lo hiciera, ya que se notaba que no lo iba a hacer de una manera bonita-un Anbu o a alguien de tu escolta…

-hmp…-hizo una mueca de desaprobación la jinchuriki mientras se dirigía a la puerta-si no queda de otra…supongo que primero iré a ver que se me antoja para cenar y después le pediré a Kakashi que me lo compre-y dicho esto retomo su camino a la salida de la casa-buenas noches Mikoto-san, Hisana-san-se despidió con un gesto de la mano mientras dejaba de ser visible para las mayores, aun aturdidas por la manera de actuar de la heredera Namikaze, intentaron seguir en lo suyo cuando escucharon a la mujer del hokage volviéndose a lamentar

-mi bebe…-dijo entre sollozos la Uzumaki una vez que Natsuru se hubo retirado-mi niño…mi hijo…

-Kushi…-llamo la peliazul levemente-cálmate

-mi pequeño…-siguió en shock la princesa del remolino

En ese momento la pelinegra se puso delante de su vieja amiga y le dio una fuerte bofetada que resonó en la habitación y dejo aturdida a la pelirroja y a la Hyuga asombrada

-¡cálmate de una maldita vez Kushina!-le grito ignorando el hecho de que Natsuru podía aun oír lo que ocurría, solo para encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta "si no es conmigo, no me importa" pensó la chica mientras salía en busca de Kakashi que estaría haciendo guardia en el monte hokage a esa hora

Pero regresando con las mujeres en la sala:

-Mikoto…-llamo débilmente Hisana a su compañera, ella también en shock-no te pases…

-¿Qué no me pase?-repitió molesta la mujer-¡pero se lo dijimos hace seis años! Se lo dijiste, todo acto trae consecuencias, y ella lo empezaría a pagar con la partida de Naruto, ¿viste cómo se comportó Natsuru? esa niña en un monstro ¡y todo es su culpa!-exclamo señalando a la ojivioleta que estaba asombrada por las palabras de su vieja compañera-una niña así no sobrevivirá en cuando ponga un pie afuera de la aldea…es engreída, egocéntrica y totalmente mimada, ahora entiendo por qué se lleva tan bien con Sasuke y Neji, ¡es peor que un bebe cuervo! ¡Y todo gracias a sus estupideces!

-sí, tienes razón, pero ese no es el problema ahora-le recordó la mujer del clan Hyuga con una mirada seria que hiso a la pelinegra encogerse un poco al recordar las pocas veces que vio esa mirada en su amiga-Kushi…-dijo sentándose al lado de la mujer-sabemos que es duro todo lo que estas pasando, pero deberías de verlo por el lado amable…

-¿amable?…¿amable?-pregunto sonando desesperada la mujer-¡¿Qué lado amable hay en el hecho de que mi propio hijo me negó?!-grito mientras se ponía de pie y las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas demostrando su desesperación y tristeza-¡tú lo oíste! ¡Él dijo que no tenía padres! ¡¿Cómo sabes cómo se siente eso?!

-¡pero esa fue tu culpa!-le grito también la esposa de Fugaku-¡lo sabias desde hace seis años! Y aun así creías que todo iba a ser color de rosa cuando el llegara, ¿pues adivina qué? ¡Todo tiene consecuencias princesa y nosotras te lo advertimos! ¡Así que deja la maldita actuación y acepta los hechos! ¡Tu hijo te odia!-le espeto la mujer

-sí, pero velo de esta manera-contesto también levantándose Hisana y poniéndose al lado de la mujer del problema y sujetándola de los hombros al ver que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la ojinegra-tu niño regreso a la aldea después de seis años, y lo hizo como pocos…-esto hizo que la esposa del Yondaime sonriera débilmente al recordar la manera tan peculiar de llegar de su "no" hijo-se ve que el tiempo lo trato bien y encontró gente con quien comparte un lazo tan fuerte que los llama hermanos, alégrate por el Kushina, que aun después de todo lo que hicieron tú y Minato-le recordó haciendo que la mujer soltara más lagrimas-el encontrara un camino y una manera de seguir, se ve que es importante en algo, pero no sabemos en que, si, negó el ser tu hijo, pero él nos dio la señal para que te atendiéramos antes de qué te diera un colapso nervioso y eso dice que aun te aprecia un poco, tal vez, y solo tal vez tengas una ínfima oportunidad, pero tu mayor error fue el haber querido arreglar las cosas de un solo golpe, pensaste que con portarte bien y quererlo el regresaría y no te diste cuenta de que en estos seis años el maduro, y ni siquiera sabemos cuánto, tal vez si de verdad lo quieres recuperar, deberás empezar de cero…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la mujer que solo había estado escuchando lo que su amiga le decía-¿Cómo hago eso?

-¿por qué no empiezas siendo su amiga?-sugirió esta vez la rosa negra que ya se había calmado al escuchar a Hisana-interésate en él, que vea que de verdad le importas, pero empieza por ganarte la poca confianza que te mereces de él-le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

La mujer pareció reflexionar las palabras de su amiga por unos momentos

-pero primero deberías de hablar con Minato sobre lo que harán, juega bien tus cartas Kushina, porque si no andas con cuidado a partir de ahora, no solo no te acercaras a él, sino que lo alejaras más-le advirtió Mikoto ganándose un asentimiento de Hisana

-lo hare, no me rendiré-dijo recuperando un poco de convicción la mujer iluminando la mirada de sus amigas al verla volver a ser ella-¿pero…por qué me ayudan? pensé que me odiaban-agrego confundida

-bueno, después de todo eres nuestra amiga-le respondió Mikoto mientras se iba a la puerta al ver que habían acabado ahí

-y tú nos ayudaste cuando nosotras lo necesitamos-continuo Hisana acompañando a la pelinegra-así que es lo menos que pidamos hacer

-¿eso significa que ya me perdonaron?-pregunto esperanzada la mujer

-no…-contestaron de inmediato ambas mujeres causando que la pelirroja bajara la mirada

-pero quien sabe…-siguió la Uchiha mientras salía por la puerta

-juega bien tus cartas y piensa en lo que harás y…tal vez lo hagamos-termino la Hyuga saliendo también por la puerta dejando a Kushina un poco reconfortada mientras se estiraba y empezaba a pensar con más claridad de lo que había hecho estos últimos seis años

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage:

-¡No puedo creerlo Minato!-gritaba un furioso Fugaku-¿Cómo dejaste que tres niños te sobornaran? ¿Acaso no te funciona el cerebro o qué?

-es lamentable-secundo Hisahi-aun si es tu hijo, hacer eso no tiene excusas, exponer a tres jóvenes que podrían ser más importantes el que daimonyo mismo…

El dúo de consejeros estaba regañando a Minato después de descubrir quiénes eran los tres niños que habían aceptado en la academia mientras el rubio solo se sujetaba la cabeza como también cuestionándose que había hecho, llevaban así como una hora desde que los tres niños abandonaron la habitación

-pero lo más patético…-siguió el pelinegro

-¡ya cállense!-exclamo Jiraya ya arto de la manera de actuar de sus alumnos-¡dejen de actuar como si lo supieran todo!

-pero Jiraya-sensei…-intento protestar Fugaku mientras Hiashi guardaba silencio-lo que hizo…

-sí, estuvo mal, pero ustedes nunca entenderán sus motivos, Hiashi, tu no perdiste a un hijo, al contrario, lo ganaste, y Fugaku, tu no lo sabes porque conoces el porqué de la partida de Itachi, así que ustedes no tiene ni una idea de lo que siente Minato, ni yo me lo creo, Naruto desapareció hace seis años, por su culpa, sí, pero yo intente investigar y ¿saben qué? No encontré nada, como si hubiera desaparecido de este mundo, regresa y me dicen que de una manera asombrosa y soy testigo de su intromisión aquí, el cómo negó tener padres y el cómo los soborno para que lo dejaran entrar a la academia con una cantidad considerable de dinero, y nos enteramos de que es un importante miembro de una empresa de talla mundial, el niño es un enigma y si bien, lo que hizo Minato estuvo mal, no había otra alternativa, así que dejen de criticarlo, porque ustedes no tuvieron una mejor idea en ese momento ¿de acuerdo? ¿Soy claro?-pregunto serio a sus pupilos-ustedes lo escucharon si no lo aceptaba se iba, una amenaza que estoy seguro que cumpliría, dejen el dinero de lado, el dinero fue algo extra, pero si él hubiera pedido entrar o irse, lo hiera aceptado sin dudarlo y no lo culpo, yo también lo hubiera hecho a pesar de que no es una buena decisión, a si que dejen de actuar como santos, y Minato, sé que estas choqueado pero opino que lo mejor seria hablar con Kushina y pensar en algo, si quieres a tu hijo de vuelta, te costara mucho trabajo a partir de ahora-le dijo haciendo que su alumno lo volteara a ver con esperanza en sus ojos

-Jiraya-sensei…-susurro lastimosamente el ojiazul

-tranquilízate Minato, eres el líder de una aldea, no puedes flaquear, todo saldrá bien, solo dale tiempo al tiempo…-le dijo el peliblanco poniendo una mano en el hombro de su casi hijo confortándolo-confió en ti…

…

-bienvenido-saludo la rubia mientras hacia una reverencia al Sandaime que sonreía un tanto ruborizado-por favor pase-le invito haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-buenas noches Seras-san-saludo el Tercero entrando en la mansión-¿y los chicos?

-Lo están esperando en el cuarto de entrenamiento…sígame-contesto la rubia mientras lo guiaba a la citada habitación, al entrar lo primero que vio el castaño era una habitación un tanto espaciosa pero llena de máquinas extrañas, que la sirvienta sabía que eran aparatos de ejercicio como caminadoras, escaladoras, pesas, todo lo que un gimnasio de renombre tendría

-¿no es un poco pequeño?-pregunto el antiguo Kage mirando la habitación-además, todas estas máquinas solo nos estorbaran…tal vez deberíamos de ir al complejo Sarutobi ya que hay ay un campo de entrenamiento

Como única respuesta, la chica cruzo la recamara hasta una esquina siendo seguida por el confundido hombre, al llegar al rincón del lugar se podía ver una pequeña chapa con un hueco en ella

-…eh…Seras-san ¿y los chicos?-pregunto un tanto nervioso al no ver sus nuevos discípulos mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar en cosas dignas del libro de su alumno

Ante su expectación, la chica se inclinó un poco y del brazalete que usaba en su brazo derecho salió una daga de aproximadamente diez centímetros que entro perfectamente en la hendidura, para después girarla cual llave lo que causo que una trampilla perfectamente camuflada destacara y se abriera para mostrar un abismo oscuro con unas escaleras a un lado

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto un asombrado Sarutobi

-por aquí Hiruzen-san-llamo la rubia antes de saltar directo al abismo, el Sandaime no perdió tiempo y aun asombrado siguió a la mujer de bella figura saltando por el hoyo

La caída fue más grande de lo que se imaginaba el anciano, y si no fuera por su entrenamiento lo mas probable era que se hubiera lastimado al tocar suelo, el golpe fue duro, porque no se lo esperaba, en cuanto se levantó se sorprendió, al notar que era de día, al enfocar bien pudo ver que se encontraba en una llanura enorme, no podía ver el horizonte y no podía darse una idea de los límites del lugar, pero eso sí, era enorme, tan grande que estaba seguro que por lo menos era del tamaño la casa de los chicos

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto presa de la estupefacción el castaño

-el cuarto de entrenamiento de los jóvenes amos-contesto Victoria que estaba al lado del hombre y al parecer no había tenido problemas con caer de esa altura-es un cuarto especial para que puedan realizar todo tipo de ataques sin llamar la atención de la aldea, aquí nadie sentirá nada-añadió al ver la cara del maestro del Gamma Sennin-los dejare para que empiecen su entrenamiento…-dijo antes de dar un enorme salto que sorprendió al hombre, para salir de la habitación por el agujero de la trampilla

El invocador de monos camino hasta llegar al centro de una meseta y se detuvo ahí

-ok, chicos salgan de una vez que no tenemos todo el día-llamo, y vio como tres manchas caían frente a él, al levantarse, las manchas cobraron forma y vio a los tres chicos parados frente a él

-ok, es hora de empezar-dijo antes de fijarse en un pequeño detalle-esperen…¿Qué rayos se supone que traen puesto?-les pregunto mirando sus indumentarias

EL problema de lo que había visto Sarutobi era un detalle, sus ropas eran un asco: los tres chicos llevaban la misma ropa, un par de tenis de diseño altamente deportivo y alargado en negro (de ese tenis que se usa para jugar futbol rápido), un pantalón pegado de alguna tela que parecía un tanto dura pero flexible de color negro (mezclilla), una playera de manga larga igual de ceñida que incluía una capucha, que era la única prenda que cambiaba de color, el pelirrojo tenía una en color vino, el rubio en negro y el rubio platinado en gris oscuro, encima de la ropa, portaban una especie de armadura que consistía en unas espinilleras que cubrían desde el tenis hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y terminaban en punta, la zona de los muslos y el abdomen estaba despejada y en la zona del pecho un peto que cubría solo los pectorales y unas hombreras redondas que a pesar de ser separadas, parecían que se unían con el protector frontal y en la espalda una placa seccionada que les cubría completamente pero parecía que dejaba que se doblaran, en la parte de los antebrazos un brazalete que les protegía desde la muñeca hasta un poco más arriba del codo y también terminaba en punta con un grabado que Hiruzen conocía muy bien, parecido al que portaba la sirvienta de los chicos, todo en un color gris oscuro casi negro cromado

-es nuestro traje de SKY-contesto Naruto un tanto extrañado

-¿esos trapos viejos?-pregunto de nuevo para asegurarse ya que pesar de distinguir la ropa que ellos portaban, todo estaba en muy mal estado, desde la ropa con parches, roturas o algunas partes deshiladas hasta su armadura oxidada y con algunos pedazos faltantes

-pues si…-contesto también extrañado el ojigris

-pero por el amor de dios…¡son ricos!-exclamo aun sin creérselo

-pero el dinero no crece en los árboles, además esta ropa es un prototipo de Silver Inc. Hecha de una aleación de metales que en tu vida encontraras aquí, no es que no hubiéramos querido reparar la ropa, es que simplemente no podemos-le explico su nieto

-pero sirve para protegerse de Jutsus ¿no?-pregunto dándole crédito al chico, era una razón valida

-de hecho no-contesto Drager-esta armadura solo esta echa para recibir impactos físicos o de explosiones, no para técnicas de fuego o rayo, tal vez de agua las resista pero solo eso

-ok…ok…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos-dejemos eso por ahora, quiero que me muestren sus armas-pidió mirándolos cruzándose de brazos

Los tres chicos se llevaron la mano a la espalda, y de una funda perfectamente camuflada con su armadura, sacaron cada uno un Katana de tamaño medio, tal vez de unos treinta-cuarenta centímetros sin contar el mango, también en una pésima condición, la de Naruto tenía muescas, fracturas y estaba astillada por todo el filo, la de Kyuto le faltaban cinco centímetros de la punta además de también estar totalmente fracturada, dando la apariencia de que estaba a punto de desmoronarse y la de Drager tenía una fractura que cruzaba de lado a lado justo en medio del arma además de las múltiples fragmentaciones y el hecho de que le faltaba un pedazo de un lado

-¡¿pero qué diantres?!-fue lo primero que exclamo el viejo hokage al ver es estado de las armas

-lo mismo-se apresuró a explicar el ojiazul-las espadas son del mismo metal que las armaduras y a pesar de que no solemos mezclarnos en combates directos cuando lo hacemos es con el única arma que contamos para no delatar nuestras habilidades, ya que si las supieran, sería más fácil buscarnos

-todo el mundo tiene una técnica favorita, eso incluye también a los shinobis, la técnica es como un sello personal, si la ocupamos, sería más fácil detectar quienes somos, además de que no son técnicas conocidas por aquí, lo que lo haría aún más fácil-explico el de lentes, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del mayor al entender su punto y estar de acuerdo, no se podía trabajar en las sombras si dejabas tu firma personal en todos tus trabajos

-ok, tienen razón, veamos cada uno se especializa en algo, Kyuto, te especializas en asesinatos a larga distancia ¿no? Muéstrame tus armas-pidió al pelirrojo que solo asintió antes de sacar también de su espalda un artefacto doblado, y que al desdoblarlo revelo un arco negro de un material tanto duro como ligero (imagínense el arco de Ninja Gaiden 2)

-de acuerdo, aquí está mi arco-dijo el chico-es también de prueba, pero es bastante útil

-¿y tus flechas?-pregunto curioso el castaño a lo que el chico extendió la mano hacia el

-¿me las devuelves?-pidió como si fuera un niño pidiendo un caramelo

-espera ¿Qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al viejo

-sí, mis dos últimas flechas te las arroje anoche en el despacho-contesto sin ningún tapujo el joven

-¿y qué más tienes?-inquirió con un tic en el ojo el hombre

-mi daga oculta con gancho-le dijo mostrando su brazalete izquierdo moviéndolo un poco, pero nada sucedió-odio cuando esta cosa se traba…-murmuro para empezar a dar de golpecitos en la muñeca para que después saliera una daga oculta como la de Seras al abrir la trampilla, solo que mas descuidada, MUCHO más descuidada

-¿y el gancho?-hizo la pregunta obligada el hombre temiendo la respuesta

-Se rompió…-contesto de manera inocente, a lo que el Sadaime solo se llevó el pulgar y el índice al tabique de la nariz para masajeársela

-¿Y en la derecha que traes?-inquirió solo por fervor a su trabajo, aguantándose las ganas de gritar de desesperación

-traía un cañón oculto, pero como nunca lo ocupaba termino por averiarse y quedar inservible…

-muy bien…Drager…¿tú que armas manejas?-pregunto ahora intentando no atacar al pelirrojo

-¿arrojadizas?-inquirió quitándose los lentes, a lo que el hombre asintió-mi especialidad son los cuchillos arrojadizos-contesto a la pregunta

-¿me los muestras?-pidió el tercero

-no puedo-respondió un tanto avergonzado el chico

-¿Por qué…no?-el tic en el ojo se volvía a ser presente en la cara del hombre que aseguraba que de no ser por el entrenamiento ya le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco del coraje

-porque no los tengo aquí…

-¿y dónde están?...

-eso depende…

-¿depende de qué?

-de donde los dejaste ayer por la noche, mis últimos tres fueron los que te lance…-le explico

-de acuerdo…-respiro un par de veces para calmarse-¿Qué más usas?

-daga envenenada-dijo mostrarle también la muñequera izquierda y de esta salió la hoja oculta con más facilidad que con el pelirrojo, solo que estaba en las mismas condiciones

-¿Y?

-dardos envenenados-dijo mostrándole el otro brazalete-solo que ya no tengo…-agrego

EL tercero estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos con la roca más cercana así que solo siguió con su siguiente alumno

-¿y tú Naruto, que armas arrojadizas usas?-pregunto con una pizca de esperanza en sus ojos

-cartas-respondió de inmediato el rubio sonriendo

-¿cartas?-repitió extrañado-¿pero esas cosa para que te sirven?-pregunto

Como respuesta el chico saco de su bolsillo trasero una carta de baraja americana, más en concreto la carta del Joker, lo curioso era que la carta era de algo parecido a un papel pero más grueso y solo tenía una esquina reforzada con un poco de aluminio

-para esto-dijo antes de sujetarla con su dedos índice y medio por un lado y pulgar por el otro, concentrarse un poco y que esta comenzara a brillar, para acto seguido, arrojarla a la roca gigante más cercana y que se clavara por la punta metalizada

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto decepcionado el oji café

-espera…-pidió el chico y como por arte de magia, la roca exploto de manera estruendosa provocando pequeños fragmentos que cayeron a los pies del mayor

-asombroso…-susurro abrumado por el poder de la explosión

-si…lástima que era la única que me quedaba…-menciono mientras se encogía de hombros y regresaba a hacerle señas a su hermano Drager, que le había tapado los oídos a Kyuto y lo había hecho mirar hacia otro lado durante la explosión

-espera…¿cómo que era la última…?-pregunto con el tic de nuevo

-¿Qué? Di que no te la arroje anoche…-se defendió el ojiazul

-¿y por qué Drager no dejo que Kyuto viera la….?-pregunto un tanto confundido el Dios shinobi

-porque Kyuto es….-le interrumpo el chico-algo…"apasionado" en cuando a…"eso" se refiere, de hecho, con la simple palabra se emociona…-le explico

-¿con la palabra explosión se emociona?-inquirió sin creérselo

-¿Explosión? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-pregunto agitándose el ojiverde y saliendo detrás del hombro del Hokage, asustándolo-no veo ninguna…¿hacemos una? ¡Anda di que sí! ¡Sera pequeña!-pido mientras sacaba de a saber dónde como cinco kilos de dinamita y varias cajetillas de cerillos

-¿lo ves?-le dijo el rubio Dorado mientras Drager lo regañaba y le confiscaba todas las cosas ante el rio de lágrimas del joven

-Ok, te creo…¿Qué más usas?-pregunto aun asimilando la escena

-yo…Dagas ocultas, solo eso, pero son dos-dijo abriendo los brazos a la altura de las caderas mientras las cuchillas salían, también oxidadas y de hecho a una le faltaba la mitad

-muy bien….ahora que sé que armas usan…solo tengo una pregunta…¡¿Cómo cojones los voy a entrenar sin armas y con una armadura que no sirve contra los jutsus?!

-ehh…no lo sé…-respondió Naruto mentiras Kyuto se rascaba la cabeza y Drager solo asentía-no hemos podido conseguir municiones ni armas nuevas o pedirle un nuevo traje a Ray-oji-san porque no nos hemos podido contactar con el así que…no hay mucho que podamos hacer….

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Por el amor al Rikudou Sennin!-exploto el pobre hombre a punto de lanzarse con Enma a golpear a sus nuevos discípulos

-creo que yo puedo arreglar eso…-llamo una voz conocida por todos

-¿Seras-chan?-pregunto el hijo del Yondaime mirando a la rubia que traía tres pequeñas cajas de un brazo de largo mientras Buccha cargaba un armario completo que dejo caer cimbrando el suelo

-Rayleigh-sama me pidió que les entregara esto hasta que fueran a comenzar su entrenamiento con Hiruzen-san-explico la chica dándole una caja a cada uno

-wow…¿Qué será?-expreso Kyuto lo mismo que pensaban sus hermanos para después abrir el paquete y ver solo una tela negra

-esto es…-empezó Naruto asombrado por lo que había en el interior de los contenedores

-así es, es el nuevo traje de SKY-aclaro la Draculina de manera servicial-deberían de probárselo…

Ante eso, los tres chicos fueron detrás de unas rocas a cambiarse y al regresar sorprendieron gratamente a Sarutobi

El traje era sencillo, en apariencia pero denotaba una gran flexibilidad y por alguna razón los hacia verse mayores a su edad real, como si tuvieran entre 15 o 16, era negro en su totalidad, más parecido a un expandes ya que cubría las piernas y todo el torso, quedando como una playera sin mangas, las botas ya no eran hasta arriba de las rodillas, eran tabis (botas de dos dedos) y se camuflaban con el resto de la ropa, en los brazos solo llevaban unos guantes sin dedos en negro hasta debajo del codo, en el hombro izquierdo una especie de hombrera redonda que solo cubría la articulación del mismo material que se notaba diferente al resto del conjunto, del lado derecho estaba descubierto mostrando un tatuaje con forma de ave (la imagen de la portada de la historia), y por cabeza una máscara de dos partes, más parecido a un pasamontañas con la parte de arriba cubriendo hasta arriba de la nariz como al del ninja copia pero la parte de arriba con un protector metalizado con el logo de los asesinos, dejando al descubierto los ojos, además de que la parte de abajo se fundía con algo parecido a una bufanda que les llegaba hasta media espalda (en efecto damas y caballeros, es la ropa de Ryu Hayabusa de la saga Ninja Gaiden)

-¿Y….como nos vemos?-pregunto un tanto apenado Naruto que estaba en el centro a las personas que lo observaban

-wow….no puedo creerlo…-fue lo único que dijo Hiruzen-se ven…como verdaderos ninjas…

-¿en serio?-preguntaron unos ojos verdes mientras se estiraba-eso suena genial

-¿pero no creen que esa ropa los dejara muy vulnerables?-cuestiono el viejo mirándolos, causando que los tres voltearan a ver a Seras que sonreirá dulcemente

-descuiden jóvenes amos…

-corta el rollo Seras, él lo sabe todo ¿por qué crees que está aquí?-pregunto con sorna Naruto señalando a su abuelo

-de acuerdo…-accedió la rubia-no se preocupen niños, el traje esta hecho de Adamantium…-agrego sorprendiendo enormemente a los chicos

-¿Adamantium?-repitió extrañado el tercer Hokage-nunca había escuchado hablar de ese material…

-y no lo harás-contesto nuestro rubio favorito bajándose la máscara al igual que sus hermanos mostrándose serio-en el mundo hay tres materiales muy poco conocidos, el Adamantium, el Vibranium y el Carbonatio, el Adamantium es un metal infinitamente más resistente que el diamante, es bastante escaso y se ha intentado hacer de manera artificial con resultados casi exactos, el Vibranium es un metal fuerte, capaz de no producir sonido, vibración, y daños por químicos, a veces con la capacidad de derretir metales y solo se encuentra en el reino de Wakanda, y el Carbonatio es un derivado el Adamantium, creado para tener más maleabilidad que el original…

-¿entonces sus trajes son de Carbonatio?-inquirió la tercera sombra de fuego un tanto confundido

-no, Silver Inc. Investiga y trabaja con estos materiales para la fabricación de ciertos productos, las placas de metal que usábamos en el traje anterior eran solo de aleaciones de metal para intentar imitar al Adamantium, el nombre del compuesto fue Adamantium Secundario o "S", es solo la imitación del original, dado la poca cantidad del original en el mundo, es duro, mucho más que cualquier aleación de Titanio creada…

-por lo que se, es fácilmente 500 veces más duro que el Mitrilio de Kumo-agrego Drager asombrando a su maestro

-pero sigue siendo ineficaz y de poca durabilidad, por eso terminaron así-siguió el ojiazul señalando sus ropas amontonadas-el Adamantium original muy pocas veces llega a presentar fracturas o laceraciones, Urahara-san trabajo mucho para crear este traje, pudo hacer al Adamantium lo suficientemente flexible pero sin perder la dureza original, técnicamente lo único capaz de dañar esta ropa sería algo que sea capaz de destruir el país del fuego de un solo golpe…así que ahora somos prácticamente invencibles-término sonriente el joven

-sí, y también les mando algunos juguetes-les llamo la Draculina abriendo el ropero, revelando tres espadas de tamaño medio como las anteriores solo que estas tenían en el mango un grabado que terminaba en una cabeza de dragón, con las fundas una de color rojo sangre, otra negra y la ultima en azul marino

-oh…otras Wakazachis-dijo el rubio platinado tomando el arma azul, pasándole la roja a Kyuto y la negra al otro rubio que las admiraron al igual que el-un segundo…esto es…-dijo asombrado al desenvainar la espada

-exacto, te diste cuenta Drager, al igual que sus ropas todas las armas que les mandaron están hechas de Adamantium-agrego la mujer-todo

En el ropero también había un arco mucho más sofisticado que el que traía el pelirrojo que al verlo casi se desmaya, era más delgado y simple pero por alguna razón el ojiverde lo tomo con cuidado, aun no pudiéndoselo creer, como si pensara que fuera un sueño

-es…una réplica exacta del arco de Clint-sensei…-murmuro sin creérselo mientras lo probaba, y estiraba la cuerda como si fuera alanzar algo

-Kisuke-kun dijo que te gustaría…-agrego alegre la mayor mirando al cara estupefacta del chico-la cuerda es de Carbonatio, pero el resto esta totalmente hecho de Adamantium, las flechas son de Adamantium S pero Kisuke-kun pensó que no importaría mucho considerado tu tendencia a abandonarlas o a usarlas para explosiones, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo del mueble lo vio repleto de las bolsas para flechas, en cada una había fácilmente 50 de ellas

-vaya, son muchas flechas…-agrego al ver la cantidad de artillería que tenía para lanzar

-Y hay más en la bodega…-agrego sin perder la sonrisa la chica

-¿que hay para mí?-pregunto el ojiazul mirando a la mujer que solamente tomo un pequeño paquete que había en una diminuta repisa en el ropero y se lo dio al chico que las abrió para ver que era un mazo completo de cartas incluyendo la carta blanca, todas parecían estar hechas de aluminio dado su color gris cromado-wow…son…-intento decir algo el rubio pero el asombro no lo dejo

-sip-respondió por el la milenaria chica-las cartas están también hechas de Adamantium S, dada tu habilidad especial, no importaría mucho de que estuvieran hechas pero son un poco más resistentes por lo que duraran algunos segundos más antes de explotar, Remy-san ayudo a crearlas especialmente para ti…-le dijo aun con su sonrisa-y para Drager-agrego mirando al chico que a pesar de estar serio, se notaba que estaba tan esperanzado como un niño en víspera de navidad-esto-dijo alejándose del armario dejando a la vista una serie de 20 cuchillos pequeños perfectamente arrojables, dada su forma y tamaño el rubio platinado de inmediato se acercó a tomar uno para admirarlo-también son de Adamantium S, Kisuke-kun sabe que tú los usas más prudentemente y no los haces estallar, pero los hizo de ese material para que no tuvieras que preocuparte por recuperarlos o algo parecido-explico mientras el chico tomaba todos los cuchillos y se los acomodaba en las ranuras del traje que tenía en sus muslos exteriores, dejando diez de cada lado-además, no te preocupes también hay más de esos en la bodega-le dijo-también les mando esto…-les dijo tomando de la puerta del mueble tres pares de brazaletes antes de arrojarles dos a cada uno, eran preciosos, de un color negro metalizado, y solo cubrían el antebrazo combinando perfectamente con los guantes que portaban-son sus Dagas ocultas, son de Adamantium Verdadero, para Naruto dos hojas ocultas iguales-la decir esto el chico ya las traía puestas, por lo que saco ambas armas y se sorprendió gratamente-para Drager, una hoja envenenada y otra normal con lanza dardos integrado-el ojigris saco ambas hojas para asegurarse y reviso la parte inferior del brazalete derecho para ver el mecanismo del lanza dardos y sonreír satisfecho-y para Kyuto, la hoja oculta con el gancho y la otra con el cañón oculto, si, sé que no lo usas a menudo pero Kisuke-kun dijo que nunca esta demás estar preparado, que llegaría el momento en que lo usarías-agrego al tiempo que el pelirrojo miraba sus nuevas armas y apuntaba con su mano derecha a una roca cercana como cerciorándose de la alineación del cañón antes de sonreír salvajemente-bien, eso es todo por ahora chicos, ya pueden comenzar su entrenamiento-termino la chica, pero al ver el semblante triste en la cara de Drager se acercó a él y le susurró al oído-no te preocupes Drager, Kisuke-kun sabía de tu admiración hacia Max-san…así que le agrego algo más a tu guante derecho, para que hicieras lo que siempre quisiste-le aseguro ante la extraña mirada de Drager que observaba su mano derecha de manera curiosa para acercar su mano a la cadera y que uno de los cuchillos fuera directamente a su mano sorprendiéndolo, la rubia sonrió antes de alejarse tranquilamente junto con Buccha a la trampilla

-bien Jiji, ya podemos empezar-agrego el rubio sonriente mientras se ponía la máscara completa, siendo imitado por sus hermanos

-de acuerdo, empezaremos con una evaluación de sus habilidades-dijo mientras invocaba a Enma ya como su báculo y preparándose para el ataque

-tú dices cuando empezamos viejo-dijo Kyuto desenfundando su espada la igual que los otros dos y poniéndose en posición de ataque básica de kendo

-es Hiruzen-sensei para ti…insecto-le corrigió el anciano tornándose serio mientras se quitaba la túnica del Hokage revelando su traje de batalla sin el casco y luciéndolo completamente con su nuevo cuerpo que había ocultado perfectamente bajo la túnica

-¿pero qué diablos?-se sorprendió Naruto al igual que los otros dos-¿desde cuándo estas así?-pregunto presa de la impresión

-algo que se te paso en el informe Drager…-contesto el castaño-fue que Rayleigh me dejo una guía de entrenamiento parecido al suyo, solo que versión light-dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra sus nuevos alumnos

-oh…mierda-dijeron al unísono los hermanos al saber lo que se les venía encima

…

Era el lunes siguiente a la llegada de los acaudalados descendientes de Silver Inc. En todo el domingo anterior, el rumor se esparció como pólvora y los chicos fueron vistos por todos hasta después de las nueve de la noche deambulando por los locales nocturnos de Konoha sin impórtales el hecho de que a la mañana siguiente empezarían en la casi finalizada academia para shinobis, y ahora mismo en la mansión de los mencionados empezaba a haber movimiento, más en concreto en el pasillo por donde se llegaba las habitaciones de los dueños

-Jóvenes amos-llamo la dulce y delicada voz de Seras Victoria, sirvienta de los tres chicos mientras abría cada una de las puertas de las habitaciones-es hora de levantarse, tienen que llegar temprano a su primer día en la academia

-cinco minutos más…-contesto cierto pelirrojo mientras se tapaba con las cobijas para ignorar la inevitable muestra de que el día había comenzado, su habitación era un caos, de color negro y con ropa tirada donde fuera, sin importar si era limpia o sucia, cascaras de fruta y platos de comida, y varias botellas de jugos exóticos y bebidas energéticas de varias marcas-con un Xbox 360 conectado a la pantalla de 60 pulgadas que colgaba de la pared aun prendido con el juego de "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations" en la pantalla de titulo

-estúpido Helios, no molestes…-susurro Naruto imitando al pelirrojo sin saberlo, su habitación de color Naranja oscuro era una más ordenada que la del ojiverde pero tenía la computadora que estaba en su escritorio encendida con su sesión de Facebook abierta, junto con varios envases vacíos de natillas y vasos de café de Unicel con el logo de estrella dólar verde en ellos, junto a una foto de él y una chica incierta con poca ropa, y encima una tanga de encaje negro.

-ya voy, ya estoy despierto…-contesto el ojiplata aun dormido en su cama, acomodándose y tapándose para seguir en el mundo de Morfeo, su habitación era de color plateada y de las tres era la que en apariencia era la más ordenada ya que había un librero bastante lleno con diversos títulos, y un pequeño escritorio que era donde se concentraba todo su desastre ya que en el había revistas abiertas y aventadas, latas rojas de refresco y varias más de bebidas preparadas que tenían por título mezcla nueva, un cenicero lleno y con él un pequeño rectángulo rojiblanco vacío y en el centro de todo una laptop blanca de la marca de la manzanita mordida mostrando en la pantalla una página que era una lectura en la cual destacaba la dirección " " y el nombre del escrito era "THIS IS WAR" de la sección HARRY POTTER.

-no importa, ustedes tuvieron la culpa por no haber decidido dormir y en su lugar andar de antro en antro antes de llegar y continuar con la fiesta en el lobby, para después irse cada quien a su cuarto para hacer no sé qué cosas-replico la rubia fresa mientras entraba a la habitación del más salvaje y le quitaba las cobijas para levantarlo-sabían que hoy empezaban la academia-continuo entrando a la del rubio de Konoha repitiendo la misma acción que con el anterior amo-así que tomen la responsabilidad como los hombres de negocios que son y levántense para ir ya-termino entrando a la habitación de Drager-quitare en desayuno de la mesa en 5 minutos

…

Ahora los tres nuevos líderes de industrias plata se encontraban caminando en dirección a la escuela a en la que estarían por una semana completa antes de volverse shinobis oficialmente

-no puedo creer que Seras de verdad quitara el desayuno pasados los cinco minutos…-se quejaba el de rastas caminando con las manos en la nuca mirando al cielo

-fueron 5 minutos con 45 segundos después de que nos habló…-menciono Drager

-no te pongas de su lado-le pidió el ojiverde

-da igual, no puedo creer la que armamos anoche, abrí el estado de cuenta esta mañana y habrá muchas cosas que explicarle a Rayleigh-dijo el rubio platinado antes de bostezar sin ningún reparo

-he, lo merecíamos después de lo que nos hizo pasar el viejo-se defendió Kyuto

-eso no lo niego, pero nos excedimos mucho anoche…-contesto el ojiazul mientras llegaban a la entrada de la academia-abra que controlar nuestros gastos para no alertar a Ray-ojii-san mas

-vaya, este lugar está vacío…-dijo lo que veía el tirador experto cambiando el tema abruptamente

-tiene sentido, considerando que vamos una hora tarde-dijo seriamente el rubio platinado sujetándose la cabeza-dios que resaca…

-así es la vida, hubiéramos llegado antes pero fueron los 40 minutos que tardamos en convencer a Vicky-chan de que nos devolviera el desayuno, los 10 que tardamos en comérnoslo y los 10 que hicimos de la casa hasta aquí-conto acercándose a la puerta-bien, entremos-dijo jalando la perilla y abriendo la puerta

Tras decir esto los tres jóvenes entraron a la escuela a paso lento, dándose su tiempo para admirarlo todo

-vaya…esto me trae recuerdos…-comento nostálgico el ojiazul sonriendo mientras miraba a todas direcciones-recuerdo cuando llegamos al Ryozampaku hace seis años…éramos tan…-no siguió al no encontrar palabras para decir lo que quería

-sin duda…-estuvo de acuerdo el ojigris entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería el chico

-si…que tiempos…¿no?-le secundo el pelirrojo ganándose un asentimiento de sus hermanos-¿a qué aula vamos?

-aula 213-contesto el de lentes mientras avanzaban por un pasillo que empezaba con el 201-este-dijo llegando a su destino, una puerta doble de color verde y se detenía junto con sus hermanos con el numero encima en letras negras

-¿listos para empezar una semana de locos?-pregunto su hermano rubio

-por supuesto…-fue la respuesta seca y fría del experto en estrategia

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!-exclamo el asesino a distancia tronándose los nudillos

-vamos, y recuerden: _Que la paz prevalezca en este mundo_-les recordó sonriendo

-¡Let's Rock!-grito Kyuto mientras giraba hacia su derecha para dar una patada giratoria para abrir la puerta

…

¡Fin del capítulo 1!

Damas y cosas grotescas, digo, caballeros, he aquí el ¡primer! Capítulo de esta loca, bizarra, extraña, amorfa….ustedes entienden, historia, que junto con mi hermano, hemos hecho con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación (si claro, bebidas energéticas, cigarros, pastillas, hambre, hasta "orégano" para hacerla) para su disfrute, espero/amos que les agrade y llene sus expectativas de esta historia, que apenas comienza, quejas y reclamaciones, pincharle al botón de Rewi, así como también las felicitaciones y comentarios (en pocas palabras, dejen Rewis)

Así que sin más por el momento me despido/despedimos de ustedes deseándoles felices fiestas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

P.D. no les aseguro en que tiempo subiré capítulo, ya que si se dan cuenta es una historia bastante elaborada, pensada y mil veces corregida, un abrazo de parte de nosotros, Kyle y Alexander Cross.

P.D. fic que se menciona en la escena del cuarto de Drager, es el primer fic que leímos mi hermano y yo (obviamente la versión en español que se llama "guerra declarada")es el fic que nos inició en este mundo y el cual su versión en inglés hasta el día de hoy lleva más de 300,000 mensajes y que desafortunadamente esta descontinuado y que tiene solo 7 capítulos, para aquellos que son fanáticos de Harry Potter deben o abran escuchado de él y sabrán que la verdad y no es por menospreciar a nadie pero es el mejor fic que se ha escrito, ya que aquellos que lo han leído no me dejaran mentir y a los que no les invito a leerlo, sean o no fanáticos de los libros de la saga de Harry Potter ya que tiene todo lo que deseas en un fic.

Y por cierto, solo subí este capítulo de esta historia porque con Shippu, legue a un bloqueo y apenas estoy saliendo, peor me tardare un poco en actualizar pero nada de qué preocuparse ¿ok?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo II: ¡4**__** días rompiendo esquemas!**_

_Habían pasado apenas unos dos días desde que desembarcaron en un muelle de alguna ciudad, después de pasar cerca de un mes en altamar los tres niños se sintieron muy alegres de volver a pisar tierra firme y se les podía ver abrazados del suelo, mientras Rayleigh reía al verlos comportarse de esa forma_

_-ya se acostumbraran-les dijo entre risas _

_Ahora mismo los 4 hombres caminaban subiendo un escarpado sendero que llevaba a la cima de una montaña a la cual no se le veía la punta_

_-¿A dónde vamos Rayleigh-san?-pregunto el rubio platinado mientras ayudaba su hermano de cabello rojo a subir una saliente mientras el peliblanco hacía lo propio con el otro rubio-es decir, llegamos a la ciudad de Fuzhou hace dos días, luego nos subimos a esa cosa que llamo automóvil que nos trajo dentro de este bosque y desde esta mañana hemos estado subiendo esta montaña…-se explicó mejor el niño ante la mirada interrogante del mayor_

_-oh…verán chicos, los llevo a la que será su primera escuela-contesto con calma mientras caminaban y llegaban a una parte del sendero donde se transformaba en escaleras de roca_

_-¿escuela?-preguntaron al unísono los dos rubios asombrados y un poco atemorizados_

_-¿qué es eso? ¿Se come?-pregunto el ojiverde apareciendo atrás de sus hermanos, imitando la cara de un gato con un dedo en su mentón _

_-jajaja…no Kyuto, la escuela no se come-le contesto el del abrigo con media sonrisa por la actitud tan rara del pelirrojo-la escuela es un lugar al que se va a aprender-le explicó sin detenerse_

_-¿y por qué necesitamos ir a la escuela? si pensé que íbamos a ser guerreros poderosos…-inquirió no muy seguro el ojiazul_

_-por eso mismo Naruto-respondió mientras subían las, al parecer, interminables escaleras-si serán los mejores guerreros del mundo no pueden ser unos analfabetas, todo poder físico debe ir acompañado de uno mental, además, esta escuela es muy especial, ya que les enseñaran ambas cosas-les revelo sacando su licorera para darle un trago_

_-pero pensé que había dos escuelas, las de los civiles que les enseñan solo conocimientos y las academias ninja…-contesto extrañado el ojigris_

_-eso solo pasa con las escuelas del mundo Shinobi Drager-le respondió mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo que se había resbalado y por poco se daba de acara contra el filo del escalón_

_-de nada Ray-san-contesto un poco avergonzado el pequeño_

_-se dice gracias Kyuto, el de nada te lo tiene que decir Rayleigh-le regaño Naruto a su nuevo hermano seriamente mientras el otro rubio solo negaba con la cabeza_

_-ahh…pensé que ya había dominado todo eso de los modales…-se lamentó el pobre chico _

_-como sea-siguió hablando sin detener su marcha el mayor-esta es una escuela especial, es un lugar donde las artes marciales son llevadas a límites inhumanos por sus practicantes, antes era un Dojo, pero se decidieron a volverla una escuela para enseñarle a los pequeños a valorar las artes marciales o al menos a saber defenderse-les explico mientras veían el final de la larga escalera, el cuarteto apresuro su paso y al subir el último escalón pudieron apreciar una enorme construcción hecha al estilo oriental clásico, Naruto casi podría decir que se parecía al complejo Hyuga, pero era fácilment veces más grande y más bella-bienvenidos a la primera parada de su viaje, la escuela de Artes marciales número uno del mundo: EL Ryuzampaku-anuncio el peliblanco recibiendo un "ohh" general en respuesta-venga, entremos-pidió acercándose al portón de madera de 2 metros y medio_

_Los tres pequeños que iban adelante intentaron empujarlo utilizando toda su fuerza, pero no fueron capaces de moverlo ni un centímetro_

_-dios…esto pesa…-exclamo Kyuto limpiándose el sudor de la frente después de 2 minutos intentando mover esa cosa_

_-déjenme intentarlo…-dijo una voz diferente a la de Ray a su espaldas, solo vieron como una enorme mano se acercaba al portón sobre sus cabezas y con un dedo la empujaba abriéndola de par en par al instante_

_-sor…sorprendente…-susurro en Shock Naruto, al igual que sus hermanos, que voltearon a ver al dueño de semejante fuerza y se encontraron con un sujeto enorme, bastante musculosos ataviado con una túnica verde, su cabello rubio largo al igual que la barba y las cejas tan tupidas que le cubrían los ojos_

_-"es enorme"-pensaron al unísono los infantes al ver semejante hombre sonreírles de una manera solemne pero afable_

_-gracias por la ayuda Hayato-le agradeció el dueño de empresas Silver al hombre_

_-oh, Rayleigh, que sorpresa tenerte aquí…-dijo el hombre al ver al de las gafas mostrando una voz asombrosamente poderosa pero humilde-hubieras avisado que venias de visita…_

_-lo hice, envié la carta hace unas semanas ¿Saiga no te dijo nada?-respondió el peliblanco un poco sorprendido_

_-bueno, la verdad es que salí de viaje hace un mes y acabo de regresar así que…me has sorprendido-le dijo antes de engatusarse la barba-jojojojojo…pero que esperamos, entremos…-les dijo sonriendo _

_El ahora quinteto entro en el lugar y los pequeños se sorprendieron aún más al ver la escuela por dentro, con varios edificios pequeños en varias partes del campus y el resto era totalmente fauna de la misma montaña, los dos mayores guiaron a los estupefactos niños a uno de los edificios más cercanos con un cartel en el techo que decía "oficinas de la escuela", al llegar fueron recibidos por otro hombre, un tanto parecido al que les abrió la puerta, este parecía más joven y usaba un traje formal que denotaba su trabajado cuerpo_

_-Rayleigh, te estaba esperando-saludo en cuando vio al grupo llegar-que bueno que llegas padre, estaba comenzando a preocuparme…-le dijo al anciano de barba larga_

_-jojojo…descuida Saiga, he vuelto, pero bueno, pasemos a lo que de verdad te trae aquí Rayleigh-pidió mirando al hombre y luego a los niños que veían a los dos gigantes anonadados por su tamaño y musculatura _

_-espera padre, opino que esto lo deberíamos de discutir en la oficina-le corto el de traje antes de inclinarse mirando al trio menor con una sonrisa-Hola niños mi nombre es Furinji Saiga, mucho gusto…_

_-mucho gusto…soy Naruto Nam….D. Draconia-le dijo el ojiazul tímidamente y casi olvidando que ahora ya tenía otro apellido_

_-Soy Drager D. Draconia, un placer-saludo el rubio platinado intentando mantener la compostura ante el hombre_

_-¡Soy Kyuto!-exclamo apareciendo en la espalda del hombre que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, y al contrario, sonrió-usted es enorme ¿comió mucho para estar así? Yo también me hago grande cuando como mucho, aunque solo parezco una pelota gigante ¿Me puede dar comida? Tengo hambre_

_-¡kyuto!-le regaño Drager mirando a su hermano-¡no molestes a Furinji-san…!_

_-tranquilo, no pasa nada-le restó importancia el rubio mayor-¿les apetece ir a jugar? pueden ir a explorar el lugar, solo no se alejen mucho y cuando vayamos por ustedes iremos por algo de comer ¿ok?-les dijo sin quitar su sonrisa_

_-¡hai!-exclamo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba de su espalda y tomaba a Naruto para empezar a correr y Drager comenzara a perseguirlos gritando que no se alejaran mucho_

_-bien, vayamos dentro-ordeno el hombre entrando al lugar seguido de los dos de más edad_

_En el interior del edificio, el trio de hombres se reunió en torno a un escritorio que tenía la placa "Furinji Hayato, Director" donde sin ton ni son, el peliblanco se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa de trabajo, pero dicha acción no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a sus compañeros_

_-así que Rayleigh-empezó Saiga cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en un archivero-he de imaginar que vienes a inscribir a esos niños ¿no?-fue directamente al grano el hombre_

_-en efecto-fue la contestación del de lentes bebiendo un poco-se los vengo a confiar por un tiempo, ya que saben que no me es posible cuidarlos como es debido, por eso decidí que lo mejor era llevarlos a una escuela donde aprendieran y no corrieran ningún peligro_

_-perfecto, pero…¿Quiénes son?-cuestiono tajantemente el Furinji mayor-dudo que hubieras viajado tanto como para inscribir a tres niños cualquiera aquí, siendo que tiene más de 50 años que no nos vemos…-dedujo sacándole una sonrisa al peliblanco_

_-ciertamente, sentí algo cuando hable con ellos, pero no podría asegurar que…-secundo Saiga_

_-tienen razón, esos niños son especiales-les confirmo el hombre sonriendo-serán los herederos de __Silver__ Inc. Dentro de seis años, así que como tales deben de recibir una educación especial-les confeso sorprendiendo al menor de los presentes, mientras que el súper hombre Furinji solo se mantuvo estoico _

_-eso no me lo espere, pero si es tu decisión está bien, pueden quedarse aquí por los próximos seis años…-empezó el de traje acercándose a la mesa, pero el que estaba tras del escritorio solo rio desconcertándolo_

_-no, no, no, esos chicos solo estarán aquí un año y medio máximo-le explico el de la barba rara, volviendo a sorprender al menor-y en ese plazo espero que los lleven al nivel de un discípulo avanzado, no esperare menos-les explico pasándoles un sobre sobre el escritorio-ahí están las especificaciones del curso que quiero para ellos, les dejo la elección de sus maestros a ustedes, después de que los evalúen claro-les dijo levantándose, dispuesto a salir_

_-¿estás loco?-le detuvo el subdirector Saiga-solo los alumnos egresados salen apenas siendo discípulos avanzados, los mejores salen siendo intermedios y son los de doce años, el curso empezó hace dos años, ¿y de verdad esperas que en un año y medio lleguen a discípulo avanzado? Tienes que estar bromeando-le recrimino el rubio_

_-para nada, estoy seguro que lo lograran, y pronto ustedes se darán cuenta del porque…-fue la respuesta enigmática del de gafas_

_-¿son genios?-fue la pregunta sería de Hayato_

_-mmm…supongo que podrían considerarlos así-contesto regresando a ver a los Furinji que lo miraban de mala manera, no les solían caer muy bien los genios con talento-son conocidos como los "Genios del espejo", sin duda alguna se divertirán con ellos-les explico dejándolos aún más confundidos_

_-¿Genios del espejo?-pregunto sorprendido Saiga-nunca he escuchado de ese tipo de genios_

_-Son un tipo de Genios que solamente se dan de manera muy rara, no suele haber más de uno o dos casos cada quinientos años…¿en serio los tres son ese tipo de genios?-cuestiono sorprendido el mayor_

_-sí, son así, veras Saiga-comenzó a explicar al ver la cara del hombre-los Genios del espejo son especiales, pueden aprender cualquier técnica con tan solo verla una vez…_

_-entonces no son muy diferentes a un genio normal…-interrumpió no muy seguro el nombrado_

_-…oh si lo son-continuo el peliblanco-pueden replicar a la perfección cualquier técnica después de verla, pero no la pueden volver a hacer, un ejemplo, si tú les muestras como hacer una patada a la mandíbula del oponente, ellos la harán al primer intentó pese a no tener las piernas entrenadas para hacerlo, pero después no lo lograran y sus piernas no pasaran de su nivel de elasticidad normal, aun si se las vuelves a mostrar, ya no serán capaces de recrearla, a menos de que les obligues a mejorar la elasticidad de sus piernas_

_-pero entonces no son genios…-volvió a hablar el hombre_

_-si lo son Saiga-le contesto esta vez su padre-una persona normal primero tiene que desarrollar sus músculos para aprender un movimiento, ellos, aprenden el movimiento y después solo tienen que mejorar sus articulaciones y músculos, es lo inverso a un estudiante normal_

_-te imitan y son lo opuesto a las personas comunes, son como un espejo…-reflexiono el hombre_

_-exacto-concluyo Rayleigh mientras salía de la habitación-yo iré a ver la nueva habitación de los chicos, ustedes vayan por ellos-les pidió comenzando a caminar_

_-tu ve por ellos Saiga, hay cosas que tengo que platicar con Rayleigh-le pidió el solemne anciano a su hijo que solo asintió mientras comenzaba a buscar a los pequeños_

_Tan pronto el subdirector se perdió entre los arboles el súper hombre alcanzo al aparente pirata y se puso al lado suyo_

_-bien Rayleigh ¿me dirás ahora quiénes son?-le pregunto tranquilamente mientras su escucha tomaba un poco de licor _

_-ya te lo dije, son los herederos de la compañía…-empezó el rejado hombre_

_-sí, y para que tu decidas que ellos sean tus herederos en vida, significa que son algo más de lo que aparentan…¿quiénes son?…-le dijo otra vez mientras se peinaba la barba_

_-Son ellos-fue la única respuesta del de lentes haciendo que Hayato se detuvieran en seco_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto sin poder ocultar su asombro_

_-son ellos…por fin los encontré…-le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica pero sin regresar a verlo-después de tantos años, los encontré…¿no es genial?-le pregunto de manera triste_

_-ya veo…-fue al contestación del otro anciano que recobro la compostura-eso es bueno…y malo-dijo no muy feliz-¿es lo que llaman un sentimiento agridulce?_

_-sí, si lo es y por eso los quiero entrenar hasta el cansancio, por lo que se avecina…-le aseguro a su acompañante mientras ambos caminaban por el sendero a la zona donde se veían unos cuantos edificios de apartamentos _

_-veo tu punto, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda…-fue la última palabra del hombre rubio que siguió andando junto a su viejo amigo_

…

_En otra parte del bosque, tres niños, dos rubios y un pelirrojo jugaban a las traes en medio de la vegetación que era abundante en ese lugar, cuando mientras avanzaban en su juego llegaron a un prado bastante grande donde se pararon en seco al ver en el a dos figuras imponentes, de las mismas dimensiones que Saiga, ambos de cabello negro, uno corto y el otro largo, uno con una cicatriz cruzando su tabique de mejilla a mejilla y otro con unos lentes negros que llamaron la atención de Drager_

_-¿listo Hongo?-pregunto el de la cicatriz, que traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero abierta, sin nada debajo mientras tomaba una posición de combate interesante para los chicos_

_-cuando gustes Sakaki-contesto el otro con bastante seriedad, portaba una gabardina y pantalones de vestir negros_

_De un momento a otro, ambos comenzaron con un interesante cambio de golpes y patadas, siendo nada más que un borrón a simple vista que tenía anonadados a los niños, observaron a los dos hombres mientras peleaban, en ocasiones uno de ellos acertaba un golpe contra el otro haciéndolo retroceder, estuvieron un tiempo así, cuando acabaron, ambos contendientes se dieron la mano y se alejaron, mientras el nombrado Sakaki decía algo de ir a por unas cervezas, mientras tanto los niños se fueron a un prado más pequeño cerca de ahí_

_-eso fue asombroso ¿no creen chicos?-pregunto Naruto bastante emocionado_

_-¿creen que nos enseñen a hacer eso aquí?-inquirió un igual de entusiasmado Kyuto_

_-espero que si…-contesto un Drager que intentaba parecer calmado, pero que estaba tan emocionado como sus hermanos_

_-oigan, ¿les parece si intentamos hacer lo que hicieron?-pregunto un tanto inquieto el ojiazul_

_-¡SI!-exclamo alegre como siempre el ojiverde_

_-yo lo intentare…-le gano el ojigris a su hermano_

_-mouu…-se quejó mientras se sentaba cual perro regañado el pobre niño, viendo a sus hermanos tomar las mismas posiciones de pelea antes vistas, Naruto imitando a Sakaki y a Drager imitando a Hongo-bueno…¿listos? ¡Empiecen!-exclamo viendo a los rubios lanzarse a intercambiar golpes y patadas sin saber que alguien los observaba desde los arboles_

…

_Segundos antes:_

_Se podía ver a Furinji Saiga caminar entre los arbustos buscando a los niños, después de todo no deberían de estar muy lejos, cuando los diviso en el pequeño prado cercano al lugar de entrenamiento de los alumnos y en ocasiones de los maestros, al acercarse se asombró de ver a Naruto y a Drager en poses de combate que reconoció al instante_

_-"son las poses de Sakaki y Hongo…."-se dijo asombrado-"¿Dónde las vieron? Un segundo, es la hora en la que ellos suelen tener su duelo semanal…¿los vieron?…"-pero su línea de pensamientos fue cortada por el grito del pelirrojo para ver con la quijada en el suelo como esos niños comenzaban a tener un duelo de nivel maestro, siendo que solo alguien de ese nivel podría seguir los movimientos de los pequeños, reconoció de inmediato las técnicas y los golpes-"Karate…"-pero era imposible que esos niños pudieran realizar técnicas tan avanzadas de esa disciplina, era como ver a los mayores en su duelo, las mismas reacciones, los mismos golpes y las mismas aberturas, era una imitación exacta de la pelea de los maestros, estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que ambos niños se detuvieron y se dieron la mano antes de caer rendidos al suelo_

_-fue divertido…-dijo exhausto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del ojigris _

_-yo quiero intentarlo…-pidió el pelirrojo que solo había sido espectador bastante emocionado moviéndose de un lado a otro_

_-no podemos…estamos muy cansados Kyuto-le explico su hermano de ojos azules _

_-mou…-se volvió a quejar el pobre niño haciendo pucheros, sacando de su estupor al observador secreto_

_-hola niños, al fin los encuentro-saludo entrando al prado el subdirector-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco incómodo al ver la cara iluminada del ojiverde_

_-yo quiero jurar un poco, pero mis hermanos están cansados ¿usted quiere jugar conmigo?-pidió con emoción al mayor_

_-claro…¿a qué quieres jugar?-pregunto mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño_

_-a lo que estaban jugando mis hermanos…-en ese momento imito la postura de Sakaki y sonrió salvajemente sorprendiendo al Furinji-¿empezamos?-y sin esperar respuesta recreo los mismos movimientos del centésimo dan en karate, siendo que Saiga apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para bloquear todos los ataques desde esa posición, tan pronto como salió de su asombro inicial se centró en la "pelea" y consiguió bloquear con eficacia casi todos los ataques, recibiendo apenas pequeños roces y solo una patada en el abdomen, para que un tiempo después del infante se cansara_

_-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?"-se preguntó atónito el mayor-"genios del espejo"-le llego el nombre con que los nombro su abuelo y Rayleigh-oigan chicos…-los llamo mientras que Naruto y Drager se ponían de pie después de estar sentados viendo al pelea de Kyuto con el mayor-¿Ya están mejor?-inquirió recibiendo un si como respuesta-¿creen que pueden volver a pelear como hace poco?-les pregunto esperando corroborar su punto_

_-claro Furinji-san-le respondió Drager mientras Naruto asentía, ambos tomaron posiciones, siendo esta vez una pobre imitación de los maestros, llena de aberturas y mal hecha, hecho del que de inmediato se dio cuenta el hombre_

_-bien empiecen-ordeno mirando serio a los niños_

_Los niños se lanzaron a golpearse, y de nueva cuenta fue una muy, pero muy mala imitación, con movimientos lentos y mal hechos_

_-ok, ok, paren-les pidió desconcertado el hombre-"aprenden los movimientos, los copian y los imitan, pero solo los pueden realizar una vez"-reflexiono antes de mirar a Kyuto-ahora tu-dijo arrodillándose, lo mismo sucedió con el pelirrojo, los movimientos mal hechos e incompletos-"Rayleigh tenía razón"-pensó antes de sonreír-bien, ¿por qué no vamos por algo de comer niños?-les dijo alegrando a los infantes-"esto será muy divertido"-y dicho esto los guio a la cafetería en la escuela, donde les compro un sándwich para después ir a donde estaban los apartamentos del campus, donde Rayleigh y Hayato los esperaban mientras platicaban sobre viajes anécdotas._

_-bueno chicos-les dijo Rayleigh cuando llegaron al lugar-no perdamos el tiempo, acompáñenos-les pidió mientras él y Hayato entraban al edificio y guiaban a los demás hasta el último piso del lugar, donde solo había una puerta al final de un pequeño corredor, al llegar hasta ahí, el de barba larga le paso una llave al de gafas, que con dicha herramienta abrió la puerta para mostrar un hermoso departamento bastante amplio y finamente amueblado _

_-¿Qué…que es este lugar?-pregunto sorprendido Naruto mientras entraba al recinto y lo miraba por todos lados siendo imitado por sus hermanos_

_-esta será su nueva casa-respondió el empresario tranquilamente-aquí vivirán durante el tiempo que estén en esta academia_

_-¿no estarás con nosotros Ray-oji-san?-pregunto Drager al escuchar el "su" en vez de "nuestra"_

_-me temo que no-respondió el hombre sorprendiendo a los tres niños y a Saiga-como dueño de una empresa de reconocimiento mundial, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que vendré por ustedes en cuando el plazo de tiempo acabe_

_-¿viviremos por nuestra cuenta?-quiso asegurarse Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de su abuelo/Tutor_

_-tiene que estar bromeando-le interrumpo un molesto subdirector-son solo unos niños, no les puede pedir que vivan solos_

_-y sin embargo lo harán-replico el dueño de Silver Inc. giro a ver a los chicos que lo miraban un tanto aterrorizados-oh, no se preocupen, confió en ustedes, además, como futuros herederos de mi compañía, tienen que aprender a llevar una economía estable para ustedes, ya después veremos sobre economía empresarial, así que cada inicio de mes vendrá una de mis asistentes a verlos y a dejarles dinero, será su nueva tutora-les explicó tranquilizando un poco a Naruto y a Drager, a Kyuto no le importaba por que no entendía de que estaba hablando el anciano-así que ¿Cuánto dinero creen que estaría bien que les diera?-les pregunto mientras sacaba una chequera de su abrigo_

_El Trio de infantes se miraron entre ellos, para después juntarse en una bolita para susurrase entre ellos_

_-Y luego, Naruto corre hasta estar abierto, le lanzo el balón y tú lo cubres onii…-se escuchaba susurrar al pelirrojo sacándoles una gota en la nuca a los mayores_

_-¡de acuerdo!-exclamaron los dos rubios, antes de quedarse estáticos y golpearse la frente, para después volver a formar el círculo por unos minutos hasta que regresaron a ver a Rayleigh que estaba tomando un poco de su licorera en lo que los esperaba_

_-¿y bien? ¿Cuánto quieren?-les pregunto mientras guarda su preciado articulo entre sus ropas_

_-queremos treinta-respondió por sus hermanos Drager-si no es mucho…-termino no muy seguro_

_-¿treinta mil por persona?-se aseguró el de lentes, casi causándoles un infarto a los niños y también a los mayores-no es mucho, está bien, aquí tienen-les dijo mientras les tendía tres cheques-dentro de un mes exacto vendrá a verlos mi asistente, nos veremos dentro de un año y medio, Hayato, Saiga, les encargo a los chicos-les pidió mientras salía por la puerta-¡nos vemos!-se despidió_

_-…Ray-jiji se ha ido…-puntualizo Kyuto mirando al puerta, para después girarse a los Furinji-¿Qué haremos ahora?-les pregunto ladeando al cabeza por la incertidumbre_

_-ok, que les parece si por el resto del día se dedican a arreglar las cosas de su cuarto, mañana empezaran la academia-les sugirió el menor sonriendo amigablemente_

_-¡hai!-exclamaron los pequeños mientras corrían a apoderarse de una habitación_

…

_Ya era el día siguiente de la llegada de los hermanos D. Draconia y ahora mismo caminaban por un sendero que cruzaba un pequeño bosque, acompañados de Saiga, vistiendo un Dogi sencillo de dos piezas de un curioso color Naranja que le agradaba a Naruto (al estilo del todo poderoso Son Goku en Dragón ball), mientras se dirigían al edificio principal el rubio mayor les explicaba la situación de la academia_

_-verán chicos, esta academia tiene un sistema especial, por las mañanas, de las 8am a la 3pm las clases se imparten en el edificio central, el lugar al que vamos-les decía el hombre-como en cualquiera escuela, entre periodos y recesos, desde las 3 a las 5 se dan clases extra curriculares, como en esta escuela se ingresa a los 4 años, los primeros dos cursos no llevan esas clases, los chicos de tercer curso, al que ustedes entraran, llevan clases de introducción, para empezar con el acondicionamiento físico y de orientación, para saber que arte marcial les favorece, y algunas clases de manejo de armas ya que esta escuela se especializa en artes marciales de contacto físico, sin armas; los de cuarto curso y hasta los de noveno ya entrenan con los maestros de sus respectivos artes, pero como aún son bastante pequeños en esos cinco años se les da una formación que necesitaran, tanto si desean continuar o no con sus estudios de Artes marciales_

_Mientras terminaba todo el discurso, el cuarteto llego al edificio, en donde los llevo hasta el tercer piso, guiando a los niños que para ese momento comenzaban a dar signos del nerviosismo que sentían Naruto se dedicaba a suspirar para calmarse, suspirando más de lo que respiraba, Drager miraba a todos lados buscando algo que lo distrajera del miedo y Kyuto solo seguía caminando un tanto tembloroso, incluso se sujetó al pantalón del rubio que solo lo miro sorprendido_

_-no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien-les calmo mientras se detenía en una puerta con un cartel arriba que decía "3-E"-solo tienen que presentarse, y después lo demás vendrá por si solo ¿de acuerdo?-les pregunto mientras se arrodillaba y ponía su mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul que solo lo miro con temor, al igual que sus hermanos pero el rubio mayor les sonrío de manera tan afable que sorprendido a los infantes-venga, es su momento, aprovéchenlo-les dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría la puerta, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él, saludo al maestro que estaba y entro tranquilamente siendo seguido por el trio de chicos-hola niños-saludo alegremente, recibiendo un "buenos días Subdirector Furinji" de parte de la clase-les vengo a presentar a tres estudiantes transferidos, espero que sean amables con ellos y les ayuden a adaptarse a la escuela-les pidió con una sonrisa-chicos, preséntense_

_Al volverse el foco de atención, los hermanos comenzaron a temblar un poco, hasta que finalmente Naruto trago saliva y dio un paso al frente_

_-Me llamo Naruto D. Draconia, un pla…placer-termino un poco cohibido haciendo una reverencia, mientras el maestro anotaba su nombre en la pizarra _

_-Mi nombre es Drager D. Draconia, espero que nos llevemos bien-fue el turno del rubio platinado que se controló un poco mejor que su hermano mientras lo imitaba_

_-Soy Kyuto D. Draconia…-fue el turno del pelirrojo que se quedó sin saber que decir después de su presentación-…eh…eh…espero que seamos buenos amigos-termino con una sonrisa nerviosa_

…

_Oh bueno, esta mañana ha sido rara, empezando por que el hokage nos mandó a llamar a Mizuki y a mí y en cuando llegue no solo estaba el Yondaime y sus consejeros, si no también Sarutobi-sama y Jiraya-sama_

_-¿solicito nuestra presencia Hokage-sama?-pregunte en cuando vi la seriedad en los rostros de los presentes_

_-sí, verán Iruka, Mizuki-nos respondo nuestro líder, viéndose un tanto inseguro de que decir, yo esperaba ansioso la contestación-les informo…que…tendrán a tres alumnos nuevos en su clase a partir de hoy-termino cerrando los ojos_

_Yo me quede quieto, pensando que habría oído algo mal, pero al parecer no fue así, ya que Mizuki respondió indignado_

_-¿eso es imposible Hokage-sama! El curso está a una semana de acabar ¿Cómo pueden llegar tres alumnos a estar alturas?_

_-es cierto Minato-sama-secunde yo, también un poco molesto-no me parece justo que lleguen técnicamente al final del curso, no les podemos enseñar nada…_

_-ese es el detalle, ellos no necesitan aprender nada-me corto el legendario sannin_

_-¿Jiraya-sama?-pregunto un tanto confundido-¿a qué se refiere?_

_-verán, esos chicos no son niños comunes-empezó Hiruzen-sama hablando por primera vez-ellos son muy especiales, y…bueno, digamos que dieron una donación para poder inscribirse en ese curos en especifico_

_-¿Tres mocosos los sobornaron?-cuestiono indignado mi asistente-¡tiene que ser broma!_

_-no lo es-respondió serio nuestro rubio Kage_

_-¿pero que pudieron ofrecer tres niños como para que los dejaran entrar?-pregunte curioso, de alguna manera eso me resultaba extraño_

_-una buena cantidad de dinero…-me respondió el Sandaime_

_-¿Cuánto dinero pudieron pagar tres simples niñatos?-inquirió Mizuki que estaba al borde de un ataque de ira_

_-el punto es que no son "simples niñatos"-le contesto mi escritor favorito, mientras nos pasaba sobre el escritorio una revista-son los herederos de Silver Inc. Que quieren jugar a ser ninjas…-nos explicó, aunque no parecía muy convencido de sí mismo_

_-pero eso puede ser muy peligroso ¿no intentaron disuadirlos?-contraataque aun procesando la información-"Silver Inc. La empresa líder en el mundo Shinobi, dueña de por lo menos el 50% de todos los negocios de todas las aldeas ninja, y sus nuevos herederos quieren jugarse la vida siendo ninjas…"-pensé repasando los hechos _

_-lo intentamos, pero fueron firmes en su decisión y amenazaron con ir a otras aldeas para que les dieran la autorización, y el dinero era bastante como para dejarlo caer en manos de alguna otra aldea…-intento excusarse el Hokage-por eso decidimos aceptarlos, además, en cuando se vuelvan ninjas los mantendremos haciendo misiones de rango D hasta que se harten y decidan dejarlo-nos explicó su plan que le saco una sonrisa al tercero, yo me pregunte por qué pero finalmente terminamos aceptándolos, me dirigí al salón, ya con casi una hora de retraso para dar el anuncio y heme aquí…_

…

-Clase…-llamo el profesor con la cicatriz, siendo ignorado por los alumnos que estaban platicando animadamente unos con otros, mirando que el trio dorado estaba hasta la fila de adelante murmurando dios sabrá que cosas, Shikamaru estaba dormido unos asientos más arriba, al lado de Chouji que comía sus papas fritas, junto a él estaba Kiba que "conversaba" con su mascota y compañero Akamaru a base de ladridos, una hilera abajo y a la derecha Shino solo contemplaba uno de los insectos en su mano siendo acompañado por un animado Rock Lee que mencionaba lago acerca de las flamas de la juventud (aun no es la copia de Gay, usa el dogi de karate con el cabello lago) y arriba de él, una fastidiada Tenten intentando platicar con una chica de cabello naranja largo(Ara…¿me pregunto quién será?) hasta la parte de arriba, una rubia de largo cabello vestida como una gotic lolita leía tranquilamente un libro mientras ocasionalmente se llevaba un Taiyaki a la boca, al lado de ella, una chica de mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos azules eléctricos, solo que ella llevaba el cabello corto, un poco arriba de los hombros, llevaba con una bufanda roja y un sombrero grande en punta que le daba la apariencia de bruja, vestida como una colegiala normal, con la blusa blanca, la falda azul plisada a medio muslo y las medias negras, que jugaba con una pluma mientas garabateaba algo en su cuaderno, arriba hasta en medio una chica peliazul de ojos perla estaba pintándose las uñas con toda la calma del mundo siendo que abajo de ella están una pelirrosa y una rubia platinada discutiendo sobre algo del "amor verdadero", en la parte inferior a la izquierda, junto al trio Namikaze-Uchiha-Hyuga estaba una seria pelinegra de ojos azabache mirando por la ventana de manera desinteresada

-chicos…-volvió a llamar el pobre maestro mientras una vena se le formaba en la cabeza al volver a ser ignorado por todos-¡HABER PANDA DE INUTILES! ¡LES ESTOY HABLANDO!-grito mientras hacia su jutsu "cabeza gigante" llamando por fin la atención de todos-bueno, ahora que tengo su atención, debo comunicarles algo-les empezó a decir-verán, hoy…

SPLAT

El sonido de la puerta siendo derribada asusto a todos, obligándolos a ver quién había sido el responsable, y se encontraron con tres chicos, un rubio dorado, muy parecido al de su hokage, vestía un traje casual, de pantalón de mezclilla gris un poco ajustado a juego con un par de tenis de la marca de la estrella, una camisa de manga corta negra formal con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, a su lado, un rubio platinado, aún más claro que el de Ino, que vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla negro que conseguía hacerse pasar por uno de vestir, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca de manga larga con el primer botón desabrochado resaltando sus lentes negros y por ultimo un pelirrojo sangre, aún más oscuro que el de Natsuru que tenía la pierna estirada aun por la patada, vestía un pantalón negro un tanto holgado con un estampado de dragón en la pierna derecha, unos tenis negros de la marca de la palomita y una camisa roja de manga larga, pero tenía estas arremangada hasta los codos, con los tres botones desabrochados dejando ver su pecho y una cadena con un medallón con forma de calavera pirata, con un sombrero al parecer de paja; los tres entraron tranquilamente hasta pararse al frente de todo el salón, junto al maestro

-sí, he chicos, ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros…-les dijo Iruka con una gota en la nuca por semejante entrada-pueden presentarse…-les pidió teniendo un muy mal presentimiento

-Me llamo Naruto D. Draconia, un placer…-saludo el ojiazul sonriendo amigablemente mientras hacia una reverencia a la mitad-…para ustedes claro…-añadió sonriendo tenebrosamente (como Gin de Bleach), haciendo que tanto la pelinegra como la peliazul lo miraran curiosas

-Mi nombre es Drager D. Draconia-se presentó el de lentes negros sin molestarse en hacer reverencia alguna-espero que si saben lo que les conviene, no me molesten…-les dijo indiferentemente llamando la atención de una rubia con un libro en la mano y un Taiyaki en la boca

-Soy Kyuto D. Draconia-fue el turno del ojiverde que sonrío arrogante-si alguno de ustedes se me acerca, le pateare el trasero…¿soy claro?-pregunto dando la apariencia de un gamberro, haciendo que la brujita levantara la vista para verlo antes de volver a lo suyo

Ante tan extraña presentación, los alumnos no supieron cómo reaccionar, pero el primero en hacerlo fueron el trio sentado hasta enfrente

-¿espere? ¿Cómo que nuevos alumnos? si el curso acaba en una semana-pregunto indignado Sasuke levantándose de su asiento

-¡es cierto! ¿Quiénes se creen para llegar a estar alturas de la academia?-secundo Neji imitando al Uchiha

-"¿Naruto?"-pensó fugazmente la pelirroja ante de recuperar la compostura-¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono molesta mientras apuntaba al profeso que solo suspiro por la actitud de esos chicos

-como lo has escuchado Natsuru-replico el maestro-ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros, si, sé que falta una semana para acabar la academia, pero se hizo una excepción para con ellos, así que intenten llevarse bien-termino seriamente, captando la atención disimulada de Naruto-bueno, hay tres lugares disponibles en las tres filas, tomen el que quieran-les dijo a los recién ingresados que lo miraron indignados por unos momentos

-disculpe Iruka-san, pero nosotros nunca nos separamos-contesto Naruto seriamente-así que si me permite-pidió acercándose al trio dorado que se desconcertaron un poco-muévanse-fue todo lo que dijo acentuando la petición con un gesto de la mano

-¿disculpa?-contesto Sasuke aun desconcertado

-muévanse, nosotros queremos esos lugares-replico el ojiazul con una mano en el bolsillo y una mirada aburrida

El trio sentado lo miraron primero asombrados, pero pronto pasaron a una mirada iracunda, Natusuru estaba a punto de responder cuando Mizuki, que había llegado junto con Iruka pero se había mantenido callado, hablo por primera vez

-hey chicos, no hay porque discutir-interrumpió poniéndose entre Naruto y los demás alumnos–haber… Sakura e Ino, siéntense junto a Hinata-empezó a mover a los estudiantes-así, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba muévanse arriba, muy bien, ahora los de la fila de abajo recórranse una fila arriba y ustedes-termino dirigiéndose al trio de Konoha-pueden subir una hilera y así no se separan ni pasara nada, así todos ganamos ¿no?-termino con una sonrisa

-interesante….sin duda eres alguien que sabe cómo complacer a las personas…-puntualizo Kyuto con una sonrisa mientras veía como Sasuke y Neji movían las cosas de ellos y de Natsuru, lo que hizo sonreír al maestro

-muchas gracias…-respondió con una reverencia-pero como profesor es mi deber introducirles a la clase, verán-empezó a explicar con unas sonrisa-esta clase es la mejor que encontraran en toda la academia, de ella se esperan que salgan las nuevas leyendas de Konoha ya que tenemos a los Herederos y futuros líderes de las Familias más poderosas de la aldea, como lo son el futuro líder del clan Inuzuka, Kiba-el chico inflo en pecho orgulloso mientras su compañero canino ladraba-el del clan Aburame, Shino, así como los hijos del reconocido trio Ino-Shika-Cho, la princesa Yamanaka, Ino-la rubia se sonrojo un poco pero se levantó e hizo una reverencia-y los caballeros, el estratega nato y genio, como lo es el clan Nara, Shikamaru-el tipo ni presto atención por seguir durmiendo, pero Drager lo miro detenidamente-y del poderoso clan Akimichi, Chouji-el amigo del cabeza de piña siguió comiendo sin prestar mucha atención mientras Kyuto lo veía, no, en realidad veía la bolsa de papas-también están dos nuevas prodigios de una nueva familia que se estableció hace poco en la aldea, con habilidades asombrosas que sin duda dejaran huella en el mundo cuando salgan, las gemelas Shiraishin-las rubias de la fila superior siguieron en lo suyo sin siquiera mirar a los nuevos chicos-así como las princesas de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la hoja, Hyuga Hinata y Uchiha Aiko-las nombradas también siguieron en lo suyo sin poner atención, lo que les impidió notar como Naruto habría los ojos un poco pero regresaba a su cara de aburrimiento-así mismo tenemos a varios chicos hijos de civiles "pero con bastante potencial"-explico forzando un poco su voz en ese punto-como lo son la genio de la clase, Haruno Sakura-la chica solo los miro un momento pero desvió la vista hacia Sasuke en espera de que la voltear a ver, cosa que obviamente no paso-hija del mejor herrero de la aldea, de la cual se espera que sea una experta en armas, Ama Tenten-la chica castaña no le prestó atención a su presentación ya que miraba como su amiga estaba bastante concentrada

-¿sucede algo?-le pregunto un poco preocupada

-D. Draconia…-repitió la chica como intentando recordad algo

-también tenemos a un experto en Taijutsu, Rock Lee-siguió con su introducción el profesor-así como otros más-termino restándole importancia para pasar a lo mejor-pero sin duda del grupo que se espera más es de los hijos del legendario equipo Tormenta y del equipo de las Rosas Sangrientas, que son nuestro actual Hokage y sus consejeros junto con sus esposas, el trio más reconocido de Konoha, Namikaze Natsuru, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Neji-introdujo orgulloso a los chicos de la segunda fila que miraban con superioridad a los recién llegados-El afamado Trio….

-¡Kyyaaa!-les interrumpió un grito antes de la presentación de los más importantes del salón-¡Las estrellas de Orión!

-¿Orihime?-pregunto Tenten a su amiga que estaba junto a ella (no la vieron venir ¿he?)-¿Quiénes?

-¡las estrellas de Orión!-volvió a exclamar la pelinaranja, para acto seguido tomar su mochila y voltearla esparciendo sus cosas sobre la mesa, ante la mirada incrédula de todo el mundo, incluidos los hermanos nuevos, de entre todo lo que salió de la mochila, que eran desde cuadernos y lápices, pasando por bocadillos y maquillaje, hasta Kunais y Shurikens, cayeron varias revistas, bueno, en realidad se empezó a formar una montaña de ellas, lo que les saco una gota de sudor a todos, ya que traía más revistas que cuadernos a la academia

-¿estrellas de Orión?-repitió Ino también desconcertada, antes de abrir los ojos de sorpresa y saltar de su lugar-¡oh por dios!-exclamo asustando a Sakura y a Hinata, para bajar en un parpadeo y empezar a revisar las revistas de la chica de ojos cafés que hacía lo mismo, ante la atenta mirada de los demás

-¡aquí esta!-exclamo triunfante la pelinaranja mostrando un ejemplar de la revista "Kunoichi love" que traía en la portada el título: "Top Teen de los multimillonarios más guapos del mundo"

-¿señorita Inoue?-tanteo Iruka un tanto desconcertado como el resto, recibiendo como respuesta que la chica hojearla la revista y la dejara abierta en una parte para pasársela a Tenten que al verla casi se le cae la quijada al suelo

-¡EHHH!-exclamo en shock mirando la revista y a los chicos frente a ella una y otra vez antes de reparar en la mirada expectante de todos, por lo que decidió a leer el artículo

"_Top Teen de los multimillonarios más guapos del mundo:_

_Ya hemos pasado por los cuatro primeros lugares de esta lista, desde el empresario filántropo Bruce Wayne y el alocado e irreverente Tony Stark, hasta los serios y fríos pero grandes hombres de negocios que son Lex Luthor y Harry Osborn, ahora llegamos al número 5._

_Si bien es cierto que muchas de nuestras asiduas lectoras y varias mujeres de la editorial extrañaran al viejo lobo de mar del Rey Oscuro, Silver Rayleigh, lo cierto es que para nuestras nuevas y más jóvenes compradoras les agradara saber que no todos los guapos son hombres ya vividos, ya que se cuelan en esta lista los protegidos y herederos de ese sexi sueño de nuestra juventud, has leído bien, "herederos", ya que no son uno, ni dos… ¡son tres!_

_Así es chicas, tres son las nuevas caras de la empresa líder en la industria, y vienen a suplantar muy bien el gran lugar que dejo su tutor, tanto en esta lista como en los negocios_

_Pero conozcamos un poco más a fondo a este trio de jovenzuelos que a sus dulces 12 años ya son los nuevos líderes de Silver Inc. Compañía fundada por su apoderado y llevada a límites de nivel global, más allá del continente shinobi._

_Ellos son los Hermanos D. Draconia, Kyuto, Drager y Naruto "Las estrellas de Orión" como se les suele llamar entre los grandes empresarios, pero veamos a cada uno por separado:_

_Kyuto, es pelirrojo de ojos verdes, suele tener Rastas bastante estilizadas en el cabello, de tez clara y bonitas pero masculinas facciones, mide 1.40 cm actualmente, su aire informal y su carácter Salvaje le resulta bastante atractivo a las amantes de la aventura y de retos, él es un gran chico que adora la comida y los deportes ya que no puede estar sin hacer nada, su pasatiempo es practicar Parkour y tiene su propia pista en los complejos de la empresa, pero que no les engañe su apariencia hasta cierto punto tonta y despreocupada, al igual que sus hermanos es un gran hombre-niño de negocios y lo ha demostrado al ser él el que compro la franquicia de encargos especiales Devil May Cry y la llevo a límites insospechados_

_Cumpleaños: 21 de Mayo_

_Signo: Géminis_

_Comida Favorita: casi toda, pero adora los postres que lleven Zarzamora y Queso_

_Comida que odia: no tolera el ajo como alimento directo, aunque como condimento lo puede comer_

_Música Favorita: el Punk Rock o alternativo, que suene y tenga buena letra como los grupos Zebrahead y I Hate Kate_

_Drager, es rubio platinado, casi blanco y de bonitos ojos grises que suele ocultar debajo de unas gafas negras, de diseño deportivo exclusivo de él, su cabello semi-largo siempre peinado hacia atrás y las mismas facciones y estatura que su hermano Kyuto (son gemelos) la diferencia es el aire formal y serio que emite, casi a la par de hombres como Lex luthor o Harry o Norman Osborn, es perfecto para las chicas tranquilas y pasivas (pero cuidado, ya que como dicen, los más callados son los peores….jijiji), también ama el deporte, en el cual su favorito es el futbol americano, jugando ocasionalmente como line breaker, le encanta leer y jugar ajedrez, lo puedes atrapar con una conversación interesante de alto nivel intelectual, se dice que es el que maneja el dinero y el líder a la hora de hacer negocios, destacan sus tratos con industrias Milenium y Kaiba Corp._

_Cumpleaños: 21 de Mayo_

_Signo: Géminis_

_Comida Favorita: le gustan los cortes finos de carne, en especial los de ternera_

_Comida que Odia: el hígado en todas sus presentaciones, no lo puede ni ver_

_Música Favorita: Clásica, como Beethoven o Mozart, pero también tiene su lado agresivo ya que ama el hip hop con artistas como Eminem_

_Y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, Naruto, de bonito cabello rubio dorado revuelto y hermosos ojos azul zafiro, tiene la tez ligeramente bronceada y con facciones un tanto más pronunciadas que las de sus hermanos (adoptivos obviamente), su sonrisa tan hermosa ha conquistado a más de una y ciertamente él es el equilibrio perfecto entre sus hermanos, de carácter generalmente centrado, se le puede ver practicando un poco del deporte callejero con Kyuto o jugando una partida de Chess con Drager, pero su mayor gusto es el de los juegos de azar, en los que se dice que nunca pierde, aunque se rumorea que se le ha visto en diversos casinos de renombre poniendo en aprietos a los propietarios al ganar en todo, es "apto para todo público" ya que le puede beneficiar a todo tipo de chicas, es el titular y líder oficial de Silver Inc. Sabe manejar su papel de jefe supremo a la perfección y lo ha demostrado al tener negocios con Industrias Abstergo y ser accionista ocasional de las franquicias Death or Live y Soul Scalibur._

_Cumpleaños: 10 de octubre_

_Signo: Libra_

_Comida Favorita: el Ramen, en cualquiera de sus presentaciones_

_Comida que Odia: el tomate, si por el fuera lo eliminaría de la faz de la tierra, aunque en kétchup no le importa mucho_

_Música Favorita: los clásicos infaltables del rock, desde los Beatles y los Rolling Stones o Jimmy Hendrix hasta Metallica y Black Sabbath _

_Como pueden ver, esta tripleta promete darnos mucho de qué hablar en los próximos años, ya que no dejan de sorprender al mundo, su más reciente escándalo relata que ellos son los nuevos representantes de la actriz Koyuki y que planean emprender su propia disquera; sea como sea, y hagan lo que hagan, todas las escritoras de esta revista esperan que sean como los buenos vinos y entre más pasen los años mejores se pongan (en todos los sentidos), les estaremos siguiendo la pista a estos asombrosos niños para mantenerlas informadas."_

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar después de que Tenten terminara de leer el artículo hasta que la escuela en su totalidad tembló por el enorme grito

-¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-sonó en la mayor parte de la aldea, asustando a varias parvadas de pájaros que salieron volando

-¡ti…tiene que ser una broma….ellos no pueden ser de los que habla la revista!-exclamo Sakura con las manos en el pupitre a punto de irse de bruces por la inclinación de su cuerpo, como respuesta, su amiga rubia le paso la revista en la que traía una foto de los nombrados

-mmm...quien diría que esa entrevista fuera para esa editorial…-comento tranquilamente Drager

-a mí me dijeron que era para una revista de cocina…-menciono el pelirrojo

-a mí solo me hicieron las preguntas-puntualizo Naruto mientras los tres se sentaban tranquilamente en su nuevo lugar a la espera de que el barullo acabara, cosa que parecía que no sucedería pronto

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!-exclamó el maestro delfín (Iruka) con su jutsu patentado de cabeza gigante, silenciando a los estudiantes que se quedaron quietos en su lugar viendo a su sensei-estrellas o no, ellos a partir de ahora serán sus compañeros, así que es hora de empezar con la clase-ordeno mientras avanzaba la pizarrón y comenzaba a escribir varios problemas mientras Mizuki se sentaba en el escritorio a revisar algunas notas-ya que esta es la última semana de estudios, será una bastante pesada, la dividiremos así: hoy y mañana haremos un repaso general de todo lo visto en el año, el miércoles harán el examen escrito y las pruebas de lanzamiento de armas, el jueves serán las pruebas de Taijutsu y Genjutsu para acabar el viernes con la prueba de Ninjutsu para que puedan graduarse ¿han tomado nota? Bien, empecemos, ¿alguien puede decirme que es el Chakra? ehh…¿Qué tal tu Dra…?-intento preguntar el chunnin de la cicatriz pero Mizuki se adelanto

-¿Por qué no respondes tú, Sakura?-dijo mirando a la pelirrosa que asintió

(No pondré la contestación porque ya TODOS sabemos que es el chakra y no hace falta que lo explique, y si no lo sabes, por favor, cierra esta página y jamás vuelvas a leer un fic de Naruto en tu vida)

La clase empezó a tomar ese rumbo, Iruka preguntaba a algún alumno sobre algún tema y si el alumno no respondía bien el daba toda la explicación, pero cuando intentaba interrogar al nuevo trio de chicos Mizuki pedía que contestara otra persona, haciendo a los hermanos aburrirse a sobremanera, y que termino con un Kyuto durmiendo, un Drager leyendo un libro titulado "el conde de Montecristo" y Naruto jugando solitario con una baraja, justo frente a las narices de los maestros, siendo lo único que hicieron ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los alumnos que esperaban algún regaño de los profesores, el cual nunca llego, a la hora del receso, los Draconia se sentaron bajo un árbol a platicar sobre algunas cosas que la mayoría de la gente que se acercaba no entendía, sobre bolsas de valores o acciones en declive, claro que durante ese tiempo, el rumor de la llegada de las estrellas de Orión a la academia se esparció como pólvora, pero como nadie sabía bien quienes eran, por lo que nadie los molesto.

Era la hora de la salida y ya todos estaban deseosos de regresar a sus casas a platicarles la noticia a sus padres, en el aula 213 el trio de Konoha estaba bastante molesto ya que gracias a la noticia de la llegada de los pequeños empresarios, todo el mundo había estado muy ocupado durante el recreo, y nadie los había ido a "molestar" como solía pasar cada día, después de todo, ellos eran la mayor atracción de la escuela, o lo eran, hasta ahora….

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo molesta la pelirroja hija del Yondaime mientras golpeaba el escritorio con los puños, una vez que se quedaron solos ella y sus "amigos", pues todo el mundo había salido ya-¿Quiénes se creen esos idiotas?-dijo molesta siendo observada de reojo por Sasuke y Neji que guardaban sus cosas en sus mochilas (es curioso que en el anime no vayan a la academia con mochilas o mínimo algo para escribir, es decir, es una academia, ¿no? Shinobis o no, tienen que estudiar, no todo se lo aprenden de memoria)

-¿de qué rayos hablas Namikaze?-pregunto entre molesto y curioso el pelinegro colgándose su mochila al hombro

-¿estas ciego o qué?-contesto también furiosa la chica-¿no te diste cuenta de que esos imbéciles nos robaron toda la atención el día de hoy?-aclaro mientras aventaba sus cosas a su mochila y comenzaba a irse a la puerta, seguida del par de hombres con Dojutsus-entiendo que sean nuevos, la emoción, que estén guapos y todo, pero maldita sea, ¡son tres jodidos niños ricos!-exclamo golpeando la pared, mientras los chicos la miraban asombrados, no solía enojarse de esa manera muy a menudo-¿Qué diablos tienen que venir a hacer aquí? ¡Solo nos han robado la atención de todos! ¿No vieron a Mizuki? ¡Casi les lamia el trasero en vez de…!-se calló de golpe y enrojeció por contener su furia y el Hyuga y el Uchiha sabían lo que venía, se miraron e hicieron un piedra papel o tijera rápido, saliendo perdedor el castaño que suspiro

-¿lamer el tuyo?-completo/pregunto no muy seguro de si solo para tener que esquivar una bofetada de la ojivioleta que lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡no digas majaderías Neji!-le regaño molesta la chica mientras seguía su camino-ya sabes que odio que me digas esas cosas…no me importa no robar la atención…-dijo desviando la mirada-es solo que no soporto que todo el mundo los mire como si fueran casi dioses y los sigan a donde quieran que vayan…

-pensé que estarías contenta de que te quitaran a todos los imbéciles que te hostigan…-menciono el ojinegro intentando cambiar el tema-ya que ahora todos están tras ellos queriendo ser sus amigos…o en algunos casos algo más…-agrego mientras un escalofrió les recorría las espaldas

-y lo estaría, si por lo menos lo hubieran hecho bien…-contesto mientras respiraba hondo para calmarse-pero no me quitaron a todos, y para empeorarlo, solo me dejaron a los peores…-y para respaldar su punto les indico a sus acompañantes que miraran hacia atrás, cosa que ambos hicieron solo para asustarse de ver a 5 tipos verdaderamente feos, pero en serio FEOS, que Sasuke casi se saca los ojos y Neji por poco y hace Seppuku, detrás de ellos babeando mientras murmuraban cosas nada santas sobre la pelirroja que solo los ignoro-pero imagino que ustedes están encantados, ya que les quitaron a todas las Fangirls que los acosaban, es decir, hasta Sakura se olvidó de ti todo el día Sasuke y eso ya es un logro-dijo sonriendo esperando molestar a los chicos

-mph-dijo su clásico monosilábico el pelinegro-a decir verdad me importa lo que un pepino que hagan esas estorbos con sus vidas, pero sí, estoy contento de que por fin pude ir al baño sin algún intento de violación (vaya chicas precoces ¿no?)

-ciertamente a mi también me alivia ese aspecto, pero ahora que se fueron, nos dejaron el problema de la puerta-menciono cuando llegaron a la salida del recinto, es que siempre tenían ese inconveniente, si bien en clase solo tenían que soportar a la menor cantidad de acosadores y acosadoras, a la salida todos los de las demás clases intentaban hacer sus movimientos, en especial las chicas que eran bastante salvajes, cosa que acababa con propuestas indecorosas, jalones y pellizcos, una vez Sasuke salió sin un mechón de pelo y Neji sin una sandalia, por su parte Natsuru solo tenía que soportar los acosos e invitaciones a salir por parte de la población masculina, y una que otra femenina-¿listo Uchiha?-pegunto al ojinegro que solo asintió antes de abrir la puerta de par en par esperando las clásicas ovaciones de su legión de admiradoras mientras les bloqueaban la salida en espera de poder robarle algo a los chicos más guapos y codiciados de la academia, cosa que jamás sucedió, en su lugar la entrada estaba totalmente despoblada y hasta se podía ver correr por ahí a una mota de polvo gracias al viento

-¿pero qué diablos?-manifestó su desconcierto el poseedor del Sharingan (inactivo, por cierto) al no ver a nadie-¿y todas las estorbos?

-ni idea…-contesto Neji mirando en todas direcciones

-¿no están allá?-señalo Natsuru a una bola de personas en las que destacaban Inoue y varias chicas de otras clases mientras gritaban de emoción

Ante el desconcierto, los tres jóvenes se acercaron un poco para investigar que sucedía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver en el centro de la bola de adolescentes a los nuevos ingresados sonriéndoles a sus admiradoras

-gracias, es un placer estar aquí-decía Drager sonriendo dulcemente mientras tomaba un poster de él para autografiarlo y devolvérselo a su dueña que gritaba de emoción

-¡DRAGER-SAMA!-exclamaban un número considerable de chicas

-descuiden, hay para todas-les tranquilizaba Naruto entregándoles varias fotografías de él, claro que autografiadas-no se amontonen, tomen, no hay ningún costo

-¡NARUTO-SAMA!-grito otro grupito en el que destacaba la pelinaranja de hace rato

-tranquilas chicas, de verdad que no nos molesta hacer esto, nos debemos a nuestro público-decía un sonriente Kyuto firmando algunos intentos de escotes y dando pequeños besos en la mejilla a algunas que se desmayaban ante el acto

-¡KYUTO-SAMA!-coreaba otro sequito de mujeres en desarrollo

-¿pero qué diablos…?-pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja al igual que sus "amigos"

-¡¿Qué se creen esos imbéciles?!-mascullo molesto Neji apretando los puños al igual que Sasuke

-¡¿Cómo osan quitarnos toda la atención?!-agrego el pelinegro

-vaya, pero si pensé que les era molesto tenerlas a todas detrás de ustedes…-menciono la pelirroja un poco desconcertada viendo al dúo de herederos molestos mirando la escena

-¡Hey amigos!-grito Kiba haciendo que Natsuru levantar a una ceja por la curiosidad

-¿Inuzuka-san?-pregunto un tanto desconcertado Naruto viendo al castaño con el perro-¿sucede algo?

-venga ya, dime solo Kiba, somos buenos amigos ¿no?-le pidió el de las marcas en las mejillas-fui el primero en hablarte, y me recuerdas a un viejo amigo que tuve hace seis años-le dijo mientras pasaba aun brazo por su hombro-¿así que, qué te parece si te muestro la aldea?

-de verdad aprecio tu invitación Kiba, pero aún no hemos acabado de arreglar las cosas de nuestra casa tras la mudanza, así que será en otra ocasión-respondió amablemente el rubio

-Drager-san-llamo el chico de la gabardina de cuello alto mientras se acercaba, ocasionando que las chicas se le alejaran al verlo (ya saben, con los insectos, le costara trabajo encontrar a alguien ¿no?)

-Aburame-san-contesto con educación el rubio platinado entregando el último poster autografiado-¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-no es necesario que use tanta formalidad al hablarme-menciono el de lentes ovalados sacándoles una gota en la nuca a todos al ser él el que hablaba con educación-me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme a la biblioteca de la aldea, considero oportuno que ya que son nuevos aquí sepan donde pueden consultar sus dudas-dijo tan serio como siempre, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico al que se dirigía

-me gustaría poder acompañarte, pero tengo algunos negocios pendientes, y son algo urgentes, temo que será para otra ocasión-se disculpó el ojigris mostrándose un poco apenado

-ñam, ñam…Kyuto-san-llamo ahora el hijo de la familia Akimichi con su bolsa de papas abriéndose paso entre el mar de chicas

-¡hola compadre!-saludo alegre el ojiverde tomando unas pocas de las frituras del joven sin pedir permiso-¿pasa algo?

-ñam, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarnos a mi amigo y a mí a un buen restaurante de barbacoa, ñam-lo invito alegre sin molestarse por que le quitara papas

-¡por supuesto!-exclamo alegre el pelirrojo mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del chico regordete y empezaba a caminar en direcciona la salida, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-Kyuto…-fue lo único que dijo Drager mientras un silencio sepulcral inundaba el pequeño espacio de ellos dos

-eh…jejeje…cierto, perdón Chouji, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que será en algún otro día…jejeje-se disculpó con poco asustado de la presencia que irradiaba su hermano

-¡Esos desgraciados!-exclamo molesta la pelirroja al ver a su séquito de fans intentando socializar con los chicos como amigos de toda la vida, tal vez con segundas intenciones al saber que eran bastante ricos-¿Cómo se atreven a quitarme a mis fans?-pregunto dispuesta atacar a los chicos recién ingresados

El par de hombres solo la miraron asombrados por sus palabras, ya que era ella la que más se quejaba de lo "molesto que era ser tan popular" ¿y ahora estaba molesta por perder a sus seguidores? Aunque tenían que admitirlo, algo les molestaba y no estaban muy seguros sobre que era, después de todo ¿se habían desecho de sus fans, no?

El trio de Konoha estaba cada uno en sus pensamientos relacionados con los Draconia cuando el sonido de una bocina los sobresalto y fueron testigos de cómo aquel extraño artefacto en el que había llegado Naruto el sábado se estacionaba frente a la salida esperando a los hermanos

-perdonen, pero nuestro transporte a llegado-dijo el de lentes que comenzaba a caminar al igual que sus hermanos, antes de recibir un "ahh" en contestación y un "¿no me puedes ir a dejar?" De varios hombres y mujeres

-lo sentimos, en serio, si fuera por nosotros nos aseguraríamos de llevarlas a sus casas, y a ustedes también, pero no caben todos en la camioneta-se disculpó el ojiazul saliendo de la bola de chicas y varios hombres, antes de pararse frente a la camioneta, con Buccha ya en espera para que subieran

-pero descuiden, estaremos aquí toda la semana-aseguro el ojiverde antes de quietarse el medallón y arrojarlo a las fans que casi se despedazaban por él, terminando ganadora la pelinaranja, y aprovechado la distracción para subirse a la camioneta-se cuidan-se despidió el pelirrojo por la ventanilla mientras el carro comenzaba su marcha

Después de la partida de los hermanos, el trio Dorado no cabía en si del shock inicial y fue hasta que las miradas de todas las chicas se posaron en ellos que reaccionaron

-demonios, debimos de haber corrido cuando teníamos oportunidad-susurro Sasuke preparado para el ataque inminente de las locas seguidoras, recibiendo como contestación un asentimiento del Hyuga

-¿Are, Sasuke-kun y Neji-kun?-pregunto al aire Inoue aun con el collar en manos-que tengan buena tarde, ya conseguí lo que quería-les dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo prontamente imitada por varias chicas que se fueron de ahí tras desearle buena tarde a los jóvenes hijos de los consejeros, pero un puñado de estudiantes se les acercaron, aunque eran considerablemente menos de los que solían ser, aun que destacaban Sakura, Tenten y Kiba

-¡Sakuke-kun! ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo a dar una vuelta, no me esperan hasta arde en mi casa?-pregunto dulcemente la pelirrosa al Uchiha que no podía asimilar lo acontecido, siendo prontamente imitada por algunas de las otras chicas

-¿te parece si vamos a entrenar Neji-kun?-sugirió Tenten al ojiperla que estaba tentado a aceptar para liberar la molestia que tenía por lo acontecido-y de regreso tal vez podamos tomar algo…-agrego dulcemente, haciendo que el castaño negara inmediatamente

-Natsuru-chan-llamo Kiba con voz varonil-¿no te gustaría tener una cita conmigo, que estoy libre?-pregunto recibiendo una negativa con un gesto de la mano de la ojivioleta

-¡Natsuru-chan!-llamo una voz desde la entrada, que llamo la atención de todos, que voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al mirar a la legendaria Rosa Roja ahí, si, Kushina se acercaba a ellos, de inmediato, los pocos chicos que quedaban se largaron cual alma que lleva el diablo para evitar cualquier acusación o castigo por parte de la habanero sangriento, mientras las demás mujeres se alejaron de ahí al no saber cómo actuar por tener a una leyenda con ellas, por un lado querían comenzar a pedir autógrafos, pero ya lo habían hecho con los Draconia, y de alguna manera sintieron que no eran muy bienvenidas ahora, y eso era cortesía del Satsui (instinto asesino) que dejo filtrar al mujer del Hokage para ahuyentar a las niñas

-¿madre?-pregunto aun desacertada, ya que ella no solía ir a recogerla, sin duda ese día se tornaba cada vez más raro

-hola chicos-saludo la pelirroja mayor al llegar hasta donde estaban los jóvenes-¿pasa algo?-pregunto al ver las caras de desconcierto de los pequeños

-no, nada Kushina-san-contesto Neji regresando en si-vámonos Sasuke-le dijo al chico que se sorprendió de que no lo llamara por su apellido y asintió-hasta luego-se despidió con una reverencia antes de alejarse

-adiós-dijo el pelinegro antes de ir tras el poseedor del Byakugan

-cuídense-contesto despidiéndose con un gesto dela mano y una sonrisa la ojivioleta-bueno Natsuru-chan, dime ¿paso algo interesante hoy?-inquirió interesada, y si la niña hubiera sido más despierta, se hubiera dado cuenta de que su madre estaba también muy ansiosa

-eeh…supongo-contesto dubitativa la pequeña pelirroja mirando a su madre

-¿en serio?-pregunto sonriendo-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y me platicas todo lo que sucedió?-sugirió alegre-después de todo, tiene tiempo que no estamos tu y yo a solas

-ok…-acepto confundida la menor mientras seguía a su madre al puesto de Ramen más frecuentado por ellos

…

En un gran llano, una persona de aparentes 35, aun que tenía más edad, vestía un traje de batalla ninja que denotaba su cuerpo trabajado y tenía un báculo negro con los bordes amarillos junto a él, se encontraba parado, inmóvil, en espera de algo

Y ese algo paso

Varias flechas volaron de la nada a su dirección, pero el castaño las esquivo todas saltando hacia un lado, consiguiendo que las armas se clavaran en línea en el suelo

-demasiado obvio…-susurro con los ojos entrecerrados de la seriedad, pero no fue por las flechas, si no por una carta de baraja que llego hasta su posición, dicha carta brillaba en energía hasta que exploto creando una gran continua de humo, de la cual salió disparado el hombre que termino cayendo ágilmente a algunos metros lejos de la zona de daño, pero una sombra, enfundada en un traje negro que daba la apariencia de un ninja clásico apareció a su espalda dispuesto a atacarlo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por una flecha que paso justo al lado de la cabeza del "ninja" que de haberse movido hubiera muerto, pero el hombre que era su blanco no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tras esquivar con facilidad la flecha utilizo su báculo para golpear fuertemente a su atacante mandándolo directo contra una gran roca que termino vuelta añicos

-¡Kyuto, cuida hacia donde apuntas y no le des a tus compañeros! ¡Drager, si Kyuto y Naruto usan armas de largo alcance, utilízalas tú también, no desentones con ellos o terminaras muy mal!-grito el hombre molesto antes de usar su arma para impulsarse evitando un par de cartas explosivas, de forma casi mágica, su vara se alargó para sacarlo del rango de explosión de las cartas con el de cabeza usando su mano derecha sobre el extremo de su artefacto-¡mal Naruto! ¡Si no tienes quien te cubra es fácil dar con tu posición! Katon; Goukkakyu no jutsu-grito de cabeza mientras hacia un sello con la mano libre e inflaba los cachetees antes de mandar la poderosa bola de fuego contra una roca de considerable tamaño que se fundió por la temperatura de la técnica

Pero la mala posición fue aprovechada por las otras dos sombras que saltaron desde pociones diferentes dispuestos a golpear a su objetivo que tan solo hizo un Split en su posición y giro sobre su mano para patear al mismo tiempo a sus contrincantes que terminaron cayendo al suelo pesadamente

-mierda…pensé que lo teníamos…-mascullo uno de los que estaban en el suelo

-¡no me jodas! ¡Es obvio que en una pelea en desventaja, el rival espere a que después de un ataque tan distractor venga un ataque sorpresa encadenado, así que deja de tener ese efecto, no encadenen los ataques en espera de una abertura, busquen el mejor momento para atacar y aprovéchenlo!-les grito el hombre mientras con agilidad se paraba sobre la punta de su arma que volvió a su tamaño original mientras los atacantes, a los cuales se les notaban a uno los ojos verdes y a otro los ojos grises, se levantaban y desparecían dejando al hombre castaño de nuevo solo y en espera de algún movimiento hostil, que llego cuando dos cuchillas volaron hacia él desde un lado, tres flechas fueron desde otra posición y una carta voló desde atrás hacia el

-mala idea…-susurro utilizando un kawarimi con un tronco al cual recibió los cuchillos y las flechas antes de volar hecho pedazos por la carta

Uno de los ninjas de vestimenta innovadora, con ojos azules, que estaba a la distancia en la retaguardia de su objetivo de nombre Sarutobi reacciono tras la explosión tomando de la túnica a su atacante y proyectándolo con una llave de Jujitsu que el mayor logro evadir cayendo de pie frente a su lanzador que desenfundo su Wakizachi dispuesto a cortarlo cuando a su espalda alguien apareció saltando de una roca mientras disparaba un par de flechas con un sello explosivo cada una, levantando una cortina de humo entre al ojiazul y el objetivo, de inmediato el veterano ninja sintió que alguien se colaba frente a él, por lo que se adelantó intentando conectar un golpe, pero la sombra se coló en su guardia quedando a escasos dos centímetros de su cuerpo, y sintió una presión en su mandíbula

-"un golpe a la quijada, pero por la distancia no es muy poderosa"-pensó el hombre solo para ser silenciado al sentir un golpe de verdad viniendo en forma ascendente justo donde estaba la mano de su atacante, que había utilizado su mano libre para golpear el codo de la que conectaba con la quijada, lo que aturdió al dios de los shinobis que se trastabillo un poco haca atrás saliendo de la cortina de humo solo para ver al ojiverde que caía frente a el-"esa última secuencia estuvo bien, Kyuto cubrió a Naruto y consiguió una abertura para Drager"

Tan pronto el atacante aterrizo, el Sandaime se lanzó intentando golpearlo con la diestra, siendo hábilmente esquivado por su contrincante que se deslizo por su derecha girando para tomar impulso y teniendo intenciones de conectarle un codazo en la base de la nuca, pero otro de los ninjas que aparecía frente a él lo obligo a detenerse de golpe, lo que ocasionó que se lastimara la espalda por el movimiento tan brusco

-¡Onii! ¡Aparta! ¡Ya lo tenía!-exclamo molesto el atacante pero su compañero no lo escucho ya que intento golpearle la espalda al tercero que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para utilizar su bastón y alargado golpeando al ojigris en el estómago que se llevó al ojiverde con el impulso

Siendo que solo había conectado ese ataque por el rabillo del ojo y con instinto, fue perfectamente capaz de ver cómo el ojiazul venia contra el con una patada pero no tenía tiempo de bloquearla sin lastimarse, al parecer lo tenían, pero con sus sentidos ninja mejorados, fue capaz de ver como el dúo recién golpeado por el aparecía por los lados y le lanzaban sus armas, le ojiverde le disparaba una flecha, pero en el último instante, al pisar una piedra perdió el equilibrio y el disparo salió bajo, directo a la pierna de Naruto que se detuvo para evitar ser perforado, un error, ya que fue el tiempo necesario para que el castaño sujetara su pierna con un brazo y con la otra tomara el cuchillo arrojadizo de Drager y lo pusiera en el cuello del ojiazul

-Felicidades, Kyuto, Drager, han causado la muerte de Naruto-dijo el hombre mientras dejaba ir al ninja-Drager, te adelantaste al ataque de Kyuto y tu Kyuto, disparaste en un mal momento-les regaño seriamente-ahora repítanme ¿por qué diablos no saben trabajar en equipo?-cuestiono un tanto frustrado a sus alumnos encapuchados

-ya te dijimos Jiji-respondió uno de ellos quitándose la protección de la cabeza mostrando su cabello rubio dorado-no estamos acostumbrados a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo de manera prolongada, menos en equipo

-solemos hacer misiones por separado, y en algunos casos infiltraciones por parejas, pero nunca los tres juntos-explico Drager también quitándose la bufanda-casco

-así que no se sorprenda que no sepamos trabajar en equipo, pero para eso estamos aquí ¿no?-termino de preguntar Kyuto

-bueno, dejando eso de lado por ahora ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-pregunto mientras veía a Seras llegar con varios vasos de agua

-aburrida-contestaron al unísono el trio de jóvenes

-nos trataban como muñecas de porcelana, nos dejaron hacer lo que quisiéramos-dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de su abuelo-les tienes que decir a los "maestros" de la academia que no sean tan condescendientes con nosotros, hoy técnicamente nos estábamos burlando en sus caras y no hicieron nada-explico ante el sorprendido anciano que asintió

-see, yo incluso me dormí un rato-agrego el pelirrojo

-y yo leí dos veces el Conde de Montecristo porque no tenía nada más que hacer-secundo el rubio platinado

-de acuerdo, yo arreglare ese asunto mañana temprano-respondió antes de sujetar a Enma en posición de ataque-ahora, ¡empiecen de nuevo!-exclamo mientras los tres desaparecían de la llanura

…

Era la mañana del martes y un cabreado Mizuki se dirigía al salón de clases después de tener que volver a ir a ver al hokage esa mañana, el problema era que le había reñido por tratar a los nuevos alumnos con pinzas y pedido que los tratara como a cualquier estudiante, eso no era lo que le molestaba, si no el hecho de que alguien había tenido que ir de chivo, oh diablos, si lo encontraba, se encargaría personalmente de hacer que nunca pudiera ser ninja por lo que le quedaba de vida, no importara lo que tuviera que hacer…

Llego a la puerta y respiro hondo para poder poner esa estúpida sonrisa buena en su cara, para después entrar al salón donde se encontró con que Iruka estaba dando teoría sobre los dos tipos de Chakra, el médico y el normal, y a todos los alumnos sentados igual que el día anterior, el maestro de la cicatriz lo volteo a ver discretamente pero sin parar su perorata, mientras se él se sentaba en el escritorio y tomaba un poco de café frio, lo cual le molesto aún mas

-bueno clase, dejemos el Chakra medico de lado y centrémonos en el chakra normal ¿alguien puede decirme cuales son los tipos de Chakra elemental primarios?-pregunto Iruka-¿Qué tal tu Sakura?-pidió mirando a al ojiverde

-mejor respóndenos tú, Naruto-ordeno seriamente el maestro del pañuelo en la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió a su compañero

El rubio nombrado, que estaba jugando Póker Texas sobre el pupitre levanto la vista aburrido

-¿Qué?-inquirió mirando al maestro de cabello azul mientras recogía las cartas y las barajeaba sin despejar la vista del sensei, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno

-dinos ¿cuáles son los tipos de Chakra elemental existentes?-pidió intentando disimular su sonrisa el profesor al saber que no contestaría correctamente

El Draconia ojiazul suspiro, el conocía esa mirada, ese imbécil le subestimaba al igual que todos los demás alumnos, en especial el trio de idiotas que estaban en el pupitre trasero, más en específico esa pelirroja despreciable, pero era hora de jugar y darles un buen revés a todos, oh diablos, que se iba a divertir haciendo lo que tenían planeado él y sus hermanos

-bien, por chakra elemental me imagino que se refiere a los primarios, Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra y Agua, pero como no ha dicho eso me imagino que también quiere que mencione los secundarios como la Madera, el Hielo, el Magnetismo, la Arena, la Lava y el Vapor, aunque también hay otros especiales como el Cristal, la Ceniza o el Polvo y casi desconocidos como el Vacío, la Luz y las Sombras-contesto siendo el centro de atención mientras barajeaba su mazo expandiendo varias veces las cartas sobre la mesa para tomarlas todas con una mano, al final, saco tres cartas de hasta arriba y las volteo, los profesores pudieron ver que eran dos reyes y un as, veintiuno, al ser mayores de edad y siendo habituales jugadores como la mayoría de los hombres de la aldea, lo supieron, gano en el Póker Texas

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio tras esa explicación, ellos solo conocían los elementales primarios ¿y un niño rico nuevo los sabía todos de memoria?

-he…eso ha...estado bien-fue capaz de decir Iruka después de unos segundos, pasada la sorpresa de que alguien prácticamente nuevo no en la academia, si no en el continente Shinobi supiera de eso de manera tan detallada-bueno…ok, clase, Fuego vs Viento ¿Qué elemento gana? Eh…Ino-llamo a la única rubia de la clase que estaba pintándose las uñas con un barniz prestado de Hinata

-Drager, contesta-pidió Mizuki al rubio platinado de los hermanos mirando a Naruto volver a su juego habitual de cartas

El nombrado levanto cansadamente le vista de su libro titulado "El Padrino" perezosamente, aunque era difícil de decirse por las gafas negras

-Obvio…Viento-contesto fríamente antes de regresar a su lectura

-estas equivocado, "todo el mundo" sabe que el fuego le gana al viento-puntualizo el de la cicatriz en la nariz, a lo que el de lentes volvió a levantar la vista, ignorando la mirada totalmente burlona de Neji tras el

-no, el Viento es más fuerte…-insistió el chico mientras bajaba su libro, todos en la clase lo miraban curiosos-es sencillo, el Viento le gana al fuego por dos razones-continuo-la primera, el fuego es un proceso que se compone de tres factores, un combustible, la materia que se quema, calor , lo que se necesita para quemarse, y oxígeno, y sin cualquiera de esos tres factores no hay fuego, si bien en la mayoría de los ataques Katon el combustible es el chakra impreso en la técnica, cual hace imposible que se pueda quedar sin combustible, siempre puedes quitarle el calor y el oxígeno, con los ataques Suiton lo que se hace es quitar el calor, pero hay que recordar que también sin oxígeno no hay fuego y si controlas el aire, que está compuesto de oxigeno puedes por consiguiente controlar el espacio en el que la llama se extiende, y si la privas de lo que la crea, desaparece-miro por el rabillo del ojo al Hyuga que tenía una cara de confusión total al igual que el resto de la clase-olvídenlo, no lo entenderán-les dijo sonriendo diminutamente, como burlándose del castaño que lo miro con rabia-la segunda es que puedes detener el fuego re direccionándolo con el viento, obviamente se necesita de más viento, ya que es ilógico intentar detener una bola de fuego de 3 metros de diámetro con un ataque de aire comprimido de apenas el metro de diámetro, lo ideal sería tener un ataque de gran expansión, como de por lo menos 4 metros de diámetro para bloquear el avance de la bola de fuego y regresarla al atacante o desintegrarla gracias al primer punto-explicó para después volver a abrir su libro y continuar con la lectura dejando a todos de nueva cuenta atónitos, y a los profesores seriamente asombrados al concluir que nadie en la historia Shinobi había llegado a esa conclusión(es enserio, es demasiado obvio como para que nadie lo haya hecho)

-eh…bien…anoten seo, vendrá en el examen escrito…-menciono el chunnin huérfano intentando tomar el control de la case de nuevo-sigamos…he…pasemos a las armas…¿Qué es mejor, un Kunai o un Shiruken?...he…Kiba-señalo al castaño pidiéndole la respuesta

-Shiruken-contesto el Inuzuka de inmediato por lo que el Chunin estaba dispuesto a seguir con sus preguntas, pero fue interrumpido por Mizuki

-¿tú que dices Kyuto?-pregunto al pelirrojo que estaba aparentemente dormido sobre el pupitre usando sus brazos como almohada-¿Kunai o Shiruken?

El nombrado solo movió un poco la cabeza para ver al sensei con el ojo derecho sin dejar su posición

-depende…-dijo con voz somnolienta pero lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escucharan

-¿Depende de qué?-pregunto confundido el maestro de cabello azul claro

-del tipo de Shiruken, aunque si habla de la estrella estándar de cuatro puntas rectas, prefiero el Kunai…-respondió mientras se enderezaba un poco y ponía su codo derecho sobre la mesa para recargar su barbilla en la misma mano con gesto aburrido

-pero los Shirukens son más eficaces en batalla, más veloces y menos perceptibles…-refuto una Tenten un tanto extrañada y molesta

-puede que sean más rápidos y menos perceptibles, pero no son más eficaces en batalla-respondió el ojiverde sin molestarse en voltear a verla-de ser así, ¿Por qué hay tantas variantes en su diseño?-preguntó retóricamente-un Kunai es más útil ya que puede ser utilizada como arma de largo y de corto alcance, mientras que el Shiruken solo puede ser utilizado como de largo, el Kunai puede ser atado a una cuerda y servir como gancho de escalada en caso de haber sensores de Chakra en la zona o como arma retráctil, cosa que el Shiruken no puede hacer, el Kunai puede llevar tanto sellos explosivos como sellos de guardado para sorprender al oponente con ácido o algo más, el Shiruken tampoco puede hacer eso, la única variación conocida del Kunai es la del Yondaime con su Kunai de tres puntas y solo lo usa como arma defensiva y para poder utilizar su jutsu del dios del rayo, mientras que las variaciones hechas al Shiruken son muchas y muy variadas que van desde el de cuatro estrellas recto que es el que usan, al triangulo de tres puntas que usan las fuerzas de Tori no Kuni, la estrella de múltiples puntas que usan algunos renegados y de hecho las Senbon entran en la categoría de Shirukens de dos puntas, a mi manera de ver, prefiero los clásicos-dijo mientras sacaba un Shiruken de cuatro puntas, siendo estas curvadas para dar la apariencia de gancho y sin orificio en el centro-los primeros siempre serán los mejores e inigualables…

-¿de qué hablas?-interrumpió Tenten al ver esas armas-ese diseño ya es obsoleto….

-eso no es del todo cierto, lo que pasa es que los ninjas de ahora suelen usar los Shirukens como arma meramente ofensiva, olvidando que originalmente su uso era sorpresiva y servía como distracción, de hecho ese es su papel original, el ser armas meramente distractoras y sirven más para eso…Iruka-sensei…siendo honestos, ¿podría decirme cuantas veces en su carrera ninja ha sido lastimado con un Shiruken?-pregunto mirando al profesor que pensó por algunos instantes al igual de Mizuki, y percatarse de un insignificante detalle

-ninguna vez…-contesto un tanto asombrado

-¿lo ven? realmente los únicos que suelen presentar cortes por Shirukens son los civiles que se llegan a inmiscuir en problemas ninjas ya que todo Shinobi medianamente hábil es capaz de detenerlos con….un Kunai…-termino con una sonrisa irónica-así que en realidad, pese a que los Shiruken son "el arma por excelencia del Ninja", no son las mejores herramientas….pero claro, ¿Qué iré yo a saber? Usted es el sensei-finalizo encogiéndose de hombros sacándoles una sonrisa discreta a sus hermanos antes de volver a dormir sobre su pupitre

Decir que Iruka y Mizuki estaban asombrados era un eufemismo, casi equivalente a decir que el traje expandex de Gay era no muy bonito, pero ahora mismo tres niños ricos se las habían apañado para darles tremendos reveces no solo a sus preguntas si no a la lógica del mundo Shinobi, diablos, esos chicos eran personajes de temer, y Mizuki supo que tenía que cuidarse de ellos

…

De nueva cuenta al caer la tarde, en aquel llano de ubicación desconocía para todo el mundo menos para seis personas se encontraba de nueva cuenta el hombre reconocido como Sarutobi Hiruzen de brazos con Enma en forma de báculo junto a él, la razón era que gracias al entrenamiento que había hecho podía invocar y desaparecer a Enma con demasiada facilidad

-muy bien-corto el silencio mirando a la nada- el momento ha llegado, las sombras son sus aliadas, el silencio es su más preciado tesoro, demuéstrenme lo que puede hacer el equipo legendario SKY-dijo seriamente mientras tomaba posición con su fiel compañero

-_bien hermanos, es hora_-dijo una voz entre la aparente nada-_recuerden, que la paz prevalezca en este mundo…_

De entre las formaciones rocosas, una pequeña piedra fue aventada al vacío por el viento, y al chocar con el suelo se deshizo, esa fue la señal

Una flecha salió de entre las rocas gigantes directamente a la cabeza del tercero, que solo ladeo un poco la cabeza para dejar pasar el arma

-decepcionante…-dijo con tristeza, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver en cámara lenta como en la parte final del cuerpo de la flecha tenia enrollado un sello explosivo que brillo indicando la inminente explosión que alcanzo a evitar saltando a una roca de por lo menos dos metros de altura-ok…eso no lo vi venir…-susurro solo para empezar a sentir un calor proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba y al mirar a sus pies vio con horror como la roca donde se encontraba estaba brillando en un tono azul-blanco, lo que no eran buenas noticias-oh diablos-mascullo antes de volver a saltar con más fuerza, pero al estar en el aire fue testigo de cómo dos cuchillos venían en dirección a él, invoco a Enma y los desvió con un movimiento que lo dejo abierto, tarde fue su error al descubrir que detrás de las armas recién esquivadas venían un par de flechas directo a su pecho que impactaron de lleno, solo para que el tercero desapareciera en una nube de humo y fuera remplazado por un tronco

Apareciendo en el lugar donde había estallado la roca, saco dos kunais y los lanzo a una piedra cercana de donde una sombra salió saltando hacia el cielo

-te tengo Naruto-musito mientras alargaba a Enma para impactar al chico que para su sorpresa desenfundo un cuchillo arrojadizo y lo lanzo contra el báculo clavándolo en el medio

-¿Drager?-se sorprendió el no tan anciano hombre solo para mirar a su arma llegar al frente del aparentemente indefenso atacante que solto un manotazo descendente que increíblemente no toco el arma paro aun así la desvío hacia abajo y lo impulso para girar y caer sobre el cuerpo del simio-vara y deslizarse en picada mientras de sus muslos tomaba varias armas arrojadizas y las lanzaba directo a la cara del anterior Hokage que desapareció a su compañero y esquivo los cuchillos con un salto solo para ver dos cartas en el lugar donde aterrizo

-están mejorando…-fue lo único que dijo antes de utilizar el Sunshin para desaparecer del lugar y reaparecer detrás de una roca respirando un poco agitado, descanso unos segundos sobre la piedra antes de ver caer una pequeña bola, del tamaño de una canica grande, justo entre sus pies-…no sabía que usaran de esas…-dijo el hombre mientras el humo salía de la canica inundando de gas todo alrededor de 5 metros de diámetro, sonrió, esperaba esto desde hacía tiempo, un reto, oh diablos como estaba disfrutando de un duelo contra tres habilidosos asesinos

No pudo seguir pensando ya que entre el humo una sombra fue visible, con sus reflejos fue capaz de evitar una patada lateral a la altura de las rodillas de un salto, pero el golpe por la espalda no lo percibió hasta que lo aventó el impacto, llego a parar contra una tercera sombra que lo proyecto contra el suelo al tiempo que le descolocaba el hombro derecho, pero aun con el dolor de la luxación, fue capaz de girar en el aire para caer de pie quedando frente a las tres sombras entre el humo, de un tirón se reacomodo su hombro y realizo varios sellos-¡Katon: Karyudan! (Estilo Ígneo: Dragón Misil de fuego)-el dragón salió disparado de su boca a una velocidad vertiginosa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguno de los tres hizo el amago de saltar de la zona de impacto de su ataque, al contrario, entre las sombras perceptible pudo ver como el del medio tomaba un poco de impulso y daba una patada giratoria a la nada, que se convirtió en algo, una onda blanquecina con forma de cuchilla dio de lleno al dragón dividiéndolo justo a la mitad, obligándose a desparecer mutuamente y llevándose todo el gas de alrededor

- ¡Rivuaiasan no Fangu!(colmillo de leviatán)-escucho decir al que había lanzado el ataque mientras bajaba la pierna

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto con desconcierto el Sandaime, aun sin poder creer lo que había visto

-las preguntas al final de la clase…-le respondió la voz divertida de cierto ojiverde que lanzaba dos Shirukens justo a la cara del anterior Hokage que los detuvo con la placa de su brazo derecho, pero cuando bajo el brazo solo pudo ver como el ojiverde se lanzaba sobre él, por impulso se agacho, pero su atacante rodo sobre su espalda, al tiempo que clavaba el gancho de su mano derecha en la ropa del maestro y al tocar suelo lo mando directo al aire de un movimiento (si, el movimiento de Ezio contra los guardias en Assasin's Creed Revelations), de nueva cuenta gracias a su agilidad mejorada, pudo caer de pie, o al menos eso pensó, ya que tan pronto toco el suelo este se congelo de la nada, haciéndolo resbalar hacia delante para ser tomado por la cabeza y al levantar la vista pudo ver venir una rodilla directo a su cara, utilizo un Kawarimi poniéndose a una distancia segura, solo para ver como el asesino partía el tronco por la mitad con ese golpe

-eso fue sublime… ¿pero de donde salió el Hielo?"-pensó Hiruzen desconcertado mirando al suelo congelado, pero un golpe directo a su cara lo saco de sus divagaciones, consiguió evadirlo agachándose, e invoco a Enma que se alargó para golpear en el abdomen a su adversario que con su mano izquierda dio un golpe descendiente y desvió otra vez el báculo hacia el suelo para darse impulso y saltar a la retaguardia de Sarutobi que reacciono por instinto y desenfundando un Kunai de su manga estaba a punto de apuñalar en la garganta al atacante que detuvo el ataque sujetando la muñeca con la que sujetaba el arma y le daba un poderoso golpe en la costilla al tercero que se deshizo en barro

-¿Tsuchi Bunshin?-pregunto por lo bajo solo para girar de inmediato y ver al Tercero listo para golpearlo con Enma como si fuera un bate de Beisbol y él una pelota, de inmediato se coló dentro de la zona de alcance del báculo, detuvo el golpe con la placa de su mano izquierda quedando a escasos centímetros del abuelo de Konohamaru y retraso el puño derecho dispuesto a golpearlo, el hombre mayor se sorprendió de ver ese acto tan raro y aún más al ver como el puño del ojigris atacante se rodeaba de un curioso fuego azul

-"mierda…"-pensó viendo el golpe venir hacia él y deshaciendo a su herramienta consiguió tener el espacio suficiente como para moverse a un lado dejando pasar el ataque del ojigris que siguió de frente saltando lejos del alcance de Sarutobi que quedo un tanto atónito por semejante reacción y miro el sendero de tierra quemad que estaba a su lado, pero en seguida tuvo que evadir la espada del atacante ojiazul que lo ataco de frente

Esquivo con maestría algunos cortes antes de invocar a Enma y chocar en cruz contra el arma del asesino que sonrió bajo su máscara y dejo de aplicar fuerza dejando que el báculo empujara su arma haciéndola volar, pero aprovechando la elevación, soltó una patada ascendente que también desarmo a Sarutobi que no la vio venir, no por el golpe si no porque fue una corriente de aire que salió de la patada la que le arrebato a Enma, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el atacante de ojos azules intento conectar ahora diversos golpes y patadas que el Sandaime bloqueaba a la perfección consiguiendo solo hacerlo retroceder hasta una gran roca, con un potente derechazo cargado de energía intento perforar el estómago del hombre alumno del Nidaime, que al ver la cantidad de energía, en vez de bloquearlo prefirió esquivarlo saltando sobre el rubio que termino incrustando su puño en la roca, intento sacarlo, pero al parecer el golpe había perforado bastante y tenía que cargar un poco de energía para poder hacer explotar la roca para liberarse, y eso llevaba tiempo, cosa que no tenia ya que el tercero venía con un poderoso gancho probablemente cargado con Chakra, pero el ataque nunca llego gracias a una flecha y a un cuchillo arrojadizo que intentaron perforarlo y que el bloqueo con un Kunai que por el impacto con el cuchillo, salió volando, no hubo tiempo que perder, realizo el sello de cruz en cuando cayeron frente a el los atacantes ojiverde y ojigris creando una nube de humo de donde dos Hiruzens salieron a atacarlos

El que ataco al Ojiverde fue rápido, el clon intento atacar de frente con un puñetazo y el enmascaro giro por fuera para conectar un poderoso codazo en la nuca del clon que se deshizo en humo del impacto tan poderoso

EL ojigris fue un tanto más complejo, Sarutobi atacó con una patada frontal absorbiendo energía de girar su cuerpo antes de lanzar el ataque

El ojigris solo tocó velozmente el tobillo de Hiruzen con su muñeca y giró la mano, realizando un círculo con su pierna, desequilibrándolo y haciéndole caer con las piernas abiertas. El tercero reaccionó y dobló las rodillas, pero pudo ver a su atacante subir la mano con el brazo estirado, trazando un circulo, doblando el codo cuando estaba por su espalda cayendo para cargar toda la energía cinética y finalmente endureciendo el antebrazo y el puño cerrado con la fuerza del acero para el golpe dándole de lleno en el estómago y haciéndolo desaparecer de inmediato

EL original miraba las luchas (si se podían llamar así) por el rabillo del ojo, no era que esperara que sus clones duraran contra ellos, solo quería tiempo para atacar al ojiazul, que seguía cargando energía en su mano libre, en cuando percibió el ataque solo pudo pensar una cosa

-"mierda"

El tercero lanzo una patada cargada de Chakra cuando Kyuto y Drager derrotaron a sus clones, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el ataque hacia su compañero

-gane…-susurro cuando su pierna estaba a punto de impactar contra la cabeza del rubio

-ni muerto…-contesto el ojiazul mientras una onda de viento salía de él ralentizando el ataque

Era el momento

Con su mano restante, Naruto golpeó descendentemente la patada del Sandaime, desviándola por fuera de él y obligándolo a bajar y a adelantarse hacia el desequilibrándolo y dándole velocidad de caída por su propia patada, y entonces, rebotó su mano desde el primer impacto, hasta su garganta con su muñeca. El golpe de cuello de grulla del Karate. Se solía dar al mentón, pero estaba contra un Kage, y que había entrenado bajo el régimen de Rayleigh, sería más efectiva la garganta, más blanda y afectaría su respiración, dándole al chico un par de segundos más gracias a la energía acumulada en ella

Aprovechó para rebotar su mano aun cargada de energía y girar el brazo, golpeando la roca para romperla y liberar su mano derecha, una vez libre lanzó un golpe descendente cortante, como de karate, que Hiruzen logró detener de milagro, pero era un engaño para que abriera la guardia y Naruto pudiese golpearlo en el costado. Una vez la hizo aflojar con eso, cambió su presa y giró su muñeca, luxándolo y haciéndolo caer, justo cuando movió la rodilla para que la caída la hiciera golpearse de cara contra la rodilla, aumentando el efecto el golpe trasero a su cráneo, no se detuvo y se deslizó como una sombra veloz bajo su cuerpo, apoyó en su estómago el pie y lo proyectó sobre él, rodando y quedando en pie sobre el hokage estando dañado contra el suelo, lo que el asesino aprovechó para luxar su codo y pisarlo inmovilizándolo

Luego lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que con un estruendo levantó mucho polvo.

Había impactado frente a los ojos del tercero, a su lado en el suelo.

-Yo gano-termino mientras se quitaba la máscara y sonreía de alegría para después quitarse de encima de su maestro

-gran trabajo-felicito el Sandaime mientras se levantaba y se reacomodaba el hombro-por fin consiguieron sincronizarse lo suficiente como para hacerme frente, han avanzado mucho en estos tres días, aun que aun atacan individualmente ya es un gran avance no estorbarse, solo explíquenme una cosa-pidió aun revisándose el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida que pudo haber ignorado por la adrenalina de la batalla

-¿el qué?-pregunto curioso el rubio mientras su hermanos se ponían junto a él y se sacaban la capucha

-¿Cómo es posible que manejen chakra elemental?-expreso su interrogante Sarutobi al cerciorarse de que estaba bien

-¿de qué hablas?-inquirió sin entender Kyuto, al igual que los otros dos asesinos-nosotros no manejamos chakra…manejamos Seiryoku

-¿Seiryoku?-repitió desconcertado el mayor

-Vera Hiruzen-ojisan-empezó Drager-hay tres distintos tipos de energía en el universo, la energía primaria, el Ki, es la anergia más primitiva del ser humano, se caracteriza por darle al usuario habilidades físicas excepcionales, fuerza mil veces sobrehumana, súper velocidad y en algunos casos hasta la habilidad de volar, lo que ustedes conocen como las llamadas 8 puertas son el mero uso primitivo e inconsciente del Ki, pero como no son usuarios de esa energía esta termina lastimándolos; los ataques que se suelen hacer con esa energía son no elementales, siendo meros rayos de energía pura, algo parecido al Rasengan del Yondaime, pero que pueden ser lanzados y entre más poder tenga la persona, más fuerte se puede hacer la técnica, el siguiente nivel es el que la gente suele usar más a menudo, es conocido por muchos nombres, Chakra, Reatsu, Magia, Yoki, Mantra, Mana, etc, esa energía es la unión de la energía física y espiritual del usuario, sirve para realizar técnicas tanto elementales recreando fenómenos naturales, o para hacer técnicas que solo la imaginación limite…-explico el rubio platinado como todo un buen maestro-la tercera es la que se podría considerar la mejor, suele ser llamada Cosmos, pero nosotros la conocimos como Seiryoku, es donde se une la energía natural del universo con la del cuerpo, resultando la creación de técnicas aun más poderosas que las del segundo nivel, mejorando la condición física como en el primero y sin riesgo de muerte dado que nunca se acaba, incluso puede ser usada al borde la muerte o después de esta…si, no pregunte como se sabe eso-agrego al ver la cara sorprendida del mayor-, lo más parecido que tienen ustedes son los Senjutsus, a nosotros solo nos enseñaron control de energía, y nosotros nos adaptamos al Seiryoku de manera natural, cosa que no mucha gente suele hacer

-esperen, si no recibieron entrenamiento de técnicas, ¿cómo fueron capaces de hacer todo eso?-cuestiono sin comprender el tercero

-¿eso?-repitió Kyuto-lo hacemos inconscientemente, no es la primera vez que sucede

-eso es imposible, nadie puede crear técnicas de la nada-refuto un tanto molesto por la "falta de información" de los chicos-eso es imposible

-al contrario Jiji-replico el ojiazul-con la suficiente imaginación se puede hacer casi cualquier cosa…

-pero los sellos…-intento protestar el hombre

-ayudan en un principio, pero después solo te limitan, es cierto que te facilitan la concentración para la realización de la técnica, pero después te vuelven monótono porque crees que sin ellos no se puede hacer nada, determinación, concentración, visualización y decisión, son las cuatro fases de cualquier técnica-explicó el rubio dorado, y para reforzar su punto, extendió su brazo hacia el frente con la palma hacia el cielo, increíblemente el viento se arremolino en su mano formando un mini tornado de alrededor de 20 cm de altura que sorprendió al Sandaime-los sellos solo los usan los ninjas por que los inventaron para mejorar la concentración para facilitar la utilización de técnicas, en las técnicas de Reatsu los usuarios recitan un poema corto que tiene la misma función que los sellos, los llamados conjuros de los que usan magia son solo otra forma de hacer más fácil la concentración, pero en realidad, nada de eso es necesario

-vaya…al parecer aún hay cosas que no se-admitió bastante sereno, aceptando su ignorancia como un buen sabio

-descuida, no mucha gente está consciente de eso-le relajo un poco Naruto-bueno, creo que hemos acabado por ahora-agrego viendo a Seras trayendo los vasos de agua-mañana tendremos el examen escrito-le aviso a su abuelo que los miro con una ceja alzada

-¿y?-pregunto esperando el reclamo de alguno de ellos

-que es una estupidez hacer examen escrito para ser ninja-expreso Drager resoplando antes de beber de su vaso tras agradecerle a la rubia-uno espera el de lanzamiento y el de Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, pero uno teórico, ¿para qué? ¿Para saber si recuerdan que hacer si están rodeados de 20 ninjas desconocidos…? ¿no sería mejor realizar un simulador de misión?, pero claro, los pondrían a hacer mandados estúpidos de misiones de rango D, no entiendo como es posible que esta aldea sea la más poderosa-le pregunto al viejo mono que ciertamente le molesto el comentario pero tuvo que darle la razón al ojigris

-sea como sea, aquí están las respuestas-les dijo pasándole un pergamino al rubio platinado-sé que es tonto, pero si no lo pasan no podrán ser ninjas y eso sería un problema para sus planes ¿no?-les pregunto sin recibir respuesta-mañana empezaremos con los ataques conjuntos, nos vemos-se despidió emprendiendo su camino a la salida

…

Era el miércoles e Iruka y Mizuki no podían estar más impresionados de lo que estaban, ellos habían aceptado sin inconvenientes a los Draconia solo porque sabían que no pasarían los exámenes, es decir, tal vez podrían pasar el de Taijutsu y Genjutsu, con su dinero podrían pagarle a alguien para que les enseñara a hacer alguna técnicas además de las básicas y tal vez no tendrían problemas con los lanzamientos, pero era prácticamente imposible que pasaran el examen escrito, es decir, como contestarían cosas que no sabían por no estar todo el año en clase, y sin embargo ahí estaba, esos tres niños ricos habían sacado una calificación perfecta en la prueba; ahora mismo era el receso y el dúo de maestros estaban en la oficina del Hokage hablando de eso

-¡esos tres niños hicieron trampa!-exclamaba un molesto Mizuki al Hokage que estaba ciertamente sorprendido al igual que sus consejeros y su maestro

-ciertamente es sumamente sospechoso que sacaran la nota perfecta en el examen escrito-estuvo de acuerdo Fugaku

-pero no hay pruebas que sostengan que hicieron trampa-termino Hiashi mirando los exámenes de los tres chicos

-¿pero entonces como pasaron el examen?-pidió una respuesta Mizuki

-no lo sabemos, es decir, el único que ha interactuado con ellos es sensei-contesto Jiraya mirando a su maestro al igual que el resto de los presentes esperando una explicación del hombre que estaba leyendo un libro de su alumno

-no me miren a mí, es decir, si, he ido a su casa pero porque me pidieron que los ayudara con el Taijutsu y el Genjutsu, a decir verdad, hasta yo me olvide del examen escrito-mintió bastante bien el hombre, convenciendo a los demás presentes que solo siguieron en sus especulaciones sobre cómo podían haber hecho trampas, pasado el tiempo del receso, los maestro tuvieron que regresar a hacer el examen de lanzamientos y dejaron solos al Hokage y sus consejeros que miraron al rubio expectantes

-y bien Minato, ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Hiashi curioso

-me mantendré apegado al plan original, los tendré haciendo misiones de rango D hasta que se harten-contesto con calma el kage rubio

-¿creías que si pasarían los exámenes desde el inicio?-inquirió el pelinegro extrañado

-a decir verdad, yo también me olvide del examen escrito-confeso el ojiazul sacando la lengua, provocando que sus consejeros se golpearan la frente de decepción por la estupidez repentina de su viejo compañero de equipo

…

El examen de lanzamiento se desarrolló de manera normal, la prueba era lanzar 10 de ambas armas a varios blancos lanzándolas las diez de golpe, lo que significaba tener las manos llenas dificultando el arrojarlas, la mayoría de los estudiantes oscilaban entr de 10, los peores entr de 10, las gemelas Shiraishin, Aiko, Hinata y Tenten tuvieron un 9 de 10 en ambas armas mientras que el Trio de oro tubo un 10 de 10, mención aparte merecieron los Draconia, que eran los que todos esperaban sorprendiendo por sus habilidades, ya que Naruto tuvo un 8/10 de Kunai y un 9/10 en Shiruken, Kyuto por su parte tubo un 9/10 en Kunai y un 10/10 en Shiruken e increíblemente Drager obtuvo un 10/10 en ambas armas, sorprendiendo y enfureciendo a más de uno, en especial cierto Hyuga que no podía creerlo

Las cosas a la salida se dieron justamente como lo habían hecho desde el único de semana y con eso acabo el miércoles

…

Bien dice el dicho: la calma precede a la tormenta, y el miércoles había sido un día muy tranquilo para los Draconia, lo que no auguraba nada bueno para el jueves, y así fue; tan pronto pusieron un pie en el salón fueron enviados a la oficina del director bajo el pretexto de la prueba del día anterior, al llegar con Sarutobi quienes estaba con el hokage y sus consejeros, los cuales les pidieron que explicaran como habían pasado con tan buena nota el examen escrito y si habían hecho trampa, cosa que ellos negaron sumamente ofendidos, alegando que ellos habían encontrado un libro bastante completo en la biblioteca y lo habían memorizado para el examen, cosa que todo el mundo les creyó ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué información tenía la biblioteca de la aldea, al final los dejaron ir después de un rato al no tener forma de comprobarles el hecho de que hicieran trampa, regresaron la salón a tiempo para el examen de Genjutsu, el cual consistía en que los maestros los hacían caer en ilusiones sencillas donde tenían que darse cuenta de que cosa cambiaba en la habitación, era de esperarse que los tres pasaran casi de inmediato dicho examen, el receso paso como siempre, y así llego la hora…de que el caos se desatara

Todos los estudiantes del grupo de Iruka estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela, algunos conversando animadamente, como Tenten con Orihime, algunos no tanto como Ino con Sakura y otros haciendo lo de siempre, hasta que Iruka los llamo a todos, ya que estaba solo porque Mizuki había tenido que salir de emergencia

-escuchen a partir de ahora empezaran los enfrentamientos para evaluarlos en Taijutsu-explico las reglas el maestro chunin para después hacerlos esperar sus turnos-haber, Akimichi Chouji contra Nara Shikamaru-llamo a los contendientes del primer duelo, el gordo y el flojo estaban por dar un paso al círculo de pelea cuando la mano de Naruto se alzó llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto curioso el de la cicatriz al chico

-Sensei ¿eso no es trampa?-pregunto sonando confundido sorprendiendo a todos-es decir ¿porque pone a unos amigos a pelear si sabe que no lo harán en serio? ¿Y por qué tiene que escogerlos usted? así serán meramente truqueados los encuentros, ¿no sería mejor dejarlos a la suerte, y mixtos?-cuestiono fingiendo solo tener vagas ideas, a pesar de que habían planeado todo desde esa mañana

-ehh…bueno…lo que pasa es que…así dicen las reglas que son los exámenes Naruto-intento contestar el pelinegro asombrado por las interrogantes del chico

-entiendo eso, pero no encuentro utilidad a esas reglas, es decir, hasta donde sé en el mundo shinobi no siempre te enfrentas a contrincantes de tu mismo sexo, aun si solo estamos en la academia, ¿no se supone que estamos preparándonos para la vida ninja?-refuto el ojiazul aun sin entender muy bien a su maestro que solo suspiro dándole la razón, al poco tiempo, el Chunin ya tenía la cubeta con los papelitos para los encuentros

-"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"-pensó el hombre sacando el primer par de papeles-vamos, Inuzuka Kiba contra Ama Tenten

Las peleas tuvieron lugar, sorprendiendo a Iruka ya que al ponerlos contra oponentes aleatorios, los estudiantes parecían tomarse más enserio las peleas y rendían de manera más eficiente, hasta Sasuke se esforzó más que antes, entonces llegó el turno de uno de los Draconia

-Drager D. Draconia contra Hyuga Neji-anuncio el hombre mientras el castaño de mirada perlada salía arrogante de al lado de Natsuru que estaba pintándose las uñas de rojo, siendo Sasuke quien sostenía el barniz, mientras que el peli plateado de lentes salió leyendo "los tontos mueren primero" de al lado de Naruto que jugaba póker con Kyuto quien perdía humillantemente por decimoctava ocasión-bueno, ¡empiecen!-ordeno tan pronto ambos estuvieron en el círculo de combate, casi de inmediato el poseedor del Byakugan se abalanzó contra el ojigris que levanto la mano con gesto de espera, confundiéndolo

-¿Qué? ¿Te rindes antes de empezar? ¿Entiendes la diferencia que hay entre tu y yo?-pregunto arrogante el Hyuga sonriendo, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el Draconia que miro al maestro

-sensei, ¿en el mundo ninja todos los encuentros son contra un solo oponente en un mano a mano?-pregunto inocente imitando a su hermano rubio que sonrió alegre

-bueno, no siempre, suele haber misiones en las cuales uno solo tenga que lidiar contra varios oponentes al mismo tiempo…en especial si se es Jounin o Anbu-respondo no muy seguro el chunin teniendo una mala espina de esa pregunta

-ya veo…-dijo Drager antes de sacar su chequera de su bolsillo trasero y una pluma ante el desconcierto general de sus acciones-le daré 200 ryus a cualquiera que quiera pelear contra él, no importa si quieren ser todos juntos, y le daré 300 al que consiga derribarlo…-dijo a nadie en particular

-espera… ¿qué?-fue lo único que dijo el Hyuga incrédulo

-no puedes hacer eso Drager…-intento detenerlo Iruka

-pero usted dijo que no todas las peleas son uno contra uno, así que no estará mal para que pruebe su desempeño contra varios enemigos a la vez-contesto mirando al profesor-además, no tengo ganas de pelear contra alguien como el-agrego mirando de reojo a Neji como si fuera poco menos que escoria, cosa que enfureció al susodicho que se lanzó con la intención de darle un golpe certero a la nuca de "ese engreído"

Iruka lo vio y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a detenerlo, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que el rubio platinado ya lo esperaba por el rabillo del ojo, giro su cuerpo y se plantó firme en el pasto, cuando el golpe del Hyuga estaba a punto de darle ladeo la cabeza dejándolo pasar y solo puso su puño en la trayectoria de su estómago, haciéndolo estamparse el solo con la fuerza que traía, lo cual le saco el aire y le hizo trastabillarse hacia atrás aturdido por el impacto

-300, quien quiera, ahora, gane o pierda-mascullo el de lentes apretando los dientes de lo que podría considerarse frustración

-huy, con lo que odia que lo ataquen por la espalda…-menciono Kyuto mirando de reojo la pelea y mirando sus cartas que eran revueltas y sin oportunidad alguna

-sí, eso a nadie le gusta…-estuvo de acuerdo Naruto que ni siquiera miraba el encuentro, tenían en sus manos escalera real de diamantes

Tras el acto de contención por parte del de lentes la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, ya que había detenido el golpe de Neji de una manera asombrosa, pero el desconcierto duro poco en cuando Kiba escucho la oferta

-con ese dinero, podre comprarle algo bueno a Natsuru-dijo al aire antes de lanzase contra el ojiblanco que por el desconcierto no pudo evitar el golpe del castaño que casi lo tira

Tras el Inuzuka, varios chicos le siguieron con la misma idea en la cabeza, conseguir dinero para cortejar a la hija del Hokage que solo rodo los ojos molesta por semejante idea

Entre tres chicos fueron capaces de amedrentar lo suficiente al Hyuga que arto de ese trio estaba a punto de usar el Kaiten para mandarlos a volar pero la voz de Iruka dándole fin a la lucha los detuvo, el trio de chicos fueron con el rubio platinado que les tendió su cheque a cada uno dando por cumplida su promesa

-bueno, veamos-llamo el maestro tomando otros dos papeles del balde -Ririn Shiraishi vs…Kyuto D. Draconia-anuncio un tanto asombrado mirando a la rubia disfrazada de bruja/colegiala entrar en el círculo, luego dirigió su vista al pelirrojo que miraba al de lentes seriamente

-Dame 500-le pidió sin más el chico a su hermano

-ni muerto, agotaste toda tu mesada cuando compraste ese Mustang GT de colección, no tendrás más dinero hasta el mes siguiente-respondió el de la chequera mientras recogía su libro del suelo

-de acuerdo…préstame 400-volvio al ataque el ojiverde

-no-contesto sin despegar su vista el libro

-300

-no

-200, en efectivo, te pago intereses del 10.5%-fue la última oferta mientras sus hermanos lo miraban tornarse serio

-…ya que...-acepto de mala gana sacando su billetera y dándole los dos billetes de 100

El pelirrojo los tomo y fue directo a la chica que lo miraba entre curiosa y fastidiada

-ni creas que me rendiré por 200-le advirtió cruzándose de brazos viendo al chico pararse frente a ella

-no lo hagas…-le dijo tendiéndole el dinero-quiero que le pages al emo de allá para que pelee por ti-le dijo señalando a Sasuke que se sorprendía mientras todos los hombres se reían y las mujeres (como Sakura) se fastidiaban por la forma de dirigirse a "su Sasuke-kun"

-¿Qué?-pregunto un sin dar crédito a sus oídos la rubia de cabello corto mientras su hermana negaba con la cabeza dándole un mordisco a su Taiyaki

-lo que escuchaste, no peleo con mujeres, pero quiero darle unos cuantos golpes al del peinado de culo de gallina, así que págale para que pelee por ti, si quieres te daré 100 a ti aparte de los 200 de el-repitió el chico tranquilamente volviéndole a mostrar los billetes mientras Drager levantaba la vista del libro y susurraba-"¿Quién ha dicho que le prestare más dinero"

-Kyuto, eso es, como dije antes, algo que no puedes hacer, además, ¿no fue tu hermano el que dijo que no siempre son peleas con oponentes de tu mismo género?-pregunto Iruka pensando que lo había atrapado

-hey, Naruto tiene su filosofía, yo tengo la mía-se defendió el chico alzando los hombros-venga ya, págale-le dijo de nuevo a Ririn con el dinero en sus manos

La chica miro el dinero, si bien era cierto que era una buena cantidad de dinero, sus principios le impedían aceptarlo, ya que ella y su hermana habían trabajado muy duro desde el inicio para que se les reconociera ¿y ahora ese chico venía a pedirle que le pagara al Uchiha para que peleara por ella? Era como si le pidiera que se ultrajara a ella misma y a su hermana, y eso era algo que no podía permitir

-¡ni loca!-exclamo mientras usaba la zurda para realizar un movimiento de abertura circular contra la mano del chico que por el golpe soltó los billetes, al mismo tiempo retrasaba la derecha y lanzaba la bofetada directo a la mejilla izquierda del ojiverde

Todo mundo fue testigo de cómo la cara del Draconia se ladeaba mientras la mano de la rubia quedaba a la derecha de la cara del chico, todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron, ese chico había recibido una bofetada de la temperamental "Bruja Dorada" lo que significaba que no solo acabaría con ese gesto

Iruka miraba sorprendido el acontecimiento por otras razones, razones que Sasuke se encargó de decir

-ese chico….esquivo el golpe…-dijo en voz alta obligando a todos a ver bien la escena y darse cuenta de que efectivamente la mejilla del pelirrojo estaba intacta mientras la gemela Shiraishi lo miraba asombrada, era el primer hombre que esquivaba un golpe suyo, ni siquiera Sasuke aquella vez que intento pasarse de listo logro evadirla

-¿pero cómo lo hizo?-pregunto asombrado Kiba-si ni siquiera se movió…

-si lo hizo-respondo seriamente Neji captando la atención de todo mundo-solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para quedar fuera del alcance del brazo de Ririn, observen el pasto –les dijo y todo el mundo lo obedeció, solo Iruka, el trio dorado y los mejores de la generación se dieron cuenta de eso, el pasto que estaba debajo del pie derecho del chico estaba barrido hacia atrás, no eran más de 3 cm, pero sin duda eran lo suficiente como para esquivar el ataque de la rubia

-…sabes, si no querías aceptarlos bastaba con decirlo…-dijo el pelirrojo regresando la cara para ver a la ojiazul seriamente, pero con una sonrisa como si se estuviera burlando de ella-me retiro, no peleare…-anuncio regresando con Naruto para seguir perdiendo en el póker (eso le quito dramatismo…XD)-te debo 200 hermano-le dijo a Drager que había observado como un par de chicos atrapaban los billetes que habían volado quedándoselos, miro a su hermano y miro esa mueca tan singular suya que indicaba que estaba frustrado, solo suspiro

-no me debes nada…-le dijo antes de regresar a su lectura

Iruka no dijo nada aceptando la decisión del hermano Draconia, mientras revolvía los papeles antes de sacar otros dos papeles-"tiene que ser broma"-pensó con ironía al ver los hombres-Namikaze Natsuru vs…Naruto D. Draconia

La pelirroja avanzo al círculo siendo alabada por los hombres que la miraban con los ojos idos mientras que Naruto dejo sus cartas en el suelo, y entro en la zona de combate mirándola de manera aburrida

-empecen…-dijo Iruka no muy seguro de que esperar con el ojiazul

-¿en serio pelearas tú?-pregunto Naruto sin moverse de su lugar-pensé que con todos tus fans mandarías a alguno a pelear por ti—comento con algo de burla

-podría hacerlo, pero quiero para mí el placer de golpearte-contraataco la pelirroja sonriendo con sorna

El ojiazul solo rio un poco por la clara agudeza de parte de la chica

-¿Sabes qué?-menciono metiendo las manos en su bolsillos-con una princesa como tú no habrá problema si no hago nada, y deberías tener cuidado, no querrás romperte las uñas-le aviso con tranquilidad

-ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando recojas tus dientes del pasto…-amenazo la ojivioleta lanzándose contra el rubio con un puñetazo cargado con chakra en espera de que por su arrogancia no bloqueara el golpe, pero el ojiazul la leyó, y solo dio un salto para su izquierda evadiendo el golpe que derribo un árbol a su espalda

-¡chicos aléjense!-exclamo un preocupado Iruka, y de inmediato todo el mundo le obedeció exceptuando los hermanos del rubio que solo se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar el árbol

La jinchuriki del Kyubi repitió un par de veces el mismo proceso con la espera de que funcionara, pero solo consiguió derribar un par de árboles más y abrir un cráter en el centro del patio

-¡deja de huir como gallina!-exclamo molesta la chica del trio de Oro mirando al rubio que seguía en la misma posición del inicio de la pelea

-venga ya, ¿qué tan difícil es darle una persona que apenas si se mueve?-cuestiono con burla mirando a la chica que se alistaba para otro ataque-espera…-le dijo alzando la mano derecha

-¿Qué? ¿Te rindes?-pregunto son superioridad inusitada la Namikaze

-en absoluto, solo creo que esto será muy aburrido si me limito a esquivarte…

-¡entonces quédate quieto!-le ordeno mientras otra vez lanzaba el golpe con la derecha, de nueva cuenta el ojiazul solo se hizo a un lado, para evitar el ataque, pero esta vez puso su pie derecho en el camino de su "desconocida hermana" que termino de cara en el suelo mientras todos los hombres le gritaban cosas no muy bonitas por tirar a la chica

-¿Qué clase de negociación es esa?-pregunto con sorna mirando a su contrincante levantarse con la cara sucia por el pasto-no durarías ni cinco minutos en Wall Street…asique pasemos a las Vegas-saco una moneda americana de su bolsillo-hagamos una apuesta, lanzo la moneda y tú eliges, si cae lo que pediste, dejo que me golpees, pero si yo gano voy al ataque ¿estás de acuerdo?-le pregunto mostrándole las caras de la moneda a la pelirroja que se limpiaba la suciedad de la cara con el dorso de su mano, estaba furiosa, pero en esa apuesta vio la oportunidad de moler a golpes a ese engreído

-acepto-dijo mientras volvía a cargar chakra a su mano derecha y preparándose para el ataque

El Draconia sonrió juguetonamente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a más de una, antes de lanzar la moneda al aire

-adelante…-le pidió mientras su sonrisa se tornaba peligrosa

-cara-decidió la pelirroja mirando la moneda dar vueltas en el aire

La moneda siguió girando mientras caía para asombrar a todos en cuando todo suelo

-…¿Quién lo diría?-se burló Naruto viendo la moneda en el suelo-…cruz…gane-sentencio sacando su mano izquierda de su bolsillo para lanzarse contra la ojivioleta que por el asombro solo se percató del inminente ataque de su rival cuando ya era demasiado tarde, el golpe ya iba directo a su rostro, así que solo atino a cerrar los ojos

-¡Esperen!-se escuchó la voz de Iruka y Natsuru abrió los ojos topándose con el puño del Draconia a escasos dos centímetros de su nariz

-salvada por el profesor…que lastima…y yo que estaba a punto de darte una lección-le mintió el rubio ya que él le había mandado la indirecta al profesor con la mirada antes de lanzarle el golpe a su hermana desconocida

-el encuentro acabo-dijo el maestro que veía alejarse a una colérica princesa y a un tranquilo rubio que retomaba su mano y la baraja que había quedado debajo de uno de los árboles derribados por la chica, algunos otros encuentros tuvieron lugar, nada destacable, hasta que llego el último, Iruka estaba pálido al darse cuenta de quienes eran las únicas que faltaban que de hecho ya se miraban sabiendo que era su turno, con lentitud saco los dos últimos papeles y leía-Uchiha Aiko….vs…Hyuga Hinata

Ni bien había acabado de decir los nombres, el par de mujeres ya estaban en el centro del patio intercambiando golpes ante la mirada atenta de todo mundo, en especial la de cierto rubio de ojos azules que no podía creer la brutalidad en los ataques dados por las chicas, como si buscaran despedazarse entre ellas

-como se esperaba de las rivales autoproclamadas…sus llamas de la juventud arden hasta el infinito…-alababa…ya saben quién ganando al atención de Naruto

-espera Lee-san…¿Cómo que rivales autoproclamadas?-pregunto con curiosidad genuina mientras Kyuto y Drager se miraban entre ellos preocupados por su hermano

-sí, desde el primer día en la academia, en el momento en que se vieron entre ellas mientras pasaban lista, las dos se han visto como rivales a superar, no suele pasar una semana sin que ellas dos causen problemas, más de una vez han terminado en la dirección por sus ocasionales peleas, la última vez destruyeron la cafetería por completo…-comento el cejotas ante la pregunta del Draconia

-muchos dicen que es la nueva línea de rivalidad entre los clanes más poderoso de Konoha, desde que el Senju se extinguió-interrumpió Kiba la conversación

-es la única razón que la gente les da por que nadie sabe el porqué de su mutuo odio-agrego Shikamaru mirando como Hinata intentaba darle un Juuken certero al corazón de la pelinegra que tomaba por la muñeca a la ojiperla para intentar proyectarla contra el suelo, pero la Hyuga consiguió zafarse en el aire y caer de pie antes de volver al ataque

-eso es imposible…-comento Naruto presa del shock mientras recuerdos de dos niñas pequeñas, muy parecidas a las que ahora se despellejaban frente a él, jugaban sonrientes en el banco de arena mientras lo esperaban para jugar-"no pueden ser ellas"-se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mirando como Aiko estaba a punto de lanzar la técnica preferida de los Uchiha y Hinata se preparaba para hacer el contraataque cuando Iruka se puso en medio de las dos impidiéndoles seguir en su proceso de despedazamiento mutuo, sin cruzar palabra alguna en ningún momento, solo lanzándose miradas nada bonitas la una a la otra, mientras el chunnin suspiraba, estaba seguro de que algún día esa niñas pelearían hasta la muerte por su patética riña de la cual nadie sabía el motivo; ambas solo se miraron con odio antes de darse la espalda e irse en direcciones opuestas, ante la mirada atenta de Naruto que no daba crédito a lo visto, poco después fueron llevados de regreso al salón de clase en donde el Chunin hizo callar a todos y sentarse

-bueno clase-carraspeo el maestro con la cicatriz llamando la atención de todos los alumnos-por hoy hemos acabado, mañana será la última prueba, la de Ninjutsu y se decidirá si son aptos para ser promovidos a Gennin, pueden irse-les aviso viendo como todos se retiraban a sus casas tras un largo día de examen, al quedarse solo el maestro se fue a sentar para repasar los hechos de hoy, en especial con aquel trio de singulares personajes, que con sus acciones en el día le habían provocado más de una duda a las cuales no tenía respuesta alguna; por lo que solo fue capaz de mirar a la ventana cavilando algunas cuestiones que no le quedaban el todo claras, tal vez pasaría a ver al hokage o al Sandaime mas tarde para esclarecer sus cuestionamientos sobre el afamado y singular grupo que sin duda eran las Estrellas de Orión

…

Por su parte, el afamado trio de herederos de la poderosa empresa Silver Inc. Caminaba de regreso a casa temprano, Kyuto y Drager no dejaban de mirar a Naruto que estaba con la mirada perdida en el piso repasando los últimos acontecimientos del día relacionados con un par de chicas de los clanes de la aldea

-Naruto…-llamo Kyuto tanteando el terreno-¿estás bien?-le pregunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano

-si…eso creo…-respondió el ojiazul un tanto desganado-es solo que…se parecen tanto…pero…-intento explicarse más a él mismo que a sus escuchas

-no actúan como recuerdas-completo Drager mirando al otro rubio-es comprensible tomando en cuenta que han sido 6 años desde que te fuiste de la aldea, muchas cosas pudieron pasar…-intento proponer una explicación lógica para el hecho

-lo sé…es solo que…-intento protestar el chico

-no quieres creerlo-termino el ojigris como solía hacerlo

-es que me pregunto que pudo haber pasado para que se odien de esa manera…

-¿Por qué no les preguntas?-intento ayudar el pelirrojo, a lo qué sus hermanos lo miraron mal

-claro Kyuto, ellas ni siquiera me recuerdan y no he podido acercarme a alguna de ellas dos en lo que va de la semana, no puedo llegar y solamente preguntar: oye ¿Por qué odias a Hinata/Aiko?-le contesto un poco frustrado por la escasa inteligencia del ojiverde

-no hablo de ellas, es decir, sus madres eran la que estaban con Kushina el día que fuimos a hablar con Minato ¿no? Porque no vas y le preguntas a ellas que paso-aconsejo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros-probamente te contesten porque te conocen…

-¡Gran idea Kyuto! –felicito el rubio con una sonrisa antes de parase en seco-curioso…no suelo decir esa frase muy a menudo-comento sacándole una sonrisa al de lentes y un bufido al pelirrojo-como sea, lo hare ahora que tenemos tiempo, ¡nos vemos en cuando llegue Jiji! Exclamo feliz de tener una idea de que hacer antes de comenzar a correr

-allá va…-menciono Kyuto viendo a su hermano alejarse-¿Qué hacemos ahora que tenemos como 3 horas antes de que llegue el viejo?-le pregunto a su hermano que también miraba al ojiazul a lo lejos

-¿te apetece una partida de ajedrez?-le pregunto el de lentes mientras arribaban su hogar

-ni loco, ya perdí demasiadas veces el día de hoy-le respondió su hermano mientras iba a la cocina después de dejar sus cosas –mejor preparare algo de comer…¿gustas algo?-pregunto con amabilidad mientras aparecía Seras por una de las habitaciones

-lo de siempre por favor-le pidió el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá y sacaba un libro, este era sobre la historia de las finanzas de Wall Street

-Hola Mocosos…¿y Naruto?-pregunto la mujer mayor mirando por todos lados

-fue a responder a las preguntas que tiene sobre sus amigas…-contesto Kyuto mientras se asomaba desde la cocina con el delantal ya puesto

-vaya…solo espero que esto no acabe mal…-comento la rubia fresa mirando a la puerta con preocupación, acababa de regresar su mirada hacia Drager cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la obligo a voltear de nuevo

Ante la estrada, se encontraba el rubio ojiazul cerrando la puerta lentamente con mirada triste mientras suspiraba

-¿Naruto…?-pregunto sorprendido Drager-¿Qué sucedió? ¿No ibas a hablar con las madres de tus amigas?

-….no…cambie de opinión-contesto un poco triste el chico mientras se dirigía al sofá para tomar asiento-no creo que sea buena idea ir a hablar con ellas a sus casas si Aiko o Hinata estarán ahí…-termino mirando al techo como si pensara que hacer al respecto

-bueno, supongo que tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo Seras-pero es raro que ella no te recuerden Naruto…-le dijo a arcándose a él y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-pero tendrás tus respuestas lo prometo-le aseguro sacándole una sonrisa al chico que la miro con cariño

-tienes razón Seras…solo tengo que investigar un poco y…-no pudo continuar con la descripción de sus planes ya que el sonido de varios golpes a la puerta sorprendió a todos los ocupantes de la sala-¿Buccha?-pregunto con curiosidad mirando a la rubia fresa que negó

-no, él fue al embarcadero al sur del país del fuego a esperar algunas cosas que mandaría Rayleigh y no llegara hasta la noche…-contesto con recelo la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta con lentitud-¿Quién?-pregunto cambiando su voz a la servicial que ocupaba para cubrir a los chicos como su sirvienta

-disculpe…-sonó una voz seria pero suave al otro lado de la puerta-pero buscamos a Naruto Namika…¡auch!-se cortó como si alguien la hubiera agolpeado

-a Naruto D. Draconia, ¿se encontrara en casa?-termino otra voz, esta sonaba más dócil que la primera y más calmada

-he…claro…un segundo-contesto la "sirvienta" de los Draconia mientras miraba a los chicos rubios buscando una respuesta de quien estaba del otro lado de la entrada, pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros de Naruto y el total silencio de Drager; con precaución se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado sorprendiéndose al ver a las personas que buscaba Naruto frente a ella

-¿Mikoto-san…Hisana-san?-dijo sorprendido Naruto que se había levantado para ver quién era y ahora miraba a ambas mujeres ahí plantadas frente a su puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la pelinegra se sobaba discretamente el costado para mitigar el dolor del codazo propinado por su amiga de ojos perlados

-Hola Naruto-san…-saludo con cortesía la mujer Hyuga haciendo una reverencia siendo imitada por su amiga -¿podemos pasar?-pregunto con calma mientras la chica al servicio de los hermanos les cedía el paso a la residencia y ellas entraban en la casa observando todo con detenimiento y bastante interés –bonita casa-felicito la mujer de pelo azul al tiempo que observaba el gran televisor de 80 pulgadas que estaba en una de las paredes de la casa

-gracias…-contesto no muy seguro el rubio mientras Drager observaba a las mujeres examinar su hogar y Kyuto aún no salía de la cocina-por favor tomen asiento…-les invito mostrándoles el sofá de dos plazas en el cual las mujeres se sentaron con calma y siguieron observando la habitación antes de que apareciera Kyuto con una gran bandeja con aperitivos, al parecer había escuchado la llegada de las visitas

-bueno Naruto-san…¿no nos presentaras a tus "hermanos"?-dijo con suma tranquilidad Mikoto alternando su mirada entre el rubio platinado y el pelirrojo

-ha, claro, que descortés de mi parte-se disculpó el ojiazul tras salir de su estupor por las palabras de la pelinegra-Mikoto-san, Hisana-san ellos son mis hermanos…-estaba a punto de hacer las presentaciones pero la mujer de ojos negros se le adelanto

-Drager y Kyuto D. Draconia-termino por el chico que las miro confundido-vamos, ¿cómo no conoceríamos a la sensación de la aldea: las estrellas de Orión?-pregunto con cierta Ironía la mujer mientras el rubio se sonrojaba por la mirada suspicaz que ella le dedicaba

-si…he…bueno, chicos, ellas son, Uchiha Mikoto y Hyuga Hisana…son las madres de Aiko y Hinata y las mujeres que se interesaron en mi bienestar cuando aún vivía aquí-les introdujo a las extrañas a sus hermanos que solo asintieron y musitaron "un mucho gusto" ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres que repitieron el gesto

-bueno, ciertamente es agradable el saber que no nos has olvidado Naruto-kun-comento con más naturalidad la peliazul sonriendo al recordar aquellos años –el tiempo fuera de la aldea te ha sentado muy bien, te has vuelto todo un guapo joven-le felicito haciendo a Naruto sonrojarse por el cumplido-pero no concebimos el por qué si llevas cuatro días aquí aun no habías ido a visitarnos…-termino con un deje de recriminación al tiempo que la pelinegra asentía de acuerdo

-¿perdón?-fue lo único que pronunció el ojiazul mirando desconcertado a las amigas de la esposa del hokage

-ha vamos, en el tiempo que llevas aquí no te has tomado la molestia de ir a saludar….eres malo Naruto-kun…-contesto la esposa de Fugaku mientras fingía llorar siendo imitada por su compañera, sacándole una gota en la nuca a Drager, a Kyuto y a Seras por tan extraña y fingida reacción

-¡waa! ¡Perdón! ¡perdón! ¡No fue mi intención!-se disculpó aceleradamente el rubio con serio arrepentimiento en su voz

-se la creyó todita…-menciono por lo bajo Kyuto a su hermano

-curioso…si se supone que él es buen actor, debería de reconocer cuando alguien finge ¿no?-observo el de lentes

-cuando se trata de mujeres, es aún más tonto que Kyuto-les recordó Seras sacándole un "Hey" al pelirrojo-¿ya olvidaron cuando le hice creer que me había violado después de una noche de fiesta y que estaba embarazada?-los tres esbozaron una sonrisa mientras contenían las ganas de carcajearse por tan interesante recuerdo

-ok te creemos-tomo la palabra la mujer de ojos perla mirando al rubio que aún se disculpaba-pero dejémonos de bromas y hablemos de lo quieres saber…-ante estas palabras todos en la habitación centraron su atención en la madre de Hinata-nosotros lo sabemos todo-termino mirando seriamente a los chicos frente a ella

De inmediato los hermanos Draconia comenzaron a sudar frio; ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo los habían descubierto? Su tapadera era perfecta, no tenía huecos ¿o sí? ¿Cómo rayos ese par de mujeres había descubierto su secreto?

-he….¿de qué habla Hisana-san?-cuestiono con precaución el rubio mientras sus hermanos se preparaban para cualquier cosa

-oh vamos Naruto-kun-respondió la mujer mirando con desidia al chico-¿en serio crees que nosotras no sabríamos con quien jugaban nuestras pequeñas?

-¿a qué se refieren?-fue lo que el shock le permitió decir al ojiazul mientras los demás inconscientemente se relajaban

-a que lo sabemos todo…Sutaru-chan-contesto con voz cantarina la de cabellera negra mirando al joven con unas sonrisa traviesa

-¿ustedes lo…?-intento seguir preguntando pese al desconcierto

-claro que sí, siempre lo supimos ¿Qué clase de madres seriamos si no estuviéramos al tanto de con quien jugaban nuestras pequeñas?-fue la respuesta de la mujer del clan Hyuga con esa misma sonrisa en su bello rostro

-¡entonces ustedes saben…!-exclamo el rubio sorprendido

-por supuesto y siendo honestas, esta no es una mera visita social…-confeso la esposa de Hiashi-en cuando supimos que entrarían a la academia, pensamos que te llevarías una desagradable sorpresa con ellas, y nos sorprendió el hecho de que no nos buscaras para saber la verdad…

-lo planeaba hacer…-dijo en su defensa el joven, pero fue ignorado por el par de mujeres

-sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo, por eso decidimos venir a aclarar esto antes de que cosas malas puedan pasar-continuo la mujer del clan Uchiha mientras Naruto solo las miraba detenidamente-sabemos que la interrogante que corre por su cabeza es solo una…

-¿Por qué Hinata y Aiko se odian?-termino Hisana mirando al rubio que estaba ansioso por conocer la respuesta a dicha pregunta

…

Y hasta ahí queda el capítulo, aunque solo es la mitad del original de esta historia, los Draconia han empezado a poner paras para arriba la academia y aún falta el viernes, la razón del odio entre Aiko y Hinata esta pronta a saberse y las habilidades de la nueva familia de ninjas se han revelado, la pregunta que inunda las mentes de toda Konoha es ¿hasta dónde son capaces de llegar los hermanos Draconia? Bueno, eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos, así que no olviden comentar, pro que entre más rewis más pronto actualizare la historia ¿ok?

Un abrazo de parte de Kyle y Alexander Cross en espera de sus comentarios y aquí ala respuesta a de ellos

Terminex: si, y esos no serán los únicos, en cuando a Kenichi, bueno, digamos que tendrá algunas deudas que pagar, sobre Miu y Shigure, pues resulta tentador, pero no quiero dejar a Kenichi sin pareja y a Shigure creo que ya será mayorcita para el rubio, pero habrá que ver y Natsuru pagara y de una forma muy interesante pero eso será en el próximo capítulo, gracias por las porras

NarutoKurai: gracias por recomendarla e intento actualizar pronto pero si me tardo en escribir los capítulos y bueno sobre los Draconia, ya viste que paso y todavía les falta un largo día que será el próximo capítulo, sobre las parejas pues será un NarutoxHinataX Aiko(OC) por el momento…

Rochy: sip, feliz navidad, y feliz San valentin bro, y si, haga lo que haga prometo continuar este genial fi casi que no te preocupes, como puedes ver los flash back estarán a la orden del día así que atento, increíblemente es al revés, Hinata no recuerda al rubio, o al menos eso parece, pero pronto sabremos porque ¿ok? Y gracias por las porras

Andore-kun: insisto, así pasen 6 meses subiré capitulo en ese tiempo, máximo, y aún faltan personajes así que no le pierdas la pista al fic ¿de acuerdo?

yuhoelmer : si y eso que me quede corto, y precisamente por eso este capítulo se quedó así, porque de haber sido completo serian como 80 hojas así que gracias por las porras

Ahoa si, gracias a todos y no se olviden dejarme un comentario plis! O ponerme en alerta Super pliss!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III: ¡Un viernes de locos para el recuerdo!**

Era el día Viernes, el ultimo día de academia, después de largos seis años de arduo entrenamiento por fin podrían intentar ser ninjas, o claro una larga semana, dependiendo de a quien le preguntaran y en la residencia Draconia el trio heredero de Silver Inc. Desayunaban tranquilamente mientras se preparaban para su ultimo día en la academia

-¿Qué harán hoy?-pregunto una interesada Seras mientras leía con total calma el periódico

-hoy es el examen de Ninjutsu, la última prueba para ver si seremos acreditados como posibles aspirantes a Gennin-explico Drager antes de morder su tostada con mantequilla

-¿cómo que posibles candidatos?-inquirió interesada la rubia fresa mirando al chico

-el lunes siguiente a los que pasen el examen se les asignara un Jounin sensei que se encargara de evaluarlos para saber si se desarrollan lo suficientemente bien en el campo, y así se decidirá que equipos pueden comenzar sus carreras ninjas-explicó sin siquiera mirar a su tutora que lo miraba sorprendida

-¿y no podrían hacer unas simulación de misión ellos mismo para ahorrarse el tiempo con esos estúpidos protocolos?-pregunto confundida sin despegar la mirada del de lentes

-fue lo mismo que yo dije-respondió el rubio platinado terminando su tostada

-como 20 veces en lo que va de la semana-aclaro Kyuto entrando al comedor con un delantal rojo mientras le servía un plato de hot cakes a Naruto que parecía estar perdido en sus divagaciones

-¿aun piensas en eso?-pregunto la mayor al percatarse del estado del Ojiazul que le regreso la mirada sumido en sus recuerdos

_Flash Back:_

_Casa de los Draconia, ayer por la tarde:_

_-quiero saberlo…-contesto el rubio mirando a las dos mujeres que le ofrecían la oportunidad de saber por qué sus dos preciadas amigas se querían matar_

_Las madres de las involucradas solo siguieron mirando al chico por unos segundos, como si esperaran el más mínimo atisbo de duda en sus ojos para saber que mentía y que ya no le importaba, pero al no verlo, en su lugar hallando solo determinación en su mirada, suspiraron, era el momento de hablar con la verdad y ser directas_

_-se odian porque te fuiste-fue la contestación salida de los labios de Mikoto que miraba impávida al joven de ojos zafiro, que contuvo su respiración por algunos momentos al igual que el resto de los oyentes_

_-¿Qué?-fue la única pregunta que su cerebro, totalmente confundido por dicha respuesta, fue capaz de hacer-¿Qué dijeron?-inquirió como si esperara haber oído mal_

_-lo que oíste-respondió la pelinegra sin cambiar su semblante-ellas se odian porque te fuiste_

_-pero….-intento decir algo, pero no terminaba de comprender el escenario planteado por las mujeres_

_-ahh…-suspiro la Uchiha al ver que no sería sencillo hacerle entender la situación al joven-veras Naruto, esto paso justo después de que te fuiste, recuerdo ese día perfectamente, cuando Aiko llego a la casa con la sonrisa más radiante que le hubiera visto jamás-rememoro con una sonrisa nostálgica la mujer-feliz me explico lo que había sucedido: entre ella y Mun-chan por fin le habían regalado ese dije que tanto querían para Sutaru-chan, después de ahorrar mucho tiempo y juntar sus ahorros con los de Mun-chan, consiguieron el trio de dijes de colección que se repartieron entre los tres, y me mostro el suyo, "Naita-chan, soy Naita-chan mami" me dijo muy contenta-conto sacándole una sonrisa tierna a Hisana y a Seras-ese día fue el último que la vi sonreír-su sonrisa desapareció por completo, llamando la atención de todos-al día siguiente, fue muy feliz al parque, pero por la tarde regreso muy deprimida y yo no dije nada, porque esa misma tarde me notificaron lo de Itachi…-recordó con tristeza _

_-¿Itachi-nii?-interrumpió extrañado el chico-ahora que lo pienso, desde que regrese no lo he visto, pensé que estaba en una misión pero…_

_-Naruto…-le corto Mikoto al saber del aprecio que le tenía a su primogénito y de la noticia que estaba a punto de darle-Itachi deserto de Konoha hace 6 años…después de asesinar a Shisui y huir con sus ojos-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para demostrarle que no era ningún tipo de broma_

_Las orbes azulinas de rubio se abrieron enormemente al escuchar eso, por instinto dirigió su vista a Drager que por las cejas parecía tener la misma expresión que él, pero al sentir la mirada de su hermano solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, regreso a ver a la mujer del clan Uchiha para pedirle que siguiera y ella acato el gesto_

_-yo no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿Cómo decirle a una niña que su hermano había sido puesto en el libro bingo por asesinato?-pregunto al aire-irónicamente, el problema se resolvió cuando Sasuke lo dijo en voz alta, reclamando que su hermano era un idiota por hacer esas cosas…recuerdo perfectamente su cara…pidiéndome con la mirada que dijera que era mentira…y le tuve que contar la verdad, le afecto enormemente aunque intentaba no mostrarlo, y me dijo que iría al parque a jugar con Sutaru-chan, le dije que si esperando que si jugaba contigo tal vez el dolor de la perdida de Itachi quedaría en el olvido por un tiempo, pero…._

_-yo no estaba ahí…-termino con una mirada triste al saber de tan horrible noticia y del hecho de que no estuvo con ella para ayudarla con eso_

_-regreso con una mirada aún más triste de la que tenía cuando salió…-siguió hablando la rosa negra-sin decirme ni una palabra se encerró en su cuarto, yo no pude preguntarle que le pasa por estar ocupada con las investigaciones sobre Itachi_

_-recuerdo ese día-interrumpió ahora Hisana, cambiando el foco de atención de los hermanos hacia ella-la noche anterior Hinata había aparecido con su dije con forma de luna muy feliz, contándome lo sucedido y la cara de Sutaru-chan al ver su regalo, sus ojos brillaban mientras me contaba lo que había pasado-dijo sacándole otra sonrisa a Seras y una a Mikoto-al día siguiente, cuando regreso del parque, estaba muy deprimida y no quiso halar conmigo, por esa noche, lo deje pasar por que me notificaron que estaba embarazada-conto muy triste-al día siguiente se lo hice saber, y en un principio estaba muy contenta, pero eso se fue al carajo cuando Hiashi hablo diciendo que esperaba que esta nueva hija si fuera digna él, muy deprimida por la estupidez que dijo su padre, me pidió ir al parque, pensé lo mismo que Mikoto, que tú la ayudarías a sobrellevar esa noticia….pero regreso llorando y no pude hacer nada por estar ocupada con algunas revisiones médicas…_

_-lo mismo paso al día siguiente, Aiko fue al parque ya casi sin ganas, y regreso completamente sin ellas…_

_-fue lo mismo para Hinata, con las constantes burlas de Neji sobre "su nueva y mejor hermana" solo fue al parque con muy pocas esperanzas y volvió con una mirada perdida_

_-no éramos tontas, sabíamos que algo estaba pasando, aun con todo lo que nos ocupaba en ese momento, intentamos hacer algo, por esas fechas nos enteramos de tu partida,_

_-lo peor paso el viernes de esa semana…-siguió hablando la Uchiha-Aiko fue al parque con la mirada perdida…ya sin ilusión alguna, pero con la espera de desahogarse con Mun-chan, pero esa noche regreso a la casa con la cara y la ropa sucia, despeinada y visiblemente molesta, se encerró en su cuarto y ya jamás quiso volver a ir al parque…_

_-Hinata ese día fue al parque solo porque yo se lo pedí….con tal de que se distrajera, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla regresar toda sucia y con coraje en su rostro, empuñando una carta empolvada que guardo en su alhajero…_

_-mi carta….-susurro el rubio, siendo apenas audible para el par de mujeres_

_-¿lo es?-le dijo Hisana alzando una ceja y pasándole un pedazo de papel amarillento por el tiempo, el rubio lo tomo con cuidado y lo desdoblo llevándose una mala sorpresa al verla_

_Resultaba que la tinta se había borrado casi por completo, dejando solo unas palabras levemente legibles ¿creen en el destino?, al ver las palabras visibles en el papel, el rubio empezó a creer que esta era una mala pasada de el: _

"_Las dos, son débil nunca volveré adiós"_

_-¿tu escribiste eso?-pregunto disimulando su coraje la pelinegra_

_-si….pero no entiendo por qué se borraron las letras…-respondió el chico aun mirando el papel-el mensaje decía: Las quiero mucho a las dos, son lo más importante para mí y para protegerlas no puedo ser débil, para no dejar que les pase nada nunca, volveré cuando tenga el suficiente poder para protegerlas, Mun-chan, Naita-chan, adiós-recito aquella carta recién escrita que había dejado en la arena a la espera de que sus amigas la leyeran y entendieran sus motivos hacía más de 6 años-antes de mirar a la cara de las mujeres que se sorprendieron al enterarse de lo que en verdad decía la carta-¿Qué paso después?-les suplico que continuarán hasta el final, cosa que ellas hicieron_

_-Vi esa oportunidad para empezar a entrenarla para propósitos de otra índole, en mi caso, como Hinata siempre fue vista de menos por su padre por no ser tan despiadada como para golpear a alguien de su familia, le enseñe todo lo que sabía para que perfeccionara un estilo diferente al Juuken convencional que yo conocía…_

_-Yo vi la oportunidad de instruir a Aiko para que le cerrara la boca a Fugaku con eso de que las mujeres somos débiles, le enseñe todo mi arsenal de técnicas para distraerla de lo acontecido con Itachi y Sutaru…_

_-esperen….¿me están diciendo que ustedes las enseñaron a matarse entre ellas?-pregunto un muy ofendido el rubio mirándolas de manera acusadora_

_-¡por supuesto que no!-exclamo una molesta Mikoto ante tal difamación mientras su amiga asentía estando de acuerdo-¡nunca haríamos eso!_

_-pues eso fue justamente lo que vi hoy en la escuela, a las dos intentando matarse con lo que al parecer ustedes les enseñaron_

_-solo creímos que entrenándolas las distraeríamos de TU desaparición-aclaro Hisana con enfado mirando al chico incriminatoriamente _

_-sí, entiendo sus intenciones, pero cometieron el peor error posible, las separaron y dejaron su pleito en el aire, entiendo las que las circunstancias no fueron las mejores para plantearse un debido desarrollo del problema-aclaro consiguiendo calmar un poco a las mujeres-pero lo que hicieron solo hizo empeorar la situación entre ellas…y fruto de esa aparente riña del último viernes, esta su ahora odio mortal que podría acabar de manera seria.-les dijo el rubio-pero ya no hay mucho que puedan hacer para reparar esa relación rota…_

_-¿y tú que harás?-pregunto con esperanza la Hyuga mirando al Draconia que solo suspiro_

_-nada-fue su contestación, que hizo a las mujeres contener la respiración por unos segundos presa de la sorpresa provocada_

_-¿Cómo?-fue el turno de la Uchiha de quedarse sin palabras ante tal contestación _

_-no are nada-repitió lentamente el rubio mientas se hundía en el sillón mirando al techo, y suspiraba_

_-¿pero por qué?-pregunto aun en shock la Hyuga-son tus amigas…¿no? Tienes que hacer algo para detener su estúpido pleito…_

_-no…no are nada-volvió a decir el chico cerrando los ojos-por el simple motivo de que no puedo hacerlo…-confeso mirando a ambas mujeres con un expresión de culpa_

_-¿Qué?-fue el turno de la ojinegra de preguntar lentamente debido a su desconcertó_

_-que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para arreglar la pelea entre Aiko y Hinata-contesto el chico y al ver la mirada totalmente confundida de las mujeres decidió explicarse-miren, ese incidente tal vez lo pude haber resuelto hace seis años, pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por el simple hecho de que no conozco a estas Aiko y Hinata, dado que han cambiado mucho en este tiempo y entiendo sus razones…pero actualmente no puedo ni acercarme a ellas, en los cuatro días de academia ni siquiera me han volteado ni a ver después de mi presentación a la clase, y debido a algunas "circunstancias" no he podido acercarme yo a ellas…ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabra alguna, mañana nos graduaremos y las posibilidades de poder convivir con ellas serán mínimas hasta ser por lo menos Chunnin, donde mejoraran a bajas…entiendan…ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglar eso….-sentencio derrotado bajando la mirada-la Mun-chan y la Naita-chan que yo conocí desaparecieron una semana después de mi partida al parecer…_

_-Tú también has cambiado Naruto…-la mirada de ambas mujeres se volvió dura_

_Ante esta acusación el rubio solo alzo una ceja en espera de una explicación_

_-¿crees que no nos hemos enterado de todo lo que ha pasado en la academia?-le cuestiono Hisana sin cambiar su semblante_

_-cuando nos enteramos de tu llegada y de tu intrusión a la academia, le pregunte a Aiko sobre los chicos que habían llegado…."un trio de niños mimados que creen que pueden venir a jugar a ser ninjas"-acuso la ojinegra-"pero uno de ellos era un rubio de ojos azules que me recordó a alguien, pero que al verlo a los ojos supe que era un estúpido prepotente aun peor que Sasuke"_

_-"tres chicos con dinero y aires de suficiencia que son lo suficientemente estúpidos y con dinero para jugar a ser ninjas….pero uno de ellos me pareció conocido, pero eso es imposible, sabes que no frecuento a idiotas prepotentes aparte de Neji"-fue el turno de hablar de la ojiblanca_

_-tú también has cambiado….y al parecer no eres ya ni al sombra del Naruto que recordábamos…-sentencio Mikoto mirando duramente al rubio que estaba punto de responder cuando alguien se le adelanto_

_-no sean estúpidas….-sonó una voz bastante molesta y sumamente seria, por instinto ambas mujeres voltearon a ver al rubio platinado, pero él estaba viendo al otro lado de la habitación cerca de un librero como buscando algo que leer, en cuando las amigas de Kushina miraron en la otra dirección se encontraron con un pelirrojo parado en el marco de la cocina mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados_

_-¿perdón?-dijo Hisana pretendiendo ser educada pese a la molestia de haber sido nombrada así_

_-que no sean estúpidas…-repitió el ojiverde mirándolas con una severidad bastante grande consiguiendo que las mujeres retrocedieran un poco por esa aura tan molesta que desprendía-por supuesto que no puede ser el mismo Naruto de hace seis años, si en ese tiempo sus hijas cambiaron de manera notoria, era de esperarse que él lo hiciera y en una mayor escala-les dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente-ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a opinar sobre sus, y por lo tanto nuestras, acciones, por el simple hecho de que no tienen ni una idea de lo que paso Naruto en esos seis años, y créanme, no todas fueron cosas muy lindas, nosotros estuvimos con él y las vimos por igual-les dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente mostrando un colmillo de su dentadura, causándoles escalofríos ante esa mueca en especial al darse cuenta de que la mirada verde comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente_

_-Kyuto…-llamo suavemente pero con claridad el rubio, logrando que el chico le mirase y sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad_

_-tsk…iré de regreso a la cocina…-dijo con fastidio regresando al lugar citado dándoles una última mirada de molestia a las mujeres_

_-es justo como ha dicho mi hermano…-retomo al palabra el ojiazul una vez el pelirrojo entrara a la cocina-yo también he cambiado bastante en estos seis años-las miro mientras se levantaba del sofá-cuando salí de esta aldea yo buscaba hacerme fuerte para protegerlas, y lo hice, conseguí un poder bastante grande…aunque algo diferente-de inmediato las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que se refería a su riqueza-ninguno de los tres somos los mismos niños que solían jugar en el arenero del parque, porque hemos cambiado, para bien o para mal, pero lo hemos hecho…y es precisamente ese motivo por el cual yo no puedo hacer nada…si ellas no me reconocieron, yo tampoco lo hice, y eso me ha demostrado que esto ya no llevara a ninguna parte, puedo intentar acercarme a ellas, pero reiteró que las oportunidades son muy escasas y poco probables, además de que como ustedes han dicho, de idiota arrogante no me bajaran, lo único que puedo hacer por ellas ahora es intentar protegerlas desde lejos…_

_-¿cómo harías eso?-inquirió interesada la madre de Hinata_

_-por si no lo saben, Konoha esta endeudada no solo con el feudal del fuego, si no con varias aldeas e incluso con Industrias Silver, si yo, como presidente o cualquiera de los acreedores intentara cobrarse el dinero prestado, causaría un efecto domino…_

_-¿Por qué?-fue el turno de preguntar de Mikoto que estaba confundida_

_-porque una vez que uno se cobra y debilita al blanco, es más fácil que los demás se cobren para desaparecerlo del mapa, en especial cuando se es una potencia como Konoha-explicó Drager seriamente, alarmando a las mujeres_

_-el efecto domino desahuciaría a Konoha que se vería reducido a algo menos que una aldea ninja de baja categoría como Taki o incluso como Otto…_

_-pero…-intento decir algo la Hyuga_

_-solo el Hokage lo sabe, pero no le ha dicho a nadie de eso, estando consciente del peligro que eso explica, Silver Inc. Ha hecho lo posible para mantener controlados a los acreedores de los diferentes pueblos controlándolos y estoy en proceso de entablar una negociación para la cancelación de la deuda con Konoha…_

_-¿y por qué harías eso?-cuestión no muy segura la madre de Aiko_

_-Porque es lo único que puedo hacer para proteger a mis amigas…-respondió el rubio suspirando _

_Las madres de las chicas estaban a punto de intentar seguir debatiendo sobre eso, pero al ver la mirada de dolor que estaba en los ojos del rubio supieron que esto le dolía más a él de lo que podrían haber esperado….quizá no había cambiado tanto como ellas pensaban…._

_Suspiraron, ya no había nada más que discutir_

_-bueno, sea como sea, creo que ha llegado el momento de retirarnos…-menciono Hisana levantándose para ser imitada por Mikoto-muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, tal vez vendremos de visita otro día Naruto-kun-aseguro le mujer haciendo una reverencia_

_-cuando gusten-contesto con unas pequeña sonrisa el rubio acompañándolas a la puerta-siempre son bienvenidas…._

_-gracias…hasta pronto-se despidió la pelinegra alejándose _

_Tan pronto las mujeres se perdieron de vista, el rubio cerró la puerta y regreso con prisa a la sala donde Drager lo esperaba y Kyuto estaba ya sentado en una silla volteada recargando sus brazos en el respaldo_

_-¿Qué sabes de lo de Itachi?-fue la pregunta crucial que lanzo el ojiazul mirando al de lentes_

_-que lo que dijo Mikoto-san es una verdad a medias…-contesto el chico con calma mientras sacaba un folder y se lo pasaba a su hermano-desde que llegamos a Konoha le hice una visita al salón de registros de la aldea, tengo una copia de todos los informes de las misiones y sucesos, nacimientos y decesos de los ninjas de la aldea, en efecto, Uchiha Itachi partió un día después de que tú te fuiste con Rayleigh acusado de asesinato, lo curioso empieza con que el registro de la muerte de Shusui, que ocurrió con una semana de antelación a la acusación_

_-pero aquí dice lo mismo que dijo Mikoto-señalo Naruto tras leer el informe_

_-exacto…-contesto le de lentes mientras le pasaba otro folder-este es del archivo personal del Hokage, uno al que solo él tiene acceso y hay algo interesante, una misión de rango SS con la fecha del día de tu partida a nombre de un tal Anbu Karas…no hay datos de la misión ni descripción, solo el registro del día de asignación y no hay fecha ni sello de cumplimiento o fracaso por lo que la misión aun no acaba…_

_-pero el Anbu Karas es…-dijo Naruto al recordar la máscara de su antiguo sempai_

_-así es-el rubio platinado saco una hoja de Registro Anbu y se lo paso al rubio-"Nombre; Uchiha Itachi; Apodo: Karas…" a Itachi le fue encomendada una misión que se decidió ocultar de todos por órdenes de Minato, pero no asesino a Shisui_

_-¿Entonces que paso aquí…?-fue a pregunta hecha al aire del rubio_

_Fin del flash back_

-si…es solo que no puedo acabar de creerlo…-contesto aun medio ausente el joven sin despegar la vista de su comida

-tienes que aceptarlo, porque es la verdad-le aconsejo la chica mirándolo preocupada-además, si no lo haces no podrías terminar de actuar hoy y eso sería un problema

-lo sé, lo se…-se apresuró a aclarar mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno-solo déjenme terminar de digerirlo…-le pidió dando por terminada la conversación

Una vez terminado el desayuno, el trio de jóvenes se puso en marcha hacia la escuela

En la academia todo transcurría con suma normalidad y los estudiantes comenzaban a entrar al salón a la espera del último día de clases, los amigos conversaban animadamente sobre sus aspiraciones o planes al futuro, otros comían o dormían y otras hablaban de "Sasuke-kun" o "Neji-kun" o en su defecto de "Natsuru-chan", pero en su mayoría seguían hablando de las Estrellas de Orión, aun habiendo pasado ya cerca de una semana los rumores no cesaban, y hablando de eso, el trio de hermanos estaba entrando en el salón en ese mismo momento y alcanzaron a escuchar uno de los tantos rumores dichos esparcidos por la aldea

-dicen que cuando llegaron se fueron de fiesta por tres días seguidos y que elevaron la economía con todo lo que compraron…-dijo uno de los alumnos a su amigo

-yo escuche que eran dueños de media aldea y que no gastaron ni un céntimo en esos tres días…-contesto el amigo del chico que había hablado

-de hecho fue lo primero-aclaro Kyuto llamando la atención de los chicos que hablaban-nos desfalcamos pero no fue en tres noches, solo fue una…-el par de chicos lo miraron con asombro antes de saludarlo amigablemente, el pelirrojo regreso el gesto antes de alcanzar a sus hermanos que ya estaban a punto de sentarse en su lugar cuando Naruto escucho algo interesante

-¿en serio Natsuru-san perdió?-pregunto una chica que no era de ese salón a Orihime

-si Tatsuki, ella perdió ayer en la pelea que tuvo con Naruto-sama-respondió la pelinaranja con seguridad en su voz-él la reto a un volado y Natsuru perdió

-pero si ella jamás había perdido en su vida…-argumento al pelinegra a su amiga

-pues esa racha ayer se acabó…-le aseguro la joven sin percatarse del como Naruto se colaba al lado de ella mientras sus hermanos tomaban asiento

-¿así que Natsuru nunca había perdido?…interesante-dijo asustando a las chicas que se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba antes de saludarlo con un chillido de fangirl que de algún modo hizo sentir orgullosa a Sakura-¿así que es en serio eso de que nunca había perdido?-pregunto en cuando las chicas se tranquilizaron

-así es, bueno, aunque la verdad es que solo juega con los chicos y ellos la dejan ganar en todo pero para ella es como si fuera la reina de los juegos-explico la nombrada Tatsuki haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja, estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa para dejar ver al afamado trio de Konoha en especial una pelirroja que portaba un ramo de flores en su mano con una rosa en su cabeza, se notaba claramente furiosa por alguna razón, cosa que contrastaba con lo que portaba con ella

-¡TU!-exclamo señalando al rubio jefe de industrias Silver que la miro con cierta duda por su actitud-¡ME GANASTE!-le recrimino mientras avanzaba hasta el con no muy bonitas intenciones, sus acompañantes solo suspiraron, desde el día anterior en que salieron de la academia y que ella se percató de ese insignificante detalle, no habían tenido ni un minuto de descanso por las constantes maldiciones que la chica lanzaba, así que ahora solo miraban como estaba a punto de sacar sus frustraciones con el motivo de ellas sin poder evitar sentir lastima por el de ojos azules

-¿en serió? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto con inocencia el Draconia mirando a su hermana consanguínea con duda

-sí, ayer durante la prueba de Taijutsu-le contesto ya sin gritar pero con palpable molestia en su voz-tu….alguien como tú me gano…a mí, la reina de los juegos-le dijo señalándolo con el índice pese a estar frente a ella

-¿reina de los juegos?-repitió entre curioso y divertido el joven

-así me llaman porque jamás había perdido en un juego-le explicó sin dejar de mirarlo con furia

-curioso, yo tampoco he perdido en mi vida-le menciono con tranquilidad asombrando a todos que ya habían dejado de hacer lo que sea que hacían para poner atención al espectáculo que montaba la princesa de la aldea

-soy la campeona de la aldea en Póker y en todos los juegos de casino-alardeo con unas sonrisa superior a su escucha

-curioso, yo lo soy a nivel mundial-respondió volviendo a sorprender a todos-de hecho, tengo prohibido ir a las vegas…

Ante ese dato, la chica de cabello rojo se estremeció visiblemente enfurecida mirando al ojiazul que solo parecía estoico ante los pucheros de su interlocutora

-Te reto-dijo firmemente mientras todo el mundo contenía la respiración y solo un sonido resonaba en el salón

-Harley…

-Gatubela…

-Harley

-Gatubela

Ok, los únicos que no tenía su atención puesta en los desconocidos hermanos reales eran los otros dos hermanos del chico, que estaban en una curiosa discusión sobre quien era más sexy….ok, dejemos eso de lado, después de todo sabemos que Harley Queen es la más sexy (¡que es Gatubela!)

Volviendo con el ambiente tenso entre el rubio y la pelirroja donde este primero solo sonrió con un toque de burla

-¿a qué?-inquirió curioso y divertido sin dejar de hacerle frente a la mirada homicida de la ojivioleta

-lo que sea, no importa, tu elige el juego y así demostrare que nadie me gana-le dijo con firmeza

-de acuerdo…-acepto mirando el ramo de rosas rojas -¿y esas flores?-pregunto con calma sorprendiendo un poco la chica

-es de parte de mi club de fans por graduarme hoy, es un bonito detalle y no pude evitar aceptarlo-contesto con sinceridad la chica-¿eso que tiene que ver?-inquirió entre curiosa y molesta

-a que tengo una idea, juguemos un "Yami no Game"-le dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa divertida como de quien estaba a punto de hacer alguna travesura que saco suspiros y sonrojos a las chicas presentes

-¿Yami no Game?-repitió no muy segura la Namikaze

-es un juego en forma de reto, donde solo hay una regla y el perdedor se lleva un castigo-le explicó con calma-¿aceptas?-pregunto mirando como la chica parecía dudar un momento

-acepto, te hare morder el polvo-le aseguro con confianza

-ok, extiende tu mano con el ramo-le pidió Naruto ante ya la total atención del salón y eso incluía a Hinata y a Aiko que en un principio no les habían prestado ni la menor atención hasta el citado juego de sombras-jugaremos con las flores que traes-aclaro ante la muda pregunta de su adversaria-cada uno sacara de una a tres flores del ramo, quien se quede con la última flor en la mano pierde…-explicó las sencillas reglas-¿lista?-pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la mujer-bien, empieza tu…¡es hora del juego!-exclamo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de algo, salvo sus hermanos, que ya habían dejado de discutir y observaron cómo sus ojos azules se ponían blancos por unos instantes

De inmediato la hija del Yondaime empezó a sacar dos flores, el rubio saco tres, la pelirroja dos y así hasta que las rosas empezaron a caer en el escritorio una tras otra, al final solo quedaban cinco flores en el ramo que sostenía la chica y era el turno del rubio

-perdiste-declaro ella con burla en su voz ante la mirada confiada del ojiazul y la del desconcierto en general-si tomas una, yo tomare tres y deberás tener la última, si tomas dos, yo agarrare dos y perderás, si te llevas tres yo solo sacare una y aun perderás, no tienes opción, mejor ríndete-le explicó a todo el mundo que miro como el rubio solo sonreía aún mas

-no lo creo…-dijo y saco una rosa, acto seguido su adversaria saco tres quedando con una en su mano

-adelante, es toda tuya, perdiste-le dijo con esa burla tan apática en su bonito rostro

El Draconia solo adelgazo su sonrisa, volviéndola una que destilaba una burla y elegancia asombrosa mientras se acercaba un poco a la ojivioleta que se sorprendió en cuando el chico llevo su mano a su cabeza, más de uno ya estaba listo para saltarle encima por tal atrevimiento cuando quedaron en shock, al igual que el resto del mundo cuando el chico retiro con delicadeza la flor que traía en el cabello la mujer del trio de oro

-creo que quien perdió, no fui yo, aclare que jugaríamos con todas las flores que traías, no dije que solo con el ramo-explicó con sencillez mientras dejaba la rosa en el escritorio dejando a la chica con la flor en su diestra asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-Game over princess-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro desencajado de la morena

-y así es como gana el nombrado Naruto de Wyvern, Rey de los juegos-aclaro Drager mientras regresaba a su libro "OMERTA"

-y así es como pierde la princesa de Konoha-terminó Kyuto mientras no despejaba la vista de su PSP con el juego de Assasins Creed: Bloodline en el

Ante el nombre dicho por Drager todos cayeron en la cuenta, el nombrado Wyvern era famoso en las mayores ligas de juego por nunca perder, hilando un poco las cosas les quedo claro el por qué Naruto se había autoproclamado el campeón mundial, ya que lo era ciertamente

-Bien, es hora del castigo Natsuru-chan…-dijo mientras sus sonrisa pasaba a ser peligrosa, cosa que alerto a todos que volvieron de sus divagaciones para ver al chico que rodeo suavemente el escritorio para posarse frente a la pelirroja-¿cuál podría ser?-se preguntó así mismo fingiendo desconcierto-ha ya se…quiero un beso…-le dijo juguetonamente, asombrando hasta a Drager y Kyuto que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver en shock a su hermano

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo articular Natsuru ante tal petición

-quiero un beso-le repitió y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada él ya la sujetaba suavemente de la mejilla obligándola a verlo ya que era unos centímetros más alto que ella-ese es tu castigo por perder en un Yami no Game-le declaró mientras la acercaba con delicadeza a él

La pelirroja no sabía cómo reaccionar pero no oponía resistencia alguna, ese iba a ser su primer beso, muchos lo habían intentado a lo largo de los años, pero ninguno lo había conseguido, y ahora ese tipo, tras humillarla y engañarla en un juego estaba a punto de reclamar ese preciado recuerdo para el…entonces ¿por qué no podía oponerse? era como si ella lo quisiera ¡pero eso era imposible! Ella no quería nada de alguien como el… ¿o sí?

Mientras esos pensamientos inundaban la mente de la princesa de Konoha, todo el mundo miraba asombrado como la chica no ponía resistencia alguna y se dejaba acercar al ojiazul en cámara lenta para todos, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, la pelirroja podía sentir la respiración del rubio, su corazón se aceleraba, estaban a punto de tocarse sus labios…estaba punto de darle su primer beso a ese chico, cerró los ojos sin importarle las miradas de ambos Uchihas y Hyugas cuyos precisados ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas por tal escena aunque por motivos totalmente diferentes, y faltando solo unos milímetros, justo cuando podía empezar a sentir el calor de los labios del ojiazul… la campana sonó sobresaltando a muchos-…que lastima…salvada por la campana, tal parece que es cosa del destino que quiere que evite besar a niñas arrogantes-le susurro separándose un poco de ella antes de dirigirse con total tranquilidad a su asiento

-bueno clase, hoy es el último día de exámenes, la prueba de Ninjutsu será en unos minutos, luego será el receso y volviendo les diré quienes pasaron, para que vengan el próximo lunes para la formación de equipos-les informo antes de percatarse del estado catatónico de todos, en especial de la pelirroja que estaba sonrojada y miraba como Naruto sacaba su baraja para ponerse a jugar como siempre-¿paso algo?-inquirió confundido mientras Mizuki entraba disculpándose por llegar tarde y también se sorprendía por la curiosa aura que llenaba el salón en ese momento, dado que todos alternaban su vista entre Naruto y Natsuru, el primero que jugaba como siempre y al otra que seguía en shock por algún motivo desconocido hasta que finalmente la pelirroja salió de su estupor, estaba a punto de empezar a gritar cuando reparo en la presencia de Iruka que la miraba con severidad aunque con un poco de curiosidad, así que tragándose todo su coraje fue a sentarse justo detrás del motivo de su ahora renovada furia ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke y Neji y del resto del salón

-de acuerdo, empecemos con la prueba de Jutsus, empezaremos por las técnicas básicas y harán una propia, si las realizan pasaran la prueba-les dijo dejando de lado la curiosa situación tomando asiento antes de empezar a llamar a los estudiantes-Aburame Shino…

El chico de gabardina fue hasta el frente del salón, donde los maestros lo miraron con detenimiento, mientras todos los demás salían de su trance y tomaban asiento, excepto Natsuru que tuvo que ser sentada por sus compañeros

-Bien, has el Hengen-le pidió el maestro con la cicatriz, el chico de inmediato obedeció tomando la forma de Iruka, que asistió estando satisfecho-ahora el Kawarimi-apenas lo terminó de decir el chico estaba en su asiento habitual mientras que en donde estaba se hallaba un tronco en el suelo-perfecto, prueba con el Bunshin-le solicito mirando como cinco copias ilusorias del chico de gabardina y lentes se materializaban-genial ahora para acabar has una técnica propia…-le pido mientras apunta a unos maniquí puesto a unos cinco metros de donde estaba el chico

-Hijutsu: Mushidama (Técnica Secreta: Bomba de Insectos)-recito con su clásica voz calmada al tiempo que su mano se formaba la esfera del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto y la arrojaba contra el muñeco de pruebas que tras el impacto fue cubierto con insectos en su totalidad

-perfecto, puedes ir a sentarte-le dijo con una sonrisa Iruka siendo obedecido por el castaño de inmediato-siguiente…Aono…

Por el resto de la mañana estuvieron pasando los alumnos realizando lo que los profesores les pedían, que de hecho eran solo esas cuatro cosas las cosa avanzaron mientras los maestros saltaron a los Draconia ante la mirada atenta de todos, las pruebas se tornaron interesantes al llegar con los prodigios de la clase, Tanto Neji como Hinata habían acreditado con sus técnicas sella Tenketsus, la Namikaze había usado un jutsu de aire de rango C maravillando a los profesores, aún más por la fuerza que le puso para intentar sacar el coraje que no hizo más que aumentar al ver la mirada aburrida del chico que estuvo a punto de besarla y la mando al diablo, después de ella el chico que despertó interés en los hermanos fue el joven de nombre Rock Lee, que solo negó con la cabeza y musito un "no puedo" a lo que los supervisores asintieron entendiendo, después de todo tenía una deficiencia para usar Chakra

-ja, los perdedores que no pueden realizar un jutsu ni siquiera deberían de estar aquí-menciono Neji, a lo que sus compinches asintieron y consiguiendo enfurecer al pelinegro que lo miro con fuego en los ojos por tal burla

-eso no debería de hablar alguien que viene de un clan en el que se estila el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-contesto sorpresivamente la voz de Drager

-¿de qué hablas perdedor?-pregunto con molestia ante la atenta mirada de los instructores

-a que por el estilo de tu clan, deberías de reconocer el Taijutsu como algo en particular importante, dejando de lado las técnicas ninja, asique no deberías de menospreciar a alguien que solo sabe combate-le respondió con calma aun sumido en su libro dejando callado al castaño por tales palabras que ciertamente resultaban verdad

Las cosas siguieron con naturalidad hasta llegar a las Gemelas Shiraishi, dado que sus habilidades eran desconocidas para ese momento, los Draconia dejaron de lado sus pasatiempos para prestar atención a las chicas

La primera en pasar fue Eve, la chica Gótica amante de los libros y el Taiyaki que tras realizar los tres Jutsus básicos se plantó frente al maniquí (que era uno nuevo por estudiante) y extendió su brazo derecho que increíblemente se transformó en una cuchilla sumamente afilada que hizo pedazos al muñeco de pruebas

-¿Qué diantres?-artículo Kyuto ante la sorpresa, su hermano estaba por contestarle, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que sería peligroso revelar la información que tenía, pero no fue necesario cuando Shikamaru les contesto

-esa es la habilidad denominada Trans-kill-dijo el cabeza de piña que miraba el todo el asunto con aburrición-le permite al usuario transformar cada arte de su cuerpo en un arma no importa cuál sea, ese Kekken Genkai las llevo a ascender rápidamente entre las familias shinobis de la aldea, dado que ellas y su familia llegaron hace apenas 3 años huyendo de la purga de Kiri-les resumió mientras observaban a Eve retirarse cediéndole el turno a su hermana que tras hacer las técnicas normales se posiciono un poco más lejos del muñeco, junto sus manos con los dedos entre lazados y elevo los brazos al tiempo que sus manos se transformaban en una enorme bola medieval que aplasto al pobre maniquí haciéndolo añicos

-es sorprendente-tuvo que alabar el ojiverde mirando los restos de lo que anteriormente había sido un muñeco

Los que causaron el último impacto fueron los Uchiha, que como era de esperarse usaron su técnica Katon preferida, aunque moderándola un poco para solo quemar el muñeco

-bueno, creo que hemos acabado por ahora…-menciono Mizuki llamando la atención del salón entero

-aun no Mizuki-sensei-contesto la hija del Yondaime que seguía molesta-aún faltan ellos-declaro señalando al trio Draconia que solo se mirando entre ellos con una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos

-si…ehh…verán, ellos son un caso aparte-contesto no muy seguro de que decir el maestro peliazul-no sabemos cómo calificarlos en este aspecto-confeso mientras Iruka bajaba la mirada estando de acuerdo con lo dicho

Todo el mundo miro a los chicos ricos de la escuela que solo miraban a los maestros frente a ellos

-yo tengo una idea-comento el rubio que había estado a punto de besar a su hermana con toda la intención, llamando la atención de los maestros-esta prueba es para calificar si pueden realizar las técnicas básicas en un combate ¿no?-resumió consiguiendo un asentimiento de parte de los superiores en rango del lugar-¿así que si demostramos que no estamos indefensos podemos pasar?-pregunto ganándose una mirada de duda de todos-lo siento, pero nos quedamos sin fondos en la cuenta para sobornos…-completo con una sonrisa mientras los estudiantes y maestros pensaban con una gota en la nuca

-"¿y lo dice tan descaradamente?"

-está bien, me parece la opción más justa-estuvo de acuerdo Iruka tras pensarlo un poco-Drager, muéstranos que pueden hacer-le pidió al rubio de lentes que tras mirarlo unos segundos dejo su libro en el escritorio y saco de su mochila un par de bastones cortos, de no más de cuarenta centímetros, eran negros con los bordes de azul eléctrico

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono un desconcertado Lee mirando las armas

- dos palitos…-contesto con un deje de burla el Hyuga

-se les conoce como Tanbo-reconoció la experta en armas mirando curiosa al rubio platinado que comenzó a juguetear haciendo malabares con las armas-su manejo está en la rama del Bojutsu…-aclaro con cierto desconcierto

-no necesariamente-refuto el rubio ante la mirada de los profesores-estos son prototipos de Industrias Silver como artículos de defensa personal

-pero para utilizarlas correctamente se necesita entrenamiento-argumento al castaña entrecerrando los ojos

-cierto, pero estos no son los Tanbo normales-aclaro el chico y ante la mirada de todos decidió continua-solo están basados en el arma, más no lo son, como dije antes, son artículos de defensa personal que cualquier civil puede usar

-¿a qué te refieres?-intentó profundizar el maestro peliazul

-a que estas armas, lo que hacen es canalizar mi energía transformándola en Raiton para poder inmovilizar a cualquier agresor…-siguió con su explicación el de lentes

-¿no querrás decir que canalizas tu chakra por los bo para controlar mejor los rayos?-intento corregir Shikamaru tan desconcertado al igual que los demás

-no, estoy muy seguro de lo que dije-respondió el chico que giraba las armas a modo de juego

-pero es imposible que un arma por si sola absorba tu chakra para convertirlo en algún elemento

-lo imposible suele ser solo un poco más difícil que lo posible-contesto de manera filosófica y para demostrarlo junto las puntas de ambas armas y de la unión salieron varias chispas azules para desconcierto de los shinobis-Es lo que hace mi rama de Silver Inc. Grifo; hacer armas para protección o artículos de esa índole, por el momento solo se puede transformar la energía en rayo, es por eso que son prototipos que obviamente van dedicados a los civiles, y como ellos no pueden canalizar su energía al arma, el arma lo hace por ellos-continuo hablando mientras separaba las varas y se podía ver el arco eléctrico que las unía por las puntas que se habían tocado hasta que desapareció, se acercó lentamente al maniquí estando de espaldas, y con un giro de su muñeca poso una punta de las armas en el estómago del muñeco, el cual empezó a ser recorrido por la energía eléctrica de manera visible-son armas de defensa personal para prevenir robos o agravios, ya que no hace falta saber manejarlos con maestría para poder hacer eso-el chico continuo hablando mientras se alejaba del muñeco al que la electricidad dejo de recorrer segundos después de dejar de aplicar la fuente de la energía, se giró estando a unos dos metros de distancia y apunto con una de las varas al pobre objeto de pruebas ante la expectación de todos-pueden ser usados de forma defensiva…u ofensiva-tras esa frase apretó un poco el arma y de esta salió un poderosos rayo que impacto directo a su objetivo que se carbonizo por el poder de la electricidad-así que nunca tendrás problemas para defenderte -termino con una sonrisa regresando a su asiento ante la asombrada mirada de todos

-de acuerdo….-intento asimilar lo recién visto Iruka-ahora es tu turno Kyuto-llamo al pelirrojo que se levantó con bastan pereza, camino hasta pararse en frente de todos y los miro con aburrimiento

-ya vieron lo que la rama de mi hermano suele hacer, ahora conocerán lo que hace la mía-dijo con un toque teatral que amenizó con el momento; todos lo miraron expectantes ante la nueva arma asombrosa que estaban a punto de mostrarles, el ojiverde se llevó al mano a su bolsillo trasero y saco….

-¿un encendedor?-pregunto un Sasuke desconcentrado mientras levantaba una ceja con duda

-exacto, pero este no es cualquier encendedor-refuto de manera teatral el joven

-no, es solo un ziplock-recalco ahora Mizuki

En efecto, dicho instrumento era de forma rectangular con las puntas curvadas, con una línea que separaba la tapa del resto del utensilio

-sí, es un ziplock, pero no es un ziplock cualquiera-volvió a argumentar el joven de la misma forma

-lo mires como lo mires, solo es un encendedor….-dijo aburrido Sasuke a lo que Neji asintió

-¡que no lo es!-exclamó ya con visible molestia mientras de un movimiento destapaba el encendedor que revelo la llama ya lista para usarse, el de rastas apretó el botón que estaba al lado del fuego y movió su brazo con fuerza en dirección al maniquí, todo el mundo quedo callado cuando vio algo parecido a un látigo de fuego que salió desde el encendedor y cuya punta impacto en el muñeco incendiándolo al instante-se los dije, este es otro prototipo de arma para defensa personal, este encendedor puede manipular el fuego como acaban de ver-les dijo sonriendo al ver las caras de todos-nunca duden de mí y de mi sección: Garuda

-¿co…cómo?-pregunto Iruka aun con la boca abierta por la impresión

-es básicamente el mismo principio que las armas de mi hermano, con la diferencia de que el encendedor jala la energía de la persona para usarla como combustible para alimentar la llama propia del encendedor consiguiendo cambiarla de forma-explicó con aburrimiento mientras movía en círculo su mano con dicho objeto y se creaba un aro de fuego-es perfecto para quien lo quiera y no es tan ostentoso como los de Drager por lo que puede ser ocultado de la vista hasta que sea necesario usarlo-dijo antes de cerrar el arma y que la llama desapareciera para irse a sentar ante la mirada de todos

-de acuerdo…Naruto…-llamo el Chunnin aun sin poder asimilar todo lo visto y esperando a que el chico no lo sorprendiera aún más-es tu turno….

El rubio lo miro por unos segundo, como esperando que dijese algo más, pero al no suceder solo suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió hasta estar a dos metros de distancia del muñeco y levanto la mano anunciando que iba a hablar

-bien, básicamente podría decir lo mismo que mis hermanos, pero no quiero sonar repetitivo, mi sección, Wyvern ha desarrollado también algunos prototipos de defensa personal de avanzada-con su mano izquierda se corrió un poco la manga de la mano levantada revelando un extraño artilugio pegado a su muñeca de forma octagonal de color rojo ante la mirada curiosa de todos, incluidos los tres dorados e inclusive las rivales eternas de Hinata y Aiko

-¿cómo que de avanzada?-dijo Iruka la pregunta que todos se hacían

-sí, es básicamente tecnología muy desarrollada, a diferencia de las secciones de mis hermanos que usan tecnología estándar y diseños base para sus artefactos, la mía los fabrica de la nada para poder hacer cosas "imposibles"-señalo remarcando la última palabra-algo como esto…-hizo la seña cornuda con la mano apuntando al maniquí y de manera imposible un proyectil de agua salió a una velocidad bastante asombrosa volándole la cabeza al maniquí dejando a todos en shock (otra vez)

-¿pero…cómo?-intento cuestionar el maestro sin creer lo que había visto

-ya les dije, es un artefacto de avanzada, condensa el chakra y lo manipula para fusionar las moléculas de hidrogeno con el oxígeno del aire para formar agua que dispara por medio de un cañón incorporado que se activa con el movimiento de mi mano-explico tranquilamente ignorando las miradas que reflejaban dudas por lo que decía-oh cierto-agrego al ver las caras de todos-ustedes no entendieran de eso….básicamente forma agua con el chakra que me drena para lanzarlo….-lo hizo más sencillo para que los ninjas pudieran entender, cosa que funciono-así que…¿pasamos Iruka-sensei?-pregunto con duda mirando al chunin estupefacto que tenía como profesor

-eh….oh….si-salió de su estupor tras la pregunta del rubio-si…supongo que han pasado la prueba….

-genial…-dijo el ojiazul caminando de regreso a su asiento con una sonrisa ante el hecho de que nadie parecía dar crédito a lo recién visto

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el timbre que avísala el receso sonó por todo el colegio

-bien…chicos, pueden salir, al regresar les diremos quién podrá venir el lunes y a quien veremos el año próximo-reacciono el pelinegro consiguiendo que todos reaccionaran y comenzaran a salir al patio

…

-¡¿Cómo se atreven esos desgraciados?!-exclamaba un molesto Sasuke que se había quedado en el salón una vez que todos salieran

-¡Son unos bastardos!-secundo Neji, mientras ambos miraban severamente a una pelirroja que parecía estar en su mundo-¡Hey! ¿Nos estas escuchando?-le pregunto tocándole el hombro consiguiéndola sacar de su estupor

-he…¿qué? si…-respondió confundida Natsuru, que al parecer no podía sacar de su mente las imágenes de ella apunto de besar a Naruto

-¿aun piensas en eso?-cuestiono el azabache molesto-¿que no ves que se burló de ti? ¡Te engaño para conseguir ese beso!-le recrimino mirándola severamente-¡y encima tú te dejaste! ¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza?

Ok, aclaremos algo, no es que Sasuke estuviera molesto por que Naruto intentara besar a la única chica que podía considerar su única amiga, estaba molesto porque había intentado besar a la que sería su esposa en algún momento del futuro ¿Por qué? Porque una cosa es que Minato al ser amigo de Fugaku le pusiera un alto con eso del poder en cuando lo volvió su consejero, lo cual evito un posible golpe de estado que hubiera terminado con la matanza de todo el clan, pero eso no le quietaba el hecho de que era avaricioso, y quería que en algún momento los Uchiha mandaran en Konoha, no en el presente, pero tal vez a futuro, y ¿Qué mejor manera de comprometer a Sasuke con la hija de su "mejor amigo" que era el Hokage? aunque aún no lo convencía del todo al rubio, sabía que Sasuke era uno de los chicos más prometedores de su promoción y solo tendría que ver su desarrollo con el paso de los años, y sin embargo el Uchiha ya llevaba años diciéndole a Sasuke que cuidara de Natsuru por que en algún momento seria "suya" por lo que ver a Natsuru tan entregada al hecho de que alguien como Naruto la intentara besar, lo saco de sus casillas

Con Neji la cosa era distinta, al ser un "genio" que desde el momento en que su padre murió y fue adoptado por la rama principal fue entrenado para pulir y sacarle provecho a su potencial, por lo que simplemente se sentía superior a los demás, solo respetaba a Sasuke por el Dojutusu de su clan que era igual de respetada que la suya y a Natsuru por ser la contenedora del Kyubi, fuera de eso, los demás estaban un peldaño abajo de él, y los que no tienen familia y eran nuevos ninjas hijos de civiles, los veía como un gasto inútil de recursos para la aldea, ya que para él, Lee, Tenten, Sakura y varios chicos más, solo eran poco menos que estorbos, por eso, al ver llegar a tres civiles con más influencia que él, con más dinero, y que simplemente parecían no conocer su lugar por debajo de él, era lo que lo enfurecía, en especial la "actitud pedante" de Drager

Pero a Natsuru le pareció que el problema iba contra ella, y no pudiendo decirles "no sé por qué me iba a dejar besar" decidió apelar a la única razón que ellos escucharían….

-¿y que querían que hiciera?-pregunto fingiendo estar indignada-mi orgullo estaba en juego, yo lo rete y perdí, no podía simplemente echarme para atrás enfrente de todo el salón

Al parecer esa contestación consiguió convencer al dúo de hombres que se detuvieron un momento con sus acusaciones, y al ver que ya no podían culpar a la pelirroja, decidieron ir sobre los verdaderos causantes de su desgracia

-¿saben qué? Ya estoy harto-confeso Sasuke levantándose de golpe-ya es hora de poner a esos estúpidos en su lugar…-dijo antes de ponerse en marcha a la puerta que daba al patio de la academia

-tienes razón, hay que demostrarles que su lugar es debajo de nosotros…-secundo Neji siguiendo al pelinegro

Natsuru solo suspiro, si bien era cierto que la actitud de los Draconia la molestaba y el hecho de que le quitaran todo el foco de atención la sacaba completamente de sus casillas por lo que estaría completamente de acuerdo con lo que sus amigos estaban por hacer, una parte de ella, pese a ser ninja y jinchuriki del Kyubi, no le gustaba golpear a quienes consideraba sus aliados, y ciertamente, pese a detestar un poco a los Draconia, tras la demostración de ingenio de Naruto al ganarle en el Yami no game puso sus resoluciones en duda ya que ella no era atonta, de hecho, solo había una persona a la que odiaba de verdad y deseaba golpear hasta la muerte, pero no la solía ver muy a menudo, el problema era que sabía que con Neji y Sasuke enojados, de alguna forma no acabaría bien nada, pero decidió seguirlos para intentar ponerles un alto,

Mientras eso pasaba, en el patio nuestro trio favorito estaba a la sombra de un árbol los tres sentados en círculo que solo podía ser un triángulo, sin nadie que los molestara ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que como ellos si se ocupaban de sus fans, la chicas en algún momento se sintieron satisfechas con lo conseguido y los trataran como un compañero más, y porque ellos habían hablado claramente que no les gustaba ser molestados en el receso ya que tenían negocios muy importantes que atender, cosa que convenció a las chicas al ser hombres de altos rangos en su empresa y con los hombres la cosa no fue muy diferente, por lo que podían disfrutar de su descanso antes de los resultados, o al menos eso pensaban.

La puerta de la escuela se abrió llamando la atención de todos que vieron como el "Kin no mi Tari" (Trio de oro) se dirigiero directo y sin escalas al lugar donde estaba el "Orión no Beruto" (Cinturón de Orión) y sus tres estrellas que nada tenían que ver con la constelación, Wyverm, Grifo y Garuda; de inmediato supieron que algo grande estaba por pasar

Y no se equivocaban.

-¡Hey Draconias!-exclamo Sasuke tan pronto se encontró cerca de los Draconia que ni siquiera se molestaron en voltearlo a ver y siguieron en lo suyo

-no, Slyfer es más poderoso….-aseguro Naruto mostrando la carta a sus hermanos

-imposible, solo puede tener un poder de 6000 máximo a menos de que utilices un combo-señalo Drager sacando su carta-aunque el efecto de la segunda boca es bueno, Obelisk es mejor ya que solo ofreciendo dos monstros de tu campo puedes conectar un buen golpe…

-te equivocas Onii, el mejor monstro es Ra, con sus tres efectos es imposible que le ganes…-argumento Kyuto seriamente también mostrando su carta

Si, esos eran los importantes negocios que solían atender.

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes!-exclamo más molesto Neji ante el hecho de que no les prestaban atención

-¿nos hablas a nosotros Hyuga?-pregunto Naruto de manera cansada, casi imitando perfectamente la mirada de Kakashi sin saberlo

-¡por supuesto que les hablo a ustedes trio de idiotas!-exclamo el castaño muy molesto

-¿y que necesitan de nosotros?-pregunto fingiendo apenas ser educado el ojiazul mirando con detenimiento al ojiblanco

-que se larguen y que nos dejen en paz de una jodida vez-contesto con seriedad y arrogancia Sasuke-, nosotros llevamos seis malditos años esforzándonos y entrenando sin descanso para este momento, para conseguir ser ninjas, y ustedes llegan una semana antes de acabar y ya quieren graduarse sin conocer nada de este mundo y queriendo poner sus propias reglas, compraron la entrada a este sitio y desde que llegaron no han hecho otra cosa que no sea molestarnos, nos quitaron nuestro lugar y los maestros los tratan como si fueran princesas y les cumplen todos sus caprichos, todo el mundo no deja de acosarlos a ustedes en lugar de a nosotros, no han dejado de intentar humillarnos cada día y ya estamos hartos de eso, así que queremos que se vayan de la escuela-le recrimino el pelinegro con furia en los ojos

-¿y por qué habríamos de hacer lo que ustedes dicen?-pregunto casualmente Drager mientras sacaba un libro titulado "El psicoanalista" ya que Naruto y Kyuto sacaban cada uno su Deck para ponerse a jugar al duelo de monstros-¿Entiendes que tus motivos son totalmente estúpidos? De acuerdo, lo admito, nosotros nos fuimos por una ruta más fácil para estar aquí, sí, pero nunca hemos pedido un trato preferencial, ni de los maestros, ya que venimos a "aprender" después de todo, ni de los estudiantes, date cuenta, ya nadie nos acosa por el hecho de que se dieron cuenta de que no somos muy diferentes a ellos…

-sí, podemos ser guapos, multimillonarios y muy carismáticos, pero somos iguales que ellos…-secundo Kyuto mientras ponía al Dragón negro de ojos rojos en posición de ataque frente al Cráneo convocado de Naruto

-de cualquier forma, no es nuestra culpa-siguió hablando Drager sin despegar la vista del libro-en lo que respecta a eso de que los humillamos…no entiendo de dónde sacan eso, en ningún momento los hemos intentado amedrentar….bueno, exceptuando por Kyuto el día de ayer…

-¿y qué me dices de tu pequeño espectáculo para no enfrentarte a Neji?-pregunto el Uchiha molesto por las contestaciones tan "lógicas" de Drager

-¿yo?-dijo mirando de reojo aun con los lentes negros-no sé de qué hablas, simplemente le ofrecí una muestra de lo que podría pasar en el campo de batalla, jamás intente hacerme el chulo ni nada…-contesto con calma regresando a su lectura

-¿y lo de Natsuru esta mañana?-interrogo llegando al punto de su furia el azabache

-pregúntale a Naruto…-fue la contestación inmutable del rubio platinado

-perdió en un Yami no Game, ese era su castigo, y se salvó por obra del destino…no hay más que decir…-fue la contestación casi ausente del ojiazul que coloco a su Mago del Caos junto a su Mago oscuro y su Magita Oscura frente a los tres Dragones blancos ojiazules de Kyuto

-¿lo ves? fue castigo, solo eso, ahora, si pueden retirarse, se los agradecería de verdad, me bloquean la luz natural-pidió el de los lentes sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlos

-¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Deja de hacerte el chulito!-exclamó un furioso Neji dando un paso al frente para encarar al lector-Tu en especial me tienes hasta la coronilla, con tu actitud pedante creyendo que mereces todo, ¡solo eres uno más del montón!

-la tetera diciéndole negra a la olla-susurro Kyuto a su hermano sacándole una sonrisa, al igual que a Natsuru que lo escucho

-mira…me importa poco lo que pienses de mí…ustedes han venido a nosotros con sus reclamos mal infundados, yo los he escuchado atentamente respondiéndoles a todas sus preguntas, pero con gente como ustedes que no entiende de razones, no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo de cosas que simplemente no están dispuestas a aceptar, así que váyanse de una vez-les dijo levantando la cara de su material de lectura antes de acomodarse los lentes

-¡no te creas tanto por tus estúpidos lentes!-exclamo en su frenesí el castaño quitándole las gafas de un movimiento

Un grave, grave error

Los ojos de Naruto y de Kyuto en cuando escucharon las palabras de Neji casi se salen de sus cuencas, y giraron a ver el momento exacto en el que el Hyuga le retiraba los anteojos a su hermano de un jalón

-Hyuga, no hagas estupideces, regrésale los lentes a Drager-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente poniéndose de pie seguido de Naruto-es enserio, no quieres hacer eso…

Por su parte el ojigris en cuando sintió como sus preciadas gafas le fueron arrebatadas, solo cerro los ojos y abrió levemente la boca, como no creyendo que le acabaran de hacer eso

-¿Qué pasa niño rico? ¿No soportas quedarte sin tus preciados lentes?-se burló el ojiblanco dando dos pasos atrás con el artículo en su mano, ignorando las advertencias de Kyuto -sin ellos no eres nada…así que conoce tu lugar-sentencio tomándolos con las dos manos, antes de partirlas por la mitad de un movimiento, tirarlas al suelo y pisarlas destrozándolos por completo

Y se desato el infierno

El peli platinado sin abrir los ojos dio un resoplido de nariz

-mierda-dijo Kyuto aterrado en cuando lo escucho

Luego Drager cerro de un golpe su libro

-doble mierda-secundo Naruto igual de asustado que el pelirrojo

El ojigris dejo a un lado su artículo de lectura y se levantó lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué vas a hacer niño rico?-se burló el pobre insensato de Neji-¿iras a llorar con tu mami porque rompí tus lentes?-le pregunto con sorna viendo al Draconia acerársele lentamente hasta casi quedar frente a frente, entonces ya no supo que sucedió, pero todos los demás si

De un solo movimiento, el rubio platinado conecto un golpe con la derecha recto, rápido y fuerte al plexo del castaño, y antes de que siquiera pudiera doblarse del dolor, deslizo su mano hasta que impacto con la parte baja de su palma la mandíbula del iluso Hyuga para darle impulso con su mano izquierda al golpear su codo derecho, mandando a volar al chico por lo menos unos tres metros hacia atrás, todo en menos de cinco segundos

Shiraishin Eve no era alguien que habitualmente se metiera en los asuntos de los demás, prefería disfrutar de un buen libro con historias que no tuvieran nada que ver con el mundo real, por eso cuando vio al Trio de oro dirigirse hacia los Draconia no hizo otra cosa más que volver a su lectura, luego de lo que había sucedido el día anterior sabía que les darían una paliza al cinturón de Orión, por eso cuando escucho el quejido de Neji y la exclamación de todo el mundo levanto la vista curiosa para ver que sucedía, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al castaño en el suelo y a Drager sin los lentes caminando hacia él, estaba intrigada por saber que pudo haber sucedido pero su mente quedó en blanco por lo que paso a continuación

Una vez que el hermano mayor de Hinata se consiguió levantar, pudo enfocar a Drager que estaba ya cerca de él, y con furia ciega por "tal atrevimiento", se lanzó con su golpe clásico de Juuken directo al corazón del otrora portador de lentes negros, pero el ataque nunca llego a su destino ya que el ojigris bloqueo el golpe con su muñeca golpeando de forma ascendente el antebrazo del castaño consiguiendo desviar el golpe y abriendo la abertura perfecta, ya que con la otra mano teniéndola abierta y recta (como "espada")le dio un potente golpe directo a la coyuntura de la clavícula con el hombro, para que con la otra mano en la misma forma conectara un "corte" descendente en su hombro consiguiendo doblarlo al lado, acto seguido conecto una serie de golpes mixtos entre Karate y Kempo que sorprendió a todo el mundo por el hecho de que Neji no conseguía ni meter las manos para evitar las laceraciones provocadas por el Draconia, de una patada conectada con la planta del pie a la parte superior de la rodilla del Hyuga consiguió dejarlo arrodillado en el césped, y sin contemplación alguna, mientras su mirada poco a poco se volvía rojo amatista dio un giro rápido a su derecha para conectar una patada con el talón en la mandíbula del castaño mandándolo directo y sin escalas al mundo de la inconciencia así como sacarlo volando alrededor de dos metros y rodar por el pasto otros tres hasta chocar con un árbol

-¡infeliz!-fue el grito de guerra de Sasuke que se lanzo con al puño atrasado dispuesto a golpear al Draconia de ojos grises, solo que no conto con que el pelirrojo se interpusiera en su camino

-si queréis pelear, adelante, ayer me quede con ganas de patearte el trasero, Emo-fue lo que dijo Kyuto sonriendo de lado salvajemente, pero el ojinegro no lo escucho, y se lanzó contra el con el puño por delante esperando no encontrar resistencia alguna y derribarlo fácilmente para seguir con el platinado, el ojiverde solo acrecentó su sonrisa, con una habilidad inusitada se adelantó de su posición y sujeto por la muñeca a Sasuke, lo jalo hacia el de manera brusca sacado de balance al Uchiha dejándole una abertura en el costado, en donde conecto un rodillazo dejando sin aire al chico, y sin darle tiempo de rebotar hacia atrás, volvió a jalarlo tirándolo al suelo zafándole el hombro en el proceso

Esta vez fue el turno de la otra Shiraishi de quedar impresionada, ya que por lo que había hecho Kyuto el día anterior, no esperaba gran cosa, ok, si era cierto que consiguió esquivar su bofetada, pero lo había atribuido a suerte de principiante, ella esperaba que el ataque de Sasuke fuera suficiente para "bajarle los humos" al pelirrojo, pero jamás pensó que para el ojiverde le fuera tan fácil deshacerse de él, que era uno de los mejores ninjas (hombre) de la generación

Todo el mundo miraba la escena con detenimiento, asombrados por las habilidades mostradas por los Draconia, hasta que Kiba abrió la boca

-es así…-susurro antes de sonreír viendo a Sasuke tirado en el suelo

-¿Qué es así?-pregunto Lee al no entender al Inuzuka

-es el momento de la campal, es un enfrentamiento entre dos grandes casas de Konoha y el trio más influyente de las naciones elementales, si vencemos a cualquiera, seremos famosos por ser más fuertes que ellos-explicó sacándole sonrisas a muchos chicos confiados que se lanzaron a atacar, también por la espalda a Drager, solo para ser detenidos cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino

-ustedes no quieren hacer esto-les dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía-así que no se metan...-les pidió con calma y serenidad

Natsuru, Aiko y Hinata tuvieron el impulso de quitar de en medio al rubio sin saber muy bien el porqué, quedando estupefactas al ver lo que sucedió a continuación

-¡También a ti te derrotaremos!-grito un chico de otra clase lanzándose al frente aun sin procesar que ellos no eran tan débiles como pensaron

Y el ojiazul se lo volvió a dejar en claro en cuando atrapo el puño de su atacante con su mano para después con un movimiento simple y un barrido de pie, lo hizo girar varias veces en el aire de manera asombrosa estando a un metro del suelo, para después golpearlo en el abdomen con el codo en cuando estuvo en horizontal, mandándolo al suelo adolorido

-se los dije…-aviso con una sonrisa peligrosa mirando a todos que no dudaron en lanzarse contra el creyendo tener la ventaja numérica

Pobres estúpidos

El primero en intentar golpear al rubio fue un tipo bastante grande para tener 12 años, confiando en su aparente fuerza física mayor al resto, lanzo un puñetazo al rostro el cual Naruto atrapo con facilidad y le luxo al muñeca de un movimiento para acto seguido, darle una patada en el estómago y mandarlo contra un árbol ya noqueado

-¿Quién es el número tres?-pregunto con burla mirando a los chicos atacantes

En medio de la confusión, Sasuke que se había levantado furioso mirando como Kyuto se despachaba a otros tipos, sonrió con arrogancia tras reacomodarse el hombro y empezó a trazar sellos con las manos para hacer su jutsu favorito, el pelirrojo aprendería a no meterse con él por las malas, estaba a punto de lanzar su bola de fuego cuando se dio cuenta de que su objetivo estaba muy cerca de él, y sin que pudiera alcanzara a reaccionar recibió un golpe en el pecho lo bastante fuerte para que perdiera el control del jutsu, de inmediato sintió como el humo escapaba de su boca y sus ojos se ponían rojos y ardían

De inmediato el azabache empezó a toser con fuerza cayendo de rodillas al pasto

-¿sabes? Por si no te diste cuenta, esta es una campal a puño limpio, no lo arruines con técnicas estúpidas-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida el de rastas poniendo una mano en su hombro, para después saltar y patear a un tipo en la cara, para después acercarse a Naruto y entre los dos comenzaron a despacharse a todos los alumnos masculinos, menos a Chouji y Shikamaru, que no intentaron hacerse los gallitos, aunque obviamente algunos se fueron contra Drager que solo avanzaba lentamente hacia el inconsciente Neji, uno de ellos fue Kiba que se lanzó dispuesto a golpear a Drager que sin siquiera mirarlo, desvió su golpe con el antebrazo hacia afuera y lo golpeo en el cuello con su mano/espada dejándolo K.O de inmediato, esto no pasó desapercibido por Naruto que miro aterrorizado como Drager iba dejando inconscientes a todos los que intentaban tocarlo con un solo movimiento

-"oh maldición"-pensó alarmado mientras derribaba a Lee con una barrida del pie-"está enojado"

En ese momento Drager estaba a un par de metros de Neji que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia y observo al ojigris mirándolo con un unos ojos grises helados que lentamente se volvían rojo amatista, con el brazo derecho abajo aun con la forma de espada mientras temblaba ligeramente, con un sutil movimiento la hoja envenenada emergió lista para asesinar a su blanco actual: Neji

-"no….me equivoque"-pensó Naruto en Shock luxándole el brazo a un tipo de una clase distinta-"ESTA MEGA ENOJADO"-dijo mentalmente alarmado sabiendo de lo que era capaz Drager en ese estado-¡Kyuto!-exclamo mirando al pelirrojo que no parecía enterarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermano gemelo por estar golpeando a cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente, pero dirigió su atención momentánea al rubio en cuando se puso a su lado- ya no hay tiempo y si no llego Drager cometerá una estupidez…así que ¡necesito distracción!-le pidió/ordeno al ojiverde que al parecer no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo lo que él tenía que hacer

-¡AYE SIR!-exclamo con una alegría increíble para el momento mientras de su bolsillo trasero sacaba varias canicas y las aventaba al suelo, No eran canicas, eran bombas de humo que crearon una cortina que volvió invisibles a los Draconia y todo a cinco metros de diámetro

Sin que nadie de las chicas y los dos varones espectadores pudieran entender que pasaba, sucedieron algunas cosas:

La primera: Una ola de calor se dejó sentir de algún lado, como si la temperatura del patio aumentara unos grados, segundo: se escuchó algo parecido a un latigazo y luego el zumbido inconfundible de chispas en algún punto dentro del humo, y por último la temperatura descendió tan rápido como subió y el humo se dispersó como si una ráfaga de viento se lo llevara

En ese momento, Natsuru, Aiko, Hinata, Eve y Ririn abrieron aún más los ojos al ver lo que sucedía

De manera asombrosa, Naruto se había movido alrededor de 7 metros que era la distancia que lo separaba de Drager y ahora estaba frente a él con su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello en un semi-abrazo (como Sasuke y Naruto la primera vez que se ven en Shippuden)

-"imposible…..en que momento…"-fue el pensamiento simultaneo de las chicas bastante anonadadas

Por su parte, el resto de las personas se aterraron por otra cosa

Eve y Natsuru estaban lo suficientemente cerca del dúo de rubios cuando Naruto hablo

-tranquilízate y guárdala-le dijo firmemente al oído sin cambiar su posición y sin que nadie viera como sus ojos se volvían blancos brillante al hablar

-no…-fue la contestación del ahora ojirrojo que al parecer nadie notaba, mientras ejercía un poco de fuerza para avanzar, cosa que el ojiblanco le impidió

-cálmate, ¿Qué dirían ellas si te vieran ahora?-le pregunto seriamente haciendo que detuviera su intento de avance

-"¿Ellas?"-Eve no pudo evitar preguntarse a quienes se refería Naruto

-"¿Qué tiene que guardar?"-fue la pregunta que se hizo la pelirroja

-además, el ya despertó…-agrego el originario de Konoha; eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Drager que solo giro levemente la cabeza para ver lo que acababa de causar de manera inconsciente por el rabillo del ojo

Ambas mujeres vieron como Drager únicamente se giró para quedar de lado e hizo un gesto con la boca dando a conocer su disgusto por la situación mientras cruzaba los brazos

La razón por la que Drager se disgusto era la misma del porque todo el mundo estaba aterrado y era porque Kyuto, que seguía en medio del patio estaba literalmente destrozando a todos, ya que los pocos que seguían en pie pedían por piedad, cosas que el ahora ojinegro no les daba y los golpeaba con tal fuerza, ya fuera una patada o un puñetazo fracturándolos, a los que apenas comenzaban a incorporarse, los pateaba para elevarlos en el aire rompiéndoles un par de costillas antes de mandarlos de nuevo al suelo y mientras hacía esto, de su otro bolsillo saco una caja de tamaño medio, parecida a una licorera de la cual, conforme golpeaba y vapuleaba a todo el mundo, sacaba una especie de polvo negro que manchaba a todos los chicos, en cuando Drager giro a ver a su hermano, este tomaba por el cuello a un totalmente noqueado Sasuke que de un golpe en el estómago lo despertaba antes de lanzarlo cerca de Neji, todo con una sonrisa demente en el rostro para después rociar a ambos con el contenido del paquete riéndose de una manera que no podía ser otra que maniática, adelantando a sus hermanos se acercó a unos cuantos metros, y saco su encendedor de antes y en ese momento solo una persona supo lo que era

-no…-dijo una castaña mientras temblaba al saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, en especial al comprobar que todo el polvo negro de alguna manera cubría con senderos el campo y terminaba juntó donde Sasuke, ya que ella al crecer en una tienda de armas, sabía lo que era ese polvo negro y lo que podría causar-para…-susurro en shock sin que la voz saliera tan fuerte como ella quería, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta por estar sin comprender lo qué ocurría, en ese momento el pelirrojo estaba por dejar caer el encendedor ante la mirada lastimada de Sasuke y Neji que estaban conscientes pero sin poder moverse de dolor y que estaban a punto de mearse por ver la sonrisa maniática del chico de rastas

Naruto quito su brazo del hombro de Drager y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y cruzo miradas por un segundo con su hermano, siendo que pasaron, en el caso de Drager a Rojo amatista y en el de Naruto a blanco brillante y exclamaron a la par

-¡KARURA!

Ririn que no le había quitado de encima la vista a los rubios se sobresaltó por el grito pero inconscientemente giro para ver a Kyuto ya que de alguna manera supo que se referían a el

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, y giro la cabeza de manera psicótica para ver de reojo a sus hermanos, mostrando una mirada negra y una sonrisa digna del Joker mientras sostenía el encendedor encendido

Lo que causo que la rubia con sombrero mirara asombrada sus ojos negros

-"pero juraría que eran verdes"-fue su pensamiento aun sin comprender

El ahora nombrado Karura parecía que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando reparo en la mirada seria de Naruto con los ojos blancos y Drager de igual forma solo que en rojo, a lo que Kyuto solo ensancho sus sonrisa sin decir ni una palabra antes de con un movimiento cerrar su encendedor y poner su mano sobre su cara antes de reír de manera demoniaca para después solo negar levemente y quitar la mano del su rostro

Al parecer nadie más aparte de la hermana de Eve se dio cuenta de la mirada del Draconia pelirojo ya qué se encontraban de espaldas a todo el público que era la sección femenina y Chouji y Shikamaru

-…-sin decir ni una palabra, cosa muy rara en él, el de nueva cuenta ojiverde solo negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Sasuke y hacer una seña obscena que involucraba el dedo corazón de su mano derecha antes de caminar lentamente de regreso al edificio de la academia

Drager por su parte solo suspiro dejando salir todas las emociones recogidas en los apenas 10 minutos que había durado todo esto, acercarse a Neji para barrerlo con la mirada, torcer la boca y marcharse siguiendo a su hermano pelirrojo sin siquiera pararse a recoger su libro

El último en dejar la zona fue Naruto, que se dirigió a tomar el libro de Drager para después regresar frente al dúo de apaleados hijos de consejeros, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a sus altura y lanzo el libro al aire dándole vueltas antes de atraparlo, jugando con el

-escuchen atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez-dijo seriamente-no tolero ataques a mi familia o alguien a quien quiero, si se atreven a intentar amedrentarnos una vez más…les aseguro que no los detendré la próxima vez-les aseguro antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a irse

-esto…aun no…aca…ba-susurro lastimosamente Sasuke intentando pararse

-_au contrarie…_-replico con diplomacia el ojiazul-esto acabo y pudo hacerlo aun peor…así que denme las gracias-dijo sin siquiera voltear a mirar al azabache y miro por el rabillo del ojo a Tenten que estaba temblando mirando cómo se alejaba

-¿de qué hablas? Podemos contra ustedes….-secundo Neji también intentando ponerse de pie

-no lo creo, pero ya no tengo ganas de discutir con ustedes, así que se los explique Tenten-dijo sin detener su camino, ocasionando que todo el mundo (consiente) mirara a la castaña que temblaba en el suelo de rodillas

-Tenten ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada Ino auxiliando a la chica ayudándole a levantarse

-están….locos…-fue lo que dijo aun en shock la morena

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aiko entrecerrando los ojos interesada en la respuesta

-Están dementes….en especial Kyuto…-susurro aun aterrada-el polvo negro que tienen todos-las chicas repararon en dicho polvo que cubría a la mayoría de los chicos apaleados por Kyuto-es pólvora negra…pudo volar la escuela con todos aquí si el encendedor la hubiera tocado…

Eso aterro aún más a todos, que solo miraron hacia la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los Draconia

Por su parte la pelirroja del Trio de Oro miro con detenimiento la escena frente a sus ojos y solo suspiro con pesadez al ver a sus "amigos" intentando levantarse, al igual que el resto de la población masculina de la escuela

-"Sabia que esto acabaría mal…solo que no espere que lo fuera para ellos"-pensó desconcertada antes de dirigir su vista a la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer Naruto-"¿pero por qué me preocupe por Naruto en vez de por Sasuke y Neji?-se preguntó a si misma bastante desacertada

-"ese no era el resultado que yo esperaba"-era lo que pensaba Eve mirando el panorama ante ella antes de regresar a la sombra de un árbol para retomar su lectura-"con razón dicen que nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"

-"estoy más que segura que Kyuto tenía ojos negros…¿o abre alucinado?"-Se preguntó a sí misma la del sombrero de bruja-de todas maneras….no es buena idea intentar atacarlos…"

-"¿Por qué tuve el impulso de alejarlo del peligro?"-era exactamente la misma pregunta que se hacían mentalmente Aiko y Hinata rememorando el momento exacto en que afloraron esos sentimientos sin comprender el motivo de ellos

…

De regreso del receso, en el salón de los prodigios, Iruka entro para toparse con la visión de todos los hombres del grupo con moretones y la ropa sucia, así como que todos estaban alejados de los Draconia y los miraban con miedo mientras Drager ahora sin lentes seguía leyendo su libro, Kyuto jugaba con su encendedor aterrando a quienes lo veían por alguna razón y a Naruto que jugaba como como siempre con sus cartas

-¿sucedió algo durante el receso?-pregunto curioso mirando al salón entero

-nada profesor, no paso absolutamente nada-fue la respuesta de Naruto que tenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro, tal vez demasiado amigable….

-Profesor Iruka…-llamo un chico que lucía bastante maltrecho, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en él, incluyendo la de los Draconia-de hecho…-intento contar lo sucedido pero al ver la sonrisa de Naruto y al recordar lo acontecido en el receso prefirió quedarse callado, después de todo no quería que se volvieran a enojar-no….no pasó nada

-de acuerdo..-siguió Iruka no muy seguro de esa respuesta, ya preguntaría después-muy bien, aquí está la lista de los que vendrán el lunes, a los demás, pueden ir preparando el papeleo para re-cursar el año-les aviso ante la mirada atenta de todos-bien, los que vendrán el lunes son…

…

Llego la hora de la salida y por ser el día de la graduación los padres de los aspirantes a Ninjas los esperaban afuera para felicitarlos si pasaban y para reconfortarlos si fracasaban, y por esa misma razón era que cerca de la puerta se encontraban los dos equipos que causaron revuelo en la tercera gran guerra ninja, Sutooru Chiimu (Storm Team, Equipo Tormenta) compuesto por el actual hokage y sus consejeros junto con el Sanginari Roozu Chiimu (Sanguinary Rose Team, Equipo de las Rosas Sangrientas) que eran las esposas de los hombres, esperando a que sus hijos salieran para salir a festejar el hecho de que serían gennins ya que para ellos sin duda sus hijos pasarían el examen de quien quiera que fuera su maestro

La campana anunciando el fin del curso sonó con fuerza mientras las puertas de la escuela se abrían de par en par para dar paso a los futuros ninjas de Konoha que pasaron al lado del Hokage saludándolo a él y a sus consejeros, que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los varones tenían golpes y laceraciones además de la ropa sucia, pasaron unos 5 minutos y la puerta quedo vacía cuando todos los alumnos estaban con sus respectivas familias en el patio delantero de la escuela, lo curioso era que aún no había ni luces tanto de la hija de Minato y Kushina como la de los demás chicos

-los muchachos ya se tardaron-comento con un atisbo de preocupación Kushina sin dejar de mirar el largo corredor que se dejaba ver

-descuida Kushina, de seguro están tomándose su tiempo para felicitarse entre ellos-respondió Minato con una sonrisa reconfortante

Pero al acabar esa frase, tres sombras se pudieron distinguir al final del corredor, llamando la atención de los héroes de la tercera guerra ninja, curiosamente dos de ellas eran más voluminosa que la tercera

Conforme dicha sombras se acercaron pudieron ser diferenciadas por los padres del Trio dorado y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron

Por el pasillo venían caminando el Trio dorado, pero muy diferente a como habitualmente lo hacía, Natsuru estaba en medio, como siempre, pero esta vez parecía estar en trance, ya que su mirada estaba perdida mientras divagaba en todo lo acontecido en el día y todos los sentimientos que esos hechos habían provocado

A su derecha venia caminando un muy maltrecho Sasuke con su brazo recargado en Aiko que solo miraba hacia otro lado con una expresión molesta por tener que hacer esas cosas mientras no paraba de pensar en sus propios problemas y a la izquierda un igualmente golpeado Neji siendo ayudado por Hinata, siendo que ella solo miraba al piso con expresión confundida por aún motivo que nadie podría comprender

-¿pero qué ….?-fue la pregunta casi muda de Fugaku al ver a su hijo en ese estado, mientras Hiashi solo abría los ojos en asombro y Mikoto y Hisana corrían a ayudar a sus hijos

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto alarmada la pelinegra sujetando a Sasuke que en un principio se resistió a la ayuda de su madre pero termino por aceptarla, mientras Hisana hacía lo propio con Neji

Por instinto todos buscaron a Natsuru para que explicara lo que había pasado, pero ella al parecer seguía perdida en sus pensamientos ya que no pareció prestarles a sus padres ni la más mínima atención

-verán…-empezó Hinata llamando la atención de todos los mayores-eh…

-¿tú sabes que paso?-pregunto Fugaku bastante molesto, recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliazul que parecía no estar muy segura de lo que haría-¿Te importaría decírnoslo?-pidio intentando sonar no tan amenazador

-Hinata…¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto con autoridad Hiashi, consiguiendo amedrentar a la pobre chica que se puso muy nerviosa inconscientemente

-Los Draconia-contesto sorpresivamente Aiko mirando al "trueno blanco" del reconocido Sutooru Chiimu

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto confundido Minato no queriendo haber escuchado bien ante la mirada estupefacta de Kushina

-los Draconia, Drager, Kyuto y Naruto-continuo Hinata un poco más segura, llamando por fin la atención completa de sus madres

-¿podrías contarnos con más detalle que paso Hinata?-pidió Hisana a su hija que la miro un tanto dudosa

-de acuerdo-accedió la joven aun sin confiar plenamente en su memoria después de todo lo sucedido en el día-esto empezó en la mañana, cuando Natsuru llego estaba muy enfadada por haber perdido ayer contra Naruto en un volado durante la prueba de Taijutsu, lo reto a un juego para demostrar que ella era la Kuiin no Geemu (Queen no Game, Reyna del Juego), y Naruto él dijo que era una coincidencia que él fuera el Kingu no Geemu (King no Game, Rey del juego) y acepto

-¿Qué jugaron?-pregunto curiosa Kushina, ya que sabía que su hija no era buena en los juegos, solo que que todos la dejaban ganar de un modo u otro

-algo que Naruto denomino "Yami no Geemu" (Yami no Game, Juego de Sombras) que fue un juego con el ramo de rosas que los fans de Natsuru-san le dieron-contesto la peliazul

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender Minato-¿Qué hicieron con el ramo?

-el juego era sacar de una a tres rosas del ramo, quien se quedara con la última flor en la mano perdía-explico interviniendo sorprendentemente Aiko-jugaron y Naruto gano cuando le quito la flor que Natsuru traía en el pelo y eso la dejo con la última rosa en mano…

-el problema fue…-continuo sin avergonzarse Hinata-que en los juegos de sombras al perdedor se le da un castigo y Naruto castigo a Natsuru….

-pidiéndole un beso-termino la pelinegra sin molestarse en ver a la Hyuga

Sobra decir que tras esta declaración todos los mayores se tensaron en su lugar y sin saber cómo reaccionar ya que eso técnicamente era incesto….lo cual no era muy diferente a la endogamia de los clanes pero aun así les resultaba inquietante dicha declaración

-¿y que paso luego?-pregunto intentado ocultar su nerviosismo el hokage-"¡me ca&% en la p·$a si se besaron!"-pensó fugazmente

-"¡oh por dios! ¡Mis bebes se besaron! ¿Qué clase de madre soy?"-pensó alarmada la Uzumaki original-"…aunque no es como si Natsuru supiera quien es el, ¿pero Naruto si lo sabe?"

-Pues que justo cuando se iban a besar sonó la campana y Naruto se burlo de Natsuru al decirle que el destino no quería que besara a niñas arrogantes-continuas la ojiperla consiguiendo que los mayores soltaran el aire retenidos en sus pulmones con alivio

-luego de eso, los maestros llegaron y comenzaron con las pruebas-retomo la palabra la ojinegra-todos pasaron al frente a hacer las tres técnicas básicas y una propia, obvio que me fue perfectamente-se alabó a si misma con autosuficiencia

-a mi igual-continuo Hinata mirando a su madre-pero pasaron a todos menos a los Draconia, y cuando Natsuru demando saber el porqué de dicha distinción, ellos explicaron que no sabían cómo calificarlos, así que Naruto opino que si demostraban no estar indefensos en el campo pasarían, Iruka acepto y pasaron cada uno a mostrar sus inventos

-¿inventos?-repitió confuso Fugaku

-sí, resulta que cada uno traía un invento de defensa personal para civiles, muy útiles y extravagantes, aunque dijeron que solo eran prototipos aun en perfeccionamiento, demostraron cómo funcionaban y pasaron…-explico la Uchiha menor

-¿Qué paso después de eso?-fue la pregunta de Mikoto

-bueno, llego la hora del receso-continuo hablando Aiko-y ellos tres se quedaron en el aula a discutir sobre quien sabe que cosas-dijo señalando a su hermano, a Neji y a Natsuru que seguía sin reaccionar-cuando de repente salieron muy exaltados al patio y fueron directo a los Draconia…

-Sasuke-san comenzó a recriminarles no sé qué cosas sobre ellos haciéndose los chulos y recibiendo trato preferencial-tomo la palabra la peliazul-y Drager les respondió de tal forma que lo dejo sin palabras…

-y entonces a Neji se le hizo fácil recurrir a la intimidación, le quito los lentes a Drager y se los rompió…

-y entonces se todo se volvió un Desmadre-resumió Hinata sorprendiendo sus padres ya que ella no solía decir ese tipo de palabras muy fuertes

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Mikoto notando como ya todos los padres que se habían percatado del estado de sus hijos estaban atentos a la conversación de manera discreta

-pues que Drager apaleo a este tipo-contesto la pelinegra señalando al castaño que solo bufo molesto mientras ladeaba la cabeza-lo dejo inconsciente lanzándolo contra un árbol de una patada

-¿es una broma?-pregunto entre asombrado y enfadado Hiashi mientras Hisana abría en shock los ojos

-no padre, es la verdad-contesto Hinata sin atreverse a mirar a su progenitor-luego de eso, Sasuke intento atacar a Drager, pero Kyuto lo detuvo y también barrio el suelo con el-dijo haciendo a Aiko sonreír al recordar tal imagen

-"imposible"-pensó con enojo Fugaku-Sasuke no puede ser vencido por un simple civil con suerte

Por su parte Mikoto parecía tener problemas para exteriorizar sus sentimientos ya que no estaba segura si debería mostrarse contenta o enojada por dicho acontecimiento

-¿qué paso luego?-inquirió intentando desviar la atención de todos para que no vieran la pequeñas sonrisa que se le empezaba a formar en los labios

-todos los hombres quisieron lanzarse a la "campal"-siguió sorpresivamente Natsuru al parecer saliendo del trance de sus divagaciones pero con la mirada en el suelo-y Naruto fue el que se puso en medio…lo que causo que todos se le fueran encima…

De inmediato los padres del mencionado se tensaron ¿su hijo contra todos los varones de la escuela? Se viera por donde se viera, al ser un simple civil que había estudiado finanzas no presagiaba nada bueno, estaban a punto de preguntar si estaba en la enfermería cuando su hija termino

-y se los despacho casi a todos-

Los padres de Naruto aun tardaron unos segundos en asimilar la información, pero una vez hecho eso se generaron dos reacciones, Minato instintivamente sonrió con orgullo, ya que su hijo, aparte de ser un genio en las finanzas e inventor al parecer también lo era en el combate

-"lo que significa que si puede ser ninja"-pensó con alegría en su cabeza-"es un genio…¡mi hijo es un genio!...pero pensé que solo había aprendido finanzas….creo que le pediré a Jiraya-sensei que investigue un poco más…

Por su parte la "Reddo Roozu" (Red Rose, Rosa Roja) tenía pensamientos totalmente diferentes

-"¡dios santo!...pensé que solo había estudiado finanzas...¿entonces que más aprendió?"

-bueno, entre él y Kyuto se despacharon a más de la mitad de la escuela-aclaro Hinata mirando a su madre para demostrarle que no mentía-mientras que Drager solo noqueaba a los que lo atacaban que fueron como unos 10…

-tal vez 15-corrigio la futura usuaria del Sharingan-aparte de que cuando apalearon a todos, Kyuto estuvo a punto de….-intento decir no muy segura de lo que había sucedido al final de la lucha

-"¿Por qué se salta esa parte?"-se preguntó confundida la ojiperla menor al darse cuenta de la enorme laguna que había dejado su rival mientras le dedicaba una mirada intrigada

-¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer Kyuto-san, Aiko-chan?-fue el turno de Hisana de motivar a la hija de su amiga de cabello negro

-estuvo a punto de…asesinarnos a todos…según Tenten…-agregó al ver la mirada asustada de los adultos

-¿Por qué dijo eso?-cuestiono alarmada Hisana

-porque roció a todos con pólvora negra y traía un encendedor…-contesto no muy segura la Hyuga menor mirando con temor a su madre que solo entre cerro los ojos

-"¿Por qué un civil traería pólvora consigo?"-no pudo evitar preguntarse la madre de Hinata al saber ese dato

-¿y quién lo detuvo?-inquirió sospechosa la madre de Sasuke con pensamientos muy similares a los de su vieja compañera de equipo

-Naruto-respondieron al unísono las tres féminas asombrando aún más a los adultos

-ya veo…-contesto Minato aun sin poder bajar la sonrisa de su cara

-¿Dónde están ese trio de demonios?-pregunto iracundo Fugaku buscando "redimir el honor de su clan"

-siguen dentro….ya no han de tardar-fue la contestación de Sasuke intercediendo en la conversación por primera vez

Los mayores miraron hacia la puerta de la academia que ahora estaba cerrada todos con distintas emociones, por un lado, los padres de Naruto estaban entre impacientes y asustados de ver a su "no hijo", los conejeros estaban en espera de que salieran para empezar su venganza por el ataque a sus hijos y las esposas de estos estaban en espera de ver salir al rubio para terminar de entender que había pasado, ya que con las palabras dichas la otra vez, pensaron que de ningún modo interferiría en la vida de sus hijas, aunque ciertamente esto fue ocasionado por sus hijos

Todos esperaban con expectación a los Draconia, cuando un ruido extraño los obligó a voltear a la salida del complejo escolar, en donde se podía ver un extraño artefacto que el hokage y sus conejeros reconocieron como el automóvil en el que había llegado Naruto, se estacionaba frente a la escuela y del vehículo salían dos personas, el primero el grandulón que había intimidado a Kakashi cuando llegaron que respondía al nombre de Buccha

El problema vino con la segunda persona que se bajó, ya que se trataba de una mujer en sus 20, tal vez 21 años, de estatura media, como Kushina pero con un cuerpo un poco más delgado que el de la pelirroja y mucho más escultural que de inmediato capto la atención de todos los varones sin importar la edad ya que vestía un traje de sirvienta inglesa modificado para lucirlo bastante bien, su cabellera rubia con tonos anaranjados o rojizos con un corte sencillo y no largo, sus ojos azul cerúleo se pasearon por todo el patio posterior mirando a las personas que había en el sin detenerse en nadie en particular al tiempo que sonreía al percatarse de estado de todos los varones menores de edad

-are…parece que hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron-comento con una voz bastante sensual que le erizo la piel a todos los que la escucharon de la excitación

Esa mujer era dinamita pura…

-creo que tienes razón-comento el moreno parándose al lado de la chica mirando también con una sonrisa como todos los chicos aprecian haber recibido una buena golpiza-aunque no es como si nosotros pudiéramos golpear a esos pequeños y salir tan impunes como ellos…-agregó causando que Seras solo sonriera de medio lado

Interrumpiendo esa interesante conversación, la puerta del edificio escolar se abrió de par en par para mostrar a los Draconia en todo su esplendor

Y fue ahí cuando la sonrisa de Seras se esfumo

-"espera…."-dijo para si misma analizando la situación-"Drager sin los lentes….Kyuto serio y Naruto molesto…¡oh maldición!"-se escandalizo al atar los cavos suficientes-Buccha prende el auto…-le ordeno mientras sus ojos se helaban por completo

-hai…-respondió sin replicas el hombre también con mirada dura subiendo a la cabina del conductor de inmediato

Por su parte los Draconia en cuando salieron por la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con el trio de Oro y sus padres, la temperatura del lugar pareció descender unos grados en cuando las miradas de los chicos se cruzaron, la de Kyuto con Sasuke y la de Drager con Neji, mientras que Naruto solo le sonrió a Natsuru sinceramente, ya que le había demostrado que no quería problemas con ellos, por lo que la consideraba por el momento un neutral, mientras esta no pudo evitar que un sonrojo comenzara a aparecer en sus mejillas

-"esa sonrisa…¿Por qué siento que la he visto antes?"-se preguntó fugazmente mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada

Por su parte, Aiko y Hinata al ver al rubio sonreírle a su desconocida hermana sintieron una punzada en el pecho, pero decidieron ignorarla para ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas con los "gemelos Draconia" y sus respectivos hermanos

Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, los varones de las familias de los consejeros del Hokage no pudieron evitar retroceder un pie por reflejo de supervivencia lo que causo una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de….Kyuto, eso solo termino por alertar aún más a Seras de que algo no muy bueno había pasado en el trascurso del día

Como el Hokage y todos sus acompañantes estaban en el paso estorbando a los Draconia en su camino a la camioneta Naruto dirigió su mirada a su "Padre" consiguiendo el choque zafiro a zafiro, de inmediato Kushina estaba a punto de empezar a soltar todas sus dudas cuando sintió la mano de su esposo sujetarla suavemente por la muñeca que la obligo a ver de reojo a su esposo que solo negó suavemente mantenido el contacto visual con su mini clon y que al parecer había comprendido el mensaje

-"haces alguna estupidez y atente a las consecuencias…."

Por su parte al detenerse frente a ellos los causantes de la golpiza de sus hijos, Fugaku y Hiashi estaban más que dispuestos a montar un escándalo en contra de "esos tres niños mimados que creen que pueden atacar a su familia y salir impunes" cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de los pequeños, Kyuto con Hiashi y Drager con Fugaku

El Hyuga al ver los ojos verdes del pelirrojo sintió como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo de un momento a otro, como su saliva se volvía sólida en un instante, sumiéndose en un frio extremo que le congelo cada célula de su ser

Por su lado Fugaku al entrar en contacto con los ojos grises del rubio platinado empezó a sentir como su temperatura corporal se disparaba de golpe, envolviéndolo en un calor tan insoportable que le impedía respirar, como si cada uno de sus células estallara en llamas…

Por instinto básico ambos hombres se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, haciendo a un lado a sus esposas en un reflejo de protegerlas, cosa que las sorprendió por la espontaneidad del acto

Al ver el hueco en el paso, los Draconia lo aprovecharon para pasar de largo sin siquiera decir alguna palabra con el Hokage o sus consejeros, cosa que sorprendiendo a todas las demás personas presentes por tal falta de modales por parte de esos chicos

Al llegar al vehículo Seras solo los miro por unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta permitiéndoles el ingreso al auto para después cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al asintiendo del copiloto rodeando por enfrente al carro siendo que este comenzó su marcha instantes después de que la rubia fresa cerrara su puerta dejando a todos helados por semejante escenario

-¿pero qué carajo son esos chicos?-no pudo evitar preguntar Hiashi desconcertado por la presencia tan abrumadora del pelirrojo

-…-Fugaku no contesto al estar en shock mientras intentaba volver a humedecerse la boca después de tan extraña aura desprendida por el ojigris mientras Minato solo veía alejarse la camioneta

-Naruto…¿Qué te paso hijo?-no pudo evitar preguntar al aire mientras su esposa se abrazaba a su brazo derecho con una mirada triste en su rostro al escucharlo

…

Ya en la camioneta de camino a la mansión Draconia se podía ver a los tres chicos bastante serios, en Drager era normal pero no lo era el hecho de verlo sin lentes, con Naruto no era muy intimidante mientras que en Kyuto eso resultaba perturbador

Buccha los miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mano de Seras en su rodilla se lo impidió, dirigió su vista hacia ella y esta solo negó con la cabeza indicándole que no lo hiciera, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos más en aquel silencio incomodo cuando Naruto suspiro

-¿y bien Seras? ¿Qué conseguiste?-pregunto intentando sonar calmado y consiguiéndolo, solo que un poco irritado

De inmediato la rubia saco de la guantera del auto un folder negro que le paso al ojiazul

-estos son los registros de Mizuki….-informo la chica

-Touji Mizuki Nacimiento: 21 de octubre, Edad: 27 años, Altura: 1,79 m, Peso: 69,4 kg, Tipo de sangre: AB, Ocupación: maestro de la academia, Shinobi de Konoha; Rango ninja: Chunin; Registro ninja: 008254, Familia: Ninguna, tenía una novia que lo dejo llamada Niwa Tsubaki, la cual afirma que es un tipo muy "dulce"; su afinidad elemental es tierra, su ventaja más significativa es el Sello Maldito Animal, una versión bastarda del sello Maldito que suele ocupar Orochimaru, tiene cierto conocimiento en el arte de las Marionetas, desde la academia era amigo de Umino Iruka….-leyó en voz alta el rubio-desde que su novia lo dejo hace un par de meses se le ha visto de vez en cuando merodeando por los campos de entrenamiento abandonados al suroeste de la aldea, y se le ha visto acompañado del Genin en circulación Yakushi Kabuto en varias ocasiones…

-¿un amigo?-pregunto Kyuto vagamente interesado

-imposible, Kabuto nunca fue a la academia-contesto Drager con simpleza mirando por la ventanilla.

-¿un traidor?-intento probar suerte de nuevo el pelirrojo

-en potencia tal vez…considerando que Kabuto tuvo contacto con Orochimaru…-señalo el nacido en Konoha

-aquí dice que desde hace un par de semanas se le puede ver entrada la noche rondando por la aldea, más en concreto cerca de la torre del hokage…-comento el ojigris tomando el folder y leyéndolo rápidamente

-donde está el pergamino de Jutsus del Shodaime en la bóveda principal….-señalo Naruto mientras Seras sonreía

-jo….¿Reconocimiento?-pregunto Kyuto con burla sonriendo un poco más que antes

-hay un cambio de guardia a las 8 en punto, así que debe de tomar esa oportunidad para infiltrarse para saber lo que tiene que hacer cuando ejecute-argumento Drager sin despegar su vista del escrito

-supongo que por eso llegaba tarde a la escuela esta semana-termino Kyuto por fin regresando a su sonrisa habitual

-bien….creo que SKY por fin tendrá su primera misión en Konoha-finalizo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras Drager cerraba el folder

…

Eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche y en la mansión Uzumaki, en la cual vivían el Hokage y su esposa, el movimiento comenzaba a disminuir, Natsuru ya estaba dormida debido a que los acontecimientos del día habían conseguido agotarla y Kushina aún estaba en la sala viendo la TV en espera de que Minato regresara de trabajar

La puerta de la casa fue abierta y el conocido ·estoy en casa" sonó llamando la atención de la pelirroja que de inmediato fue a recibir a su marido que estaba colgando su gabardina en el perchero junto a la puerta

-bienvenido-saludo la mujer abrazándolo, estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando el viento se hizo presente y con un Shunshin de hojas apareció un muy ajetreado Kakashi sin su máscara de Anbu

-¡SENSEI!-exclamo con preocupación

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?-pregunto preocupado el rubio Kage mientras Kushina miraba a su alumno un poco molesta

-¡Han robado el pergamino del Shodaime!-le informo causando que Minato desapareciera en un destello amarillo y que la Uzumaki solo abriera los ojos asombrada antes de ver desaparecer a Kakashi del mismo modo en que llego

…

En el bosque del Suroeste de la aldea se podía ver a un ninja con el chaleco de Chunin de la Hoja saltando de rama en rama alejándose de la aldea, llevaba en su espalda un pergamino bastante grande atado con una cinta

-jajaja….como quitarle un dulce a un bebe…-se rio contento sin disminuir su velocidad-con esto les llevo por lo menos 5 minutos de ventaja, no hay forma de que me encuentren…¡soy un genio!-se felicitó a si mismo con alegría, estaba a punto de salir de los bosques de Konoha y entrar a los del país del fuego cuando algo paso….

El sonido de algo rasgando el aire lo alerto, por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir un cuchillo arrojadizo por el destello que provocaba la luz en él, pero aun percibiéndolo no fue capaz de evitarlo, lo interesante fue que el arma solo corto la cinta que sostenía el pergamino, otra vez el sonido de algo viajando a gran velocidad y cuando se dio cuenta el rollo estaba colgado de un árbol a su derecha con una flecha sujetándolo por el extremo de la cuerda, por intuición intento volver a tomar el articulo hurtado pero una carta clavándose frente a él lo distrajo por un segundo, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que la carta brillaba en un tono azul eléctrico, por mero instinto de supervivencia supo que esa no era una buena señal por lo que salto para alejarse de la carta que exploto derribando el árbol donde estaba el pergamino

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunto con fuerza intentando distinguir algo en medio de la tenue iluminación creada por la luz de la luna en el bosque

Otro sonido lo puso en alerta, era algo parecido a un soplido de viento pero por los arboles una brisa estaba descartada….no pudo seguir pensando cuando sintió un potente golpe en su espalda que de no haber tenido el chaleco ninja lo más seguro era que estuviera muerto, ya que su indumentaria termino destrozada y el ardor de varias cortadas en su espalda lo puso en estado de adrenalina cuando sintió el sabor del pasto mesclado con sangre en su boca tras haber caído de por lo menos 7 metros de altura desde la copa de los arboles

Se levantó bastante adolorido y escupió un poco de sangre

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!-exclamo iracundo buscando con la mirada al perpetuador de semejante ataque sin hallar nada en la inmensidad de la noche

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de un chasquido de dedos y comenzó a sentir bastante frio en sus pies y como poco a poco comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, dirigió su mirada a sus extremidades inferiores y se encontró con que estaban totalmente congeladas, dentro en un prisma de Hielo que lentamente subía por sus piernas, aterrado saco un Kunai y lo intento utilizar como picahielos para deshacerse del elemento limitante, el problema vino cuando por el mismo terror y la desesperación clavo el Kunai muy fuerte y aparte de romper el hielo termino enterrándoselo en el tobillo

-¡AHHH!-grito por el dolor viendo como la sangre manchaba el agua congelada que quedaba en sus pies, levanto la mirada y se horrorizo al ver como en la aparente oscuridad aparecía una pequeña llama azulada con la típica forma que se espera de un alma, y sin sonido alguno se dirigió velozmente hacia él y lo impacto en todo el pecho quemándole la parte de enfrente del ahora inexistente chaleco y mandándolo directo contra la base de un árbol

El peliazul traidor se levantó ignorando el ardor de las quemaduras y las heridas por la adrenalina, y con un rugido animal su cuerpo se llenó de líneas negras parecidas a las de un tigre, y en su cara cuatro líneas en las esquinas de una cruz imaginaria: el Sello Maldito Animal

-¡Muéstrate para despedazarte!-exclamo furioso intentado ver en al oscuridad con sus sentidos mejorados consiguiendo distinguir tres manchas paradas en un árbol cercano-¡los tengo malditos! ¡Doton: Doryudan no….!-rugió haciendo los sellos con las manos pero sin siquiera poder terminar la secuencia una bola de fuego impacto en su cara dejándolo momentáneamente ciego-¡Carajo!-maldijo llevándose las manos a la cara

-Miren eso chicos, el gato amorfo quiere jugar con nosotros-escucho a alguien burlarse de el-démosle lo que quiere…

Sus sentidos mejorados de felino le alertaron que alguien apareció enfrente de él e intento golpearlo aun sin poder ver, pero solo sintió como su puño era sujetado

-buen intento….-escucho que le felicito una voz diferente a la que se había burlado para después sentir como su muñeca era dislocada y ser lanzado al aire donde sintió como su cuerpo era perforado por algo puntiagudo y frio en sus muslos y antebrazos impidiéndole intentar zafarse de esa situación para a continuación sentir algo enrollándose en todo su cuerpo de los hombros a las rodillas y con un movimiento brusco golpear un árbol y sentir la sangre arremolinándose en su cabeza haciéndole perder la conciencia y el control del sello maldito animal

-objetivo neutralizado-informo una de la sombras acercándose al profesor de la academia inconsciente y revisando su pulso-sigue vivo….¿y el pergamino Fenikkuzu (Phoenix, Fénix)?-pregunto viendo a otra sombra aparecer con el rollo en su mano

-intacto, como predije, sellos para absorber cualquier impacto, útil pero aun así no impide que lo roben-contesto la sombra con el rollo antes de mirar el cuerpo atado de Mizuki-¿no crees que fue demasiado Reibun (Raven, Cuervo)?

-naa…el tipo intento pasarse de listo, necesitábamos ponerlo en paz-respondió otro ente oscuro apareciendo junto al cuerpo del hombre-mira que las técnicas de "el hielito nudista" sirven bastante-comento tranquilamente-¿nos vamos Farukon (Falcon, Halcón)?

-si….misión cumplida hermanos-dijo el hombre que le había tomado el pulso al traidor colocándole un papel entre las ataduras de Mizuki y después tomaba el pergamino y utilizaba un Kunai del ninja para clavarlo por la soja en el árbol junto al hombre

-pero fue demasiado fácil…-se quejó uno de ellos-y no matamos a nadie…

-da igual, lo importante era recuperar el pergamino-explico que el había aparecido con el articulo-…Farukon…-llamo discretamente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la otra sombra que miro al que se había quejado antes de que los tres desaparecieran dejando una marca de estática en el césped donde habían estado parados

…

Minato estaba inmóvil, aun sin comprender muy bien lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ante él estaba el traidor de Mizuki inconsciente atado con una cuerda por todo el tronco desde los hombros hasta las rodillas mientras una flecha lo sujetaba de cabeza a un árbol y junto a él el pergamino de los Jutsus Prohibidos del Shodaime, Kakashi estaba en las mismas que su maestro sin comprender lo ocurrido, hacía apenas 10 minutos que un Anbu de su escuadrón le informo del robo y fue a avisar a su maestro que de inmediato organizo una búsqueda encabezada por el mismo, y ahora estaban ante el traidor atado y con el artículo robado junto a el

-¿pero qué cojones…?-intento preguntar Kakashi antes de ver como algo sobresalía de las ataduras del hombre, era una nota, con precaución lo tomo y lo reviso lo que le provoco una mueca de asombro total que al verla Minato le pidió el papel, y el al leer una mueca de confusión apareciera en su rostro

Sarutobi que había estado "ayudando" en cuando se enteró del robo sonrió al ver la cara de su sucesor y se acercó con calma al dúo de hombres para tomar la nota

-así que por fin han aparecido…-menciono con tranquilidad inusitada-corriste la suerte de que ellos interfirieran Minato, de lo contrario quien sabe en donde estaría ahora el pergamino-le dijo antes de alejarse de ahí tan rápido como llego, dejando aún más confundido al cuarto que solo miro de nuevo la nota sin saber que ese era el inicio de una serie de eventos que cambiarían al mundo ninja por completo y crearía una nueva era

La nota decía:

"Para el Konoha no Kiiroi Nouma y sus Anbu-ntan*, aquí tienen a su traidor y su preciado pergamino, ojala no vuelvan a ser tan descuidados que la próxima vez quien sabe si estemos para ayudarlos

Atte.: sus amigables vecinos, SKY"

…

*Juego de palabras entre Senkou (Destello) y Nouma (Lento) en ves del "Destello amarillo de la hoja" es el "Lento amarillo de la hoja" y entre Anbu (ojo, si es ANBU y no AMBU, Anbu significa "lado oscuro" Ambu no significa nada) y Anbuntan (tontos)

Respuestas a los Rewiews:

Rochy: Ya sabes, después de todo es su hermana y él no es de los que utilizan la fuerza para venganza, el prefiere atacar al orgullo, como has visto en el capítulo de hoy, se ha develado parte de la historia detrás del odio entre Hinata y Aiko y para los golpes dados a las filosofías Shinobis, solo tuve que utilizar un poco la lógica ¿no? Pero bueno, gracias por las porras, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo solo una pregunta…¿eres chico o chica?

Jhon namikaze: Gracias, pero, este fic no se parecerá a nada que hayas visto por aquí, puedo asegurártelo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

Rakel: Es un placer que te guste esta humilde historia, mi hermano y yo la hacemos con mucho esmero y quebradero de cabeza para ustedes, así me tarde síes meses prometo no olvidarlos ¿ok?

Profundere: Gracias, de verdad se aprecia el que hayas dejado un Review, ¿en serio corre ese rumor? De ser así sería genial, y tienes razón, el último fue "El día libre de Harry Potter" error mío, Gracias por leer mi historia

Leon Negro: Gracias por las porras, y aquí esta, espero te guste

Yuohelmer: See, es muy largo ¿no? Pero que quieres hacer si así me quedan, y a veces me quedo a la mitad como paso con este y el pasado que iban a ser un solo capítulo, pero bueno, intenta no olvidar lo que escribirías porque me interesa tu opinión ¿ok?

Stigmarojas: ¿sorprendido? No deberías estar, estoy listo siempre a responder, puedes mi buena fe certificar la continuación aquí esta! XD

Neko-chan0040: Me encanta que te encante mi historia XD y aquí tienes la conti

El angel de la oscuridad: le has atinado, y eso que te faltaba este día, han armado un Armagedón como su forma de despedirse y sobre Hinata y Aiko, pues el motivo no a quedado esclarecido del todo pero creo que ya pueden imaginarse hacia a donde apunta todo, como viste Naruto le pico donde más le duele a Natsuru, su orgullo de mujer, pese a no considerarla un enemigo activo veremos que más le hace en un futuro

DarkCleric: bueno, aquí está el capítulo amigo y Gracias por seguir esta alocada historia

NarutoKurai: Si, tienes un punto a favor, pero vamos, el chico ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, solo las conocía como Mun-chan y Naita-chan, ¿Cómo querías que les mandara correo? Si ni siquiera tienen Face…y sobre Hinata tenías razón, no lo reconoció por su "nueva" actitud veremos si mas adelante tiene algún indicio de que fue de su querido Sutaru-kun y no te preocupes, en un futuro no muy lejano, le esperan unas buenas bofetadas al pobre rubio; con Natsuru, la venganza ni siquiera había empezado, y ahora que has visto el estilo ¿dime que te pareció? Bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado y Gracias por los halagos

Lexie-chan94: créeme, si son "ellos" se sabrá no muy lejos en el fic, y más de uno se quedara con el ojo cuadrado, andas cerca con respecto a lo de Hinata y Aiko, habrá que ver más adelante pero vamos….¿en serio quedo tan mal parada la pelirroja de Natsuru? Yo la hice no tan perra (según yo) ¿o las que conozco si son extremas? Bueno, no te preocupes que aún nos falta un tramo para saber que pasara entre el par de hermanos, sobre las preguntas, reitero, utilize un poco de lógica "real" para el mundo de Naruto, no fue la gran cosa y bueno, espero que disfrutes le capitulo

Bien, solo me queda despedirme por ahora, nos vemos en mi próxima actualización ¿ok?

PD: ¿Reconocen el Yami no Game que jugaron Naruto y Natsuru? Si es así, felicidades, de verdad saben de las mejores series de todas las épocas (yes)


End file.
